Everyday
by jerseyrose
Summary: Inspired by Def Leppard's Everyday. Kane thought he was ready to move on with his life after leaving his wife but when he sees her in the arms of another man he starts to doubt his decision. He starts to wonder if he should try to win her back but first
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Kane was warming up backstage waiting for his Survivor series elimination chamber match to begin. He was stretching his arms when he felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned looking down into familiar baby blue eyes.

"Sorry to bother you Kane. I just wanted to wish you luck tonight," she softly said as he kept staring at her through the mask. "Please be careful tonight." Kane wasn't able to say a word as she searched his eyes. "I'll see you around. Good night Kane." She patted his arm before walking away.

Kane watched her go not moving from the spot feeling like his feet were bolted to the floor.

"Nice one Kane, she comes to wish you luck and you just stand there like a big idiot," Undertaker came up behind his brother.

"I'm not an idiot," Kane angrily said staring his brother.

"You're not? Well then prove it and go after her. The least you can do is thank her for wishing you luck," Taker gently pushed Kane in the direction she went. Kane moved slightly but didn't go. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"I can handle it on my own," Kane willed himself to go after her.

"Well then I'll come along to see how well you handle yourself," Taker knew Kane might freeze up again.

"Whatever," Kane went through the halls with Taker looking for her. "What is she doing here anyway?"

"Maybe she just came to wish you luck then she heading back to the club," Taker looked down one of the halls. Kane kept searching wondering if Taker could be right did she come just to see me.

"She must have left there is no sign of her," Kane said stopping in one of the halls.

"You give up too easily," Taker said going around a corner coming to a quick halt. "Let's look in the other direction." He turned quickly not wanting Kane to see what he saw.

"Why not this …" Kane looked around the corner seeing her.

"Kane, let's go," Taker pulled Kane's arm.

"Why?" Kane couldn't take his eyes away from the attractive woman with long dark blonde hair waiting outside one of the locker rooms. "You wanted me to go after Samantha, well we found her. I'll go talk to her you stay here." Kane glared at his brother then back at Samantha.

"Kane, please let's just go. You can talk to her later," Taker tried to tug Kane.

"What is your …" Kane started to push Taker when he heard Samantha's sweet laughter. Kane looked back down the hall just in time to see another wrestler sweep Samantha up into his arms kissing her softly. Kane's heart ached watching Samantha kiss the man back.

"Kane, please come with me. Don't look anymore," Taker could feel his brother was about to fall apart. Kane nodded in agreement walking away then rushing back poking his head around the corner one more time to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. There was no denying what he saw. His wife who he had separated from three months ago was in the arms of Dave Batista and they were definitely more than just friends. Kane couldn't stop watching Samantha smile and laugh with Batista like she had once done with him. Kane felt sick every time Batista would kiss Samantha.

"Come on Kane, don't put yourself through this," Undertaker sighed deeply. "I told you not to walk away from that woman. Now it might be too late for you to get her back and you have no one to blame but yourself." Kane leaned against the wall not willing to admit that Taker was right. It was his fault Samantha was in Batista's arms. Kane sank to the floor reliving what had happened a few months ago to lead to this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 - Past

Kane was drawn to Samantha since the first time he laid eyes on her at her night club in New York City thanks to Trish Stratus. Samantha and Trish had been best friends since their freshman year of high school. They had gone to the same college and roomed together till graduation when Samantha went to New York City to pursue her singing and Trish traveled all over pursuing her dreams of being a wrestler and model. Trish tried to stop in to see Samantha anytime she was in the New York City area. Trish decided one night after an event at Madison Square Garden to bring a group of wrestlers to the club to party. Kane wasn't going to go till Undertaker insisted he come along. Kane was sitting quietly listening to the others talk when the music died down. Trish immediately told everyone to quiet down that her best friend was about to sing. Kane's eyes went to the stage as his heart leapt a beat seeing the tall pretty blonde dressed in tight black jeans with a matching black halter top showing off her curvy attractive figure come out onto the stage. When she started to sing, Kane was hypnotized not hearing anything but her sweet voice. Trish noticed Kane's interest in Samantha introducing them after Samantha was done singing. That moment set their relationship on fire as Kane and Samantha fell in love instantly. They dated for a year spending time together whenever they could. It took Kane awhile to open up completely to Samantha. She was always patient with him understanding his fears of being in a relationship. He felt at ease with her never wearing the mask around her after a month of dating. Samantha continued to warm his heart teaching him love was a powerful good thing. Finally one night Kane decided he couldn't live without Samantha in his life and asked her to marry him. She accepted without hesitation and they were married a month later. Their marriage was going perfect till nine months into it things started to take a downward spiral because of one simple request.

Samantha was running around their home in Connecticut setting the table and getting dinner ready for when Kane arrived home. He had been on the road for a few days and she had missed him like crazy. She normally traveled with him but this time she had to stay home to deal with problems at her night club. She was lighting the candles when she felt his strong arms go around her waist.

"Hello beautiful," Kane brushed her hair to the side kissing the curve of her neck.

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much," Samantha turned wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I've missed you too," Kane truly missed her when he was on the road. He hated leaving her alone. "Something smells really good."

"It's the lasagna," she smiled seeing his eyes light up. He loved it when she made lasagna.

"Do you need help with dinner?" he asked as she shook her head no disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sara and Mark paid me a visit today after Sara's doctor appointment. Mark wants you to call him when you have a chance," Samantha said as she brought the salad to the table. Kane was surprised to hear that Taker didn't tell him about visiting Samantha while he was away.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"He needs your help with putting the windows in the nursery," Samantha said making Kane breathe a sigh of relief that nothing was wrong. "Sara and I are going to go shopping this weekend for things for their baby so you can help Mark then if you want."

"Didn't you two just go shopping last weekend for their baby? The kid isn't even born yet and you two have bought tons of stuff," Kane sounded slightly annoyed. He was happy that Sara and his brother were expecting a child but he didn't like how Samantha had been running all over helping them out.

"Babies need lots of things. Mark doesn't like going shopping for hours so I volunteered to go because I love shopping especially for baby things," she looked at her husband wanting to ask him something but deciding against it feeling he was slightly agitated. I'll wait till he is in a better mood to ask him, she thought noticing he was tensing up.

"I was hoping to go to the shore tomorrow but I guess that will have to wait," Kane let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to admit he had been waiting patiently to take his wife to their shore home and just spend the weekend in bed making love. The last few weekends she had been so wrapped up in helping Sara getting things ready for the baby not realizing Kane was feeling neglected. Kane felt foolish for feeling that way but he missed the weekends of cuddling for hours with her. He didn't like sharing his wife's attention with anyone not even his own family.

"Kane, we can go to the shore. I'll just reschedule with Sara for another time," Samantha smiled at him putting the lasagna on the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I meant what I said about missing you. A weekend of just you and me sounds perfect," Samantha came around the table sitting on his lap happy to see him start to relax. "I hope you never forget I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the most important person in my life."

"I love you too," Kane kissed her passionately. Samantha loved the feeling of his kisses and his hands caressing her back pulling her closer against him. "I think dinner has to wait."

"Wait for what?" her blue eyes lit up feeling his hands slide her skirt up.

"Till after I make love to my wife," Kane swiftly picked her up carrying her to the bedroom.

Samantha and Kane were exhausted the next morning after making love for hours. They quickly packed the truck heading to their shore house in Cape Cod. They arrived there in the early afternoon. Kane unpacked the truck while Samantha put the groceries away. Kane took a deep breathe of the sea air looking forward to making love to his wife and watching the sunsets from their bed. He went into the house putting the bags down on the bed going to check on Samantha. He found her sitting in the sun room looking out over the ocean. He leaned in the doorway watching her for a moment. He loved when she pulled her almost waist length dark blonde hair into a ponytail showing off the curve of her neck. He smiled just thinking of how the goose bumps raised on her skin every time he kissed her neck. She felt his stare glancing over at him.

"Something wrong baby?" she searched his light blue eyes.

"Nothing at all," he sat down next to her kissing her neck softly. "Thank you for changing your plans this weekend."

"I'm starting to really like that I did," Samantha nestled back against him pulling his arms around her.

"We need to do this more often," Kane held her closer.

"Kane, I'm sorry about lately," Samantha softly said surprising her husband. He gently pulled her onto his lap to face him.

"Sorry for what?"

"I know you have been upset lately because of all the time I've been spending helping Sara instead of being with you," Samantha stared into his eyes. Kane was stunned at how well she knew what was going on with him.

"Sweetheart, its okay. I got spoiled spending all my time with you whenever I'm not working then suddenly that all changed," Kane caressed her face pushing the few strands of her loose hair away from her cheek.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of sulking around the house for the last few weeks? I waited to say anything to you because I wanted to see if you would talk to me about what was bothering you. Once again, I had to bring it up," Samantha rested her hands on his chest. "Kane, I'm your wife you have to learn to start talking to me when something bothers you not bottle it up. I love you more than anything and no matter what is troubling you I want to know."

"I don't want to bother you with my fears. You know I'm not used to having love in my life I'm working through my fears slowly," Kane hung his head slightly.

"Let's work through them together," Samantha gently tilted his chin till he looked at her.

"Samantha, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you," Kane wrapped his arms her waist pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Kane, I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me," she whispered against his lips.

"Right now you're going somewhere with me," he smiled standing up picking her up with him carrying her to their bedroom to show her how much he truly loved her.

Samantha lay quietly on her side watching Kane sleep after their lovemaking. He looked peaceful in his sleep with a smile on his handsome face. She wished her husband always had a smile on his face. She sighed knowing he still had too many demons from his past preventing him from being happy most of the time. She didn't mind working through his fears with him she just wished he talked to her more about them. She always had to drag things out of him and most of the time it would take her getting upset before he truly said what was wrong. She felt tears fill her eyes as she ran her fingers lightly along his face.

"I love you more than anything in this world. No matter what walls you throw up against me I will find a way to get through to you my darling husband," she softly whispered kissing his cheek. He slightly stirred opening his sleepy eyes.

"You okay sweetheart?" Kane wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close against his warm strong body.

"Yes," she said caressing his arm.

"Something is on your mind tell me what it is," Kane lightly kissed her shoulder. Samantha slowly turned on her back looking up into eyes.

"Something has been on my mind a lot lately. I was thinking it was just a phase I was going through but its not going away in fact the desire to have it come true is growing stronger and stronger," Samantha ran her hand through his hair.

"What do you want to come true?" Kane was very curious seeing the tears come to his wife's eyes as she took a deep breathe.

"Kane, I hope you know I love you very much."

"I know Sami. You're the best thing in my life. I love you more then you'll ever know," Kane kissed her softly. "Please tell me what you want? I want to make you happy."

"I want us to start a family. I want to have your baby," Samantha softly said looking into his eyes seeing a stunned look form on his face.

"No!" he jumped out of bed scaring her as he grabbed his clothes on his way out the door.

"Kane stop," Samantha followed after him pulling on her robe. "Kane please stop!" He wasn't listening to her. He pulled on his clothes grabbing the truck keys. "Where are you going Kane? Please say something don't …." She broke down as he walked out the front door slamming it hard without saying a word. She shook going to the door opening it just in time to see him speeding off.

"Kane, please don't leave!" she ran out yelling after him. Samantha felt her whole body shake with sorrow not understanding how two minutes ago her husband was telling her how much he loved her to this moment where he was speeding away leaving her behind.

"Kane, please come back," she cried out falling to her knees in misery.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 The Past

Kane didn't know where he was going he just kept driving till finally stopping on a dead end street along the beach.

"Damn it," he punched the steering wheel in frustration. He flung the truck door open walking towards the beach. He walked for awhile before sitting down on the sand throwing some of it. He buried his face in his hands trying to calm down.

"Why did this have to happen now? Why did I runaway from her?" Kane hit himself in the head realizing for the first time the heartache he must have caused his wife running away from her like that. "Oh God, what have I done. I should have never married her. I should have known she would eventually want a family." Kane felt immense heartache knowing when he returned to his wife she would want to know why he didn't want a family and she would try to change his mind.

"Nothing is going to change my mind no matter happens even if I have to give Samantha up for her dream to come true," Kane softly said heading back to the truck.

Samantha had slowly made her way back into the house. She couldn't stop crying as she lay down in their bed trying to reason things out. She was used to him getting upset and being stubborn about certain things but he had never walked away from her before.

"What is wrong with asking my husband about having a baby?" she said out loud not understanding why that upset him so much. He didn't have to walk away from me he could have stayed and talked about it, Samantha thought wrapping her arms around herself. She laid there wishing for her husband to come back when she heard the front door. She hurried out of bed running down the stairs straight into him.

"Why in the hell did you leave me? Why?" she yelled at him through her tears. Kane's heart filled with pain seeing her tears feeling her heartache.

"I'm sorry I had to get away," he softly said hanging his head.

"Get away?" Samantha grabbed his chin making him look at her.

"I needed some fresh air," he pushed her hand away.

"Kane, what did I do so wrong? All I did was tell you I wanted to have a baby. What is wrong with having a family?"

"I don't want a family. I'm happy with the way it is just you and me. You are all I need and I thought I was enough for you," Kane said brushing past her heading back to their bedroom leaving her speechless for a moment. She went after him grabbing his arm.

"You are enough for me. I'm happy right now and having your baby would make me even happier," Samantha stared up into his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this. All I'm going to say is I don't want a kid. Good night Samantha," Kane stripped down to his boxers lying down turning on his side. Samantha was stunned by his behavior she wanted to yell at him to talk to her but she knew it was no use. She crawled into bed next to him wrapping her arms around a pillow crying herself to sleep. Kane listened to his wife cry using all his strength to resist the urge to turn over and hold her. He refused to lie to her and tell her everything would be okay when there was no way he would let her have his child not now not ever.

The next morning Kane woke up finding the bed next to him empty. He ran his hand over the spot his wife had slept in hating what had happened between them last night. He feared this day would be even worse between them because he wasn't planning to talk about what happened.

"Maybe I should just stay in bed", he thought stretching his arms over his head, "no that won't work that will just upset her more. I wonder where she is anyway." Kane slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He listened for a moment hearing no noises in the house. Suddenly fear shut through him. He quickly went through the house looking for her afraid she might have left him during the night. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her out on the beach sitting in the sand.

"I should leave her alone," Kane thought watching her for a moment before heading to take his shower. He quickly showered changing into jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. He went to check on his wife seeing she was in the same spot. He took a deep breathe opening the screen door stepping out on the deck. "What do I even say to her," Kane pondered as he stepped onto the sand.

Samantha wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the beach. She came out at sunrise not able to sleep. She felt utter confusion at her husband's behavior. She didn't know what to think or do to make things right.

"I love him so much I don't want to lose him. If he doesn't want a family then I'm not going to push him," Samantha thought wiping the tears from her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Good morning," his deep voice sent butterflies through her no matter how upset she was with him.

"Good morning," she didn't turn to look at him.

"I was thinking maybe we should go back home. There is still time for you to go shopping with Sara and I can help Taker with the nursery," Kane said figuring their romantic weekend together was ruined.

"That's fine, I'll go pack," Samantha stood up wiping the sand from her slender legs. She couldn't look at him as she started to walk to the house with him close behind.

"Do you need help?" Kane touched her shoulder bringing a flood of tears to her eyes. She shook her head no not wanting him to see her tears. She tried to walk away as he held onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry for last night Sami."

"Why did you do that?" she turned looking up into his eyes hoping he would tell her what was going on.

"I told you I don't want a kid," Kane firmly said.

"Why didn't you just say that last night instead of running out? I understand this is our decision that is why I told you about wanting a baby instead of just surprising you," Samantha could see in his eyes he wasn't telling her something. "I wish you would tell me why you don't want a baby. I think I have a right to know."

"I don't want to talk about it, can we please just drop it and move on with our lives," Kane reached out wiping her tears away. "Please Samantha I love you let that be enough don't push this family issue."

"I will let it go for now but I want to talk about this more later," Samantha was too tired to argue with him. She knew he had his mind set on not really talking about the issue and there was no getting through to him when he was in that mood.

"We will see," Kane kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her. She resisted him for a moment before burying her face in his chest. He caressed her back hating what he was putting her through.

"I love you dearly Kane but when you get like this it hurts like hell. I'm open with you about everything no matter how bad it is I hope one day you will be like that with me," Samantha whispered bringing tears to his eyes.

"Don't give up on me yet sweetheart," his said the words without thinking surprising her as she pulled back slightly.

"Kane, I would never give up on you. I meant our wedding vows through good and bad I will stand by you. This is a bad moment but we will get through it," Samantha reached up caressing his face. Kane leaned down kissing her softly hoping she was right and then would get through it.

Samantha slept the whole drive home cuddled up against her husband. He hated waking her up when they pulled up at their home. He looked at her peacefully sleeping deciding to carry her into the house. She woke up giving him a smile as he laid her down in their bed kissing her lightly.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked him trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, in a few minutes I want to call Taker and let him know we will be over tomorrow afternoon," Kane covered her with the blanket.

"Ok baby," she closed her eyes going back to sleep. Kane watched her for a moment before going to make his call. Sara answered on the second ring.

"Hi Sara, how are you doing?" Kane asked.

"I'm good. I thought you and Sami were going away for the weekend?" she sounded very surprise.

"We came back early," Kane didn't want to say why they came back early. "Is my brother around?"

"Sure hold on one second," Sara put the phone down as Kane listened to her calling for Taker. After a minute or two, he picked up.

"Hey little brother, what's up? Why are you home?" Taker asked sensing something was wrong.

"We just decided to come home early. I was calling to let you know I'll be over tomorrow in the afternoon to help you with the nursery," Kane said quickly wanting to get off the phone before Taker started questioning him more.

"That's good, will you be bringing Sami?"

"Yes, she can take Sara shopping if your wife still wants to go."

"I'm sure she does," Taker paused for a moment. "Kane, are you okay? Did something happen between you and Samantha?"

"I'm fine. We had a disagreement everything is okay now," Kane hoped everything would star okay.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks for asking. We will see you two tomorrow. Good night," Kane hung up the phone after his brother said goodbye. He turned all the lights off going to bed with his wife pulling her close.

Undertaker hung up the phone knowing Kane was lying to him.

"Mark, what's wrong with Kane and Samantha?" Sara asked coming back into the room.

"I don't know darling but I'm going to find out," Mark kissed his wife's forehead.

"Those two have never come home early from the shore," Sara wrapped her arms him.

"He said they had a disagreement but I could tell by his voice it was more than that," Mark deeply sighed hoping Kane didn't mess up his marriage. As far as Mark was concerned Samantha was the best thing that every happened to his brother. Thanks to her Kane spent more time with his family and he was easier to get along with.

"Mark, I will talk to Samantha tomorrow and find out what's going on," Sara wanted to know herself what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Kane and Samantha arrived early in the afternoon at Mark and Sara's home. Samantha and Sara left for shopping leaving Taker and Kane to work on the nursery. Sara noticed immediately the change in Samantha. Samantha was normally very upbeat and always smiling but today she seemed down and very distracted. When they took a break for lunch Sara couldn't take it anymore she had to find out what had happened between Kane and Samantha.

"Sami, you know if you want to talk about something I'm here for you," Sara said hoping Samantha would talk.

"I know and I thank you for that," Samantha smiled playing with her wedding ring.

"Did something happen between you and Kane?" Sara hoped Samantha wouldn't get upset by her asking.

"We had a disagreement," Samantha deeply sighed remembering how he walked out on her.

"About what?"

"Remember how I mentioned to you I was going to bring up wanting a baby to him," Samantha paused as Sara nodded yes. "Well I did and he freaked out."

"What do you mean by freaked out?" Sara could see the pain in Samantha's face as tears came to her eyes.

"He walked out without saying a word and disappeared for an hour. When he came back he made it very clear he doesn't want a baby," Samantha tried not to get all upset again.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Sara felt sad for Samantha. Samantha had been talking endlessly about having a baby.

"Its okay, it's just another obstacle to work through with my husband," Samantha nervously tapped her fingernails on the table. "I'm just worried because I've never seen him like this."

"Well if anyone can make Kane change his mind you can," Sara tried to cheer Samantha up.

"I'm going to try my best to but I'm not going to push him."

"Like I said if you need someone to talk to call anytime," Sara smiled at her sister in law.

"Thank you, we better get back and see what the guys have done," Samantha was anxious to get back to her husband and see if he was in a better mood.

Undertaker and Kane had just finished putting the last window in when Taker decided it was time to try to talk his little brother. He looked over a Kane cleaning up the tools seeing he was deep in thought.

"Hey Kane, I'm worried about you. You seem upset," Taker said patting Kane's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Kane kept looking in the other direction.

"No you're not, what happened with Samantha?" Taker moved looking into Kane's tear filled eyes seeing his brother's heartache. "Kane, please talk. I want to help you."

"She wants a baby," Kane softly said.

"That is great," Undertaker smiled till he saw Kane's frown. "You're not happy with that?"

"I'm happy with the way things are just me and Sami," Kane let out a frustrated sigh. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Did you think about what your wife wants? Kane, you can't be selfish you have to think about her. Do you know what a good woman you have? Most women would not put up with your mood swings but she does every time. She truly loves you no matter what. Do you want to lose her? What is wrong with having a child?" Taker spoke seeing Kane start to tense up.

"I'm not being selfish. I will handle this on my own. You don't have to remind me how lucky I am to have my wife. I love her with all my heart and we will get through this," Kane slammed a hammer down.

"Whoa calm down," Taker grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You didn't see what I did to my wife this weekend. I walked out on her while she was crying and begging me not to. I heard her but I couldn't stop. I'm a monster," Kane ranted surprising Taker.

"You ran out on her? Why in the hell would you do that? No wonder that poor girl is so upset," Taker stared at his little brother in disbelief. "Tell me why you did that?"

"I don't need to explain myself ….," Kane hesitated going towards the door feeling the need to get away. He slowly turned looking back at Taker with hurt in his eyes, "Mark, you should know why I don't want a kid. You should know!" Kane exclaimed slamming open the door just as Samantha and Sara were coming in.

"Kane…" Samantha was about to ask what was going on when he grabbed her arm.

"We are leaving now," he tugged her almost out the door. She looked at Sara's surprise face as Mark motioned for her to go with Kane. Samantha waved good bye letting Kane lead her to the truck. She didn't say a word as he cursed starting up the truck gunning it out of the driveway.

"I told you it was a bad idea for me to talk to him," Taker said to his wife as they watched his brother speed off.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Sara crossed her arms.

"All I did was ask why he ran out on his wife over her wanting a baby and he flipped out telling me I should know why," Mark let at out a deep frustrated sigh. "How in the hell am I suppose to know what is going on inside his crazy head? He is losing his damn mind and if he doesn't straighten out he is going to lose his wife." Sara shook her head hoping that didn't happen knowing how devastated Samantha would be to not have Kane in her life.

Kane refused to talk about what happened between him and Taker to Samantha. He spent the rest of the break with her but they barely talked at all. When it came time for him to return to work, Samantha prepared herself for him telling her to stay home. She was packing his suitcase when he came into the room giving her a curious look.

"You have more problems at the club?" Kane asked her grabbing his mask.

"No, why?"

"You're only packing my stuff. I guess you're not coming with me," Kane sat down on the bed looking at her.

"I didn't think you wanted me to come," she softly said zipping up his bag.

"Of course I want you to come," he reached out caressing her hand. "Please come with me sweetheart."

"Okay," Samantha smiled at him hoping the awkwardness between them since her bringing up a baby was finally passing.

"I'm going to take the bag down to the truck. I'll be up in a few minutes to get yours," Kane kissed her cheek on his way out the door. Samantha froze for a minute holding one of his shirts not able to shake the feeling she was slowly losing him.

While Kane was getting ready for Raw, Samantha went back to the hotel to change and make a few phone calls. She had just finished changing when her cell phone started ringing. She quickly answered thinking it was Kane.

"Hey stranger, you feel like having lunch with me while your hubby is busy," Trish's voice came over the line.

"Sure, where are you?" Samantha asked.

"Outside your door," Trish laughed as Samantha went to the door opening it giving Trish a hug. "You look down are you okay?"

"Kane and I are having some problems," Samantha filled Trish in on what happened over the weekend.

"He is probably just afraid to be a dad. Most men get that way even your brother is like that. We have been dating for almost a year now and anytime I mention settling down and having a family he feels the urge to go to the gym and not talk about it. Look how lucky you are being married to a really great guy while I'm going to turn into an old maid waiting for a marriage proposal from your brother," Trish tried to comfort her best friend. "Sami, give Kane some time he will come around."

"I hope so. I'm sorry I even brought it up. Nothing feels like it did before," Samantha sat down on the bed.

"It will get better," Trish sat down on a chair across from Samantha. "Are you going to tell your brother what happened?"

"Not yet, he will just say I told you so or something like that," Samantha didn't need her brother giving her grief on top of her problems with Kane.

"Don't worry I won't tell him either," Trish smiled getting an idea. "I just thought of the perfect idea to help you convince Kane to start a family."

"Should I run now before you talk me into doing something I'll regret later."

"This is harmless only good can come from this idea," Trish started telling Samantha her idea. It did sound harmless to Samantha. She decided to go along with Trish's idea hoping it would make Kane see things her way.

Kane had just finished his match and was heading to his locker room when Taker stepped in front of him.

"I don't have time for your lectures," Kane tried to move past him.

"No lectures tonight. I just have one question for you," Taker stared at Kane.

"What is it?" Kane rested his hands on his hips trying not to get defensive.

"What are you planning to do for your wife's 26th birthday? You didn't forget it was this upcoming Saturday did you?"

"Of course I didn't forget. I'm going to make her dinner and have a quiet night at home," Kane had already planned out the dinner.

"Sara and I wanted to throw her a surprise party on Saturday is that okay with you or we can change it to another night?" Taker was hoping the party would cheer both Kane and Samantha up.

"I'll cook her dinner another night. A surprise party definitely would be better," Kane smiled slightly. "If you guys want to have the party at the club let me know I'll get the keys from Sami. It will be easy to get her there without her thinking anything of it."

"That is a good idea. Sara is handling everything so I let her know and take things from there," Taker took a deep breathe. "By the way I'm sorry for the other day. I didn't mean to set you off when you're ready to talk about what's eating you I'll be there to listen."

"Thanks," Kane didn't think he would ever want to talk. He needed to deal with this on his own. "I better get back to Sami."

"Have a good night, one of us will be in touch about the party," Taker walked away fighting his urges to confront Kane about what he sad the other day but remembering his promise to Sara that he wouldn't push Kane. Kane headed on his way thinking of how a party would be good for his wife and hopefully cheer her up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 The Past

On Saturday morning, Kane woke his wife with lots of kisses and breakfast in bed wishing her a happy birthday. When they finished breakfast, he surprised her with a dozen red roses and a diamond heart bracelet. She couldn't stop kissing him feeling happy again after a week of them feeling like strangers. Her morning got even better as Kane made love to her slowly cherishing every moment they were sharing together. Samantha thought everything would be perfect that day as they showered together getting dressed for their day.

Kane was reading the paper when someone knocked on their door surprising him. He noticed Samantha didn't seem surprised as she ran to get the door.

"Hey birthday girl," Trish's voice echoed through the house. Kane wondered what Trish was doing there she was suppose to be helping Mark, Sara, and Samantha's brother set up the party. He listened to the low chatter of the women trying to read his paper.

"Thank you so much I'll be back in about 3 hours," Trish said loud enough for Kane to hear. He turned slightly getting more curious about what was going on.

"Take you time, I'll call if there is a problem," Samantha winked at Trish hoping Trish's plan would work. Samantha shut the door taking a deep breathe.

"What did Trish want sweetheart?" Kane called to her hearing her footsteps coming towards him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a baby whimpering. He shot up throwing the paper to the side as his wife entered the room carrying a baby.

"She needs me to watch her niece Mandy for a few hours while she runs an errand," Samantha approached him holding five month old Mandy. "Mandy, meet my darling husband Kane." Mandy stared at Kane with big blue eyes smiling at him. "I think she likes you," Samantha smiled at her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kane stared at her in disbelief ignoring the baby.

"I didn't know Trish just popped this on me now. I didn't think you would mind it's just for a few hours," Samantha put Mandy on her shoulder rubbing her back. "I'll take care of her you don't have to do a thing."

"Fine," Kane didn't want to upset his wife on her birthday. "I'll be in the garage working out if you need me." He brushed past her looking back as he neared the door to the garage seeing all the happiness on her face as she talked baby talk to Mandy. He felt terrible knowing he was denying her that happiness.

Kane was finishing up his workout when Samantha called him. He toweled off heading to her. He went through the house finding her changing Mandy on their bed.

"Kane, I lied to you," Samantha smiled at him while fastening Mandy's diaper.

"Huh? About what?" he was stunned she never lied to him.

"I told you I would take care of her and you wouldn't have to do a thing well I need your help for a few minutes," Samantha said making him worry.

"What kind of help?" Kane nervously asked.

"I need you to watch her while I use the bathroom," Samantha put Mandy in the middle of the bed surrounding her with pillows.

"No way," Kane started to walk away. Samantha caught his arm giving him a sad look.

"Please baby, it will only be for a minute or two. You don't even have to pick her up just make sure she doesn't fall off the bed," Samantha smiled at him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please Kane, do this for me. Pretty please." Kane couldn't deny her looking down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay but hurry up," he leaned down kissing her softly.

"Thanks baby," she squeezed him tight before leaving the room. Kane deeply sighed looking at the tiny baby squirming around. He slowly approached the bed feeling his fears creeping up. Mandy suddenly started to cry making him jump.

"Sami, she is crying!" he yelled out.

"She wants to be picked up," Sami answered him. "I'll be right there."

"I can't …" he stopped seeing his yelling was upsetting Mandy. He slowly leaned over the baby feeling his heart racing. "Come on you can do this you won't break her," Kane urged himself on lightly touching the baby. He held his breathe as he gently picked her up being careful to support her head. Mandy instantly stopped crying smiling as he put her on his shoulder. He lightly ran his fingers down her back.

"I'm doing it. I'm not hurting her," Kane silently thought. He slowly walked around the room comforting her. Samantha quietly came back into the room getting tears in her eyes when she saw her husband with a smile on his face holding Mandy.

"Maybe Trish was right about this working. Maybe he will realize now a baby is a blessing not a bad thing," Samantha thought not able to take her eyes off of him.

Kane felt his wife's presence looking over at her seeing the tears in her eyes.

"She is falling asleep on you," Samantha smiled pointing out to Kane that Mandy was almost asleep.

"What should I do?"

"Let her fall into a deeper sleep then you can put her on to the bed," Samantha rested her hand on his back feeling his tension ease as he concentrated on Mandy and not his fears. After a few minutes, Kane gently put Mandy down covering her with a blanket. He looked at his wife seeing the happiness on her face.

"Was that so bad?" she whispered to him.

"No, it was kind of peaceful. She had no fear of me even though I look like a monster," Kane touched his face running his fingers over the scars.

"Baby, you don't look like a monster. You're very handsome," Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a long sweet kiss. "I love you Kane."

"I love you too," Kane held her closer running his hands through her hair. "Sweetheart, I'm not making any promises but I will think about the family thing." Samantha couldn't stop smiling.

"That is all I ask baby just keep an open mind about this and most importantly talk to me," Samantha caressed his face.

"I will try Sami," Kane kissed her again as they settled in to watch Mandy sleep.

Samantha and Kane cuddled till Mandy woke up crying. Samantha was in the middle of feeding her when Mandy spit up all over herself making a huge mess.

"We better clean you up," Samantha was glad Trish had left a baby bath. "Kane, can you grab the bath from the foyer and meet me in the kitchen?"

"Sure sweetheart," he went into the foyer picking up the tub. Samantha handed Mandy to him as she filled the tub. She noticed Kane was staring with a fearful look as she poured the water in.

"Baby, are you ok?" she touched his shoulder breaking him from his trance.

"Yes," he handed Mandy back to her. Samantha gently put Mandy in the bath sponging her off when she realized the baby soap was in Mandy's bag in the other room.

"Kane, hold her I'll be right back," Samantha put his hands on the baby before running out to get the bag. Kane froze as memories of the past filled his head. He looked down at Mandy not seeing her only seeing the little girl from his past staring at him with her big green eyes. He started to tremble violently not able to force the memories away.

"Kane!" Samantha ran into the room hearing Mandy start to cry. She picked up Mandy as Kane stayed in his trance staring at the water in the tub hearing the cries he heard every time he had a nightmare. He slowly stood back with a tear running down his cheek.

"Kane, talk to me. Kane, please what's wrong?" Samantha tried to touch him as he pushed her away. He stormed out of the room leaving her in stunned silence as she held onto Mandy tightly trying to calm her down. Samantha went to look for Kane feeling her heart sink again as she heard the roar of his truck leaving their driveway. She went out the door running straight into Taker staring at his brother taking off not believing the mistakes Kane kept making over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 The Past

Undertaker guided Samantha back into the house seeing she was about to fall apart. He held onto her as she trembled feeling the heartbreak once again of Kane running out on her.

"Samantha, sit down," Taker gently made her sit on the sofa.

"Why Mark? Why is he doing this to our marriage? I don't understand. He was fine. He even said he would think about having a family then all of sudden he freaks out," Samantha held Mandy on her lap hoping the little girl wasn't scared.

"Samantha, I wish I knew. What was he doing when he lost it?"

"He was helping me bath Mandy," Samantha looked at Mark wanting him to help her understand before it was too late and she lost her husband.

"I don't know why that would upset him," Mark rubbed his face trying to think of any reason why that would upset Kane. "Did he tell you about our argument?"

"No, he wouldn't say a word about it."

"He was upset about the way he ran out on you. He also yelled at me that I should know why he doesn't want kids," Mark let out a long sigh. "I don't know why. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what the hell he is talking about. I want to help I just don't know what's wrong with my little brother."

"We have to find out soon," Samantha handed Mandy to Mark. "I'm going to try to call him."

"Ok," Mark started to play with Mandy while Samantha dialed Kane's cell phone. Her heart beat faster with ever ring till he finally answered.

"Kane, you need to come home," Samantha calmly said.

"No, I'm not coming back ever," Kane harshly said making her slightly tremble.

"What do you mean?" Samantha softly said getting tears in her eyes.

"I mean …." Kane was fighting back his own tears pulling over the truck to the side of the road. "I have problems I need to work through on my own. There is something wrong with me and I don't want you to keep paying the price for it. We need some time apart starting immediately."

"What?" Samantha exclaimed almost dropping the phone.

"Sami, what's wrong?" Undertaker put Mandy down gently near her toys coming up behind Samantha resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kane, you need to come home. We have to talk. Please baby don't do this to us. We will work through everything," Samantha pleaded with him hearing him deeply sighing on the other end.

"I can't come home not for awhile," Kane tried not to breakdown hearing his wife sobbing. Samantha couldn't take anymore. She didn't understand what she had done to drive her husband away.

"Mark, please talk to him. You have to make him come home," Samantha begged her brother in law. Mark took the phone from her trembling hand holding on to her afraid she would collapse.

"Kane, what the hell is wrong with you? Get your ass back here now. Your wife needs you," Mark took a very firm tone with Kane. "Do you hear me get back here now."

"You can't tell me what to do. She doesn't need me. What she needs is a break from me. She needs a man who will give her everything her heart desires and that isn't me. I can never give her what she wants."

"You idiot all she wants is you. You are making the biggest mistake of your life if you leave your wife," Mark felt Samantha trembling worse looking at him helpless.

"I'm an idiot for ever marrying a beautiful woman like that and promising her things I can never give her. She deserves a better man," Kane felt the tears running down his cheeks.

"Kane, please come back," Samantha cried out.

"I have to go, please take care of her for me," Kane's voice was breaking up.

"Think about it Kane. Make this right come you know where tonight. Don't do this to your wife on her birthday. I'll take care of her but you better be there tonight. Good bye Kane," Mark hung up knowing there was no reasoning with his brother. "Come on Sami."

"I'm not going anywhere Kane will come back," Samantha sobbed.

"Sami, listen to me you need to come with me. Kane will meet us there," Mark tilted her chin to look into her tear filled eyes.

"Where will Kane meet us? Will he really be there?" she perked up some.

"It's a surprise. Just relax and trust me he will show up."

"What do I have to lose but I can't go till Trish comes back to get Mandy," Samantha picked Mandy up from where she was playing with her toys.

"Don't worry we will be seeing Trish and she knows you're bringing Mandy to her," Mark grabbed Mandy's things.

"What is going on?"

"Come with me and see. I'm not saying anymore," Mark went out the door hoping the distraction would help Samantha. He hoped Kane would be there when they arrived at the club.

Mark listened to Samantha lightly sobbing all the way to her club. He was getting angrier with every tear that fell. He couldn't believe his brother was heartless enough to do this to her on her birthday. Mark pulled the car in front of the club.

"What are we doing here? Why would Kane be here?" Samantha knew her husband only came to the club with her and he didn't like staying long.

"Why don't you go in and find out," Taker motioned for the valet to open her door. Samantha slowly stepped out not understanding what was going on as one of the bouncers opened the door partially for her. "Go in Samantha, I'll bring Mandy." Undertaker gently pushed her as she took a step inside. She was stunned to find the place was dark it was normally starting to get busy around this time.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Samantha!" her friends and family yelled as the lights came up revealing them. Samantha put her hands over her mouth looking around the room decorated with balloons not believing what they had done for her. She thanked them through her happy tears as they hugged her.

"Did we surprise you?" Sara hugged her smiling.

"Definitely," Samantha couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around the room looking for her husband.

"Are you ok?" Sara looked into Samantha's eyes as she nodded yes.

"I'll be right back," Samantha brushed past Sara. Sara looked at her husband near the door seeing he was also upset.

"What's going on?" Sara came towards Mark.

"Kane left her again and now he wants them to separate for awhile," Mark filled his wife in as her eyes filled with disbelief.

"No, he wouldn't do that on her birthday," Sara couldn't believe Kane was that cold hearted.

"Yes, he did," Undertaker glanced over at Samantha scanning the faces. "I told him to show up here but I don't think he will. We need to go tell her brother what's going on. She is going to need his support if Kane doesn't come back to her tonight."

"Let's wait a little while," Sara gently tapped Mark pointing to Samantha embracing her brother. "I think she is going to tell him." Mark and Sara watched as Samantha started to cry her heart out against her brother's chest.

"This won't be good," Mark deeply sighed wondering what Samantha's brother would do to Kane when he heard what had happen. Mark watched from across the room as Hunter Helmsley started to tense more and more with every sob of his little sister.

Samantha had never been happier to find her brother Hunter in the sea of people at her party. He took one look at her and knew something was wrong. He gathered her into his arms feeling her breakdown.

"Hey the birthday girl isn't supposed to be upset," he wiped the tears from her cheeks pulling her to the side where it was a little more quiet.

"I can't help it," Samantha let the flood of what Kane had done out. Hunter listened feeling the fire in him start to ignite. He knew Kane was going to break his sister's heart from the first time he found out they were dating.

"That bastard, where he is?" Hunter looked around the room.

"He isn't here and if he does show up please leave him alone," Samantha looked up into his angry brown eyes. "Please Hunter I need to talk to him and you arguing with him will only drive him away."

"I can't sit back and let him treat you like this. Come on Sami this is your birthday and instead of enjoying yourself you're crying over him. I told you he was a freak and trouble from the start," Hunter softly said trying not to upset her more.

"No don't say that. I don't want to hear I told you so right now. I didn't even want to tell you what was happening because of that. Hunter, please understand I don't need you acting up on top of this mess. Just let me handle this and be here for moments like this when I don't know who else to turn to but you," Samantha pleaded with him with her eyes. He took a deep breathe knowing he couldn't go against her. She was his only family and he couldn't risk losing his bond with her over Kane.

"Ok Samantha, I won't touch him or mess with him I promise," Hunter crossed his heart hugging her closer. "Please try to enjoy tonight. I'm sure Kane will come around and you two will patch things up."

"I hope so," Samantha wiped her tears when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"We would like the birthday girl to sing us a song of her choosing," Trish smiled at her hoping Samantha singing would calm her down like always. "Your band is here and all warmed up. So what do you say?"

"Sami, you need to let your emotions out this is the best way for you," Hunter whispered in her ear as she nodded in agreement. "Trish, go tell them to get ready she'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay handsome," Trish kissed his cheek.

"Samantha, just relax and hope for the best," Hunter tried to comfort her seeing it wasn't working. She needed her husband and he was the only one that could calm her down.

Samantha went backstage retouching her makeup as best as she could while Undertaker and Hunter protectively watched over her. Neither man said as word as she threw a picture of her and Kane to the floor in frustration. She slowly made her way to the stage area feeling her heart aching. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up into her husband's bloodshot eyes.

"Kane, you came," she went to hug him as he pushed her back.

"No Sami," Kane firmly said. "I'll only came so you could see face to face I'm serious about wanting us to separate for awhile."

"No Kane, I won't agree to that. You have to face whatever is bothering you without running away. Just tell me and we will deal with it," Samantha tried to touch him again as he pushed her hands away.

"For right now there is no we there is only me. I will deal with this. I did it and I'm the one that needs to pay for it," Kane choked back tears.

"Did what? Please tell me," Samantha begged him.

"Samantha, we're on now," the drummer from her band called. She didn't want to go she wanted to stay with her husband.

"Go Sami, please," Kane gently pushed her towards the curtain.

"I'll go if you promise to wait for me. I want to talk about this more. Please Kane we need to talk about a decision like this," Samantha touched him sending aching pain right to his heart.

"Fine Samantha," he would say anything at that moment to make her go out on the stage. He loved hearing her sing it always calmed him down but he knew it wouldn't change his mind he was leaving her.

"I'll be right back," she took the chance kissing his cheek. She went towards the curtain turning slightly. "Kane, this song is for you." She disappeared out the curtain whispering to her band the song would be changed to Celine Dion's "Think Twice". They all nodded in agreement as the guitar played announced the song choice. Samantha looked over the crowd only seeing the face of her husband as he sat down at the bar giving her his full attention as she started to sing right to his heart.

"Don't think I can't feel there's something wrong. You've been the sweetest part of my life so long. I look in your eyes, there's a distant light and you and I know there'll be a storm tonight. This is getting serious. Are you thinking 'bout you or us  
Don't say what you're about to say, Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door, Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice"

Samantha's voice briefly trembled as Kane hung his head. I have to do this I have to leave her, Kane thought, she needs a better man. He looked back up at her seeing the tears shimmering down her cheeks all because of him.

"Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory  
For the fire and the faith that was you and me  
Baby I know it isn't easy when your soul cries out for a higher ground  
'Coz when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down  
But baby this is serious are you thinking 'bout you or us

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice"

Kane's heart was aching listening to her sweet voice seeing the sadness on her beautiful face. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. He slowly started to rise needing to get away.

"Baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us  
Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice"

Kane slowly slipped his wedding ring off putting it on the bar. He looked at his wife one more time feeling all her pain. He slowly made his way to the door with her eyes following him the whole time. She kept silently begging him not to do it.  
"Don't do what you're about to do  
My everything depends on you and whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice"

As Samantha hit her last note, Kane went out the door never looking back. Samantha's heart shattered into a million pieces as she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Samantha was devastated by Kane leaving her. She went back to their house after her birthday party hoping to find him. His empty closest and drawers was a bitter reminder he was truly gone. No one could calm her down as she lay in bed crying for her husband holding onto his wedding ring. She stayed in bed for days trying to understand why her husband had left. He was her whole life she couldn't imagine not having him around anymore. Finally after two weeks of waiting for Kane, Samantha moved in with Hunter unable to bear being in her house anymore with all the memories of Kane everywhere.

She kept trying to believe he was coming back but as the days turned into weeks and she didn't hear a word from him she realized he might never come back. She tried to call him getting no response. He had taken a leave from WWE only saying it was a personal matter. Undertaker tried to track Kane down only finding dead ends. Samantha buried herself in work trying to forget about her misery. She was at work when Trish called her on a Monday night about a month after Kane had left her telling her to turn on Raw. She turned on Raw seeing her husband's return with his new mask and new music. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of him.

"He looks really good," she said under her breathe watching him make his entrance with tears in her eyes. She was mesmerized watching him. "Oh Kane, I miss you so much."

"You okay?" she was surprised hearing Undertaker's voice.

"At the moment no," she looked at him as he sat down at the bar looking up at TV screen.

"That is quite a surprise. He doesn't even tell his family he was coming back to work," Taker shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm just glad to see he is okay," Samantha couldn't take her eyes from the screen.

"Are you going to try talking to him?"

"Of course, I'm not giving up on my marriage without a fight," she knew she could get through to Kane if she could just talk to him.

"Good for you," Taker smiled at her. "Sara and I have been worried about you. All you do is work all the time anymore. How about coming over this weekend for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Sara misses you. The nursery is finished you have to see it," Taker turned on all his charm. "Samantha, no matter what is happening between you and Kane. You are still part of our family. Please come just for an hour."

"Ok," Samantha softly said making him smile.

"Good, I'll see you Saturday around 5," Taker stood up hugging her goodbye. "Stay strong Sami."

"I will try. Have a good night I'll see you this weekend," Samantha went back to watching Kane's match.

"Now all I have to do is get Kane to come," Undertaker took a deep breathe hoping he could do that.

* * *

Samantha went to Mark and Sara's for dinner. She arrived early surprised to see Kane's truck in the driveway.

"Could he really be here?" she thought quickening her steps up the walk. She was almost to the door when it opened. Kane looked at her fighting the tears from coming to his eyes.

"She looks so beautiful," Kane thought resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. He saw the tears start to glisten in her eyes as she walked towards him.

"Kane, I've missed you," her bottom lip trembled as she talked.

"I've missed you too but this is for the best and I have to go. Take care Sami," he brushed past her.

"Kane wait, please stay for dinner. Sara has made a huge meal," Undertaker rushed out the door.

"I have to go, good night," Kane jumped in his truck taking off.

"I'm sorry Sami I tried," Taker put his arm around her.

"Thanks Mark, I really don't feel like eating now either. Please tell Sara I'm sorry," Samantha ran back to her midnight blue dodge Durango pulling away before Mark could stop her.

"Where are our guests?" Sara came out looking at her husband.

"It'll just be the two of us," Mark guided his wife back into the house wishing their plan would have worked to reunite Samantha and Kane.

* * *

Samantha couldn't believe her lousy luck on this evening. She was about ten minutes from Sara's when her truck stalled. She sat in the truck for a minute deciding what to do.

"Why does this bad luck keep happening?" she said out loud reaching for her cell phone. She hit speed dial for Hunter not wanting to bother Mark and Sara. He answered after a few rings sounding out of breathe.

"Sami, what's wrong?" he asked right away.

"I broke down. The stupid truck stalled and now it won't start. I was going to call the auto club but then I remembered you fixed it last time in under a minute," Samantha huffed hitting the steering wheel.

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a few minutes. If I can't fix it we will call for a tow," Hunter told someone they had to take a ride as he listened to where she was.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No, a friend of mine came over after you left. Stay in the car and keep the doors locked. We will be there in a few minutes," Hunter hung up the phone. Samantha turned on the radio trying not to think about the dark road she was on. It felt like hours instead of a few minutes till headlights from behind illuminated her truck. She breathed a sigh of relief looking in the rearview mirror seeing Hunter.

"Hey sis, you okay?" he looked at her with concern in his eyes as she rolled down her window.

"Yes, now that you're here," Samantha had never been happier to see him.

"No problem let me jump in the driver's seat for a minute," he opened her door letting her out. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cool night air on her bare skin.

She silently wished she would have worn jeans and a sweater instead of the short black skirt and a blue silk blouse. She watched as Hunter got out popping the hood. She was backing away to give Hunter room when she backed into what felt like a brick wall.

"Sorry," a deep voice said behind her.

"Its okay," she slightly turned seeing the handsome huge muscular man behind her.

"I'm Dave Batista, you must be Hunter's little sister Samantha Helmsley. I've heard so much about you it's nice to finally meet you," Dave extended his hand to her. She lightly shook it looking into his brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too," Samantha slightly smiled trying not to shiver as she turned her attention back to Hunter. Dave couldn't take his eyes from the blonde beauty in front of him. He noticed she was cold taking off his flannel shirt he wore over his t-shirt.

"Here this will keep you warm," Dave handed her the shirt.

"Thank you," she quickly put it on feeling instant warmth.

"You need help Hunter?" Dave called out.

"Yeah, start it up," Hunter yelled out. Dave turned the key and it instantly started.

"Thank you Hunter," Samantha patted her brother's shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet you still need to take it to the dealer. It has a loose wire. How about letting Dave drive it back home and I'll follow in case it stalls out again," Hunter shut the hood.

"That's okay with me," Samantha wasn't in the mood to disagree with Hunter. She just wanted to get back home and cry herself to sleep.

"Dave, you're driving the Durango back to my place. Samantha will ride with you and I'll follow," Hunter called to Dave. Dave gave him the thumbs up not believing his luck that he would get a few minutes alone with Samantha. Dave went around opening the door for Samantha. He waited till she was settled before getting back in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for driving," Samantha said as he pulled out onto the road.

"No problem. You still look a little shook up. Are you okay?" he looked over at her noticing the tears in her eyes remembering Hunter mentioning her husband Kane had left her about a month ago.

"I will be hopefully one day," she softly said looking out the window not thinking of her car trouble. Every thought was of Kane as always and hearing him say over and over their separation was for the best. She shook the thoughts of Kane out of her mind hearing Batista deeply sigh. "Sorry zoned out for a minute."

"It's okay. Your brother mentioned you own a restaurant and a night club that must be fun," Dave couldn't stop stealing glances at her not understanding how Kane could walk out on such a beautiful woman.

"I love the restaurant but the club has its ups and downs. There are days I want to just convert Sensations into one big restaurant to avoid all the headaches of booking bands and disc jockeys. It used to belong to my father when he passed away three years ago he left it to me since Hunter didn't want anything to do with it. I didn't think I could handle owning a night club but so far I have done pretty well with the help of Hunter and my friends. Every time I get frustrated they give me the kick in the butt I need to go on with Sensations," Samantha's eyes filled with pride as she talked about Sensations. It truly had become her passion just like it was her father's till the day he died.

"I'll have to check it out next I'm in New York City," Dave smiled at her.

"I hope you do. I'll put your name on the guest list makes it easier to get a good table faster," Samantha leaned back in the seat starting to relax just as they pulled into Hunter's driveway. Dave quickly turned off the truck coming around to open her door. He couldn't help checking out her shapely long legs as she got out.

"Thank you again," Samantha smiled at him remembering his flannel shirt. She started to take it off when he stopped her.

"You can return it to me later," Dave looked down into her big blue eyes getting lost in them breathing the scent of her sweet perfume. He wanted a reason to see her again after tonight even if it was only to get the shirt back. "Are you going right to bed? Hunter and I were planning to watch a movie or something if you like to join us."

"I was …." Samantha was planning to turn in for the night but something in Dave's eyes made her want to stay with him for a little longer. She was curious about him and wanted to get to know him better. "A movie sounds good. I'm just going to change. See you in a bit." Samantha brushed past him into the house as Hunter walked up with a wide smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Dave asked him.

"I think you like my little sister."

"She is an attractive sweet girl. There is a lot to like about her. Kane leaving her just proves he is a freak," Dave softly said not wanting Samantha to hear.

"I told her not to marry him but she wouldn't listen. I feel terrible seeing her like this but I'll be happy if they stay separated for good," Hunter leaned against Samantha's truck getting an idea. "You want to help keep them separated?"

"It's really none of my business."

"All I meant is if you want to ask my sister out I'll put in a good word for you. She needs a distraction from Kane. You could be that distraction," Hunter looked up at the house seeing Samantha's bedroom light go out.

"We will see what happens. I'm not going to rush her into anything," Dave went towards the back door not wanting to do anything to risk his chance of getting to know Samantha better.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunter and Dave were sitting in the family room waiting for Samantha. Dave felt his heart beat quicken when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned around seeing her coming down changed into a sweatshirt and shorts with her long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Samantha felt his admiring eyes. She blushed as she sat down next to Hunter on the sofa across from Dave. Samantha sat quietly listening to Dave and Hunter debate on what movie to watch finally settling on Ocean's Eleven. As the movie started Samantha was swept away by the memory of watching the same movie before one lazy Sunday morning with Kane in bed. She closed her eyes remembering the feel of his warm comforting touch as he caressed her back. She softly sighed opening her eyes pushing the memory away.

"I'll be right back I'm going to make popcorn," Samantha went to the kitchen needing the distraction. She was programming the microwave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sis, are you ok?" Hunter asked as she turned with tears in her eyes. She didn't say a word burying her face in his chest. "You saw Kane tonight didn't you?"

"He was at Mark's. He said he missed me than left again. If he misses me than why won't he talk to me for just a few minutes," Samantha sobbed. She never thought it was possible to miss someone as much as she missed her husband.

"Oh Sami, I'm sorry to hear that," Hunter hated seeing his sister so upset but he was happy to hear Kane was still running away.

"Hunter, I can't escape him, everything I do reminds me of him. I want my husband back. I want my life back. I feel so empty and lost," Samantha wiped her tears away.

"You have to try to move on ," Hunter grasped her chin. "Stop crying over this and things will work out for the best."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe if I relax Kane will surprise me and at least talk to me," Samantha hoped that would happen.

"That's right sis," Hunter hugged her wishing he could take her sadness away. "Let's get back to Dave." Hunter grabbed the popcorn leading Samantha back into the room. She was surprised to see Dave had moved to the sofa. Hunter went to his favorite recliner sitting down as Samantha slowly sat down next to Dave.

"Don't worry I don't bite. There is just a better view of the movie from here. If I'm making you uncomfortable I will move," Dave softly said.

"No, you don't have to move."

"Shh, the movie is starting," Hunter grinned at her throwing a few pieces of popcorn at her.

"You're such a pain," Samantha laughed sitting back. Dave loved the sound of her laughter. He loved being close to her even more. Hunter reached over hitting the switch turning off the lights. Dave tried to concentrate on the movie losing the battle every time Samantha made a noise or moved. Samantha was feeling very tired halfway through the movie trying to keep her eyes open. She finally lost the battle falling asleep. Dave was surprised when she leaned against his shoulder. He looked down seeing she was sound asleep. I should make her comfortable, Dave thought slowly moving his arm letting her gently fall against his chest. The closeness and warmth of her body against him slowly lulled him into his own sleep. Hunter heard the quiet turning on the light happy with what he saw. He knew Samantha would fall asleep like she always did anytime they watched movies at night. Dave falling asleep holding her was what Hunter hoped for and he got it. He could tell by the look on Dave's face that he was falling for Samantha exactly what Hunter wanted to happen.

"My work is done here for the night. Time to go to bed," Hunter happily grinned turning the TV and lights off heading up to bed.

* * *

Samantha felt the warm morning sunshine on her face as she opened her eyes. She almost jumped when she felt the strong arm around her looking up to see she had been asleep on Batista's chest.

"How did this happen?" she softly asked wiping the sleep from her eyes. She silently cursed remembering she always fell asleep during movies at night. She gently moved Dave's arm.

"What? Where am I?" Dave's brown eyes shot open staring at her in confusion.

"You're still at Hunter's. We must have both fell asleep during the movie last night," Samantha couldn't help blushing as he smiled at her.

"Sorry," he realized he was holding her. He quickly let her go as she stood up trying to figure out what to say or do next.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast," she slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure, if its not too much trouble," he was battling his own nervousness from the awkward situation.

"It's no trouble at all. It'll be ready in a few minutes," Samantha went into the kitchen leaning against the counter for a minute. "That is the first night I slept through the whole night since Kane left," she said. "Why did I sleep like that Dave is a complete stranger? Why do I feel comfortable around him? This is crazy I'm a married woman."

"Talking to yourself now?" Hunter's voice startled her.

"Hunter, why didn't you wake me up last night?" Samantha went towards him.

"You were sleeping peacefully after nights of tossing and turning. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Hunter, I woke up in Dave's arms," Samantha softly said.

"So," Hunter shrugged his shoulders staring at her.

"Never mind," she knew it was pointless trying to talk to him. He didn't want her back with Kane. The thought of her and Kane divorcing pleased Hunter and Samantha knew that. "I'm going to make eggs. Do you want some?"

"Yes please," Hunter started making coffee wondering if it was possible that his little scheme might work. He hoped Samantha would forget all about getting back together with Kane and instead get involved with Batista.

* * *

Hunter's scheme wasn't going as he hoped. After having breakfast together Samantha went to the club and Dave caught a flight for home. Hunter urged Dave to call Samantha right away but with Dave's work schedule and Samantha's work they had been playing phone tag for weeks. Hunter was getting frustrated. He was hoping by now they would have at least gone at on a date. Hunter planned to talk to Dave after Raw and speed things up by inviting him to stay at his place for the weekend. That will give Dave the perfect opportunity to ask Samantha out, Hunter thought watching the end of Kane's and Hurricane's tag team title match getting ready for his own segment. He was about to go out the door when he heard Terri interviewing Kane and Hurricane. He looked up just in time to see Kane kiss Terri.

"Oh shit! I hope Sami isn't watching tonight," Hunter exclaimed.

Samantha was watching Raw as she always did every Monday night. Her heart broke all over again when she saw Kane kiss Terri. Her mind raced wondering if the kiss was for real or part of the show. She tried to calm herself seeing the kiss play over and over again in her mind. The phone started ringing instantly. She picked it up with a trembling hand.

"Samantha, are you watching Raw?" Sara asked her.

"Yes," Samantha's voice trembled letting Sara know she had seen the kiss.

"It's probably just part of the show and doesn't mean a thing. I'm trying to get a hold of Mark to find out. I just wanted to check on you," Sara could only imagine how devastating that was to watch for Samantha at this moment in her life.

"Does it really matter if it's real or not? He doesn't want to be with me anymore. Our marriage is over. He doesn't love me anymore. I just have to face that and move on," Samantha ranted into the phone.

"Sami, don't give up on him yet," Sara could hear the sorrow in Samantha's voice.

"I didn't give up on him. He gave up on me. He gave up on our life not me," Samantha turned off the TV throwing the remote. "I'm tired of crying and waiting for him to come back. I need to move on. Thank you for calling Sara. I will talk to you tomorrow. I need to go for a drive and calm my nerves." Samantha hung up the phone grabbing her truck keys. She slowly drove to her old home battling the memories of her husband. She pulled into their driveway remembering the first time they saw the house and the day they moved in. She opened the front door seeing Kane carrying her over the threshold after their wedding. She walked through the rooms letting all the memories fill her for the last time. Her eyes went to their wedding picture hanging on the wall. She walked towards it running her fingers slowly over Kane's smiling face wishing the happiness of that day could come back to them.

"We will never be that happy again," she looked down at her wedding ring slowly sliding it off. "It's over. It's really over." She took off her necklace putting her ring onto it next to Kane's. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she walked back to the front door walking out shutting it behind her promising that she would move on and let Kane go.

* * *

Kane was changing when his locker room door flew open. He turned seeing Hunter staring at him with angry eyes.

"You son of bitch. I just checked with Stephanie and that kiss wasn't part of the show. Why in the hell did you kiss that slut knowing my sister would be watching? Are you trying to destroy her? Haven't you done enough to her?" Hunter was livid getting in Kane's face.

"I can kiss whoever I like. I am no longer with my wife," Kane coldly said as Trish came through the door slapping him.

"How could you? Your wife is crying for you night after night. She still loves you," Trish angrily said as Hunter grabbed her around the waist.

"He isn't worth it angel," Hunter held her tight starting at Kane. "If you're going to keep kissing sluts then do my sister a favor and divorce her. This separation shit only gives her hope that one day you two will get back together. She is waiting for you to come back while all you're interested in is whores."

"This isn't any of your business. Both of you get the hell out!" Kane yelled making Trish tremble.

"I'm going. I'm warning you Kane don't do this to my sister. I'm going to start making your life a living hell," Hunter went out the door with Trish slamming it. Kane hit one of the halls in frustration as the door opened again.

"Leave ….," he stopped when he saw Terri.

"Kane, why didn't you tell them Vince changed the script last minute? You need to call your wife and tell her," Terri softly said.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Let her think whatever she wants," Kane went past Terri hurrying down the hall. He needed to get out there before he lost his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Past

Samantha buried herself deeper into work. She barely ever talked to friends or family. She had tried to call Kane getting his voice mail every time. She didn't know what she was going to say to him if he answered anyway. She just wanted to try to talk to him and get some peace in her life.

She was home on a Monday night trying to keep from turning on the TV and watching Raw. She finally lost the battle turning on just in time to see Hunter accuse Kane of being a murderer.

"What the hell?" she said out loud watching in horror. She was used to her husband and brother feuding but this storyline was too much for her to handle. "Why would they do this to Kane? He doesn't need a storyline like this." Samantha started to pace watching her husband seeing the tension in his massive body. "Damn it I have to see him." She sat down on the sofa trying to figure out how she could talk to him without him running away.

* * *

It had been a week since the Raw where Hunter accused Kane of being a murderer. Kane wasn't happy with the storyline at all. It bothered him in so many ways especially feuding with Hunter at a time like this. Hunter was already pissed at him. Them being in the ring together would only lead to more trouble. Kane stopped pacing his locker room hearing the door open. He wasn't prepared for his wife to walk in. He stared at her as she slowly neared him.

"Kane, I'm sorry I had to come," Samantha firmly said trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Why?" Kane looked away from her dreading the moment this would happen and he would have to face her.

"I saw what happened last week on Raw. It is terrible what they are putting you through. Are you going to be able to handle it?" Samantha said surprising him. He was ready for her to flood him with questions about their future and all she was worried about was him being okay. I've always loved that about her no matter how bad it is for her she is always more worried about me, Kane thought hating himself even more for what he was putting her through.

"I can handle anything these bastards throw at me," Kane growled still not looking at her.

"Can you at least look at me when you talk?" Samantha lightly grabbed his chin sending shockwaves through his body. He didn't resist as she tilted his chin seeing the tears in his eyes. "Kane, you're hurting just like me. Why don't you stop this and just come home?"

"I can't," he deeply sighed. "Samantha, you don't need a husband like me. You deserve a man who will give you everything you want."

"You are everything I want. I wish you would believe that," Samantha let go of his chin.

"Sami, it isn't what I feel or believe. I'm doing the right thing. In time you will get over us and meet another man who will give you the family you want," Kane sat down on the bench feeling his wife's tension growing as she started to pace.

"I don't want to get over us," she swallowed hard bracing for his response to her next question. "Kane, are you already over us? Is that why you kissed Terri?" Kane knew she would eventually bring the kiss up. He wasn't going to lie about it that wasn't fair.

"The kiss was part of the show. I didn't want to kiss her. It was Vince's idea. Terri is engaged to be married next month," Kane told his wife seeing her breathe a sigh of relief. "Samantha, we are just going around in circles right now. This isn't good for either one of us."

"Do you want a divorce?" Samantha softly asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Kane rested his hand on his hips staring at her. All her pain and sorrow was going right to his heart. Damn it, he silently cursed not able to stop himself from gathering her into his arms. Samantha was stunned feeling the warmth of his body. She rested her head against his chest letting her tears flow.

"Kane, I hate this I want our life back. I don't care about having a baby. I just want what we had back," Samantha cried against his chest as he ran his hand down her back allowing himself to hold her like this one more time.

"What we had was a lie because I haven't been truthful with you. Sami, no matter how much I want to I can't tell you the truth," Kane slowly let her go running his fingers along her cheeks wiping the tears away. "Sweetheart, please we need more time apart. Once I straighten myself out I will let you know about the divorce. Truthfully I don't want a divorce but I don't deserve to be married to you till I tell you the truth."

"I don't understand. I'm your wife you should be able to tell me anything," Samantha crossed her arms. "You're right we can't have secrets between us that is no marriage."

"At least we agree on that. Sami, take this day by day if I lose you to another man I only have myself to blame," Kane deeply sighed hearing them calling him. "I have to go to work. I will call and check on you in a few days. Don't worry about this stupid storyline with Hunter I will deal with it. Good night Samantha." Kane leaned down softly kissing her cheek. Samantha held onto to his hand not letting him go. "Sami, please let me go."

Samantha stared into his eyes letting him go silently telling herself it was time to try to move on either with or without him.

* * *

Samantha had flown home after the show. She was exhausted going to bed early not bothering to check her voicemail. Samantha awoke the next morning leaving Hunter a note that she was going to the gym then to work. Her day was going quickly as she did inventory at the restaurant before helping with the opening of the night club for the night.

A few hours later she was helping out at the bar when she was surprised to see Hunter and Trish come in. Trish was supposed to be in Canada for promotional work and Hunter never came into the club after returning from the road. Samantha went to greet them getting a big hug from Hunter.

"Surprised to see us?" Hunter kissed her cheek.

"Yes but I'm happy you're both here," Samantha hugged Trish noticing how happy her best friend was. "What's going on?"

"Hunter, you tell her," Trish elbowed Hunter making him smile.

"I asked Trish to marry me last night and she accepted," Hunter said as Trish showed Samantha the big diamond engagement ring. Samantha congratulated them ordering a bottle of champagne to toast the happy occasion.

"I have two favors to ask," Trish said after they sat down at a table. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I would love to," Samantha answered.

"The other favor is would you please sing with your band at our wedding?" Trish crossed her fingers hoping Samantha would say yes.

"Definitely I would do anything for my big brother and future sister in law."

"Thanks sis," Hunter poured more champagne. "Why aren't you singing tonight?"

"Lately have only been singing on the weekend when there is more of a crowd," Samantha motioned for the waiter to bring another bottle of champagne.

"More of a crowd? This place looks hopping now," Hunter looked around seeing wall to wall people.

"It has been crammed tight on the weekends. The bouncers are turning people away at the doors," Samantha was happy her business was booming. She just wished she had Kane to share her happiness with. The disc jockey started to play "Breathe" by Faith Hill.

"Hunter, let's dance," Trish grabbed his hand as he at first resisted then gave into her. Hunter rolled his eyes making Samantha laugh on his way to the dance floor. Samantha leaned back in her chair watching them dance making her miss Kane even more. The song was reminding her more and more of Kane as she thought about how much she missed him.

"Pardon me may I have this dance?" she felt the light tap on her shoulder looking up to see Batista smiling at her looking very handsome in a tight black shirt and jeans.

"Sure," Samantha stood up taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor lightly placing his hands on her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders getting lost in his caring brown eyes as he slowly swayed with her to the music.

"You seem surprise to see me," Dave leaned down near her ear so she could hear over the music.

"I am I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Samantha could feel her nervousness growing when he pulled her closer.

"Someone didn't check her messages last night," Dave winked at her making her blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I went to bed without checking them."

"It's okay. I decided to come anyway even though I didn't hear from you. I hope you don't mind I'll leave if you want," Dave stared into her eyes feeling captivated by her.

"I'm glad you came," she really was happy to see him.

"Good," he softly said pulling her slender body closer against his. He had been waiting weeks to feel her in his arms again. He was enjoying every minute of it especially when he felt her relax more and more with every minute passing. They both got lost in the moment and the music moving together until Hunter interrupted them.

"Hey man, I thought you were coming this weekend?" Hunter shook Dave's hand.

"I have to work this weekend so decided to come see Samantha's club after hearing about it for weeks," Dave kept holding Samantha's hand as they went back to the table.

"What do you think?" Trish asked noticing how comfortable Samantha seemed with Dave.

"Its very nice," Dave smiled at Samantha squeezing her hand.

"You should try the food its even better," Hunter was thinking about ordering some of the good food himself.

"I am hungry. What do you recommend Samantha?" Dave asked.

"How about a little of everything?" Samantha motioned for one of the waiters.

"That would be prefect," Dave said sitting back while Samantha placed the order. Dave moved his chair closer to hers putting his arm around the back of it. Samantha tried to relax feeling a little uncomfortable trying not to think of Kane. He is the one that left me I can't sit around and wait for him forever, Samantha thought listening to Dave and Hunter talk about football. Trish caught her attention motioning towards the ladies room.

"We will be right back fellows," Trish stood up as Samantha followed. Samantha felt Dave watching her as she crossed the room with Trish. She had to admit she liked his attention.

"Samantha, I think Batista has a crush on you. The question is how do you feel towards him?" Trish smiled shutting the ladies' room door.

"Trish, I don't know. It's so soon since Kane and I separated. Dave does seem like a nice guy even though he is menacing looking," Samantha felt the turmoil building within her.

"He is nice don't let his tough looks fool you," Trish wanted Samantha to be happy. She was tired of seeing her best friend down. "How about just giving him a chance? No one says you have to fall in love with him just be friends for now and take things from there."

"That sounds fair," Samantha touched up her makeup running a brush through her curls.

"Sami, you have to start enjoying life again. Let's face it Kane may never come back. He is not making much of an effort to save your marriage at the moment," Trish hated being harsh but she had to be to make her point to Samantha.

"You're right. I have gone to see him and he hasn't even bothered to try to get a hold of me," Samantha crossed her arms looking at Trish. "I will give Dave a chance and see what happens. Let's just take things day by day." Trish nodded in agreement hugging Samantha hoping her best friend would finally be happy again.

Samantha and Dave spent the rest of the evening together at the club getting to know one another a little better. They danced a few more times getting closer every time before going back to Hunter's. Samantha gave Dave a kiss on the check before turning in for the night. Dave went to the guest room with thoughts of Samantha on his mind. He was enjoying every minute he spent with her and he hoped she felt the same. He couldn't wait for the morning to come and see her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Samantha was already awake getting ready to go on her morning jog when Dave came out of his room. He smiled when he saw on the porch stretching her long legs looking sexy in a black tank top and matching tight shorts.

"Good morning Samantha," he leaned in the doorway.

"Good morning Dave," she smiled noticing how irresistible he looked in just shorts. Her eyes ran over his muscular chest.

"Going for a run?" Dave grinned while she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, want to come?"

"Sure, give me a minute I'll grab a t-shirt," he went back to his room reappearing with a grey t-shirt.

"You ready?" Samantha started to jog in place.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he quickly stretched. Samantha started slow till they hit the trail in the park up the street. Dave was surprised at how fast she quickened her pace. "You do this every morning?"

"I try to when the weather is bad I go to the gym instead," Samantha slowed down as they neared a park bench. "Want to rest for a minute?"

"Sure," Dave sat down taking a deep breathe.

"I hope I'm not tiring you out," Samantha smiled sitting down next to him.

"No way, I have plenty of energy especially for you. Unless you have an objection I plan to spend the day with you," he lightly brushed his fingers against her hand.

"Good, you'll need that energy for a day with me," Samantha laughed.

"Hunter warned me you're like the energizer bunny especially on your days off. You are off today right?" He asked as she nodded yes. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Mainly grocery shopping and experimenting with some new recipes," Samantha stretched her arms.

"Doesn't sound bad."

"You can bail on me at anytime," Samantha didn't want him to feel like he had to spend the day with her.

"I don't think I'll want to do that. I like spending time with you," Dave decided to test the waters reaching for her hand. Samantha didn't pull back as he lightly caressed it. "I'm enjoying our time too," Samantha truly was. "Come on let's get back home and get to the store."

"Ok, I'll race you," Dave gently pulled her up off the bench before taking off down the trail. She ran after him catching up to him keeping at his pace till they got close to the house. She waited till the last minute beating him. "Good going Sami." Dave kissed her cheek softly. "I'm going to take a shower than make you breakfast."

"You don't have to do that," Samantha rested her hand on his arm.

"I want to. Its only fair you kicked my ass and won," Dave grinned. "I'll be right back." She nodded okay watching him leave feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Dave made her a blueberry pancakes for breakfast. They ate together talking about the current news. He helped her clean up after breakfast before they headed to the grocery store. They were laughing and having a good time shopping for all the ingredients Samantha needed for her recipes. Dave was looking forward to seeing what she planned to make. They finished shopping heading back to the house finding a note from Hunter saying him and Trish where going to see her parents. They wouldn't be back till the next night leaving Dave and Samantha in the house alone. Samantha at first was nervous about the situation then realized there was nothing to be nervous about Dave was being a perfect gentleman.

"Do you need help?" Dave leaned on the counter watching her sort the ingredients.

"No, but you can keep me company if you want."

"Of course I'll stay with you," Dave came around the counter wrapping his arms around her waist. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Yes it does," Samantha leaned back against his strong hard body.

"Samantha, I don't want to push you into anything. I'm sure you can tell by now I like you a lot. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable please let me know," Dave softly said.

"Thank you and I will let you know," Samantha ran her fingers over his arm.

"Good, I'll let you get to your cooking," Dave let her go sitting down in a kitchen chair. He silently sat watching her prepare her dishes. She smiled when the oven timer went off.

"Are you ready to be my taste tester?" Samantha came near him hiding a plate behind her back. He nodded yes. "Close your eyes."

"Okay Sami, I'm all yours do with me as you like," Dave closed his eyes. Samantha slowly guided the fork to his mouth. He took a bite instantly smiling.

"Yum, very good. What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a minute first try this," she fed him a spoonful of desert.

"That is even better. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," Samantha didn't move from in front of him. "The first thing you tried was ham with a pineapple cherry glaze and the second was a mint chocolate cheesecake."

"They were both delicious," Dave caressed her arm.

"There is plenty if you want more," Samantha was finding it harder to deal with her butterflies.

"Definitely want more," Dave pulled the plates closer to him while Samantha sat down next to him. It made her happy seeing him enjoying her cooking.

After they cleaned up the kitchen, they settled into the family room putting on a movie. Dave didn't hesitate wrapping his arms around Samantha as they watched What Dreams May Come. Samantha felt tears welling in her eyes at how sad the movie was. When she couldn't hold her tears back anymore, Dave smiled wiping her tears away. He loved how she wasn't afraid to show her emotions. He held her closer caressing her back. She nestled closer to him letting the moment sweep them both away. Towards the end of the movie, Dave looked down at Samantha. I'm falling for this woman more and more every minute, he thought running his fingers lightly along her cheek. I don't care she is still married to Kane I want her to be mine, Dave kept caressing her cheek till she looked at him meeting his eyes. He felt his heart race rapidly as he leaned closer to her lightly brushing his lips against hers. Samantha's heart was beating with his. He slowly kissed her filling them both with electrifying sensations. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"I've wanted to do this since last night," Dave whispered against her lips.

"I'm glad you finally did," she smiled as he kissed her again. That evening started a relationship that Samantha never expected. She was developing strong feelings for Dave but deep inside of her she still couldn't escape the love she felt for Kane.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 - Present

Samantha and Dave had been dating for almost two months when Samantha came to the arena to see Kane before his Survivor Series match in the Elimination chamber. She was worried about Kane being in that type of match. She had been worried since the first time she heard it announced. She just wanted to see Kane and wish him luck before it. Her heart still ached every time she saw him. When he didn't speak to her that night it hurt her even more. They hadn't spoken since the last time she came to one of the shows to see him. She tried not to think about it as she went back to Dave finding the safety and comfort she needed in his arms. She didn't even think Kane would see them together. When she heard the commotion around the corner, she knew Kane had seen them.

"Dave, I'll be right back," she kissed Batista softly.

"Ok darling, I'm going to grab my things and we can take off," Dave let her go. Samantha slowly went around the corner seeing Kane leaning against the wall his head buried in his hands with Undertaker watching over him. She looked at Taker mouthing she was sorry. She kneeled down brushing Kane's hair aside.

"Kane, I'm sorry I should have told you I was dating Batista," Samantha touched his face.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I told you to move on. I shouldn't be surprised you did," Kane looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say. It just happened I wasn't expecting it too. I still want us to talk about things," Samantha still loved Kane she couldn't help it. Dave was nice and she cared about him but it wasn't like the feelings she had for Kane.

"Please don't justify it to me. We are not together anymore. You don't have to answer to me. I'll sign the divorce papers if you want so you can marry Batista," Kane coldly said.

"I'm not that serious with Dave. We need to talk about this Kane," Samantha touched his cheek as they called him for his match.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm happy for you," Kane shot up heading out to the ring for his match.

"Mark, I'm sorry I should have told him," Samantha apologized.

"Samantha, this is between you and Kane. He is right you are separated. You are doing nothing wrong. He told you to move on with your life," Taker didn't want to give her problems.

"I still feel like I'm doing wrong," Samantha sighed.

"Wrong with what?" Dave came up behind her.

"I'll see you later Sami," Taker walked off not wanting to say the wrong thing to Dave upsetting Samantha even more.

"I didn't tell Kane about us," Samantha looked into his eyes.

"I guess he just found out," Dave asked as she nodded yes. "It'll be okay darling. Let's go back to the hotel and you can call him later."

"Dave, I want to stay her and see this match. I worried about Kane and Hunter. They have never been in a match like this," Samantha firmly said surprising Dave.

"Ok darling, we can stay," Dave didn't want to tell her no. They sat down watching the monitors as the wrestlers started making their entrances.

* * *

Kane couldn't concentrate all he could think about was his wife being with Batista. He waited hitting himself in the head for letting her go in the first place. Now it was too late for him to win her back. He heard his music start going towards the ring.

Samantha watched his entrance. She noticed all the tension in his body knowing it was all her fault. I'm sorry Kane, she silently said wishing she could turn back time and take away his pain. Her heart leapt into her throat when he entered the chamber going into his own cell to wait for his release. Her concentration was all on Kane trying to read his body language. She knew he was very upset and she hated being the reason why.

"Are you okay?" Dave put his arm around her.

"Yes, I just feel bad," Samantha caressed his chin not wanting him to get upset. She was having issues handling Batista when he was upset and acting like he owned her.

"Don't darling. You don't answer to Kane anymore," Batista angrily said.

"I know Dave," Samantha focused on the match again. They watched as the match went on till Kane was finally released from his cell dominating the others. Come on Kane you can do it, Samantha silently cheered him on.

"There is something wrong with Hunter," Samantha noticed how her brother seemed to be struggling.

"He isn't trying to end the match maybe he is just tired," Dave kissed her forehead.

"I guess that could …" she paused as Kane was eliminated from the match, "be the reason."

"Now can we leave?" Dave didn't want Samantha to run into Kane again.

"Not yet. I'm telling you something is wrong with Hunter," Samantha stared at him.

"Ok I'm sorry for getting testy with you," Dave kissed her softly.

"Its one of those tense nights. I don't blame you for being jumpy," Samantha held onto his hand till the match ended. "I want to go check on Hunter."

"Let's go," Dave guided her through the halls till they ran right into the medics rushing Hunter to the ambulance.

"Oh God, I knew something was wrong," Samantha exclaimed. "Hunter, are you okay?" She watched in horror as he pointed to his throat not able to talk. Trish came running down the hall yelling his name.

"We are taking him to the hospital you guys can follow," the medic yelled at them.

"No way I'm going with him," Trish went with Hunter.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital," Batista took Samantha's hand. "Your brother is the toughest guy I know he will be okay."

"I hope so," Samantha was devastated at the thought of something happening to Hunter. Dave didn't say another word ushering her to his truck getting her to the hospital as fast as he could. He held her tight in the waiting room while they waited for news. Samantha was relieved when the doctor finally let her see Hunter. He wasn't able to talk as the doctor told her about the damage to his throat and how fortunate he was with all the swelling. Samantha listened with tears in her eyes thanking God for protecting her brother. She stayed with Hunter for awhile before the nurse chased her and Trish out telling them Hunter needed his rest. Samantha came out of the room right into Dave's arms. Her rushing to him made his heart feel good. He held her closer kissing her forehead. Samantha didn't notice Kane around the corner watching with tears in his eyes. She is running to him now instead of me, Kane thought backing down the hall right into Undertaker.

"Kane, you can still win her back," Taker gripped Kane's shoulder. "She still loves you. She is just doing what you wanted. She is trying to move on."

"I don't want to win her back. Let Batista have her," Kane broke free storming down the hall fighting the tears and emotions gripping his soul trying to deny his true desire of wanting his wife back.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Kane drove straight to the hotel seeking the shelter of his room. The minute he shut the door he broke down crumbling to his knees.

"I knew this would happen. I knew she would find someone else. Why am I upset? Damn it I left her. I told her to move on," Kane spoke out loud trying to reason everything out. He closed his eyes seeing her with Batista. He cringed remembering her smile as she kissed another man. "Could she love him like she loved me? She said they weren't serious. They sure looked serious," Kane ran his hands through his hair. He threw his mask to the side feeling the tears stinging his cheeks. "Samantha, how can I live without you? I know I have to let you go but damn it times like this I don't think I'm strong enough." Kane rubbed his face letting out a deep sad sigh. "I have to stay strong enough. I can not fight for her or go back to her. I need to stay away from her. That is the only way I can deal with this. Soon I will learn to live without her. I will get over her someway somehow." He went into the bathroom starting up the shower stripping off his clothes. He stepped in letting the water pour over his face washing away his tears. He stayed in the shower for awhile letting the warm water soothe him while memories of all the showers he shared with Samantha ran through his mind. Kane deeply sighed grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist. "Damn it I miss her so much! I miss her! I have to stop missing her!" he yelled at his reflection in the mirror.

The phone ringing made him jump. "What now?" he hurried into the other room grabbing the phone answering in an annoyed tone.

"Kane, I'm sorry for calling so late. Can you talk for a minute?" Samantha's voice brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"Yeah it's fine," he choked back the tears. "Sami, why are you calling?"

"I was trying to fall asleep but couldn't till I talked to you. I needed to make sure you were alright after that match and what happened earlier. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kane was touched by how much she cared about him even after all he had done to her.

Samantha wiped her tears away wishing she could be talking to him in person instead of over the phone. "Hunter was hurt tonight when he was hit by Rob. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I went to the hospital after the …." Kane stopped silently cursing for telling her that. He didn't want her to know he had gone there in case she needed him.

"Why did you go there?" Samantha softly asked hearing nothing but silence from the other end. "Kane, tell me the truth. Why did you go?"

"Sami, I know how important Hunter is to you when I heard he was being rushed to the hospital I thought you," he paused sitting down on the bed, "I thought you might need me. It was stupid of me to come. You don't need me you have Batista." I wonder if she is with Batista right now and he is holding her like I did every night, Kane thought leaning back on the pillows.

"I still need you. I told you earlier Batista and I are not that serious. We have only being dating for a little while and I'm taking things very slow. Why am I telling you this?" Samantha felt foolish talking to her husband about another man.

"I don't know Sami," Kane softly sighed rubbing his chest missing the feeling of waking up with her asleep on his chest. "I'm serious you don't have to justify the relationship to me. All that matters is your happiness."

"What about your happiness?" Samantha laid down on her bed on her stomach playing with the phone cord.

"Don't worry about me," Kane heard the light clangs smiling knowing she was playing with the cord like she always did when they would talk on the phone when he was on the road.

"I always worry about you," Samantha's heart ached listening to him sigh on the other end. "Will you meet me tomorrow?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please Kane, we need to talk in person. The way we separated wasn't right. We should at least discuss what our future holds. Neither one of us seems to want a divorce," Samantha needed to settle what was going between them once and for all before things got more serious with Batista. Dave was being understanding with her but he was letting his desires to spend the night with her and move their relationship further start to take control. She thought back to how upset Dave looked when he walked her to her room and she didn't invite him in just gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Sami, I'm busy tomorrow with work," Kane didn't want to talk about divorce yet.

"Ok how about over your break?"

"I don't know Sami," Kane hated telling her no but he had to avoid her to keep his resistance up to her.

"Fine Kane," Samantha smiled thinking of a way to see him tomorrow.

"You dropped that too easy. What are you up to?" Kane was prepared for her to keep asking till he said yes.

"Nothing," Samantha rolled onto her back closing her eyes. "Kane, I miss you. I thought trying to move on with Dave would make me forget you but it hasn't."

"Just give it time and you will forget me," Kane knew he should end their phone conversation but he couldn't bear to. He was missing her too much more than she could ever know. This is okay she can't see how happy I am right now, if I talked to her face to face she would realize how much I need her, Kane thought relaxing more.

"I highly doubt it," Samantha would never forget Kane. She was realizing more and more as she dated Dave no one could take Kane's place in her heart.

"Sami, its getting late you should go to bed," Kane said looking at the clock seeing it was almost 1am.

"I am in bed," Samantha giggled making him laugh. "It's good to hear your laugh."

"I barely do that anymore," Kane was softening. "In all seriousness it's late and we both need sleep."

"I need my husband to sleep with and keep me warm," Samantha softly said making Kane ache for her.

"I'm sure Batista would keep you warm," he knew it was cold to say but he was hoping to get a clue at whether or not Samantha was sleeping with Batista.

"I don't want him to keep me warm. I want you Kane. Baby, don't you understand I love you. I tried to move on like you asked but its not the same Dave isn't you," Samantha let tears run down her cheeks.

"So you're not sleeping with him?"

"No, I'm not," Samantha had been tempted to but she couldn't do it. It felt like she was betraying Kane every time she thought about it. Kane was relieved to hear she wasn't sleeping with Batista. She is always so honest with me, Kane thought, why am I so afraid of being completely honest with her. "Baby, talk to me. I hearing your sexy voice."

"Sami, you know I'm not good with words always get tongued tied," Kane closed his eyes imagining her lying across the bed.

"Ok and I don't want to say the wrong thing so," Samantha paused Kane braced for her to say good bye to him when he heard ruffling through something.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something and I think I just found it," Samantha reached for her CD player popping the CD in finding the track she had been listening to nonstop. "Baby, you remember all the times you asked me what I was feeling and I couldn't tell you in the right words so I told you to listen to a song."

"Yes," Kane smiled knowing how his wife loved music and how she always seemed to find the perfect song to make him understand what she was going through.

"I want you to listen to this song than I'll let you get some sleep. Is that fair?"

"Very fair Sami as long as you sing along with it. I miss hearing your sweet voice," Kane really missed listening to his wife sing while she doing things around the house or when the drove in the car. Her singing always soothed his soul.

"Ok here goes," Samantha pushed the play button letting Brian McKnight's "Show Me the Way Back to Your Heart" fill the air. Kane's heart beat happily as Samantha started to sing.

"I remember days and nights were never cold, Had you in my life, I had you there to hold  
And I remember love warm as a summer day but I lost you and I lost my way  
Now I'm in the rain begging you please, please  
Baby, won't you show me the way back to your heart  
Let me see a sign to know if I'm close or far  
Lead me back to the road that leads back to your arms  
Every night another lonely street I walk down alone searching for a light  
Your light to lead me home  
Leave a candle in the window and let it shine for me  
Take my hand and take these tears away  
I can't take the pain  
I'm on my knees begging you please"

Kane kept his eyes closed feeling the tear run down his cheek hearing all the emotion in her voice. He felt all her pain wishing he could make it disappear. How can I stay away from her she loves me so much, Kane thought feeling the battle raging inside of him between right and wrong, I love her more than anything. I have to hang up before I give in to her, Kane thought starting to put down the phone stopping suddenly. He couldn't do it. He completely relaxed back against the pillows letting her voice chase his demons away at least for one night.

Samantha could sing anymore as her tears overpowered her. She took a minute getting her emotions back under control. She listened for Kane to say something only hearing his deep breathing.

"Kane?" she softly said. He didn't answer then finally she heard him start to lightly snore. She smiled realizing he had fallen asleep. "Good night Kane."

"Good night. I love you Sami," his sleepy voice was music to her ears. She knew he was talking in his sleep but it gave her the hope she needed. He still loves me, Samantha happily smiled lying against her pillows putting the phone on the pillow near her ear. She closed her eyes listening to his light snoring comforting her till she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Kane heard his alarm going off. He slowly reached over turning it off. He turned on his side hitting the phone lying on his pillow. His eyes shot open as he realized he fell asleep talking to Samantha last night. He put the phone to ear expecting to hear nothing instead he heard the low sound of a radio playing.

"Sami, are you there?" Kane softly said. Samantha had the phone right near her ear hearing his voice.

"Good morning baby," she sleepily said.

"Good morning," Kane sat up in bed feeling well rested after a night of peaceful sleep instead of tossing and turning like he had done since he left her. "Sami, I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did it helped me fall asleep," Samantha loved waking up hearing his voice. "It's even better to wake up hearing you. I miss waking up with you next to me feeling cozy and safe in your arms."

"I miss that too Sami," Kane sadly sighed rolling on his side running his hand over the spot she used to sleep in next to him. "I miss a lot of things."

"Tell me what you miss," Samantha couldn't believe he was opening up.

"I can't talk about this. I have to get to Connecticut for the show tonight," Kane quickly shut his emotions down reminding himself to stay strong against his desire for Samantha. Samantha didn't get upset she already had a plan to see him during the day and talk to him without him running away. She decided to ask him one more time to meet her without her having to trick him.

"Kane, will you please meet me today? I will be at the arena for the show or I can meet you somewhere."

"Not today Sami," Kane felt awful telling her no. "Have a good day and I'll call you in a few days."

"Ok Kane, bye," Samantha waited till he said goodbye hanging up the phone. She made a quick phone call asking someone to meet her at the arena to help her with her plan. She finished her call with a smile on her face feeling like her plan would work.

"It has to work. I have to get him to open up to me," Samantha said out loud on her way to the shower. After her shower, she called the hospital getting an update on Hunter. She was happy to hear he was doing fine and would be released from the hospital some time during the day.

Samantha was finishing putting on her makeup when a knock on her door startled her. She went to the door looking through the peephole tensing slightly seeing Dave pacing. She opened the door seeing he was not happy right away.

"Dave, what's wrong?" she asked as he brushed past her looking around her hotel room.

"Are you alone?" Dave glared at her.

"Yes, who else would be here?" Samantha didn't like how angry Dave looked.

"Kane," Dave kept pacing around the room stopping suddenly.

"Why would he be here? We are separated remember I'm dating you. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh Sami, I'm so sorry," Dave's whole expression changed as he went towards Samantha hugging her with relief on his face. Samantha was getting more and more confused from his mood swings.

"Dave, what is going on? Please explain you're driving me crazy."

"I tried to call you a few times last night and this morning. I kept getting a busy signal," Dave kissed her forehead feeling relief. "I thought you were with Kane and had taken the phone off the hook so you wouldn't be interrupted. Now I see you must have not known the phone was off the hook." He pointed to the phone lying off the hook buried under Samantha's duffel bag on the floor. She had thrown the bag to the side knocking the phone over a few minutes before he knocked.

"You must have knocked the phone off when you were unpacking last night," Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

"Silly me, I'll be more careful next time," Samantha was relieved Dave had calmed down.

"You better or next time I'll be breaking down your door in the middle of the night to check on you," Dave kissed her softly. "I wish you would let me spend the nights with you than I wouldn't have to worry."

"Dave, I need to take this slow. I don't want to rush this relationship," Samantha caressed his arms.

"I know darling, I just want to be with you every minute of the day," Dave ran his fingers along her cheek. "I have some bad news darling."

"What?"

"I just got a call from Vince. I have to do some promotional work this morning before Raw so I can't spend the day with you. Once we get to Connecticut you're on your own till the show," Dave gave her sad look running his fingers through her hair. "After Raw I was hoping we could out to dinner then maybe," he leaned down kissing her neck lightly, "I can keep you warm tonight in my bed. In the morning, we can catch a flight to my place and you can spend the break with me. Do you like the sound of that?"

"Dave, I have to call the club and see if I can take a few more days off without the place falling apart," She avoided the subject of them spending the night together. Samantha wasn't sure about going with him but she didn't want to upset him.

"Good," Dave ran his hands slowly along her sides feeling her warm skin through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. "Sami, I'm sorry for the way I just acted. I was a jealous fool. I'm just crazy about you and I don't want to lose you. You're the first girl in a long time that I feel like I can have a future with. I want to show you how much I care about you." Samantha blushed as he kissed her passionately. "I'm looking very forward to tonight. You will be on my mind all day don't know how I'll concentrate."

"You're very sweet," Samantha smiled at him.

"Only for you," Dave kissed her one more time. "You ready to go to Connecticut."

"Yes," she fixed the phone grabbing her bag.

"I'll take that," Dave took her bag. She checked the room one more time before leaving with him. "You look kind of tired, did you sleep okay last night?"

"I went to bed kind of late."

"See you should have let me stay with you I would have made sure you got a good night's rest," Dave kissed her as the elevator doors closed. "Tonight I swear you'll sleep good. I'll make sure you do."

Samantha didn't say a word. She wasn't sure about spending the night with him. She didn't want to take their relationship that far yet not while she still had hope in getting through to Kane.

* * *

Kane arrived at the arena in Connecticut. He went to the meeting about Raw trying to concentrate. He couldn't get Samantha off of his mind since hanging up with her. He kept hearing her sweet voice. Maybe I should have met with her today what is the worse that could have happened, Kane thought ignoring Vince and Stephanie talking about what would happen on Raw. When the meeting ended he went to the locker room to change into his workout clothes. He had just finished pulling on his black shorts when someone knocked on the door opening it.  
"Kane, are you in here?" Undertaker's voice rang out.  
"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kane pulled on a dark grey tank top. "Something wrong?"  
"No, just wanted to see how you are," Taker said as Kane joined him in the hall.  
"I'm okay. I don't have time to chat. I need to work out before the show," Kane went in the direction of the workout room.  
"Where are you going?" Taker caught up to Kane.  
"I told you to work out."  
"You're going the wrong way," Taker said making Kane shake his head in disbelief.  
"In the meeting they said the workout room was down here last door on the left," Kane huffed in frustration.  
"They changed it at the end of the meeting didn't you hear? Come on I'll show you where it is," Taker guided Kane through the hallways stopping outside a door pushing it open revealing exercise equipment. "I told you so. You better start listening better."  
"I was kind of distracted at the meeting. Thanks," Kane looked around surprised to see no one else was working out. Normally the work out room was packed before the shows.  
"Your distraction wouldn't have anything to do with Samantha would it?" Undertaker followed Kane in shutting the door.  
"It always has to do with Sami," Kane sighed putting his bag down taking out his cd player and headset from it.  
"See you still love her."  
"I never said I didn't love her. I left her because I love her so much. She deserves better than me. All I can give her is a life filled with problems," Kane shook his head in frustration. "I don't want to talk about this. How is Sara doing?"  
"She is good can't wait to go into labor and have the baby. The doc said she could have the baby any day now. That reminds me I have to go call and check on her," Taker went towards the door. "Hey Kane, a little bit of advice. I understand you think letting Sami go to be happy is love but love is also telling her the truth and letting her decide if she wants to stay with you or leave. What you're doing right now is selfish. You're not giving her a choice. She deserves a choice. I'm not going to lecture you. I just want you to think about that. I'll see you later tonight." Undertaker walked out leaving Kane deep in his thoughts. Taker smiled shutting the door looking up and down the hall pulling a sign out from behind a pile of boxes. He grinned wider hanging the Do Not Enter Painting in Progress sign on the door locking the door just in case someone got curious.  
"I hope this works Sami," Taker quietly said putting the key in his pocket hoping Samantha's plan would work. Undertaker quickly went across the hall opening the door where his wife was relaxing on a sofa watching TV waiting for him.  
"Is he in there? Did you lock it and put the sign up?" Sara excitedly asked him.  
"See for yourself," Taker smiled at her as she glanced against the hall. She happily clapped motioning for him to lean down giving him a kiss.  
"You are a wonderful brother. Kane is going to be thanking you one day for this," Sara motioned for him to sit next to her. "Do you think this will work?"  
"We will know soon. All I know is he can bang on that door all he wants I'm not opening it till Sami says to," Undertaker patted his pocket with the key in it.  
"What if someone comes around?" Sara asked.  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Remember I promised Samantha I would handle out here making sure no one bothered them while she handles Kane in there," Taker pointed to the door. "She definitely has the harder job." Taker laughed knowing how stubborn Kane could be.  
"What about Batista?" Sara wondered if he would come looking for Samantha.  
"Batista is Trish's problem. He should be busy for the next couple of hours if for some reason he gets done earlier Trish will send him on a wild goose chase," Taker hoped that didn't happen because he feared how pissed off Batista would get after searching for Samantha and not finding her.  
"Well it sounds like Samantha covered everything. I just hope she can handle Kane and get him to open up to her," Sara hoped when the door opened Samantha and Kane would be back together or at least a step closer to being back together.

* * *

Kane started stretching his arms and legs warming up his muscles. He was concentrating on his workout not hearing the click of the door lock. He finished his warm up looking around still not believing he was the only one working out. He didn't feel alone he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around one more time seeing no sign of anyone else.

Oh well its better this way no distractions, Kane thought sitting on the bench touching his mask deciding to leave it on in case someone came in. He paused for a minute putting on his headset hoping to stop his thoughts of Samantha. I choose the wrong song to listen to, Kane thought hearing "**I Guess You Get Used To Somebody" **by Tim McGraw start to play. The song reminded him how he felt every morning when he woke up since he left her. He laid down on the bench closing his eyes listening to the words.

"I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning but I must've been dreaming  
And in the middle of the night without a warning I thought I heard you breathing  
Me and my so-called independence  
I've got this loneliness that's so relentless  
I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around  
I guess you get used to the way they make you happy  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
I never dreamed when I was letting you go that I would wake up and miss you this much  
I guess you get used to somebody, I guess you get used to being loved"

Kane kept replaying the phone call with Samantha the night before in his mind. I never realized what it would be like without her, Kane sighed. She owns my heart no matter how I try to deny it, Kane thought pressing the bar up into the air not hearing anything except for the music. Suddenly he felt light pressure on his chest. He pushed the bar back up securing it opening his eyes surprised to see Samantha. He blinked a few times to make sure she was real. He stared into her blue eyes not understanding what she was doing there. Kane tried to get up as Samantha shook her head no quickly moving over him. She straddled his lap lightly putting her hands against his chest.

"Samantha, what are you doing here? This isn't funny get off," He could easily move her slender body from his without much effort but he didn't want to push her off or move too fast fearing he might hurt her on the exercise equipment around them. Samantha put her finger against his lips stopping his protest.

"You wouldn't meet me so I decided to track you down. I want to hear what you're listening to," Samantha gently pulled the cord of his headset out of CD player letting the music fill the air.

"I kinda miss those rambling conversations where we'd talk about nothing  
The way you always made me laugh at my frustrations  
Baby that was something I should've been careful what I wished for  
'Cause I've got my freedom and so much more  
I guess you get used to somebody  
Kinda like having them around"

Kane looked away from Samantha as the song ended. Samantha refused to let him look away she gently tilted his chin till his blue eyes met hers.

"You're having second thoughts about our separation, aren't you?" Samantha softly asked.

"I'm doing the right thing staying away from you," Kane tried to build his walls up against her. Kane was taken by surprise when she leaned further over him almost lying against his chest taking his mask off putting it to the side.

"That's better I like talking to you without the mask so much better," Samantha smiled caressing his cheek not sitting back up staying close to him.  
"Sami, I'm going to ask you nicely one more time to get off of me before I move you by force," Kane firmly said trying to ignore how good her touch felt.

"I'm not moving till you give me the answers I need. You won't try to move me," Samantha smiled resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Why is that?" Kane asked feeling his desire for her start to rise.

"You don't want to take the risk of hurting me."

"What if someone comes in here?" Kane motioned towards the door.

"No one is coming in I can guarantee that," Samantha saw his eyes fill with surprise.

"You set this up and my brother helped you didn't he?" Kane knew something was weird about Taker leading him to an empty workout room.

"I was tired of you avoiding me. I needed to see you without the fear of you running away. Just lay back relax and deal with the fact I have you in a very vulnerable position," Samantha grinned.

"What answers do you want?" he tried to keep his hands from touching her.

"I want to finish our conversation from this morning. What else do you miss now that we are apart?"

"I don't want to talk about our separation."

"We need to talk about it. Do you still love me?" Samantha softly asked. Kane was at her mercy he couldn't look into her pretty eyes and lie.

"Yes, I still love you."

"Then the least you can do is cooperate right now," Samantha felt the incredible heat of his strong body against hers.

"Let me up and I'll cooperate," he rested his hands on her hips.

"No, no, no," Samantha bites her lips for a minute. "Am I hurting you?"

"Of course not," Kane was enjoying her sitting on top of him.

"Kane, no more avoiding things. Answer me, what do you miss?"

"I miss you. I miss mornings waking up with you asleep on my chest. I miss falling asleep at night holding you. I miss talking to you about anything. You never make me feel stupid no matter what I say," Kane couldn't resist lifting his hand running it through her silky hair. "I miss just being with you the most."

"If you miss me that much why don't you come back?"

"I can't do that," Kane looked away from her again.

"Why Kane?" Samantha refused to let him look away gently grabbing his chin again.

"Its better this way."

"Bullshit, it's not better this way. We are both miserable," Samantha felt tears come to her eyes.

"Yeah you looked real miserable with Batista last night," Kane coldly said.

"Like I said last night he isn't you. I don't love him I love you. Maybe I was wrong to start a relationship with him but I wanted to try to move on. I was tired of crying myself to sleep every night hoping you would come through the door telling me you were coming back," Samantha wiped her tears away. "Now I still cry myself to sleep and I'm going to end up hurting Dave because I'll never get over you. My love for you is too damn strong. All my dreams are of you even when I'm with Dave I'm thinking of you. Trish and Hunter keep telling me to try to move on with Dave but it's not right. You and I are right. I belong with you."

"You don't belong with a monster," Kane held onto her sitting up bringing them face to face.

"You're not a monster. I know who you are under all this toughness and stubbornness," Samantha patted his chest. "I know who the real Kane is and you're not a monster. You might be able to pull this monster crap with everyone else but you'll never do it with me."

"How can you love someone like me? I let my fears control me. I let my demons from the past take me away you. I basically treat you like shit leaving you anytime things get rough. How can you love someone like that?" Kane stared into her eyes.

"I fell in love with you knowing about your demons. I married you knowing things would be rough sometimes. I wasn't afraid of your fears because I believed I could help you get through them. I still believe I can if you just open up to me."

"Why waste your time? You are better off spending your time with someone like Batista. He isn't messed up like me," Kane was trying anything to not let her get through to his heart.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that he definitely has his own demons," Samantha softly said thinking back to the way Dave acted earlier. Kane could feel Samantha tense against him making him think Batista had done something to scare her.

"You're afraid of him. What did he do to you? Did he do something to hurt you? I'll kill the…." Kane paused when Samantha started to smile. "What are you smiling for?"

"When you let your heart take control it only proves you still love me very much," Samantha took the chance hugging him resting her head against his chest. Kane couldn't fight his urges running his fingers slowly down her back hugging her close.

"Did he hurt you?" Kane softly asked.

"No, he just scared me," Samantha lifted her head looking into his eyes. "He stormed into my room this morning all ticked off thinking you were with me last night since my phone was busy all night and this morning. Once he convinced himself the phone being off the hook was an accident he calmed down but his mood swing scared me."

"You better be careful Sami," Kane was worried about her being involved with Batista now. He couldn't help wondering if Undertaker was right about Batista being trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Trish was in the middle of changing when she heard Batista calling Samantha's name from outside the women's locker room.

"Shit," Trish exclaimed looking at the clock seeing Samantha's fear was coming true Dave had finished his promotional work early. Trish took a deep breathe preparingto deal with him.

"Trish, I wasn't calling you," Dave glared at her. "I'm looking for Samantha and she told me she was spending the day with you till I got back so where is she?"

"She isn't here right now," Trish nervously smiled.

"Where is she? Is she with Kane?" Dave angrily asked tensing up.

"No she isn't with Kane. She went to see Taker's wife Sara back at the hotel," Trish lied hoping Dave would buy it.

"She mentioned she was close to Taker's wife," Dave sighed in relief that Samantha wasn't with Kane. "I better get over there and bring her back here before the show starts. Thanks for the help Trish."

"Sure no problem," Trish waved at Dave as he took off down the hall towards the parking area. Trish opened the locker room door going back inside. "That is a relief that went a lot easier than I thought it would. He is not going to be happy when he doesn't find any sign of Samantha or Sara back at the hotel. Oh well if Samantha's plan works Kane will deal …."

"What plan are you talking about Trish?" Hunter's voice startled her as she turned seeing him sitting on one of chairs smiling at her.

"No plan," Trish went towards him kissing his check. "Sweetie, you're supposed to be back at the hotel resting. What are you doing here?" Trish was surprised to see him. He promised her earlier he would stay in bed back at the hotel resting.

"Don't change the subject Trish," Hunter pulled her onto his lap. "Tell me what my sis is up to right now."

"Hunter, she'll tell you later," Trish tried to smile as he deeply sighed.

"I don't think you understand Trish. I want you my soon to be wife to tell me right now what is going on with my sister," Hunter glared at her making her squirm slightly. "Ok I'll make this simple did you just lie to Batista?"

"Yes," Trish softly said.

"So Sami isn't with Sara at the hotel right?" Hunter asked as Trish nodded yes. "Is Sami at the hotel with Kane?"

"No," Trish answered him getting more nervous.

"Is my sis with Kane right now?" Hunter turned her to look into his eyes. Trish didn't answer him for a few moments. "Damn it Trish I'm not playing. Is my sis with Kane right now here in this arena yes or no?"

"Yes, at least I hope she is," Trish felt her stomach start to clench up seeing the anger fill Hunter's eyes.

"Where in the hell is she?"

"I'm not telling you because you'll just go ruin everything. Your sister belongs with Kane not Batista," Trish stood up to Hunter making him even angrier.

"This is one thing we don't agree on darling. Fine you want to keep your little secret about where Sami is and help her destroy a promising relationship with Batista just to go back to that freak Kane you go ahead and do it. I won't hold it against you as long as you don't hold against me what I'm about to do to make sure my sister doesn't go back to Kane," Hunter gently pushed Trish off his lap going towards the door. "I'm going to go find my sister right now without your help. I don't care if I have to tear this whole place apart I'm going to find her." Hunter went out the door slamming it hard making Trish shake for a moment.

"Damn it," she picked up her cell phone calling Taker to let him know trouble could be heading in his direction.

* * *

While Trish was dealing with Batista, Samantha was trying to break down the walls Kane kept holding up against her. She could feel she was getting through to him when he held her.

"Hun, I need you to tell me why you really left me? What scares you so much about having a baby?" Samantha hoped he would answer her.

"I just don't want a kid," Kane wished she would stop bringing it up.

"Ok, so even when I told you I was okay with that. I just wanted you and me to stay together. Why did you still leave?" Samantha searched his eyes seeing his pain.

"It isn't fair to make you give up your hopes and dreams for me. You want a family and you should be able to have one," Kane kept his arm around her waist.

"Kane, you are my family," Samantha caressed his face. "I don't want to lose you."

"We have already lost one another," Kane mumbled glancing in the other direction.

"Stop doing that," Samantha cupped his chin in her hand. "Hun, please look at me when we are talking. You have to face me now there is no choice."

"There is always a choice. I can easily move you off of me and go out that door."

"So do it," Samantha firmly said. The silence filled the room for a few minutes while Kane stared into her eyes. I won't do it and she knows it, Kane thought sighing, I'm tired of hurting her by running away. I can do this I can talk to her right now without telling her my secret or giving into my desires for her, Kane pepped talked himself trying to deny his feelings.

"Hun, you may be able to deny your feelings for me when you're running away or when we are not face to face but when we are like this you can not deny what we have," Samantha ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm in your heart now and you will not get rid of me without a fight. I'm going to keep fighting for you till I have no more hope in a future for us till I don't see the love in your eyes anymore for me. Baby, you can try to be tough and shut me out but your eyes and body language always tells me what you're truly feeling."

"You do know me very well better than my own brother," Kane softened knowing she was right.

"This whole mess is just from your fears Kane. We can work through your fears no matter what they are. I am here and I will help you. If you don't want to talk about them now fine just don't stay away from me. I will wait till you are ready to tell me what's got a hold on you but I want us to be together. No more of this separation bullshit its just destroying both of us."

"I don't know how to come back to you Sami," Kane said as tears came to his eyes. "I can't stop myself from running away when I get upset. I hear you calling me I know I'm causing you pain but I can't stop."

"You run because you're afraid of what I'll do when you tell me what's haunting you. You are afraid I'm going to leave you so to prevent that from happening you keep leaving me," Samantha choked back her own tears. "You're making the decision for me. Hun, please let me make the decision please tell me."

"I can't Sami," Kane reached out wiping her tears away.

"Kane, you can," Samantha took his hand. "Hun, please trust nothing you can say will scare me away from you. Damn it Kane please don't do this to us anymore. You can't throw our marriage away."

"Enough Sami," Kane couldn't take anymore he needed to get away from her. He stood up carefully putting her down. "This conversation is over. Good bye Samantha." Kane went towards the door pulling on it over and over finding it was really locked. "Let me out Taker right now!" he yelled as Samantha shook her head watching him. What is scaring him so much, Samantha could feel his fears as he pounded harder. "Samantha, tell him to open the door," Kane calmly said to her. He refused to yell at her no matter how upset he was at that moment.

"No, you're not walking out on me again," Samantha slowly came towards him as he threw his hands to the side letting out a frustrated cry.

"Sami, why do you want someone like me? I am nothing but trouble for you. Damn it you don't deserve a husband like me. I should have never started this relationship. I should have never married you," his words brought new tears to Samantha's eyes. "I should have….." he stopped suddenly looking at her face seeing all the pain seeing all the tears as she shook in misery. I'm really hurting her, Kane thought walking towards her not able to take his eyes away from her, what the hell am I doing to her.

"Say you don't mean that," she yelled at him. "Tell me you don't mean our relationship was a mistake. Our relationship our marriage is the best thing that ever happened in my lify. Not a moment have I regretted falling in love with you. Kane, damn it tell me you don't mean it." Kane stared at her feeling his own tears stinging his eyes. He reached out running his fingers lightly along her cheek feeling her tears. He stared down into her eyes seeing her love for him. He felt the same love for her no matter how hard he tried to deny it. "Kane, please talk to me," she sobbed feeling her knees start to shake. He took her into his arms letting her bury her face against his chest. He held her close running his fingers through her hair wanting to stop her pain. This has to stop I have to stop doing this to her, Kane thought taking a deep breathe running his fingers under her chin gently tilting it looking into her blue eyes.

"Sami, I…." suddenly there was a commotion from outside the door breaking up their moment as they heard Undertaker and Hunter yelling at one another.

"Damn it what is Hunter doing here? Mark open the door!" Samantha ran out of Kane's arms to the door hearing thuds fearing her brother was about to end back up in the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Samantha rushed through the door when Sara opened it. She frantically looked around seeing Taker at the end of the hall standing over Hunter.

"Mark, stop don't hurt him," Samantha raced down the hall dropping to her knees next to Hunter. Hunter was dazed leaning against a pile of boxes. "What happened?"

"He came busting in the door scaring Sara half to death with his stupid arrogant shit. I told him to calm down but he kept accusing me of trying to force Kane back on you. I tried not to hurt him but I couldn't take anymore I threw him into the pile of boxes just to scare him. He must have hit his head," Taker had no regrets for what he had done Hunter was acting like a lunatic.

"Hunter, look at me," Samantha titled his chin to look into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," Hunter tried to focus on her voice willing the blurriness of his eyes away. "Where were you?"

"I was around. Why were you looking for me? You're supposed to be resting," Samantha searched his eyes.

"You wish I was resting," Hunter spat at her.

"Hey, I don't tolerate your nasty attitude," Samantha never put up with Hunter's angry mood. She would either tell him off or ignore him.

"Too bad you have to deal with it now. What the hell are you doing to your life?"

"Excuse me," Samantha glared at him.

"You heard me I know you were with him," he gestured to Kane standing a few feet away watching Samantha closely.

"So what if I was, he is still my husband," Samantha stood up looking over at Kane glad he was still around.

"What about Batista?"

"My relationship with Dave isn't meant to be," Samantha was answering Hunter but her eyes were locked on Kane.

"You're going to make the biggest mistake of your life and stay with that freak," Hunter pushed himself to his feet towering over her.

"Hunter, if you have a problem with me don't take it out on my wife. I'm here deal with me one on one. She doesn't have to pay for your dislike of me," Kane came to Samantha's defense hating when Hunter gave her problems.

"I would love to deal with you once and for all," Hunter got in Kane's face.

"Enough stop it!" Samantha got in between them.

"I'm out of here," Kane stepped back from Samantha.

"Kane, please don't go we have to finish talking," Samantha pleaded with him with her eyes.

"This isn't the place or time to finish our conversation," Kane softly said nodding towards Hunter fuming.

"Then when?" Samantha asked ignoring Hunter's huffing and puffing.

"Later, I'm sure you'll find me," Kane gave her a small smile leaning down kissing her cheek.

"Kane when?" Samantha called after him as he kept walking. He didn't turn to answer her he just kept walking deep in his thoughts about how she always got through to him.

"Forget about him, I'm talking to you Samantha," Hunter touched her arm. She swung around staring at him with intense angry.

"You just messed everything up! He was so close to telling me what was wrong," Samantha took her frustrations out on Hunter as Sara and Taker took off after Kane.

"Just calm down for a minute and hear me out," Hunter motioned for her to go back into the weight room. Samantha went in sitting down on one of the weight benches watching Hunter pace. She could tell he was trying to find the best way to phrase his words so she didn't get more ticked off.

"Hunter, just spill it. You have already done enough damage," Samantha was anxious to go find Kane.

"I want you to think real carefully about what you're doing right now. Batista is the perfect guy for you. He doesn't have all the issues like Kane does. He will gladly have kids with you. He keeps telling me how crazy he is about you. I'm sure in time you two could get married and have a beautiful family," Hunter stared at his little sister.

"I've been dating Dave for a month and a half thoughts of marriage never crossed my mind. I knew from the moment I met Kane I could tell he was the love of my life. I have a once in a lifetime love with Kane and I'm not giving it up. I was a fool to think I could," Samantha huffed as Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"Kane is messed up beyond belief. He has always been weird and you don't need to live the rest of your life dealing with his emotional roller coaster. This is you chance Sami to start a better life. Don't pass it up," Hunter raised his voice slightly.

"I already started a better life when I married Kane," Samantha firmly said not giving into her brother.

"So you're just going to throw Dave away? You're going to give up a guy who will give you what you want for a guy who doesn't care about your wants and needs," Hunter rested his hands on his hips.

"Hunter, it isn't right to stay with Dave. I want to be with Kane. I tried being with Dave but the more I'm with him the more I want to be with my husband. I don't want to play games with Dave. I'm going to tell him tonight that its over and if Kane doesn't want to get back together then I rather be alone," Samantha realized her relationship with Dave was doomed. She would always be in love with Kane and Dave would never win her heart.

"You're making a mistake. I told you marrying Kane was a mistake now look at the mess your marriage is. You're married to a man you can't depend on. You never know when his mood will swing and he'll leave you in the cold. Sis that is no life for you," Hunter was truly worried about her. He wanted his plan for Samantha and Dave to be together to work he couldn't believe it was falling apart in front of his eyes.

"Hunter, you don't understand Kane like I do. You don't see the sides of him that I do so just stop getting upset and let me live my life," Samantha frowned hating when she fought with her brother.

"I'm not going to be around this time to pick up the pieces when he runs again," Hunter warned her.

"Don't worry about me I'm a big girl. Just concentrate on your life and not screwing up your relationship with Trish," Samantha stood up going towards the door. "Hunter, please just let me try to save my marriage and don't interfere. I'll see you later." Samantha went out the door leaving Hunter alone with his torment.

"Sorry sis I can't let you screw up your life again by letting you and Kane get back together," Hunter deeply sighed hoping he could run into Batista before he found out about Samantha and Kane getting one step closer to saving their marriage.

* * *

Undertaker and Sara caught up to Kane as he entered his locker room. Taker wasted no time going right through the door.

"Why did you leave just now? You should have waited till she was done with Hunter," Taker grabbed Kane's shoulder.

"Don't tell me what to do," Kane pushed Taker's hand away turning away. Sara touched her husband arm motioning for him to back off.

"Hey Kane, it's your decision about how to handle things with Sami. We just want to be here for you if you need us to talk or anything. Please don't get angry with us for helping Sami tonight," Sara calmly talked to him.

"Thanks Sara, I need to handle this on my own," Kane turned smiling at her. "I know you and my brother were only trying to help me by helping Sami to get me one on one. I'm not angry with either of you. It was a good thing I realized I can't keep running from her. I have to be honest with my wife and let everything be her choice."

"About time you realized that," Taker bellowed making Sara elbow him giving him a look to knock off. "What Sara he should have realized that three months ago and avoided this whole mess."

"Mark, knock it off please," Sara softly said staring into her husband's eyes.

"Sara, its ok. He is finally right about something," Kane deeply sighed looking at his brother. "I'm sorry I know I'm difficult to deal with sometimes. It's not easy for me to talk about what is going on inside. You should understand that you used to be like that."

"I understand Kane," Taker put his arm around Sara. "Love changes a man always for the better. We already told you since you have been with Samantha you have changed for the better. She brings out the best in you. That is why Sara and I will help anyway we can to get you two back together."

"Tonight was a big step towards us rekindling our relationship," Kane had to admit Samantha had broken through some of his walls and he was sure she wouldn't stop till she conquered all of them.

"Are you changing your mind about fighting for her?" Sara asked crossing her fingers.

"I think so," Kane paused for a minute remembering how good he felt being around her.

"Think?" Taker looked at Kane in disbelief.

"I'm going to fight for her. You were right about Batista," Kane recalled the fear he felt when Samantha talked about Batista's outburst.

"Did he do something to Sami?" Sara asked with concern.

"No just scared her," Kane stared at Sara and Taker. "I will not let him scare her again."

"Glad to hear that," Taker patted Kane's shoulder. "You know if you need help with him I'll be there."

"I can handle Batista," Kane wasn't afraid of Batista.

"Oh no, Hunter knows about Sami pursuing you if he tells Batista about tonight Sami is going to be in trouble," Sara exclaimed looking at her husband and Kane.

"Relax Sara," Kane grabbed his ring attire. "After I change I'll go find Sami. She should be done with Hunter by then."

"We will wait around here in case things get out of control and you need me," Taker said looking at Sara who nodded in agreement.

"Okay thanks," Kane grabbed his ring attire going to change. He couldn't stop thinking about how Samantha would react once he told her about the secret from his past.

* * *

Samantha was lost in her thoughts as she made her way to Kane's locker room. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Sami, I'm so sorry Batista is looking for you. Hunter is on the war path. Things have turned into a giant mess I'm so sorry," Trish was at her wits end after looking all over for Hunter to stop him.

"Trish, its okay. I have already run into Hunter. He interrupted Kane just as he was going to tell me what really made him leave. I left Hunter back in the weight room having his temper tantrum," Samantha cringed thinking of the mood Dave would be in once he got back to the arena.

"What about Dave?" Trish could see Samantha was worried.

"I have to deal with him. Things are only going to get worse when I tell him our relationship is over," Samantha said making Trish smile happily almost jumping for joy.

"You and Kane made up. I'm so…" Trish paused when Samantha started to shake her head no.

"We are not back together. We are a lot closer. If I could have had a few minutes things could be all different right now. We might have been back together. I was getting through to him I could see it in his eyes," Samantha deeply sighed. "I love my brother but he is a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I love him too and I agree with you entirely. He thinks you with Dave is the best and no one will convince him otherwise. He doesn't even think about what you want you," Trish hated being against Hunter but this was one thing she couldn't agree with him on. She wanted her best friend with the man that made her the happiest.

"He has always been too overprotective. I hope he respects my wishes and backs off now. I will talk to you later I need to find Kane before the show starts."

"Okay, I'm going to get Hunter than I'll be in his locker room for most of the night if you need me," Trish hugged Samantha before they parted ways. Trish went to the weight room pushing the door open surprised to find it empty.

"Now where did Hunter go now?" Trish hoped it wasn't to cause more trouble.

* * *

Samantha continued down the halls feeling the butterflies in her stomach grow as she neared Kane's locker room. She was still upset that she was so close to getting through to him when Hunter interrupted. She was coming around the corner when someone caught her arm.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Dave yelled at her.

"I've been here," Samantha broke free from his grip.

"Here? Trish told me you went to see Sara at the hotel. I go to the hotel and the desk clerk tells me you switched hotels. I go there and there is no sign of you. Tell me what is going on right now," Dave pushed her lightly against the wall.

"Nothing is going on," Samantha looked into his angry eyes.

"Bullshit Samantha," he roared. "Start talking right now. Why did Trish tell me you went to see Sara?"

"I did go to see Sara," Samantha answered him. It wasn't a lie she had gone to see Undertaker and Sara before meeting with Kane.

"You think I'm an idiot? What have you been doing? Better yet who have you been doing it with? You have been acting strange since Kane found out about us," Dave was getting madder by the moment.

"I haven't being doing anything. Stop yelling at me please," Samantha tried to calm him down.

"I don't like games Sami. I feel like I have just been played. Are you toying with me Samantha?" he growled as she tried to push him away. "Answer me where you with Kane?"

"I was …" she was about to tell him the truth when Kane grabbed Dave by the shoulder pulling him away from Samantha.

"Leave her alone," Kane glared at Batista moving in between him and Samantha.

"Don't tell me what to do. She is my girlfriend. Get the hell out of my way!" Dave went towards Samantha again.

"She is still my wife and I want you to stay away from her. No one talks to Sami the way you just did as long as I'm around," Kane firmly spoke staring at Batista.

"You're going back to him?" Dave stared in disbelief at Samantha.

"Dave, I didn't want to tell you this way. I care about you. You're a sweet guy but my heart belongs to Kane," Samantha softly said.

"You forced her into this," Dave went to push Kane as Hunter came running down the hall almost tackling him.

"Dave, back off," Hunter said keeping Batista away from Kane.

"What? Why? I'm going to kick his ass right now," Dave tried to go through Hunter.

"Knock it off," Hunter said pushing Dave down the hall. "Listen to me you need to walk away from this now it's in your best interest."

"My best interest is leaving the girl I'm crazy about with her eerie ex husband?" Dave roared making Samantha jump.

"I'm still her husband. We are not divorced," Kane spoke up making Dave even more pissed off.

"Dave, you have to trust me. You have to walk away now if you want to be with my sis," Hunter whispered so Samantha and Kane couldn't hear. Batista looked at Hunter with confusion.

"Fine I'm going. Sami, our relationship isn't over yet," Dave called to her. Samantha stayed silent watching Hunter lead Dave down the hall knowing her brother wasn't backing Batista off to be a nice guy he was up to something.

Hunter ushered Batista into his locker room shutting the door. Batista was surprised when he saw Ric Flair sitting in one of the chairs waiting for them.

"I guess the worse happened and he ran into your sister before you could talk to him," Flair spoke looking at Hunter.

"Yeah, Kane was there too," Hunter filled Flair in as Batista paced angrily.

"Nice, it's a good thing we had that talk with Vince about tonight," Flair watched Batista seeing all the caged aggression that needed to be released.

"What about tonight?" Hunter asked sitting down across from Flair.

"I was supposed to face Kane but I'm not feeling up to so that means someone else has to do it," Flair looked at Hunter. "You're in no condition to face Kane so I wonder who we could find to do it."

"I have no idea? It would be good if it was someone who was really pissed off with Kane right now," Hunter grinned as Batista stopped staring at two of them.

"I want the shot at Kane," Batista exclaimed.

"I thought you would buddy that is why I pulled you away from kicking his ass right now. My sister can't get upset with you for kicking Kane's ass if its part of the show. If things get a little carried away oh well it won't be the first time. You get a piece of Kane tonight then we put my next part of the plan in action and in no time you and my sister will be hearing wedding bells," Hunter's eyes were filled with pure evil as he plotted against his own sister.

"What plan?" Batista asked.

"Let's just say we are going to help Kane let my sister down once again," Hunter grinned wider as he filled Batista in on his plan. Dave couldn't believe how deceitful it was but he agreed to go along with it. He would do anything to stay with Samantha and drive Kane out of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Kane and Samantha watched Dave and Hunter disappear into one of the locker rooms. Samantha couldn't stop thinking about what Hunter could possibly be up to now. She hated not trusting her brother.

"You okay?" Kane rested his hand on her shoulder breaking her thoughts.

"Yes," Samantha looked up at him. "I'm really good at getting myself into messes sometimes."

"This mess isn't your fault entirely. I am the one who walked out on you if I would have stayed you would have never started something with Batista," Kane said noticing for the first time his wedding ring hanging on her necklace near her heart. Samantha followed his eyes looking down at his ring.

"Anytime you want this back just let me know," Samantha ran her fingers over the ring.

"I will," Kane softly said. "I have to get ready for my match against Flair. Do you want to come with me and then after the match I can take you to the hotel?"

"That would be good," Samantha said. "So do I have to lock you in the room and sit on you to get you to finish our conversation when we get there?" Samantha grinned moving closer closing the distance between them.

"I don't know I kind of like it when you sit on me," Kane smirked reaching for her hand taking it in his.

"Well if it's the only way to get you to talk to me I'll have to keep doing it," Samantha giggled.

"Do you really want to continue our conversation from earlier?" Kane looked into her eyes as she nodded yes.

"There is one thing I wish you would tell me right now," Samantha rested her hand against his chest.

"What?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier about regretting our relationship and marriage?" she asked the question that had been bothering her since he said it. Kane took a deep breathe not believing how cold he was to say that to her. He looked into her eyes seeing the life he wanted with her.

"No, I didn't mean it," Kane wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. She melted against him wishing she could stay in his arms forever. "Just be patient with me Sami, I promise I will open up to you soon."

"I hope you do because us being torn apart like this is breaking my heart," Samantha whispered against his chest.

"Sami, I can't promise you I won't bring you more heart ache when I tell the truth but I can promise I'm not going to walk away till you tell me to give up on us," Kane swallowed hard thinking of the moment he feared the most when she could be the one walking away from him.

"I will never do that. I can't imagine giving up on us," Samantha searched his eyes seeing nothing but fear. "Kane, don't be afraid you have to trust our love." Kane didn't say a word just pulled her closer trying to battle his fears hoping that she would still want to be with him after he spilled his heart to her.

* * *

Samantha stayed with Kane till it was time for him to go to the ring to face Flair. She stayed behind in the locker room with Sara and Taker. Undertaker and Sara were both relieved to see Kane and Samantha together and relaxed. Taker noticed the way Kane hugged Samantha before his match. The way Kane held on to her like he was afraid to let her go made Taker wonder what was eating Kane up inside. He heard Sara and Samantha talking about the match but his thoughts were on Kane trying to figure what could be causing all this fear.

"What the hell is going on?" Samantha raising her voice and jumping up broke Taker from his thoughts. He looked up at the monitor seeing Batista attack Kane. "Mark, I thought Kane was facing Flair?"

"That was the plan," Taker looked at Samantha. "Stay here I'm going to go see what is going on."

"I'm not staying here," Samantha shot out the door before Taker could stop her.

"Go after her. I'll stay here," Sara pushed her husband out the door.

"Samantha, damn it wait!" Taker caught up to her grabbing her around the waist picking her up stopping her from going to the ring.

"Mark, let me go. Why is Dave attacking Kane?" Samantha struggled against Taker's powerful hold.

"Its part of the show. See for yourself," Hunter appeared from the shadows throwing a paper at Samantha. She quickly looked over it seeing the change for the night starting Kane and Batista in an angle.

"You did this," Samantha glared at Hunter as he put up his hands innocently. "Mark, let me go now! I'm not going to the ring I want to wipe that cocky smile off my brother's face."

"As much as I would like to see that I'm not letting you go," Mark tightened his hold on her as Batista and Flair came through the curtain.

"Sami, I didn't do a damn thing," Hunter stared at her.

"Yeah right just like you had no part in convincing Vince and Stephanie to do that sick murderer storyline involving Kane," Samantha got tears in her eyes. "Hunter, you have to stop this shit." She started to cry making Hunter's heart ache.

"Sami, I'm sorry I'm only doing what is right," Hunter softly said turning away to not see his sister's tears.

"Why don't you let her go?" Batista confronted Taker.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business," Taker said feeling Samantha stop fighting him.

"Do you want him to let you go darling so we can go talk somewhere before Kane crawls back here," Batista wickedly smiled thinking of the beating he just gave Kane.

"I'm not crawling anywhere," Kane came through the curtain. Taker knew it was right time to let Samantha go. He gently put her down releasing her. She ran right to Kane wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she checked him up and down.

"Yeah," he glared at Batista. The tension was growing in the room as Hunter got in between Kane and Batista.

"Back off Batista, you'll get your hands on him again next Monday," Flair smiled heading down the hall.

"Samantha, we need to talk," Dave called to Samantha. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about. You're as childish as my brother and I don't want anything to do with you," Samantha said seeing Batista get angrier.

"Childish? I'm doing my job out there Samantha. I don't control the storylines and neither does Hunter," Batista tried to speak to her in a civil tone. "Don't get pissed off at me, go tell one of the McMahons off. I deserve to have a minute of your time to discuss why you're breaking up with me."

"I'm done talking for tonight. I just want to get out of here," Samantha brushed past Kane storming down the hall.

"I'm only going to warn you once Batista. Stay away from my wife," Kane pointed at Dave before going after Samantha. Hunter watched them go holding Batista back from following. Undertaker stared at two men with hatred for what they were doing.

"What is your problem Taker?" Hunter asked.

"No problem, you're the one with a problem. You are messing with my family and that is a dire mistake," Undertaker shook his head slowly walking away.

"What's that mean Taker? You going to come after me," Hunter called after him. Taker ignored him and kept walking down the hall.

"You've done it now Hunter," Batista pushed Hunter roughly. "Why did you let Samantha leave with Kane? I thought we were going to rip them apart."

"Don't you ever listen," Hunter roared. "Let Kane and Samantha have this week to make up that way it will hurt even worse when he lets her down again. She'll be devastated and that will be the perfect opportunity for you to comfort her." Hunter stared at Batista as he grinned with delight thinking of how much he would enjoy comforting Samantha.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Kane caught up to Samantha pulling her gently to the side. He could see all the hurt in her eyes from her brother's meddling.

"Why does he do this to us?" Samantha softly asked.

"Because he hates me with a passion," Kane wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "What can I do to make it better?"

"I need to get out of here away from him and Dave," Samantha didn't want any more confrontations between Kane and Dave.

"Okay, let's go."

"In one minute, I have to do something first," Samantha stepped away from him going down the hall to where Sara was waiting. "Sara, thank you for all your help tonight."

"Anytime I can help I will," Sara smiled looking at Kane. "You better take good care of her tonight."

"I will don't worry," Kane leaned down kissing Sara's cheek. "Make sure you call us if you need anything and definitely if you go into labor."

"I'm hoping that will happen soon I feel like a beach ball," Sara caressed her stomach.

"You are still beautiful no matter how you feel," Taker said coming into the room.

"Thank you," Sara blushed kissing him.

"So where are you two off to?" Taker asked.

"The hotel I really wish it was home instead," Samantha sadly said.

"You want to go to Hunter's?" Kane asked with surprise.

"Not Hunter's silly. I mean our home remember our house," Samantha smiled at him.

"I remember. I miss that place," Kane missed their home. He hated living at hotels for the last three months.

"We are going to head home tomorrow morning. I'll give you guys a call when we are home to see how you're doing," Taker hugged Samantha goodbye.

"See you later," Kane said taking Samantha's hand as they entered the hall. He was taken by surprise when she paused in the hall smiling at him.

"Let's go home tonight baby," Samantha softly said.

"It's too late to travel and we are both tired," Kane could see she was tired and needed to get some sleep.

"I'm not that tired. I don't mind driving or we can probably catch a flight," Samantha ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

"Okay Sami, if that is what you want let's go home tonight," Kane loved feeling her touch.

"Tell me it's real that you're really coming home with me," Samantha searched his eyes not believing finally they were on the path to getting back together.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming home with you. Once we get there we will take it day by day, hour by hour till we are back to the way we were," Kane kissed her forehead filling her with overwhelming happiness.

* * *

They arrived home in the early hours of the morning, Kane felt at home the minute they opened the door. He looked around seeing all the furniture under cloths reminding him of all the months Samantha and him had been apart. He felt her lightly touch his arm.

"Let's get some sleep then first thing in the morning we can bring this place back to life," Samantha smiled at him squeezing his hand to make sure he was real and not a dream.

"Ok Sami," Kane felt like he couldn't move for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Samantha felt tension.

"Maybe I should stay in one of the other bedrooms tonight. We still have so much to work out between us," Kane said seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"If that makes you more comfortable then do it," Samantha tried to hide her disappointment. She was looking forward to spending the night in his arms.

"I think it's for the best," Kane kissed her cheek letting go of her hand. "Good night Sami."

"Good night Kane," Samantha went to their bedroom. She felt an emptiness as she looked at the big bed thinking of Kane a few doors down.

He did say we had to take things slow but this is going to be harder than I thought, Samantha thought as she went through her drawers relieved to see she had left behind some clothes when she moved in with Hunter. She grabbed a nightshirt on her way to take a shower.

Kane opened the door to one of the spare bedrooms feeling awkward. I'm home with my wife finally and I'm sleeping in the guest room I'm an idiot for suggesting this, he thought as he threw his bag down on the floor. He looked around the room hearing the sound of the shower. He glanced down the hall at the light peaking through her partially open door feeling the urge to go to her.

Samantha toweled off from her shower changing into a short blue night shirt. She thought she heard a noise from the bedroom as she was running a comb through her hair but she decided to ignore it. She almost jumped when she went back into the bedroom finding Kane sitting on the bed changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Samantha went towards him with concern.

"Sami, relax," Kane smiled at her admiring how pretty she looked. "I thought about my decision and I changed my mind."

"Really, you decided to be my big cuddly teddy bear?" Samantha grinned pulling the covers back on her side of the bed.

"Yes, do you have any complaints?" Kane laid back on the pillows.

"None at all," Samantha cuddled close to him resting her head on his chest. "I've missed this so much."

"I have too sweetheart that is why I couldn't sleep in another room with you so close. I had to be with you even if it's just to hold you," Kane ran his fingers down her back.

"I'm happy you changed your mind," Samantha was in heaven being so close to her husband once again.

"Good night Sami," Kane kissed her forehead.

"Good night Kane," she closed her eyes running her fingers down his chest sending desire straight to his heart. Kane closed his eyes trying to battle his desire for her knowing it wasn't right to make love to her till he told her the secret that could tear them apart once again and this time it could be forever.

* * *

Samantha woke up finding the bed empty next to her. She quickly jumped out of the bed racing through the house looking for Kane.

"Whoa sweetheart, where are you going?" Kane caught her around the waist.

"I thought you were gone. I woke up and you…" she was silenced by his kiss. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck feeling her heart skipping happy beats.

"I ran out to the store to pick up a few groceries earlier. I was making you breakfast," he caressed her face. "Sweetheart, please believe this I promise you I'm not leaving you again. I want to save this marriage if we can."

"Kane, we can nothing can tear us apart unless we let it," Samantha couldn't imagine being without him again. Kane hoped she was right.

"Come have some breakfast," Kane led her to the kitchen.

"Something smells really delicious."

"I'm making French toast," Kane kissed her cheek going back to his cooking. Samantha was touched at how sweet he was being. She kept stealing glances at him as she made the coffee. "Still surprised I'm here?" Kane said smiling at her.

"Yes, can you blame me we have been apart for a few months."

"Too long felt like a million years. We have been apart because of my stubbornness," Kane put their plates down on the table.

"We will fix all the problems in time," Samantha reached out caressing his hand.

"I hope we can sweetheart," he sat down across from her feeling the comfortable feeling he was used to every morning with her. He grinned when she opened the paper flipping through it like always. He missed the simple moments like this with her. He hoped he would keep having moments like this with her till they were old and grey.

Samantha cleaned up breakfast while Kane took his shower. She was getting ready to change when he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped his waist. Silence filled the room as the desire they both felt fought to be released. Samantha looked away from Kane afraid if she looked at him any longer she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I'm sorry I thought you were still in the kitchen," Kane broke the silence keeping his distance afraid that any little touch would make him lose his fight not to make love to her. I can't make love to her till I tell her the truth, Kane thought seeing the desire in her eyes as she glanced at him.

"It's okay. I can go into the other room till you change," Samantha started towards the door.

"Samantha wait," Kane came towards her looking down into her eyes. "I hope you understand that I want nothing more to make love to you but I have to tell you everything first. I don't want to get that close to you again then lose you."

"You won't lose me. Sweetie, stop pressuring yourself. As long as you don't leave me again I can wait till you're ready to tell me. I'm cherishing us being back together and as long as you are with me that's all that matters," Samantha wished she could make him believe that no matter what he was hiding she wouldn't walk away. She was about to say more when her cell phone started to ring. "I have to get that."

"Samantha, I'm sorry to bother you there is a problem with tonight. Some fool double booked our tables. I fired the idiot but now I'm left with this mess and in five hours I'm going to have a bunch of unhappy customers," the manager of Samantha's restaurant Nathan frantically said.

"Nathan, calm down," Samantha let out a frustrated sigh knowing she would have to go into work effecting her time with Kane. "Ask the contractor if any of the third level is ready for tables. Hopefully he will say yes and you can set up tables there. If not then have to hope for cancellations and move the tables around as best as we can to fit a few more. I have to take care of something then I will be there to help you."

"Thanks Sami, I'm sorry again," Nathan could tell by Samantha's voice she wasn't happy about coming in.

"Its okay I'll see you in a few hours," Samantha hung up her cell phone turning around to see Kane sitting on the bed dressed in blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. "Sweetie, I'm sorry after I pick up my things from Hunter's I have to go into work."

"Want some company?" Kane didn't want to be apart from her even for a minute.

"I would love your company," Samantha smiled coming towards him. Kane was filled with joy when she sat down on his lap kissing him softly. "Thank you sweetie."

"No problem. Is Hunter going to be home?" Kane held her against him feeling her tension at the mention of coming face to face with Hunter.

"He shouldn't be," Samantha silently hoped he wouldn't be. "He normally comes home after the Smackdown taping."

"How about we get over there and get your things out as quick as possible," Kane caressed her shoulders.

"Sounds good," Samantha hesitated getting off his lap stealing another kiss before grabbing her clothes to change into. Kane couldn't stop smiling he was feeling good after months of feeling lonely and lost without her. His thoughts went to the best way to tell her his secret. He came up with an idea picking up the phone making sure she was still in the other room. He dialed a number he had memorized by heart for the last four years feeling the same unpleasant feeling he felt every time he called. He felt a little relief when an answering machine picked up.

"Hi, this is Kane. I plan to come visit next Tuesday and I will be bringing my wife if there is a problem with this please let me know," Kane hung up the phone feeling an ache in his heart from years of guilt that he never could overcome. He hung his head rubbing his eyes hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Hey handsome are you okay?" Samantha ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I need you to take off from work next Tuesday and Wednesday. I'm having a hard time telling you my secret so I'm going to show you. Is that okay? Can you wait that long?" Kane searched her eyes.

"Kane, that is fine. It isn't that long to wait. I'll take the beginning of next week off. Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Samantha couldn't help asking.

"All I'll say is we are going to a town near Boston. Please don't ask me anymore. You will know everything by next week and then you can make your decision about our marriage," Kane hung his head again trying to conceal his tears of fear. Samantha refused to let him hide.

"I love you Kane. I wish you would believe that I meant our vows I will stay with you for better or worse," Samantha caressed his cheek.

"I love you too very much," Kane gathered her in his arms holding her tight still dealing with his fears of losing her.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

Samantha was relieved to find Hunter wasn't home. Kane helped her quickly pack up her stuff and load it into the car. Samantha did one more walk through making sure she didn't forget anything when the framed pictures of her and Hunter together since she was a baby till now caught her attention. She slowly picked the one up of Hunter holding her when she was first born. He was even too protective then not letting anyone but mom or dad hold me, Samantha thought of all her mother's stories of Hunter chasing other relatives away from her. She looked at the other pictures seeing all the happy smiles wishing things could be like that once again.

"Hunter, one day I hope you learn to trust me again," she softly said to his photo putting it back down. She was about to walk away when she accidentally knocked a stack of papers to the floor. Samantha started picking them up when she saw a lease agreement.

"What is this for?" she said out loud looking at seeing it was for an apartment signed today. "Hunter is back already."

"Are you talking to me?" Kane came up behind her.

"Hunter is back. He must have come back this morning. What is he renting an apartment across town for?" Samantha gave Kane a bewildered look. He took the lease from her looking it over seeing it was only for two months.

"Maybe he is cheating on Trish," Kane couldn't think of any reason Hunter needed an apartment with the house he already owned.

"I hope not for his sake," Samantha went through her purse finding a notepad writing down the address of the apartment.

"Sami, what do you need that for?"

"I just want to check it out," Samantha smiled putting the papers back.

"You and your curiosity one of these days it's going to get you in big trouble," Kane kissed her forehead.

"You'll keep me out of trouble," Samantha took his hand.

"I will try but it's a really tough job," Kane laughed as she shut the front door locking it.

"Speaking of jobs do you mind driving me into the city after we drop this stuff off? I hate dealing with the city traffic," Samantha asked as he opened her car door.

"I don't mind. Do you think you'll be working all night?" Kane got into the car starting it up.

"I hope not," Samantha wanted to quickly take care of the problems and go back home with Kane.

* * *

Kane was finishing bringing her boxes in. He noticed how quiet the house was and went to look for his wife. He went through the rooms finally coming to their bedroom finding her trying to decide which outfit to wear. He leaned in the doorway admiring how pretty she looked no matter what she choose to wear. She looks adorable when she can't make up her mind, Kane thought watching her pout slightly looking at the outfits sprawled on the bed.

I never felt love like I do for her, Kane thought remembering all the times he had leaned in the doorway watching her get ready for work. He smiled as she held a simple black skirt and halter top up to her curvy body looking in the mirror. She felt his admiring stare giving him a smile.

"I can never make up my mind. Which one do you like the black outfit or the greenish blue one over there?" she pointed to a dress hanging on the door.

"Sweetheart, you will look beautiful in anything you wear," Kane said seeing the rosy red appear on her cheeks. She always blushed whenever he gave her a comment.

"You're such a sweet talker," Samantha chooses the black outfit heading into the bathroom to change. Kane caught a glimpse of her from the partial open door remembering all the times he had followed her when she went to change. The way her eyes would light up when he surprised her either carrying her back to bed or making love to her right there filled his mind. He smiled thinking of the passion they shared when they made love. I miss making love to her so much, Kane thought deeply sighing pulling himself away from the room before he gave into his passion.

* * *

Samantha and Kane relaxed on the drive to the city talking about the upcoming holidays and the undecided plans on where to spend Thanksgiving since it all depended on when Sara had her baby. Kane was sad when they arrived at her club knowing for the next few hours he would have to share her attention.

"Kane, I'm going to be as quick as possible. I'm not happy about being here I rather be home with you cuddling," Samantha said to him as he opened the truck door.

"Anything I can do to help you get done faster," Kane put his arm around her.

"I won't know till I get in there and see if Nathan was able to straighten out this mess," Samantha sighed hoping he did then she could wrap everything up in an hour or two.

"The sooner we get in there the better."

"Wait one minute," Samantha paused turning to face him. "I need something first."

"What? Did you forget something in the truck?" Kane asked as she shook her head no getting a big smile.

"I need something from you," Samantha caressed his arms looking up into his amused eyes.

"From me? What?" Kane searched her eyes. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against his. He knew at the moment what she needed. He leaned down claiming her lips with his. Her heart overflowed with love with every kiss.

"I think you better get to work so you can finish and we can spend some more time doing things like this," Kane broke their kiss whispering against her lips.

"I love that idea," Samantha kissed him one more time looking forward to their evening together.

Kane sat at the bar watching his wife go through all the reservations for the night with Nathan. He was mesmerized at the way she stayed calm while Nathan was going crazy trying to figure out how to fit more tables since the third floor wasn't ready to use. Kane scanned the restaurant area of the club seeing the existing tables were already close together. He stood up walking towards the opening that leads to the club. He looked around at the huge dance floor and stage where the disc jockey was setting up for the night. He heard a noise looking up at the second level where a balcony ran all around it for people to relax and watch the dance floor. A smile formed on Kane's face as he got an idea.

"Hey Sami," Kane called to his wife. She excused herself from Nathan hurrying to Kane.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I think I just solved your problem," Kane grinned pointing at the balcony. "Is there anything stopping you from adding tables up there?"

"No, we had tables there but people kept bumping into them."

"Just for tonight why don't you set the extra tables up there and tell the disc jockey to keep the music down a bit," Kane said still surveying the room.

"Sweetie, that is an excellent idea. There is kitchen access up there and the club doesn't open till eight which hopefully by then won't have to sit anyone out here," Samantha smiled hugging him.

"I hope this means you have solved our problem," Nathan came into the room.

"My husband solved it," Samantha motioned to the balcony filling Nathan in on Kane's idea.

"That is brilliant," Nathan said rushing off to get the area set up before the dinner rush showed up.

"Thank you baby," Samantha kissed him.

"Anytime sweetheart, I'm going to go help Nathan set up those tables," Kane kissed her cheek. Samantha watched him go happy he was there with her.

Kane finished helping Nathan just in time as the dinner crowd started to arrive filling the tables quickly. Samantha had asked the disc jockey to play slow music till the dinner rush was over then the club could return to its normal way. Kane sat down at the bar watching his wife how she made the room come alive smiling at the regular customers greeting the new ones. Even though she was busy with her customers her attention went to her husband every few minutes giving him a special smile only for him making his heart leap. No matter how crazy things get she always thinks of me, Kane thought watching his wife making her way through the sea of people towards him.

"I'm almost done baby but I have to do one more thing but we leave," Samantha whispered in his ear.

"What is that?"

"I would love to dance with my husband," Samantha hoped he would agree.

"You know how I feel about dancing," Kane sighed.

"Please baby just one dance," Samantha pouted.

"Okay one dance that's all," Kane stood up letting her take him to the dance floor. She motioned to the disc jockey as he changed the song to Faith Hill's "Breathe". Kane smiled hearing the song.

"You remember this song?" Samantha asked taking his hand.

"Of course, how could I forget our wedding song," Kane pulled her close remembering their first dance as husband and wife to this song.

"Just checking," Samantha smiled resting her head against his chest letting the music sweep them away to the happy memories of their wedding.

Kane felt tears sting his eyes feeling her body moving with his thinking of all the happy days they shared. All the times Samantha knew what he needed and wanted without him having to say a word. He ran his fingers down her back not believing he had walked away from her from what they had. He held her tighter swearing to himself he wouldn't let her go ever again. I have to believe in our love that she will never walk away from me no matter how terrible my secret is. Our love will survive it, Kane thought willing his tears away.  
When the music stopped Kane held onto Samantha for a moment longer, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes remembering how happy they were. Kane leaned down kissing her softly.

"Let's go home sweetheart," Kane ran his fingers through her hair thinking of what he wanted to do when they arrived home. Samantha nodded in agreement unable to find her words at the moment just wanting to be with Kane and never lose him again.

* * *

Samantha and Kane were lost in one another's love not noticing they were being watched from the balcony. Hunter and Batista sat watching the couple dance together then share a kiss.

"This is torture. Why are you making me watch this?" Batista felt his anger rising taking another gulp of beer.

"No one said you had to watch," Hunter sat back in his seat. "I just want to make sure they are getting close again."

"Why?"

"I told you the closer they get the easier it will be to rip them apart and keep them that way," Hunter wickedly smiled.

"I don't give a damn as long as in the end it's me Sami is with," Batista slammed his beer down.

"Oh don't worry. She'll be yours and everyone will be happy except for that freak Kane," Hunter stared at Kane as he left with Samantha.

"What about Taker?" Batista asked.

"I'm not worried about Taker. He is just full of hot air," Hunter grinned thinking of how perfect his plan was. Next week Kane will once again break Samantha's heart with a little help from me, Hunter thought grinning happily.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Kane and Samantha arrived home both feeling a little exhausted from their day. Samantha looked around at the house with some of its furniture still covered deciding that tomorrow she would spend the day making their home like it used to be.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Kane asked seeing she was deep in thought.

"Just thinking about making this place look like we live here again," Samantha answered him glancing over at all her boxes that would need to be unpacked.

"Sounds like we will have a busy day tomorrow," Kane smiled seeing her eyes light up when he said we.

"We better get to bed and get plenty of rest," Samantha playfully pulled him.

"Bed sounds good but …" Kane looked at her running his fingers down her cheek along her neck.

"But what?" Samantha loved the feel of his touch sending good sensations through her body. Kane wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close kissing her passionately.

Samantha was taken by surprise at first then kissed him back. He gently picked her up carrying her into their bedroom laying her on the bed.

"I want something back from you," Kane said running his fingers down her neck to the chain his wedding ring was hanging on.

"I told you can have it back anytime you want," Samantha said with tears in her eyes as he gently undid the chain sliding his ring off. Samantha's heart beat out of control as he slid the ring back on his finger kissing her softly.

"I don't want to sleep tonight," Kane huskily whispered against her lips. "I want to spend the night making love to you. Let me show you how much I love you."

"I love you sweetie," Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Kane forgot all his fears surrendering to their love finally believing Samantha was right that nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

Samantha and Kane woke up after spending the night making love till they were both exhausted. They showered together taking their time enjoying being together. They busied themselves with bringing the house back to normal. It was the early evening when they finished. Samantha and Kane were happy the house looked like they had never left. They were in the middle of making dinner when their phone started to ring.

Kane kissed Samantha's cheek on the way to answer it.

"Hey Kane, how are things going?" Undertaker asked when Kane answered.

"Very good," Kane smiled at Samantha finishing the salad.

"I'm happy to hear that. Sara and I were worried," Taker signaled to Sara everything was good between Kane and Samantha. "Do you two feel like paying us a visit sometime this week before the weekend shows?"

"Sure, maybe tomorrow or Friday," Kane wanted to see what day was better for Samantha.

"Well just let us know," Taker paused for a minute hesitating on his next question. "Has Hunter been bothering you two?"

"No, we picked up Samantha's stuff but he wasn't home. We haven't heard a peep from him which I don't know if that is a good or bad thing," Kane softly said not wanting Samantha to hear.

"It's probably bad," Taker sighed. "Just be careful and watch out for him and Batista."

"I will don't worry," Kane said also silently swearing to keep a close eye on Samantha.

They decided they would go see Taker and Sara on Friday. They were cuddling watching a movie Thursday evening when Taker called letting them know Sara was in labor. They spent quite a few hours in the waiting room before Taker came out announcing Sara had given birth to a little girl named Susan. Samantha and Kane both congratulated Taker. He told them to follow him to see Sara and Susan. Kane was a bundle of nerves as they walked to Sara's room. Taker opened the door revealing Sara looking exhausted holding her daughter. She looked like Sara with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Congratulation, she is adorable," Samantha smiled at Sara marveling at the little baby in her arms.

"She is so little and cute," Kane put his arm around Samantha peering at Susan.

"How about holding her Kane?" Sara asked him as he shook his head no. "Ok, Sami you want to hold her?"

"Of course," Samantha carefully took the precious little girl from Sara holding her. Kane watched his wife's face fill with happiness as she talked to Susan. Kane felt a sadness consuming him as he watched wondering if one day he would be able to battle his demons and let her have their child.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Kane went out the door surprising Samantha.

"Stay with Sara and Susan. I'll go check on him," Taker said going after Kane. He didn't have to go far finding Kane right outside the door leaning against the wall deep in thought.

"You okay?" Taker asked him.

"She really wants a baby. You can see it anytime she is around a child," Kane softly said.

"So what's the problem? There is no reason you two can't have a child," Taker saw the sadness in Kane's eyes.

"How soon you forget things? Don't you remember what happened four years ago? I can't take a risk like that again," Kane glared at Taker. Undertaker was silent for a minute finally remembering what Kane was talking about.

"You never told her about that?" Taker was surprised that Kane didn't tell Samantha before he married her.

"No, I didn't tell her. I didn't want to scare her off. I was selfish I didn't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to me," Kane paused rubbing his face. "I'm taking her next week to Boston."

"That is a good idea let her see firsthand what you are keeping from her," Taker hoped Samantha would be able to handle what Kane was hiding there. "Just relax now and everything will be fine."

"What will be fine?" Samantha opened the door looking at Kane.

"He is worried about holding Susan," Taker covered for his brother.

"There's nothing to worry about. You won't break her," Samantha smiled pulling Kane into the room motioning for him to sit in the chair next to Sara's bed. Undertaker picked up his daughter gently placing her in Kane's arms. Samantha caressed Kane's neck feeling his tension as he gazed at his niece. He held her for a little while till he saw Sara was falling asleep. He handed Susan back to Taker as Samantha said her goodbyes to Taker and Sara. Kane looked one more time at the little baby before shutting the door. He followed Samantha to the elevator. As the doors closed he gathered her in his arms kissing her softly. He held her tight making a silent promise that once he revealed his secret to her and if she handled it okay then he would agree to them having a child.

* * *

Kane was overjoyed when Samantha decided to go with him on the road. All his nervousness about showing her his secret was slowly starting to fade as he realized more and more how much she loved him. The weekend seemed to soar by as they spent their days at the arenas and the late nights making love for hours.

When Monday came around Kane could sense how nervous Samantha was at the thought of having to see her brother. He kissed her softly as they entered the arena.

"Sami, you don't have to be here. You can go back to the hotel," Kane caressed her cheek.

"No, I want to stay with you," Samantha smiled at him.

"Why you want to do that I'll never understand," Hunter's voice made her tense as she turned staring into his cold brown eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time you didn't understand something," Samantha's tone was icy.

"I see you moved your stuff out. I've kept your room empty because it won't be long till you're moving back," Hunter smirked making Kane's anger rise.

"My wife will be living with me for years to come," Kane stared Hunter down.

"Or until you screw up again, right Kane? How long do you think you can go before the fears grip you again and you hurt my sister?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not going to hurt her anymore," Kane wrapped his arm around Samantha wanting to get away from Hunter before he hit him. "Come on I have to go see Vince."

"Good bye Hunter," Samantha coldly said leaving with Kane. Hunter stood for a moment watching them leave.

"Oh Kane, you're going to hurt my sister again. You just don't know it yet," Hunter grinned before heading on his way to find Batista.

* * *

Samantha and Kane shared a passionate kiss before he went out for his match against Batista. Samantha wrapped her arms around herself as Kane's entrance music started and he made his way to the ring. She didn't like that he was facing Batista. She feared too many things could go wrong and he could end up getting hurt.

"Damn it," she cursed when Flair appeared instead of Batista to taunt Kane. Samantha tensed up when Batista attacked Kane from behind clothes lining him. "I can't watch this," she softly said turning away from the monitor feeling guilty for Batista and Kane feuding. "I gave Hunter the reason to talk Vince into this angle. If I never dated Batista then this wouldn't be happening right now."

"Stop blaming yourself," the voice made her jump as she turned seeing Trish.

"You scared me half to death. Why did you sneak up on me?" Samantha hugged her best friend.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Trish smiled looking up at the monitor seeing Kane slam Batista. "It looks like your hubby can handle Batista with no problem. You have to stop feeling like you caused this mess. If you want to blame anyone blame my darling fiancé," Trish hated how obsessed Hunter was with trying to break up Kane and Samantha. "By the way, did you see Hunter over the break?"

"No, why? I could tell he was home when I got my stuff but I didn't see him. I thought you two were planning your wedding over the break," Samantha said trying not to watch the match.

"He canceled on me saying he had to go home for emergency and he wouldn't let me come. I have no idea what is up to but I feel its something bad," Trish sadly said.

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this," Samantha felt terrible for Trish. Samantha glanced up at the screen just in time to see Kane get hit by the chair stopping her heart.

"Sami, he's okay," Trish reassured her.

"I want to go check on him," Samantha opened the locker room door heading to the ring entrance with Trish close behind.

"Hello beautiful," Batista called to her. Samantha ignored him concentrating on the curtain waiting for Kane to come through. "What the matter, you can't even say hello to me now? You still think this storyline bullshit is my fault. I'm just doing my job. I didn't hit Kane with the chair Flair did."

"Dave, I don't want to talk about this right now," Samantha said as he came closer to her.

"Why don't you just leave," Trish stared at Dave as he kept his eyes locked on Samantha.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Batista glanced at her for a moment. "Sami, you still owe me a chat." Batista reached out touching her cheek. She pulled back from him shaking her head.

"There is nothing to chat about. Its simple I made a mistake dating you while my heart still belonged to my husband. I'm back with him now and I want you to leave me alone," Samantha stared into his eyes.

"Sami, it isn't that simple and it wasn't a mistake. You felt something for me and you can't deny it," Batista backed her into the wall resting his hands on either side of her. "I want you to give me five minutes to talk. Is that so much to ask?"

"Get the hell away from my wife. She doesn't owe you a damn thing," Kane pushed Batista away from Samantha.

"What are you afraid if we talk she might decide she wants to be with me," Batista sneered at Kane.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I don't like my wife being harassed," Kane wrapped his arm around Samantha.

"I wasn't harassing. We have unfinished business," Batista smiled at Samantha making her stomach turn.

"Its finished, stay away from her," Kane ushered Samantha down the hall with Trish leaving Batista furious. Batista hit a nearby wall letting out his frustration.

"Hey easy there," Hunter came towards him. "Calm down tomorrow everything will better. Kane will be out of Sami's life leaving an empty spot for you to fill."

"I'm tired of waiting. I want your sister back in my arms," Batista roared.

"You'll have her soon I promise," Hunter grinned knowing there was no way his plan for tomorrow morning would fail.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Kane woke up before Samantha feeling like something was wrong. He smiled feeling the comforting warmth of Samantha sleeping on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair till she slightly stirred cuddling closer to him. He wished he could stay in bed with her all day but he had to meet with Vince than pick Samantha up to catch their flight to Boston. He let out a deep sigh wondering how she would respond to his secret. He caressed her shoulder lightly cherishing having her in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes running her fingers over his chest.

"Good morning handsome," she smiled kissing him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he didn't want to worry her.

"It's not nothing," Samantha could tell something was troubling him. She moved on top of him playfully pinning his arms. "You're not moving till you tell me."

"Oh really," Kane laughed gently starting to push her off.

"Not fair, please tell me," Samantha leaned over kissing him softly.

"Did you ever have one of those feelings like the right thing to do was stay in bed all day?"

"Yes, many times especially since we have been together," Samantha caressed his face.

"That is what I feel this morning like the best to do is stay in bed with and if I don't something bad could happen," Kane pulled her against him.

"Then let's stay in bed."

"Sweetheart, I wish we could but I have to meet with Vince. We have a flight to catch this afternoon. I don't want to postpone letting all my secrets out anymore," Kane kissed her forehead.

"That is what your bad feeling is probably coming from. You're afraid what will happen when we land in Boston. You're afraid I'm going to leave you," Samantha stared into his eyes.

"I'm trying not to be."

"Kane, I love you so much and I'm not going to leave you."

"I love you more than anything in this world. I've seen and felt what its like to be without you and I never want to go through that again," Kane held her closer.

"You never will," Samantha kissed him deeply. Kane ran his hands down her body caressing her back through the thin fabric of her silk night shirt. "I think you're going to be late for your meeting with Vince," Samantha widely smiled as Kane gently rolled her onto her back.

"Oh well I have better things to do with my beautiful sexy wife," Kane kissed her undoing the buttons of her shirt not caring if he ever got to his meeting with Vince.

* * *

Hunter and Batista nervously paced in the garage of the hotel parking lot like two caged animals.

"Where in the hell is he Hunter? Your brilliant plan is already falling apart," Batista sarcastically said looking at watch seeing Kane was twenty minutes late to leave for his meeting.

"Just calm down. You throwing a fit isn't going to make him appear any faster," Hunter glared not willing to believe his plan might fall apart.

"I'm never going to get Sami back," Batista roared.

"Will you shut the hell up," Hunter pushed Batista. "If he hears your big mouth he'll figure out something is up."

"He isn't …." Batista stopped hearing footsteps. They hid behind a dumpster as Kane entered heading to his truck. Hunter immediately noticed the huge smile on Kane's face.

"You won't be smiling for long," Hunter softly said motioning for Batista to get into the black Ford Expedition next to them. Hunter got into the driver's seat and waited for Kane to pull out before following him. He followed him for a few minutes till they turned on to an empty road that led to the hotel where Vince was staying. "Brace yourself!" Hunter gunned the engine racing the truck along side Kane's till they passed him.

"Someone is sure rushing to their death," Kane sighed not thinking anything of the speedy black SUV moving in front of him. "What the …." he started to yell as the truck suddenly went into a spin turning to block the road. Kane slammed on the brakes going into an uncontrollable skid. Hunter and Batista watched as Kane's truck went into a ditch causing Kane to lunge forward hitting the steering wheel with a thud. Hunter looked around making sure no one was around.

"Come on move it Batista get the chains out of the back," Hunter nudged a stunned Batista.

"Did you kill him?" Batista stared at Kane motionless against the steering wheel.

"No, he should just be knocked out," Hunter grabbed some ropes and a bag from behind his seat. Batista got out going to the back of the truck grabbing the chains. "Help me move Kane to my truck then we will pull his truck out and you will drive it to the airport."

"What if he comes to? What if he is hurt?" Batista was getting nervous as Hunter opened the door tugging Kane out.

"Samantha," Kane softly said as they laid him on the ground. Batista looked helplessly at Hunter.

"It will be fine," Hunter opened his bag taking out a syringe. "This will help him sleep for hours by the time he comes to it will be too late to stop us. Stop worrying and help me move him before someone comes along."

"Fine," Batista cringed as Hunter plunged the needle into Kane's arm. Hunter grabbed a towel from his bag wiping the blood from Kane's forehead seeing the cut wasn't that bad.

The two men lifted Kane putting him into the back seat of the truck shutting the doors. Hunter backed the Expedition behind the truck as Batista secured the chains to Kane's truck. Hunter looked in his side mirror seeing a sight that filled him with fear.

"Damn it," Hunter glanced back at Kane laying over the seat before getting out of the truck to deal with the police car pulling up behind him. Batista looked up seeing the lights thinking for sure they were caught. Hunter nervously waited as the officer got out of his car coming towards him.

"There a problem here?" the officer asked.

"My friend ran into the ditch. I was helping him pull his truck out," Hunter said as the officer walked towards Batista.

"How did you run off the road?" the officer asked.

"I swerved to avoid a deer and next thing I knew I was in the ditch," Batista thought of something fast.

"That happens all the time on this road. The deer population is out of control around here. We are always getting calls about accidents on this stretch of road from them. You're lucky you didn't get hurt going into that ditch," the officer started to walk back to his car.

"You need me to call a tow truck," the officer asked.

"No, I should be able to get it out with my truck," Hunter answered.

"Ok, I'll help you out," the officer grabbed the chain helping Batista secure it to Hunter's truck. Hunter was trying to control his nerves as he got into his truck waiting till the chain was secured. It took a few tries but they finally got the truck out of the ditch and the officer went on his way leaving Hunter and Batista both breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Batista sighed.

"Let's get moving before another cop shows up. I'll follow you to the airport. We will leave the truck there and then put the rest of my plan into action," Hunter hoped there would be no more little surprises.

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we take care of Kane the sooner I can comfort his poor wife," Batista grinned.

"You'll be comforting her very soon," Hunter happily smiled getting into his truck trying not to think about how Samantha would feel when Kane didn't show back up at the hotel. "I'm sorry Sami this is for your own damn good," Hunter said under his breathe pulling the truck behind Batista.

* * *

Samantha was finishing packing her and Kane's things when the phone started ringing. She quickly went to answer it surprised to hear Vince on the other end.

"Hello Samantha, is Kane still with you?" Vince asked surprising Samantha as she looked at the clock.

"He left here about 45 minutes ago. He should be there." Samantha remembered Kane saying it was only a 15 minute drive to Vince's hotel.

"Well he isn't here and I have to leave to catch my flight. Can you please tell him I want him in my office Monday as soon as he arrives at the arena," Vince sounded very ticked off.

"I'll tell him. I'm sorry he didn't show up today that isn't like him at all. He must have car trouble or something," Samantha tried to think what could have gone wrong.

"He can give me his excuse on Monday. Have a nice Thanksgiving," Vince hung up while Samantha was still deep in thought. She quickly dialed Kane's cell phone surprised when it went to voice mail.

"I saw him charge that phone and he said it would keep it on," Samantha softly said getting a terrible feeling in her stomach. She thought for a minute then grabbed her room key heading downstairs to the parking garage. She raced to the spot where Kane's truck was parked seeing it was empty. "He must have had car trouble. I have to find him." She was on her way to call a cab when the front desk clerk called her name. She was surprised when the clerk handed her an envelope. She tore it open reading the note inside feeling like she was going to faint. She read it over again making sure she was reading it right.

"Samantha, I'm sorry I can't stay with you. I need time on my own. I hope you can understand us rekindling our relationship was wrong I still have too much to work out," Samantha read out loud the note from her husband feeling her heart shatter. "This isn't happening again." She shook her head not believing he was gone again. "He promised he wouldn't leave again," she wiped her tears away going back to her room slamming the door. She wanted to hit something and at the same moment cry her eyes out in frustration. "Where is he? He wouldn't leave again." Samantha cried not able to control her emotions. She tried pulling herself together reaching for the phone calling the only person she knew that could help her figure out what was going on.

* * *

Batista got rid of Kane's truck throwing the keys for it in the rental return box hoping no one saw him. He hurried into the truck with Hunter feeling satisfaction when he saw Kane out cold still in the back. They drove for hours finally arriving at the beat up apartment building. Hunter had rented one of the apartments and hired a contractor to make some necessary changes to ensure his plan to keep Kane for a while would work. Batista and Hunter struggled moving Kane to the first floor apartment throwing him onto the mattress in the middle of the bedroom.

"This place is a dump," Batista looked around the room at the bricked up window and the gray walls with only a mattress, a small fridge, two lamps and a TV mounted to a corner in the wall.

"What did you think I was going to give him luxury accommodations," Hunter made a last minute inspection of the room and the bathroom making sure there was no way Kane could get out.

"Won't the neighbors hear him when he wakes up and starts trying to get out?" Batista asked as Hunter hit the walls a few times making a metal clanging sound.

"I made sure the contractor made this room and bathroom soundproof. There are air vents all over the place but the contractor assured me no one would hear a sound from them. It doesn't matter anyway this whole building is empty. It was supposed to be demolished until I approached the owner with a sweet rental deal for this apartment. I paid him enough rent to cover every damn apartment in this rat hole. I convinced him I might want to buy it which of course I won't. I just wanted to stall him from tearing it down earlier," Hunter wickedly smiled.

"You are a sick man," Batista shook his head.

"Like you aren't the same as me. You would do anything to make things happen your way. Don't tell me you wouldn't go to any lengths to get what you wanted," Hunter glared at Batista.

"I would do anything no matter how evil to get your sister back," Batista looked at Kane not believing that Samantha had chosen to go back to him. "I'm getting out of here before I beat the life out of that freak."

"You better not touch him. Sami has to believe he pulled one of his disappearing acts. Hopefully by the time he is set free the mark on his head will be gone," Hunter ushered Batista out checking one more time he had left Kane enough food and water for the time he would be in there.

"Who is going to let him out?"

"No one is. He will let himself out," Hunter grinned coming out shutting the heavy metal door locking it.

"What?"

"See this here," Hunter pointed to a box on the door illuminated with the current date and time. "It will automatically unlock the door and open it setting Kane free to deal with the wrath of his wife and the misery of finding she doesn't want him anymore."

"You thought of everything," Batista was amazed at all the planning Hunter had put into his plan.

"I always do I never leave out any detail," Hunter planned to check on Kane every day just in case any problems arose. "Let's get out of here before he comes too."

"Do you think Samantha knows he's gone by now?" Batista asked trying to think of the best time to go comfort her.

"I'm sure she got his farewell note by now," Hunter felt a ache thinking of the misery he was causing his little sister but there was no choice he had to carry on with his plan to get Kane out of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Samantha was pacing nervously in the airport watching the arrival screens. She had called all over the place looking for Kane finding nothing but dead ends. She wanted to check to see if Kane turned his truck back in the rental agency at the airport but decided to wait till she had someone to go with her in case she broke down again. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she trieds to understand what was going on.

"Hey Sami," Undertaker's voice was exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. Taker wasn't prepared for how devastated his sister in law looked as he gathered her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry for bothering you. I didn't know who else to call. He promised he wouldn't leave me again. He promised…." Samantha broke down in tears.

"Sami, I'm glad you called Sara and I are always there if you need us. We will find out where Kane is. You have to tell me everything that happened this morning," Undertaker said motioning for Samantha to sit down as she filled him in on Kane's meeting with Vince and the call from Vince saying Kane didn't show up. She reached into her pocket giving Taker the note. Undertaker read it quickly letting out a deep sigh hoping Kane didn't leave Sami again and this was all some terrible mistake. "Let's get you out of here."

"I want to see if he turned the truck in before we leave," Samantha motioned towards the rental desks.

"Ok, come on," Taker went to the rental desk asking about the truck. The agent checked the computer saying it was back and was returned a few hours ago. Samantha felt her knees go weak hearing that news.

"Did you rent the car out yet?" Samantha asked.

"No, we haven't had a chance to clean it up for another renter," the agent answered.

"Clean it up?" Taker asked knowing his brother wasn't a messy person.

"It was returned quite dirty. We are thinking about charging an extra fee for cleaning that thing," the agent said.

"I would like to rent it again and I'll make sure its cleaned up before I return it," Samantha hoped Kane left something behind. The agent took care of the paperwork having Samantha sign it.

"It's at the far end of the lot in spot 88," the agent handed Samantha the key. Undertaker put his arm around Samantha leading her to the truck. He felt her hesitation as she neared it. Her feeling of fear growing stronger with every step.

"Sami, it'll be okay. I'm here with you," Taker whispered in her ear taking the keys from her opening the driver's side door illuminating the grayish interior of the blue truck. Samantha looked around the inside of the truck for anything Kane might have left behind surprised when she reached behind the seat finding his duffel bag. She pulled it out opening it up finding his wallet and house keys under his workout clothes. She opened the wallet finding his credit cards and money.

"Mark, something is wrong he wouldn't leave behind his wallet," Samantha knew Kane used them to stay at the hotels.

"Kane isn't the type to go offroading either," Taker pointed out the mud all over the front wheels and front end of the truck.

"We should call the police," Samantha reached for her cell phone.

"Not yet we have to make damn sure he just didn't take off again. Kane doesn't handle police well," Undertaker said seeing the misery fill Samantha's face.

"He has run off so much its hard to think of this as anything else then him just taking off again," Samantha let out a frustrated sigh. "We couldn't find him the last time he disappeared he just showed up out of the blue at one of the shows. How will we possibly find him this time?"

"Sami, we will find him. I won't rest till we do," Taker guided Samantha into the truck wanting to get back to the hotel and make some phone calls. Samantha sat quietly in the passenger seat holding Kane's bag in her lap not able to stop crying.

"Where is my husband?" Samantha silently asked the stars above as they drove.

* * *

Kane felt a throbbing pain in his head as he opened his eyes seeing nothing but darkness. He stumbled around until he felt a lamp turning it on illuminating the dreary room. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He went to the metal door trying to open it finding it locked. He tried everything to get out of the room finding no way out. He yelled for help till his voice started going hoarse.

"What the hell is going on?" Kane went in the bathroom looking into the mirror seeing the gash on his head remembering the truck cutting him off. His heart leaped into his throat as he thought of Samantha fearing she was in danger too.

"Whoever did this to me could be going after my wife right now. I have to get out of here," Kane started pounding on the walls and door again for hours till he crumpled to the floor an exhausted mess.

* * *

Undertaker made his calls to check on Sara and the baby and then to the hotels he knew Kane normally went to. He spent hours on the phone till it was too late to call anywhere anymore. Samantha was lost in her pain the whole time trying to figure out where her husband had gone reliving all the happy times they were recently having.

"Do you think he left because he didn't want to take me to Boston?" Samantha softly asked when Taker hung up the phone.

"I know for a fact he wanted to take you to Boston more than anything," Taker sat down across from her. "Sami, there is no point in staying here. I'm going to take you home then we will try to locate Kane."

"I guess you're right," Samantha hated the thought of going home without Kane.

"Samantha, don't give up on my brother yet," Taker looked at her with tired eyes.

"I love your brother way too much to give up on him. I think he could tear my heart apart a million times and I would still forgive him because I know it's his fear controlling him. I'm convinced I can conquer all his demons and he will be the man I love all the time," Samantha deeply sighed.

"If anyone can make Kane a better man you can. You already have made him much better," Taker smiled at her. "Its late we better get some sleep."

Samantha nodded in agreement hugging him good night before going into her bedroom shutting the door. She changed crawling into bed running her fingers over where Kane had been sleeping less than twenty four hours ago wishing she would have paid more attention to his fears and made him stay in bed with her then he would still be there with her.

* * *

Hunter woke up first thing in the morning calling Samantha's cell phone to see what was going on with her. The first time he tried it rang than went to voice mail. He waited a few more minutes calling again letting it ring for awhile getting her voice mail again.

"Damn it Sami, where are you?" Hunter slammed down the phone. He started to worry that she was out looking for Kane all over the place. He tried to calm his nerves calling her again.

"Hello," the husky groggy male voice answered the phone startling Hunter for a moment.

"Who in the hell is this? I'm looking for my sister Samantha?" Hunter roared into the phone waking Undertaker completely up.

"Hunter, don't you dare scream in my ear," Taker yelled back. Hunter recognized his voice immediately not believing he was there with Samantha.

"What are you doing with my sister? Shouldn't you be home with your wife? Did you freak brother disappear again?" Hunter coldly asked.

"What am doing is none of your business," Taker looked up as Samantha came out to see what was going on. "Why are you asking about Kane?"

"Well that is the only reason I can think you're with my sister at seven am unless you two are having an affair," Hunter snickered.

"You're sick Hunter," Taker snapped handing the phone to Samantha not wanting to waste his time with Hunter.

"What did you do now?" Samantha asked her brother.

"Not a damn thing I just questioned why he was answering your phone when you're supposedly back with Kane."

"I'm with Kane," Samantha strongly said.

"Then where he is?"

"Hunter, why do you care?"

"You're my little sister if your freak husband ran out on you again I want to know," Hunter softly said.

"Everything is fine," Samantha didn't want to tell Hunter that Kane was gone again.

"You're lying Sami, I can tell by your voice. Tell me the truth," Hunter spoke to her in his nicest sweetest voice.

"I don't know where he is but I don't know if he left of his own free will or there is foul play involved," Samantha said surprising Hunter.

"What makes you think it wasn't his own free will," Hunter thought he had gone over everything so there would be no doubt Kane left on his own.

"Just things Taker and I found in his rental car last night. I will find my husband just don't worry about it," Samantha didn't need Hunter's help. "What did you call for?"

"I wanted to ask you about Thanksgiving but I guess you'll definitely be coming to my place now," Hunter said surprising her.

"Hunter, I don't care about Thanksgiving. I'm planning to find my husband right away and spend it with him," Samantha was irritated by Hunter's rudeness. "I have to go I'll call you in a few days."

"Sami please…." Hunter started to talk hearing her hang up. "Damn it what the hell did she find in that truck. We wiped the blood off the steering wheel. I looked the truck over there was nothing," Hunter hit his head in frustration. "Shit, I forgot to check behind the seats. They must have found something there. I have to find a way to fix this and convince Kane left on his own free will. That reminds me I better go check on him."

He was gathering his things when the phone rang. He ran to get hoping it was Samantha calling back. He was disappointed to hear Batista.

"Hunter, have you talked to Sami? Can I go comfort her?" Batista asked.

"I've talked to her. She knows Kane is gone and unless you want to deal with Taker I suggest you stay away from her for now," Hunter cringed hearing Batista curse.

"You said if I helped basically kidnap Kane she would come back to me."

"She will I just need a day or two to convince her Kane left her," Hunter wasn't sure how he would do that but he would. "Just sit tight I'll call you in a few days. Bye Batista."

Batista was livid when he heard the silence on the other end of the phone. He couldn't believe Hunter wanted him to wait a few more days.

"I need Samantha now and I'm going to get her back with or without your help Hunter," Batista slammed down the phone formulating his own plan to win Samantha back.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

Samantha and Undertaker arrived back in Connecticut late in the afternoon. Samantha wanted to go home but Taker insisted she come see Sara and Susan before heading home. Samantha was happy he had insisted when they got there. Sara immediately hugged her ushering her in to see Susan sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Are you doing okay?" Sara asked seeing how tired and worried Samantha looked.

"As well as I can. Its killing me not knowing if he left on his own or someone forced him," Samantha sighed feeling all the frustration building in her. "The worst thing is there isn't much I can do but keep calling hotels and airlines hoping one of them will give me a clue to where he is."

"Mark will find him," Sara tried to comfort Samantha.

"Do you want to stay here for a few days?" Sara asked not liking the idea of Samantha being alone.

"I don't want to be a bother. I don't mind staying at the house maybe Kane will call or something," Samantha hoped he would show up to get his things.

"Sami, I hate to say this but I don't think he left on his own. I saw him with you before you guys left for the road and it was clear he was trying to work out his fears for you. I don't think he would just give that up and walk out again," Sara said as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know he was trying. We were supposed to be in Boston right now so I could see his secret. Everything was going perfect even up to the moment he left to go see Vince. The other times he left he was clearly agitated this time he seemed fine. He was nervous about the trip to Boston but he showed no signs of wanting to run away again," Samantha softly cried. "Damn it this is so confusing. What if he is hurt somewhere? We should go to the police."

"Sami, think about it the cops are idiot. The minute they hear he has pulled this disappearing shit before they will just push it to the back burner," Taker joined them putting the coffee on the table. "I will find my brother."

"Mark, do you honestly think he ran again?" Sara asked her husband.

"I don't think he ran," Taker said staring at Samantha. "I think you know in your heart he didn't run too. If you want to go to the cops go ahead and call them."

"Mark, I trust you if you think we can find them then let's do it. If we are no closer to finding him by tomorrow or the next day I will call the police," Samantha understood how much Kane hated the police and Taker was right the police wouldn't put much effort into finding Kane either. Samantha's cell phone started ringing making them all jump. She dumped out her purse to get to it.

"Hi Sami, its Dave. I just heard about Kane from Hunter and I wanted to check on you," Batista said making Samantha roll her eyes. The last thing she needed was to deal with him.

"Thanks for calling I'm fine," Samantha felt Taker and Sara watching her. She grabbed a piece of paper from her purse writing down it was Batista. Sara read it motioning for Samantha to hang up as Taker nodded in agreement.

"Do you want some company? Do you need me to help you with anything?" Batista was turning on all his charm.

"Thank you for offering but I'm okay. I really need to go," Samantha was trying to be nice.

"Okay I'll call you later tonight maybe I can take you to dinner or something," Batista tested what she would say.

"How about I'll call you? Bye Dave," she hung up before he could respond. "He is no better then Hunter acting like Kane and I are separated."

"Batista has always given me the creeps. Mark wanted to warn you about him but we didn't want to interfere," Sara said as Taker turned over the piece of paper Samantha had written on.

"Sami, what is this?" Taker showed her the address on the paper.

"It's the address of an apartment that Hunter rented. I have no clue why he rented it. I found the lease when I was moving out and decided one day I would check it out. Kane suggested that maybe Hunter was cheating on Trish," Samantha put everything back in purse.

"I'll go with you when you check it out," Taker was curious what Hunter was up to. He knew the part of town where Hunter had rented the apartment and it was turning into a ghetto.

"That place and Hunter are the least of my problems right now. I'm going to head home and check things out there," Samantha stood up as Taker shook his head no.

"Sami, it isn't good for you to be alone until we know what happened to Kane. Please stay here with us I'm sure that is what Kane would want," Taker pleaded with her.

"Please listen to Mark and stay with us. I bet being around Susan would help keep your mind busy," Sara smiled as Samantha realized there was no way she could tell them no.

"Fine, but I need to run home to grab a few things and I want to check to see if Kane has been there," Samantha planned to also check with the bank while she was home.

"Mark, please go with her," Sara caressed her husband's hand.

"Sara, I'll be fine. I'll be back in about two hours I swear," Samantha wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Okay, if you're not I'm coming to look for you," Taker understood she needed time on her own without everyone asking her if she was alright.

"Thanks again for everything. You two are the best. You treat me more like family then my own brother does," Samantha hugged Sara.

"I keep telling you. You are our family," Taker hugged her kissing her forehead. "Be careful and I meant what I said I'll come looking for you if you're not back here in two hours." Samantha nodded okay heading out the door to face the emptiness of her house

* * *

Samantha had found no sign of Kane at that house. She had checked their bank accounts finding no withdraws since they left for their trip. Her fears of foul play were growing by leap and bounds. By the time, she got back to Mark's and Sara's she had made the decision that it couldn't wait she had to call the police. Mark was right the police took the missing person report but were treating it as Kane ran off with another woman or over a marriage problem. Samantha was getting frustrated and more worried as Wednesday passed with no more signs of Kane. Sara and Mark were trying their best to keep her busy with preparations for Thanksgiving but it wasn't working Samantha couldn't stop thinking about Kane wondering where he was.

The next day Samantha was in middle of making more phone calls when she got an urgent call from work saying there was a problem with the heating. As much as she didn't want to go, she drove into New York City to the club to meet the contractor. Tony, the contractor who had done all the work on the club since she took over, greeted her at the door with a frustrated look.

"What's wrong with the heating?" Samantha asked right away.

"Do you monitor who goes in the basement near those heater units?" Tony asked surprising her.

"No, the storage room is down there. There are always people coming in and out of there. I would go crazy trying to keep track of it."

"Well you might want to start monitoring it," Tony deeply sighed. "Sami, someone broke those heater units. I removed the panels and the insides were ripped apart."

"I don't understand how is that possible, wouldn't they have gotten shocked by the electricity?"

"You had a power outage. When I got here, Nathan was running around like a loon checking all the computers and resetting clocks," Tony filled her in on what Nathan forgot to tell her.

"This is getting ridiculous my husband is missing now someone is sabotaging my restaurant. Don't touch the heaters I'm calling the police first," Samantha went to make the call as Tony went to check the electric box to make sure there were no problems there.

* * *

Samantha decided to hang around the club to keep her mind busy. She was in the middle of going over the inventory when Nathan called her up front. She hurried to the front thinking there was a problem. She filled with dread when she saw Batista sitting at the bar.

"Sami, that guy over there insisted on seeing you," Nathan seemed terrified of Dave.

"Thanks, I'll take care of him," Samantha braced herself for dealing with Batista. He looked up as she came towards. He loved the way she looked in the tight black jeans and aqua blue halter top with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi Sami, you're looking very beautiful this evening. I decided to drop by and see how you were doing," Dave said as she sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to do that I'm fine," Samantha wished he would just leave her alone.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered your favorite drink. I was hoping we could chat for a few minutes then I'll be on my way," Dave pushed the strawberry daiquiri towards her.

"I don't think so I have things to do," Samantha tried to excuse herself.

"Come on Samantha one drink there is no harm in that. I just want to talk that's all," Dave smiled at her.

"If I have this drink with you do you promise you'll leave when it's done," Samantha asked him.

"I swear," he crossed his heart as she took a sip making him very happy. "Hunter told me what happened with Kane, has he turned up yet?"

"No, but the police are now looking for him too," Samantha drank some more wanting to finish it fast so Dave would leave.

"You called the police?"

"Yes, this isn't like the other times Kane has disappeared," Samantha said feeling a little lightheaded for some reason.

"I think you're overreacting," Dave saw his plan was starting to work as Samantha started to look dazed like she couldn't think straight.

"I don't care what you think," Samantha tried to concentrate as all the lights around her seem to dim and she started to feel like she was burning up.

"Samantha, you're going to learn to care what I think," Dave leaned across the table taking her hand. She tried to pull away from him feeling his grip.

"There is something wrong," Samantha stuttered trying to stand up feeling her legs wobbling beneath her.

"Maybe you just need some fresh air," Batista wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her as she nodded in agreement. "I'll help you outside okay?"

"Yes, its okay," Samantha needed to get away from the thudding sounds in her head and the lights making her dizzy. She felt even dizzier as they pushed through the crowd. Dave swiftly picked her up before her legs gave out. She looked at him seeing something sinister in his eyes as everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Sara was pacing near the front window watching the street waiting for Samantha's car to pull up.

"Will you please stop it before you wear a hole in the floor," Undertaker grinned at his wife. "Sami will be back here shortly. I called and one of the bartenders said she left about an hour ago. If she hit traffic on the bridge it could be another hour before she shows up."

"Mark, I'm worried I can't explain why I feel this way."

"I can its Kane being gone and the call from Samantha about the heating at the club made you worry even more. Just relax if Samantha isn't back in the next hour I'll go look for her," Mark patted his lap. Sara slowly stepped away from the window sitting down on her husband's lap resting her head against his chest.

"I feel awful for Samantha. I can just imagine how crazy she must be feeling. If you disappeared like that I would be climbing the walls and searching everywhere for you," Sara ran her fingers along his chest.

"I have no plans to disappear. I'm going to find out who is behind this nonsense and put an end to it," Undertaker didn't care if it took weeks he would seek and destroy the person or people terrorizing his family.

* * *

Samantha felt like she was having the most wonderful dream about making love to Kane. It felt so real to her like he was right there with her in the bed. She could feel his kisses on her skin and his strong body against hers. She tried to will herself to wake up not able to feeling powerless against the dream. Suddenly feared filled her as something didn't feel right. She stared to scream feeling more powerless as Kane disappeared but the feeling of someone inside of her didn't fade. She screamed as loud as she could feeling sheer terror fill her as she slipped back into the blackness.

* * *

Kane lay on the mattress exhausted after once again spending hours trying to get out of where he was. He had turned on the TV for a distraction hoping to rest before trying once again to escape. His eyes were starting to close when he suddenly shot up screaming Samantha's name feeling her pain knowing she was in trouble. He started flailing around the room hitting everything yelling her name over and over. Hunter had just entered the apartment going to the door looking through the peephole seeing Kane tearing around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Hunter said softly out loud feeling around the door till he found the box to turn on the intercom so he could hear in the room.

"Samantha! Samantha! Please be alright I have to get the hell out of here now! Oh God please protect my wife!" Kane yelled as Hunter listened in horror wondering if something was wrong with Samantha remembering what Trish had said about couples that were soul mates feeling one another's pain in the most terrifying moments. Hunter looked at Kane one more time watching his torment deciding he had to find Samantha right away to make sure she was alright.

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes feeling like she was still in a daze as she tried to focus. She realized she was lying on her side in her bed as she focused in on one of her bureaus.

"How did I get back here?" she thought trying to shake the rest of the grogginess. Suddenly she felt the arm around her waist as she tried to move. She looked down seeing it wasn't Kane next to her. She jumped out of the bed almost dropping to her knees when she saw Batista lying naked in the bed smiling at her.

"Where are you going beautiful?" he stared at her as she looked down at her clothes scattered all over the floor. She couldn't speak as tears and fear filled her. "What's the matter angel?" Samantha ran from the room into the bathroom slamming the door. She grabbed her robe wrapping it around her dropping to the floor not understanding what was going on hoping she was having some terrible nightmare. Suddenly she flashed back to the dream she was having about making love to Kane then the awful terrible feeling she got. She was trying to pull herself together and control her shaking when Batista knocked on the door.

"Sami, please open the door," Dave called to her. Samantha stayed crouched in the corner shaking even more. "Damn it Samantha open the god damn door before I break it down." Samantha looked around the room seeing she was trapped the window was too small to climb out. She decided to open the window and yell for help. She pulled herself up to the window letting out as scream as Dave burst through the door grabbing her roughly around the waist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dave tilted her chin to look into his eyes. "We just made love and were sleeping peacefully till you decide to wake up and act like a crazy bitch."

"We didn't make love," Samantha stuttered shaking.

"Excuse me?"

"You raped me," she tried to push him away as he held her tighter laughing.

"Raped you? What is this a joke? You wanted it and I gave it to you. I didn't force you into that bed," Dave's eyes were filling with rage.

"Let me go. I want you to leave. I want you the hell out of my house right now!" Samantha started pushing him.

"Oh I see how it is you wanted to get laid while your hubby is away. Now you met the need you're kicking me to the curb. You damn whore!" he pushed her against the sink gripping her arms hard. "I don't like being toyed with Samantha. I warned you before not to do that. I'm going back to bed and you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not! Let me go!" she struggled against him as he dragged her back into the bedroom throwing her roughly on the bed. He climbed on top of her pinning her arms down.

"You like it rough Sami? I can make things very rough," Dave tried to kiss her as she squirmed beneath him. Suddenly a loud slam from downstairs made Dave tense up as Hunter appeared knocking him off of Samantha.

"What the hell are you doing Batista?" Hunter slammed Batista into the floor.

"Getting what I want what you promised but couldn't deliver," Batista grinned as Hunter's eyes filled with fear as he looked at Samantha curled up in a ball next to the bed crying.

"You get the hell out of here before I call the cops," Hunter dragged Batista up pushing him out the bedroom door.

"You go right ahead and call the cops I have some things I would love to tell them or better yet show them," Dave whispered glaring at Hunter.

"Just leave now!" Hunter knew he couldn't call the police.

"I'm going but this isn't over you hear me Hunter and if the cops breathe down my neck I'm taking you down with me. So you better find a way to calm your little sister down," Batista looked past Hunter at Samantha. "Thanks for the wild night Sami. I hope we can do it again very soon." Samantha cried harder hearing his voice. Hunter watched Batista go feeling an enormous guilt consume him as he turned gazing at his sister hysterical in the corner.

"What the hell have I done?" Hunter thought going to Samantha gathering her into his arms feeling how terrified and scared she was. "Sami, are you okay?" Tears came to his eyes as he realized for the first time how truly sick and twisted he was.

"Hunter, I don't remember anything. That bastard raped me I wouldn't sleep him willingly. I wouldn't, I wouldn't…" she broke down in tears burying her face against Hunter's chest.

"How could I let this happen to her?" he silently asked himself seeing the tears streaming down her face as she clung to him knowing there was nothing he could ever do to take back all the misery and terror Samantha was feeling at that moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Hunter didn't care what happened he took Samantha to the local hospital immediately. He couldn't let Batista get away with what he had done even if it meant Samantha would find out what Hunter had been doing to break her and Kane up. After he checked Samantha in, he called Sara and Taker telling them what happened. They rushed over to the hospital. The police were questioning Samantha when they arrived.

"Is Samantha okay?" Sara immediately asked Hunter.

"I don't know. She is very shaken up and distraught after what Batista did," Hunter sighed feeling the guilt overpowering him. He wanted to tell Taker and Sara about Kane knowing Kane was probably the only one who could comfort his wife at a time like this.

"How did this happen? How did Batista end up with her?" Taker asked.

"Samantha doesn't remember anything. The last thing she remembers is being at the club and starting to feel weird after drinking some of her daiquiri. I've been trying to get a hold of Nathan to see if he saw anything," Hunter rubbed his face in frustration.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did or who knows what else he might have done to her," Sara stared at Hunter. "Why did you go to her place anyway?"

"I wanted to see Samantha. I figured I would check her place before I bothered you guys," Hunter hoped they bought his story. Undertaker felt something was weird about the way Hunter was acting.

"I wasn't drunk damn it," Samantha's raised voice echoed through the hall. "I don't remember inviting him back to my home. I remember agreeing to let him help me outside to get some fresh air. I didn't agree to going back to my place and being raped."

"Miss, please calm down," the police officer said taking the report.

"I don't like being treated like I'm the one that did something wrong. I'll make this as clear as day for you fools. Dave showed up the club and I had a few sips of my drink while he was there. A few sips of a daiquiri have never made me drunk before in my entire life you can ask anyone who knows me. Ask my brother he is standing right there behind you," Samantha glared at the officer as Hunter entered the room.

"She is telling you the truth. I've seen her drink before and it takes more then one daiquiri to affect her," Hunter stood up for his sister wondering if Batista had put something in Samantha's drink. "Can you do a test to see if there was something in her drink that might have affected her?"

"Mr. Helmsley, we are going to run blood tests to check for date rape drugs. I think we are done with our questions. We will have an officer track down Mr. Batista and question him. We will be in touch," the officer stared at Samantha before leaving the room.

"The doctor will be in shortly to finish the exam. After you speak with the counselor you will be free to leave," the nurse informed Samantha before leaving. Samantha looked at Hunter with sad eyes that broke his heart.

"I want to go home now," Samantha softly said getting tears in her eyes. "No one believes me about what Dave did. They think I got drunk and slept with him now I'm crying rape so my husband won't get upset with me. This is all such bullshit."

"Sami, I believe you. Undertaker and Sara believe you by the way they're here. Do you feel up to seeing them?" Hunter asked her as she nodded yes. Hunter went to get Undertaker and Sara as Samantha lay back closing her eyes wishing Kane was there. She needed him now more than ever.

* * *

After Samantha was released, it was decided it was best for her to stay with Taker and Sara. Hunter went with them staying with his sister till she finally fell asleep with the help of the sleeping pills the doctor had prescribed. Hunter said good night to Taker and Sara making them promise they would call if Samantha needed him. Hunter drove around for awhile finally going home. He right away called Trish needing to talk to her.

"Hey baby, is something wrong?" Trish was happy to hear form him.

"Yeah, everything is going to hell," Hunter said taking a deep breathe before telling Trish about Samantha.

"Oh my, I'm going to catch the first flight tomorrow to come there. This is the last thing she needs with Kane missing," Trish felt sorry for Samantha. "Hunter, you really have good timing stopping Batista from doing anything else to Sami."

"Yeah, I wish I could have stopped him before he touched her at all," Hunter felt tears well in his eyes as he wished he would have never pushed Samantha into a relationship with Batista in the first place. "Trish, I need to ask you something," Hunter took a deep breathe.

"Sure baby what is it?"

"If you did something really terrible to someone would you tell them or try to make things better than tell them," Hunter asked hoping she didn't ask why he was asking.

"I would tell them right away. You could make things worse by trying to make them better," Trish said. "Have you done something wrong?"

"No, a friend of mine asked me that question I was hoping I answered it the right way when I told them to just fess up and deal with the consequences," Hunter quickly said. "Trish, you go get some sleep. Let me know what time your flight is and I will get you from the airport."

"Ok Hunter, I love you," Trish blew a kiss into the phone.

"I love you too Trish," Hunter hung up staring at the wall in front of him for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. "I have to start doing the right thing starting right now." Hunter grabbed his coat and a flashlight on his way to his car.

* * *

Kane was staring at the ceiling wondering how long he was going to be trapped. He had racked his brain over and over trying to figure who had done this to him. His heart was slowly aching as he tried not to think about his fears that something had happened to Samantha.

"I'm going to kill whoever put me in here," Kane said hitting the wall behind him. He was about to get up and get some water when he heard the clicks of the metal door. He sat up just as the door slowly swung open. He didn't waste a moment hurrying out the open door finding an empty room. He looked around and listened for the sound of anyone only hearing silence. Kane quickly went through the room finding another door opening it to a corridor lined with numbered doors.

"Where in the hell am I?" he walked through the hall listening to the floorboards creak beneath his feet. He felt relief when he got to the end of the hall pushing the door open feeling the crisp night air looking up at the stars above him. He looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh shit, I'm back in Connecticut," he softly said recognizing the run down factories a few blocks away realizing he was about a half hour away from his home. He ran through the streets till he finally flagged down a taxi cab. He asked the driver if he could please use his cell phone promising to pay the guy triple whatever the fare was to make up for the cost of the call. The driver immediately agreed handing Kane the phone. He dialed home getting frustrated when Samantha didn't answer. He called her cell phone getting her voice mail immediately.

"Where are you Sami?" he softly said dialing Undertaker's number.

"Hello," Undertaker answered on the first ring.

"Taker, it's me. Do you know where Samantha is? Is she alright?" Kane asked.

"Kane, where have you been? We have been worried sick," Taker breathed a deep sigh of relief hearing his little brother's voice.

"Please answer me is Sami okay?" Kane needed to know about his wife.

"Kane, something has happened to her. She is here with me and Sara. I think you better come here immediately," Taker couldn't tell Kane over the phone about what Batista did.

"I'm on my way right now. I'm going to need you to meet me outside and pay the cab driver for me. I'll pay you back later," Kane gave the driver Taker's address.

"Don't worry about it. Where have you been?"

"Let's just say I have been in hell for the last few days. Taker, you have to believe that I didn't run this time. This black expedition cut me off on the road than everything went black, next thing I knew I woke up in this room and there was no way out I tried everything. I wouldn't leave Sami again I promised her you have to believe me," Kane was so relieved to be out of that living nightmare.

"I believe you and I'm sure Samantha will to. We reported you missing to the police. We wouldn't do that if we thought you ran off. I will explain everything when you get here and you can explain everything about this place where you have been," Taker went to the front door opening it anxious to see Kane.

"Taker, it's just strange. I've been locked in almost a cell and after days of banging the damn door just opens magically. I have no idea who locked me in there or who let me out but I'm going to find out and put them through the same living hell," Kane angrily said.

"I'll help you make them pay," Taker paced in front of the door.

"I'm using the driver's cell phone I don't want to charge up his bill. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I see you soon Taker," Kane hung up the phone as Taker stepped away from the door for a moment to tell Sara the good news.

"Should we wake Samantha and tell her?" Sara asked pulling on her robe going to the door with her husband.

"No, I think we should let Kane wake her," Taker hugged his wife close as the patiently waited for Kane to arrive.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

Undertaker rushed out the door the minute he saw the car lights illuminate his driveway. Kane was barely out of the car when Taker hugged him thankful his little brother was okay and safe.

"Mark, I'm really okay," Kane hugged his brother back then looked at Sara with tears streaming down her face.

"Kane, it's so good to see you," Sara hugged him as Taker paid the driver.

"Where is Sami?" Kane asked as Sara pulled him into the house. "She is upstairs the second door on left. She might be hard to wake because the doctor gave her sleeping pills."

"Sleeping pills? What happened to her please tell me," Kane stared from Sara to Taker. Sara couldn't stop crying not able to tell him as Undertaker took a deep breathe preparing to tell Kane what happened. "Stop hesitating I need to know what happened to my wife. I need to know what am going to find when I walk through that door."

"She was raped tonight," Taker softly said shocking Kane. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he rushed up the stairs to find Samantha. His heart was beating out of control as he opened the door seeing his wife curled up in a ball her hair pulled back into a ponytail letting him see her tear stained face clearly. Tears came to his own eyes as he saw the bruise on her upper arm. He gently kneeled down next to the bed not wanting to scare her touching her cheek lightly tracing the line of her tears.

"Samantha, please wake up," he lightly shook her for a few moments till she slowly opened her eyes looking at him with glassy eyes.

"Kane?" she softly said then suddenly she jumped moving away startling him. He watched as she stared at him in confusion shaking her head trembling. "Is this real or is my nightmare about to happen over again? I won't let it happen again."

"Sami, calm down its me. I'm here no one is going to hurt you anymore. I'm here and I'm going to keep you safe," Kane slowly neared her reaching out his hand. "Please Samantha take my hand trust it's me I'm not part of any dream." Samantha stared at him wiping the tears from her eyes trying to deal with the cloudiness she was feeling from the sleeping pills. "Sami, please sweetheart I love you." Samantha suddenly realized he was real taking his hand letting him pull her into the safety of his embrace. She broke down crying her eyes out as he held her close.

"Samantha, I heard what happened are you okay?" Kane ran his fingers through her hair.

"Much better now that you're here," Samantha refused to let go of him as he guided her to the bed. "Where have you been?"

"I was locked up in a room that was impossible to get out of. I tried everything every moment I was awake. I would pound on those walls for hours wanting to get back to you. Finally tonight the door opened but I still don't know who put me there and locked me in," Kane was hoping he could find out. "Later when you feel better I'll take you and show you the room. Sami, tell me what happened tonight." Samantha took a deep breathe recounting everything for him as he listened holding her close. "Sami, you keep saying he who is he?"

"It was Batista," Samantha said trembling violently just as the mention of his name.

"Batista? Batista touched you?" Kane stared into her eyes seeing the truth. "I'm going to ripe him apart." Kane moved away from her hurrying out the door.

"Kane no please don't go," Samantha ran after him grabbing his arm. "Kane no! Please don't do this I need you here with me. The police will deal with Batista. You don't even know how to find him."

"No, I will deal with Batista and I will find him. No man touches my wife and lives. I love you too much to let that bastard get away with it. Look at the pain you're in. I'm going to make him feel triple your pain," Kane gently pushed her hand away hurrying through the house spotting Undertaker's truck keys. He grabbed them rushing out the door ignoring Samantha's protests. Samantha tried to go after him feeling Taker grabbed her.

"Sami, stay here with Sara and the baby. I will go after him," Taker calmly talked to her.

"No, I'm going with you," Samantha didn't know what Kane would do but she wanted to be there to stop him.

"Fine," Taker knew there was no way she would stay behind. "Sara, don't worry everything will be okay. We will be back shortly," Taker kissed Sara goodbye hurrying after Kane.

* * *

Kane at first didn't even know where to start looking for Batista. His mind was going a mile a minute still in shock his wife had been raped.

"I wonder if Batista is the one that locked me up to get to Samantha," Kane thought out loud hitting the steering wheel in frustration. He suddenly remembered Batista normally stayed with Hunter when he was in town. Kane headed directly to Hunter's house hoping to find Batista there.

* * *

Hunter was finishing his shower and about to go to bed when he heard a noise from his living room. He cautiously went to investigate it surprised when the light suddenly came on.

"Hi buddy," Batista stared at him. "At least I thought we were friends till tonight. I told you to calm Samantha down not take her to the hospital. I just got done being questioned for over two hours. Thanks to your stupidity I have to put up with the police harassing me till they realize I didn't do anything wrong to Samantha."

"You drugged my little sister and raped her," Hunter glared at him. "How could you do that to her? I thought you cared about her. Screw it none of that matters now. It's only a matter of time before the police arrest your ass after the tests come back proving you drugged her."

"They won't find any proof," Batista wickedly smiled. "Hunter, you're not the only one with shady friends. I've made a few along the way and I'm not worried about being arrested. It will all look like Sami is lying to cover her ass and I did nothing wrong."

"You're disgusting. Get the hell out of my sight!" Hunter yelled going towards the door as Batista shot up blocking his way.

"You're not calling the shots anymore Hunter I am unless you want me to go tell Sami what you have been doing. Maybe I should take her to that apartment building and let her see Kane all penned up. Maybe I should tell her how you manipulated Stephanie McMahon to put me and Kane in a storyline together," Batista stared Hunter down.

"Go do whatever in the hell you want. I was wrong ever meddling with Samantha's life. I'll pay the price for my crimes. I won't let you hold them over me and control me," Hunter stood up to Batista.

"Oh really," Batista laughed in disbelief.

"This isn't a joke Dave. You screwed up royally tonight. I rather my sister be with Kane who might be a freak but he would never hurt her like you just did," Hunter paused getting tears in his eyes remembering how violently Samantha trembled in his arms. "I want you out of here now. Go tell and do whatever you want I don't give a damn anymore just stay the hell away from my sister."

"I'm not going to stay away from her Hunter. I'm not afraid of you or Kane. I will get what I want one way or another. You won't …." he stopped when a loud pounding came from the door. Hunter immediately went to answer the door surprised to see Kane. Fear shot through him as he looked up into Kane's raged filled eyes. His life passed in front of his eyes as he looked down at Kane's clenched fists.

"Oh God, he knows what I've done and he's going to beat me to death," Hunter silently thought to himself not able to speak.

"Where is Batista?" Kane roared making Hunter realize Kane knew about what happened to Samantha and he was there to destroy Batista. Hunter opened the door all the way pointing Kane in the direction of Batista. Kane charged past Hunter down the hallway. Batista heard the heavy footsteps approaching him by the time he turned around it was too late Kane had hit him from behind knocking him to the floor.

"You son of bitch, no one hurts Samantha," Kane pounded on Batista with hard fists. Batista reeled backwards with all his strength knocking Kane off.

"I was only giving her what she wanted. You should have seen her. She was loving every minute of it," Batista struggled to get up taunting Kane. Kane felt a new surge of rage seeing the sickening smile cross Batista's face. He yelled out running full force into Batista knocking him into the wall. Batista felt intense pain fill his massive body as Kane punched him hard in the stomach. Batista tried to fight back getting knocked back into the wall over and over. Hunter kept his distance enjoying the sight of Batista getting the life beaten out of him. The two men continued to fight destroying Hunter's living room till Samantha and Undertaker arrived. Samantha's face filled with horror when she saw Kane uncontrollable hitting Batista over and over.

"I have to stop this," Samantha looked at Hunter not moving an inch to do anything to stop it. Undertaker tried to grab her but she squirmed away going towards Kane.

"Samantha, don't go near them," Hunter yelled out as she neared the two men.

"Hunter, she is the only one who can calm Kane down. He has to be stopped before he kills Batista," Taker held Hunter back.

"Batista dead wouldn't be a bad thing," Hunter thought realizing all his problems would go away as he nodded in agreement with Taker keeping a close eye on Samantha.

"Kane, please you have to stop before you kill him," Samantha cautiously touched his arm not wanting to startle him.

"I want to kill him," Kane growled holding Batista against the wall by his throat.

"Kane, sweetie please look at me," Samantha calmly spoke to him till he turned looking into her tear filled eyes. "You have to stop. You can't kill him."

"He hurt you he deserves to die," Kane tightened his grip watching the color drain from Batista's face as he struggled for air.

"Kane, please let him go. It will hurt me more when I lose you again to a jail cell. He isn't worth going to jail over," Samantha pleaded with him till he finally released his hold letting Batista sink to the floor realizing his wife was right. "Come on baby."

Samantha led him out of the house as Hunter and Undertaker checked on Batista. Kane immediately embraced her holding her close.

"I'm sorry Kane I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm so sorry," Samantha cried against his chest feeling the guilt.

"Samantha, you did nothing wrong," Kane kissed her forehead.

"I'm the one that got involved with Batista. I'm the one that brought that monster into our lives. I'm the …"

"Sami, stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault none of it," Kane cupped her chin in his hand. "Thank you for stopping me in there. If I would have choked the life out of him tonight I would have lost my life with you. I would have spent my life in jail over that bastard."

"You're still going to jail," Batista's voice rang out as the police pulled up to the house. Kane immediately tensed up as four police officers came towards them. "Arrest that freak he attacked me," Batista yelled at the police. Samantha motioned for Kane to not say a word as Batista raged on. Two police officers took Batista back into the house while the other two questioned Kane about what happened. Undertaker stayed with Samantha and Kane hoping the police wouldn't arrest Kane while Hunter went back into the house hoping to sneak a minute alone to talk to Batista.

Hunter stayed in the shadows waiting till the perfect moment when the police officers went outside.

"Hey Batista, I'm warning you don't bring charges up against Kane for tonight," Hunter said sitting on the table in front of Batista.

"You're warning me," Batista laughed feeling the pain through his ribs from Kane's beating. "How soon you forget I'm in control of the game now not you. I can bring you down faster than you can blink so back the hell off."

"Don't underestimate me Batista. It is the worse mistake you can make right now," Hunter glared at Batista.

"Screw you Hunter, I'm pressing charges. Kane is the one who has made a mistake tonight. He is the one going to jail leaving his wife alone," Batista stood up wiping the blood from the cut on his forehead from Kane's wedding ring. He glared at Hunter one more time on his way to watch Kane being arrested.

"Fatal mistake Batista, time for the game of hell on Earth to start for you" Hunter said under his breathe.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

Kane felt dread fill him as a police officer approached them. Samantha felt her husband's tension looking up to see the officer taking out his handcuffs.

"Mark, take care of Samantha please," Kane said as the officer started reading him his rights.

"No, you can't arrest him. What about Dave? Why don't you arrest him?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Sami, it's going to be okay. I'll be out quickly," Kane tried to stay calm as the officer lead him towards the car.

"Hunter, Mark stop them don't let them take him," Samantha said feeling Hunter embrace her.

"Sami, we will get him out," Hunter said trying to calm her down.

"You're not getting him out. He is going to rot there," Batista called towards them from the porch.

"No, you're going to rot there for what you did to me. You provoked Kane to do this," Samantha yelled.

"I did nothing to you. You wanted it as much as I did," Batista taunted her.

"Batista, shut you mouth," Taker pointed at him. Batista immediately quieted down not wanting to mess with Taker after the beating he just took from Kane. "Come on Sami, we will follow Kane." Samantha nodded in agreement letting Hunter led her to the truck. She couldn't sit still the whole ride anxious to get to Kane. It seemed like an eternity they waited in the police station till they found out Kane was going to be released on his own recognizance. Samantha was relieved with the news pacing nervously for what seemed like forever till her husband came through the door looking aggravated and exhausted. His gaze went right to his wife letting her know he needed her more than anything. She went to him hugging him tightly never wanting to let him go as the lawyer explained he needed to meet with them tomorrow and he also needed to talk to Samantha about her charges against Batista. Samantha and Kane agreed to meet him tomorrow just wanting to get home.

Undertaker tried to convince Samantha and Kane to stay with him but they insisted on going home. Samantha felt a shiver of fear as Kane opened the front door. She held his hand tightly as they entered the house.

"You okay?" Kane felt her fear realizing maybe they should have stayed at Taker's. "Its not too late we can go back to Taker's."

"No, I have to face this sooner or later. Might as well deal with it now," Samantha held onto to him going towards their bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open feeling her knees wobble as she relived Batista being there. "I can't sleep in here tonight," her voice trembled as she let go of Kane's hand rushing down the hall.

"Sami, we don't have to sleep there," Kane opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms. "Wait here, I'll grab some things then I'll be right back." Kane kissed her forehead going into their bedroom stopping for a minute staring at the bed imagining what his wife must have went through. "I should have been here to stop him from touching her," Kane softly said going through their bureaus. He went back into the other bedroom finding Samantha sitting on the bed staring at the floor. He slowly sat down next to her running his hand lovingly along her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Sami, do you feel up to going with me tomorrow to the place where I was being held?" Kane cautiously asked her. Even though she didn't seem to doubt he was held against his will, he wanted to show it to her.

"Sure hun," Samantha wanted to see where Kane had been.

"I told the police I think Batista was behind my disappearance and they are going to look into it. I gave them directions to the place," Kane couldn't shake the feeling like Batista was behind all the things happening to him and Samantha.

"This is all such a nightmare," Samantha sighed lying on the bed looking at her husband deep in his own thoughts. "The one excellent thing about tonight is you are back. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you even more," Kane laid down gathering her in his arms. "No one or anything is ever going to take me away from you again." Samantha didn't say a word cuddling close to him. All the comfort she needed was being in his arms feeling safe and loved. It wasn't long before Samantha fell asleep against his chest. Kane stayed awake watching his wife sleep thankful to be back with her.

* * *

Kane and Samantha arrived at the lawyer's office in the early afternoon. They both nervously waited for their lawyer Devon Andrews to appear. The older grey haired gentlemen finally appeared looking ruffled apologizing for making them wait.

"First, the good news then I'll give you the bad," Devon sat down at his desk staring intently at them. "The good is I feel when we go to court in a few months about the assault against Mr. Batista the judge will dismiss the charges or at the worst let you off with some community service."

"Why is that?" Kane was skeptical.

"You had a very good reason to attack Mr. Batista. We can use that to make our case and you having no prior record is another big help," Devon frowned looking at Samantha. "Your case is going to be harder to win. Your restaurant manager Nathan told the police you willing left with Mr. Batista. Your past relationship with him will make things rough but not hopeless. The other thing working against us is the lab results came in early this morning and there was no trace of any date rape drug."

"I know he drugged me," Samantha exclaimed.

"Samantha, calm down. There are some date rape drugs that are hard to find traces of in the blood after a few hours so you may be entirely right. I can assure you that his lawyer will push the issue that you were drunk and agreed to come with Mr. Batista," Devon deeply sighed.

"I didn't agree to Batista taking me home," Samantha firmly said as Kane took her hand.

"Samantha, this case is going to come down to your word against his. His lawyer is going to portray you as a deceitful married woman trying to cover up her affair by saying it was rape. There are hundreds of cases like this a year and they can go either way," Devon half smiled. "We will worry about all this when the times comes. Kane, I'm very interested in the latest developments we discussed last night. If we can prove that Batista held you against your will then both cases will be instant wins."

"There is no time like the present to start proving I'm right. Would you like to accompany my wife and me to that apartment building?" Kane asked as Devon nodded yes.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Kane paused staring at it for a minute almost afraid to go back into it. He hesitated even more when he spotted the two police officers lingering outside the building.

"Kane, relax I'll go see if we can go in or not," Devon patted Kane's shoulder on his way to talk to the police.

"I don't know if I can do this," Kane said under his breathe looking away from the building.

"Come on Kane, the detective is waiting for you inside," Devon motioned for them to follow him. Kane froze to the spot feeling like his feet couldn't move.

"Baby, its okay I'm here with you," Samantha caressed his hand.

"Let's get this over and done with," Kane willed himself forward opening the door to the dark hallway. Samantha immediately got the creeps as they walked down it.

"This place is eerie," Samantha softly said.

"It gets worse," Kane squeezed her hand as they approached the apartment door. The detective immediately came out.

"Thank you for coming. You weren't kidding about that place being like a cell," the detective shook his head. "Whoever set up this room took a lot of time and planning. We dusted the room now hopefully will come up with something. We are pretty much done if you want to go in."

"Kane, you don't have to go in there if you don't want to. I can go in with Devon," Samantha looked up into his eyes as he nodded no taking her to the room he was held in. Her heart ached when she saw the dreary room with the metal door. She looked around imagining Kane's fear being trapped in there.

"How could someone do this to you?" she said looking at her husband. "What kind of monster would lock you in a place like this?"

"I don't know but when I found out they are going to suffer the same," Kane said under his breathe not wanting the police and detective to hear. Samantha surveyed the room one more time before Kane motioned for them to go back outside. Devon told them to go home he would stay behind with the detective and be in touch. When they got to the truck, Kane was surprised when Samantha hugged him tightly.

"I can't imagine how you dealt with being locked in there," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I had you in my heart that is how I dealt with it. The drive to get out and be with you is what kept me going," Kane caressed her face. "Being taken away from you made me realize how much of fool I have been for running away from our love. Our love is the only thing that makes all this nonsense disappear." Kane kissed her softly holding her close. "Let's go home sweetheart and just relax forget all about this nightmare."


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Kane and Samantha tried their best to forget about everything going on but it was hard to escape it. Kane called the detective everyday for updates hearing nothing but promises that they would get a lead soon. He tried not to show his frustrations around Samantha but he knew she felt it. He was very worried about her since the incident with Batista she had been having terrible nightmares. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming. She seemed to get quieter after every nightmare refusing to talk about what she was feeling. He wished she would talk to him about what she was going through. Kane decided to try to talk to her on Sunday while they were packing to go on the road. Samantha had made the decision to travel with Kane till she felt safe again staying home alone. Kane felt more at ease knowing she was going to be with him.

Samantha had just finished zipping one of her bags when the phone started ringing. She answered it as Kane came into the room. She listened as the detective gave her news that made her very happy. Kane saw her smile wondering what was going on. It seemed like forever till she hung up.

"What's going on?" Kane asked her.

"Baby, you were right. Batista is the one that rented that apartment. They have the rental agreement and the landlord identified him. The detective has a lead on who did the work on the apartment and once he links Batista to the renovations to make that place like a cell they will have grounds to arrest him. He is one step closer to jail," Samantha said seeing relief fill her husband's face as he hugged her.

"I knew he was behind it. He locked me away so he could rape you," Kane angrily said bringing tears to Samantha's eyes. He felt her tense sitting down on the bed. Kane gently tugged her onto the bed next to him.

"Kane, I have to finish packing," she smiled as he held onto her.

"We will finish later. We need to talk now," Kane said seeing the concern fill her eyes.

"About what?"

"I'm worried about you," Kane softly said not wanting to upset her.

"Baby, I'm fine," Samantha caressed his cheek.

"Don't lie to me Sami. You can carry on this charade with everyone else but its not working with me," Kane searched her eyes seeing the glistening of tears. "Sweetheart, please talk to me."

"All this news is good but I'm still afraid of Dave. I'm scared that Batista is going to come after me again," Samantha softly said. "Every time I close my eyes I see and feel him pinning me down with that demon in his eyes. I try so hard to fight him but I can't get him off. I keep yelling for help while he laughs and laughs telling me to relax and enjoy. I wake up from those nightmares not able to escape my fears that cause them because he is still out there free."

"Sami, he will never touch you again," Kane cupped her face in his hands. "I swear on my life I will never let him hurt you like that again. I will help you work through you fears. Hopefully soon you'll be sleeping peaceful again."

"With your help I'm sure I will," Samantha kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck. Their embrace was cut short when the phone started to ring.

"My turn to get it you stay right here," Kane gave her a quick kiss rushing for the phone. Samantha rolled onto her stomach watching her husband's serious facial expression as he listened to the person on the other end.

"I understand its no problem. We will come up for Christmas instead. Thank you for calling," Kane hung up the phone looking at Samantha.

"What was that about?"

"Our trip to Boston won't be happening till Christmas," Kane sadly said. "I'm sorry Sami I wanted to go this week after the shows but it isn't a good time to go there."

"Its okay sweetie," Samantha motioned for him to join her again in bed. "Will you give me some hints about what is in Boston?"

"Nope," Kane smiled sitting next to her slowly running his hand along her back.

"One hint please," Samantha felt the tension leaving her body feeling his warm strong touch caressing her back.

"No hints, you'll just have to wait and see," Kane gently pushed her shirt up kissing her back.

"Now it's on my mind and I won't be able to forget about it till you tell me why we are going there," she whined making him laugh.

"I can make you forget all about it," Kane kissed her neck.

"Really how?" Samantha smiled hearing him knock their bags to the floor. He gently moved her onto her back kissing her passionately. All her thoughts went to making love to her husband all night long.

* * *

Batista was livid after being questioned for hours by the police about the apartment were Kane had been held. They finally let him go after his lawyer showed up. Batista went right from the police station to Hunter's house banging on the door. Hunter answered the door looking annoyed.

"What do you want Batista?" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"How dare you pin this shit on me? How did you get the apartment lease put in my name? What did you do to the landlord that he swears on his life he has never met you before? How …." Batista stopped when Hunter started to laugh.

"So many questions with answers I can't give you. Now get the hell off my property," Hunter went to shut the door as Batista stopped him.

"You can't get rid of me. I know the truth that you did all of this not me," Batista ranted.

"You know what Batista you don't know shit. I warned you not to cross me. You better enjoy your freedom because it won't be long till you end up in jail on kidnapping charges unless I change my mind. Right now if you have half a brain you'll get off of my property and leave my sister alone then maybe the police will never find the proof they need to link you to Kane's disappearance," Hunter angrily glared slamming the door. Batista stood there frozen for a minute wanting to kick the door down and beat the hell out of Hunter but knowing that would get him nothing but grief.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

The next few weeks went quickly for Samantha and Kane as they stayed busy getting ready for Christmas and traveling for the shows. The police had found no more evidence to link Batista to the apartment frustrating both of them. Kane was finding it harder and harder not to brutal assault Batista every time they worked together during the weeks. Vince had warned them both that if things became too violent between them in the ring he would suspend them. Batista was starting to feel the pressure of keeping his distance from Samantha after a few weeks. He would see her waiting for Kane after the matches and have to bite his tongue to not say a word to her.

It was one night before Raw that he lost his control and had to see her. Batista had Kane paged to the trainer's office leaving Samantha alone in his locker room. Batista took advantage of the moment going to the door pushing it open slightly seeing Samantha sitting in a chair talking on her cell phone. Batista's eyes traveled her slender body admiring the way the red halter top and skirt showing off her figure. He took a deep breathe pushing the door open startling Samantha.

"Get the hell out!" Samantha yelled standing up.

"Whoa, calm down. I just want to talk and wish you a Merry Christmas. You do remember Christmas is in a few days," Batista put his hands up keeping his distance.

"Get out!" Samantha felt fear gripping her as she looked around for a way to get pass him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Batista took a step towards her. "I just wanted to tell you I understand why you cried rape. I understand your fears of Kane and what he might do to you if he knew you slept with me willingly."

"I wasn't willing. I don't give a damn what those lab tests say you drugged me. I want you to leave now!"

"I'll leave when I'm ready too. I just wanted to tell you don't be afraid to leave Kane. You don't have to stay with him out of fear. I will protect you from Kane if you want to start the new year with me."

"Who is going to protect you from me?" Kane's voice filled the room as he pushed Batista roughly. "Sami, get out of here!"

"Back off I didn't come here to fight with you. She doesn't have to leave I'm going. Have a merry Christmas Sami," Batista stared at Samantha sending chills through her bones as he brushed past Kane leaving.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Kane asked as she ran into his arms trembling.

"He didn't touch me. He is so sick and twisted," Samantha tried not to tremble.

"What is twisted is the fact I can't beat the shit out of him without getting suspended or thrown into jail for assault," Kane deeply sighed noticing how pale his wife was.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kane ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, I'm …." Samantha covered her mouth running from his arms to the bathroom. Kane was stunned for a minute. This is the third night in row she has been getting sick like this, Kane thought wondering if he should insist she go see a doctor.

"Hi Kane, is Samantha here?" Trish popped her head in the door.

"Yes, she'll be out in a moment," Kane kept staring at the door waiting for her to come out.

"Something wrong?" Trish asked sensing the tension in the room.

"Batista just scared Sami again. She also has been getting sick to her stomach off and on for the last three nights," Kane took off his mask rubbing his face.

"There is a stomach virus and the flu going around. She probably caught one of them," Trish tried to reassure Kane his wife would be okay.

"Could be, it's a weird flu then because she only gets sick at night starting around six. The rest of the day she is fine."

"Sorry about that," Samantha joined them again looking a little better.

"After the holidays, I want you to see a doctor," Kane said making her huff.

"Hun, I'm fine," she hated doctor visits.

"I want to hear the doctor say you're fine," Kane kissed her cheek. "I'm going to have Hunter come down here and stay with you during my match. Trish, do you mind keeping her company till Hunter gets here?"

"No problem," Trish smiled wanting a few minutes to talk to Samantha in private.

"Thanks Trish. I'll see you soon," Kane kissed Samantha on his way out the door.

"He worries too much I am fine," Samantha softly sighed.

"He has reason to worry you are looking pale and exhausted," Trish noticed the dark black circles under Samantha's eyes. "Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Not really I've been tossing and turning," Samantha had been stressing out lately over everything especially the upcoming trip to Boston.

"You need to relax. Are you stressed about your trip?"

"Yes, I finally get find out my husband's secret," Samantha felt the familiar nervousness anytime she thought of the trip. "At least Kane has stopped carrying on about me leaving him when I find out."

"It must be pretty bad if he was worried you were going to leave him."

"I just wish I had some clue what to expect when I get there. I could handle this much better if he just gave me a hint."

"Sami, I'm sure you will deal with it no matter what it is. Anyone can see how much you love Kane. I'm jealous sometimes of the love you have with Kane," Trish sadly said thinking of how her relationship with Hunter had been distant lately.

"Trish, you and Hunter have a good relationship. I know my brother loves you with all his heart. He just gets consumed with other things sometimes. He seems very excited and happy about you two getting married on New Year's Eve. Has he helped you at all with the wedding plans?"

"No, he keeps saying he trusts me and he wants it to be what I want. I wish he would help take some of the stress off of me. When we are together he seems preoccupied like there is something bothering him. I have asked him a hundred times what's wrong and he says nothing. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he is just having wedding jitters. Which reminds me the final fitting for the dresses are on the 27th, will you be back from Boston by then?"

"I will make sure I am. Trish, if you need any help just ask," Samantha made a mental note to talk to Hunter about helping Trish out more.

"Thanks, you are the best," Trish hugged Samantha as a knock came on the door and Hunter popped his head in.

"Hey big guy, I need to see you after my match so don't disappear on me. I'll be back here in about twenty minutes," Trish wrapped her arms his neck giving him a kiss.

"I'll definitely be waiting for you," Hunter squeezed her tight before she disappeared out the door. Hunter's smile quickly disappeared when he saw Samantha give him a displeasing look.

"Why are you looking at me like that have I done something wrong?" Hunter stared at her.

"You've done plenty wrong Hunter and you better have a good excuse for it," Samantha said shocking him. He started to panic wondering if she had found about the schemes he had been up to.

Samantha noticed how nervous Hunter got as he pulled up a chair sitting across from her with dread on his face.

"Sami, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt anyone," Hunter started to apologize.

"You better be sorry for treating Trish badly and not helping her with the wedding," Samantha waved her finger at him.

"Trish? You're upset with me over Trish?" Hunter stuttered feeling the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders realizing his sister didn't know about his schemes.

"Yes, is there something else I should be mad at you for?" Samantha gave him a curious look.

"No of course not," Hunter quickly said. "Sami, you should know I'm not into the planning of the wedding I just want to marry Trish. I love her and the only things that matter to me is the I do part and the honeymoon of course."

"Hunter, you may not be into it but you should do it for Trish. Can you please be more supportive towards her?"

"Fine, I'll help," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"There is one more thing Trish mentioned you're very distracted lately. Is something bothering you?" Samantha searched his eyes seeing there was something bothering him.

"I'm mainly just nervous about the wedding. I'm also worried about you," Hunter was truly worried about his sister.

"Hunter, don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm coping with what happened and the nightmares I have from it. Tonight proved I'm still terrified of Batista but in time I will learn to deal with that."

"Tonight? What happened tonight with Batista?" Hunter's eyes filled with anger.

"He came in here and harassed me about leaving Kane to be with him. Luckily Kane showed up pretty fast so I only had to deal with him for a little while but that short time felt like forever to me. I've never felt fear like I do when Batista is around. I'm not only scared for myself but I'm scared he will try to hurt Kane again," Samantha got tears in her eyes.

"Sami, he isn't going to hurt you or Kane," Hunter firmly said. "I'm going to have a talk with Batista when Kane gets back here."

"Just leave him alone he isn't worth wasting the time on. Its Christmas time we should all be happy not letting some egomaniac loony tune bring us down."

"I guess you're right. Speaking of Christmas its going to feel strange not having you around for Christmas. Can't the trip to Boston wait till after the holidays?" Hunter gave her a sad look.

"It has waited long enough. Kane wants us to spend Christmas there and I'm fine with it. We will all be together for your wedding to welcome the new year."

"How about you and Kane coming over to my place for dinner when you come back? We can celebrate Christmas then I'll even invite Undertaker and Sara to come. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll just have to check with…" she paused when the door opened. She smiled happily seeing Kane. He took off his mask giving her a kiss. "You have perfect timing Hunter just invited us to dinner when we come back from our trip and I was just saying I would have to check with you."

"Its fine with me," Kane glanced at Hunter. They were getting along better but they still had their differences. They both felt it was best to act civil to one another to avoid upsetting Samantha.

"Well I'm going to go take care of something then track down Trish. For some reason if I don't see her first and she shows up back here tell her to meet me in my locker room. You two have a nice trip and I'll see you when you get back. Don't forget to call me when you arrive in Boston," Hunter hugged Samantha and patted Kane's shoulder on his way out. Kane waited till Hunter left kneeling down in front of Samantha taking her hands.

"You feel any better?" Kane asked seeing the rosy color back in her cheeks.

"Yes, it comes in waves I'll be better for an hour then I'll feel nausea again. I think I need more rest then I'll be fine," Samantha hoped it was just a virus wrong with her.

"I'll make sure you get plenty of rest over the break," Kane caressed her hands. "You ready for this trip?"

"Kane, I'm more than ready I want to know what you're keeping from me," Samantha caressed his face.

"Well I have to do one more segment with Rob then we can leave," Kane stood up holding onto her hand. "Come on with me." He gently pulled her up. Samantha felt a sudden wave of dizziness holding onto his hand tighter. "What's wrong Sami?"

"I felt dizzy for a moment I'm okay now," Samantha rested her hand against his chest steadying herself.

"You're definitely seeing the doc as soon as possible," Kane looked down into her eyes seeing she was getting ready to protest. He lightly put his finger against her lips. "Sami, you're not getting out of it." Samantha didn't say a word knowing there was no changing his mind. "Let's go."

* * *

Hunter's temper was growing with every step as he searched the rooms for Batista. He couldn't believe Batista had harassed Samantha again. He was turning a corner when he saw Batista coming out of the trainer's office.

"Batista, I need to talk to you now!" Hunter roared making Batista jump.

"What the hell do you want now?" Batista glared as Hunter motioned to a nearby room.

"Are you so stupid you can't understand simple instructions?" Hunter slammed the door turning all his anger on Batista. "I told you stay away from Samantha and Kane. Now I hear you're harassing Sami tonight. I guess you really want to go to jail."

"I had to talk to her. I miss her is that a crime?"

"Yes it is," Hunter threw his head back trying to calm himself. "Since it's the holidays I'm going to give you a Christmas present and not do anything about this incident but this is your last warning. You harass my sister one more time and the police will be dragging you away in cuffs. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," Batista stared Hunter down getting a smirk.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I'm tired of this game Hunter. You want to keep me away from the woman I love fine but just remember what goes around comes around. Maybe its your turn to be kept away from the woman you love. The woman who you're suppose to marry on New Year's Eve," Batista went towards the door as Hunter fumed.

"Stay the hell away from Trish," Hunter angrily shook his finger at Batista. Batista just grinned opening the door slightly turning to face Hunter.

"Who said I'm going after Trish? I can just imagine how devastated Trish would be if the groom ditched her at the altar," Batista sickening laugh echoed through the room sending an explosive rage through Hunter.

* * *

Kane and Samantha were waiting patiently for Rob Van Dam to show up for his segment with Kane. Kane couldn't help noticing Samantha was starting to pale slightly again.

"Another wave coming?" Kane whispered in her ear. She nodded yes resting her head against his chest. "Sweetheart, try not to think about it and it will pass." Kane caressed her back. Finally Rob appeared almost running down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late," Rob apologized looking at Samantha closely. "Samantha, you feeling okay?"

"I think I caught the dreaded stomach virus going around," Samantha was trying her best to deal with the nausea.

"That's a bummer for the holidays. You should try saltines they always calmed my wife's nausea down when she was pregnant," Rob said with a smile as the crew yelled for Kane and Rob to get into position.

"You going to be okay?" Kane looked down at his wife as she nodded yes lost in her thoughts for a minute. "This will be over quick and we can leave."

Samantha gave him a smile as he went down the hall some. She closed her eyes for a minute hearing the word pregnant run through her mind realizing with all the chaos going on she hadn't noticed till that moment her period was almost two weeks late.

"I can't worry about this now. Its just stress I'm late because of stress," Samantha told herself focusing her attention on Kane and Rob as they did their segment. She couldn't help smiling watching Rob talk to Kane about Christmas and give him hungry hippos as a gift. When the segment ended Kane headed straight for his wife putting his arm around her.

"So do you really not like Christmas?" Samantha giggled making Kane feel good inside.

"I used to hate it till I met you," Kane was about to kiss her when suddenly a loud crashing sound from up the hall drew everyone's attention.

"Don't you dare threaten me," Hunter's angry voice echoed. Samantha immediately went towards the commotion worried about her brother. She found him standing over Batista reeling in pain on the floor after being knocked to the floor.

"You're going to pay for this Hunter. I'm going to find a way to get you back for everything you've done to me," Batista growled getting to his feet.

"Kane, please stop them," Samantha looked at her husband seeing that Hunter was getting ready to strike again.

"You get Hunter. I'll get Batista," Rob offered his help.

"It will be a cold day in hell when you get me. I'm too smart for someone like you. I'm always one step ahead. You should know that by now you can't take the advantage away from me," Hunter was ranting on.

"Hunter, you're sounding like a madman," Kane firmly said gently pushing Hunter away from Batista.

"He is a madman," Batista exclaimed as Rob held him back. "If you only knew all the things I know about him you would be kicking his ass right now too." Batista said looking directly at Kane.

"Dave, its enough let's go for a walk," Rob tugged Batista down the hall.

"This isn't over Hunter I'm going to find a way to destroy you," Batista roared.

"What is this all about? What is he talking about?" Samantha asked her brother.

"I don't know he is insane. He started threatening me that I wouldn't show up to my own wedding so I attacked him end of story," Hunter tried to regain his composure not wanting Samantha to find out he was hiding something.

"I'm curious why does he think I would kick your ass? Have you done something Hunter that you haven't told us," Kane stared Hunter down.

"He is just talking shit. He is trying to cause problems."

"I'm too tired and sick to deal with this tonight. I'll take your word Hunter that Dave is just trying to cause a commotion but if I find out later you have done something to cross me or Kane I will never forgive you," Samantha softly said meaning every word she said.

"I haven't done anything," Hunter lied staring directly into her eyes. "You two better get going."

"He's right we have an early flight to catch," Kane backed away from Hunter taking Samantha's hand. Samantha looked back at her brother one more time hoping he wasn't hiding something from her.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Kane was a bundle of nerves when they arrived in Boston. He was so lost in his worries he forgot about their baggage till Samantha reminded him. He calmed down some on the drive to the small town outside of Boston. Samantha thought they were going to be staying at hotel. She was surprised when they pulled up to an old Victorian home.

"Whose house is this?" Samantha softly asked looking at her husband.

"Its mine," Kane looked at her seeing the confusion in her eyes. "Samantha, you wanted to know my secrets well here is the start of it. I bought this house about five years ago for someone. She used it for a year then moved out of the country leaving me with the house. I was going to sell it but then I realized it was better to just keep it and use it for my visits here. Let's go inside."

"I hope you explain because right now I don't understand why you couldn't tell me about a house," Samantha tried to keep an open mind and heart as he led her to the house opening one of the white wooden doors.

"It's more than the house. The house is part of it," Kane turned on the lights illuminating mainly empty rooms except for a sofa and TV in the living room and a dining room table. Samantha looked around taking it all in smelling the mustiness of a house not being lived in for awhile. "Remember my trips to Boston every other month? The ones I always made an excuse why you couldn't come?"

"Yes I remember," Samantha took off her coat sitting on the couch feeling her legs tremble.

"This is where I stayed. I also stayed here after we separated," Kane sat down next to her.

"Why? Are you having an affair? Is there another woman?" Samantha couldn't stop herself from asking.

"No, I'm not having an affair. You are the only woman I love and I would never cheat on you," Kane reached out caressing her hand. "Sami, please I need you to stay calm till I tell you everything then the decision of our future is all up to you. Is that fair?"

"Yes," Samantha tried to calm her fears.

"I'll start from the beginning, five years ago when I was in Boston on business I met a woman there named Cindy. We had dinner together a few times and then one night after a lot of drinking we slept together. We both regretted it in the morning and decided to remain friends. We did stay friends whenever I came to Boston I would met her for dinner. One time I came to visit she hit me with a problem and she needed my help. So to help her I bought this house letting her live here rent free. She lived here for almost year then one night she called me to say thank you for the help but it was time for her to move on. Cindy moved out and two years ago I got a call from her husband telling me she had died in a mountain climbing incident. I cared about Cindy but I never loved her. It was just a one night stand that turned my life into hell."

"Kane, I'm really confused why did you buy this house for her? Why are you still coming here every two months if she is dead? I don't understand please make me understand," she pleaded with him with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't working I need to take you somewhere and show you something then hopefully you will understand and I can explain this better," Kane shot up pacing nervously.

"Fine, then take me now," Samantha moved in front of him stopping his pace. "Baby, don't be nervous I'm only upset because I'm confused right now. Once you tell me everything it will be better."

"I hope so or it could get worse," Kane swallowed hard.

"Don't think negative. Come on you want to take me somewhere then let's go," Samantha took his hand anxious to find out where they were going.

* * *

They drove for a while till they came to a huge wrought iron gate. Kane hit the intercom button telling them his name immediately the gates swung open. Samantha saw the huge brick mansion appear in front of them all decorated with Christmas lights at the end of the road. She saw quite a few cars parked along the circular driveway.

"What is this place?" Samantha asked.

"You'll see soon," Kane pulled the truck into spot. He turned off the truck taking a deep breathe looking over at his wife. She was still staring at the house trying to figure out what was concealed inside. Kane reached out caressing her neck till she turned to look at him with blue eyes filled with million of questions.

"I love you Samantha. I want you to know that and I hope you can forgive me for all of this," Kane got tears in his eyes. "I was a fool thinking I could hide this from you."

"I love you too very much and I always will no matter what. Please stop dragging this out and just show me what you brought me here for," Samantha touched his cheek wiping a stray tear away.

"Okay, let's do this," he got out of the truck opening her door. "Hold on one minute I have to get something." He went around to the back of truck opening his bag taking out two Christmas presents wrapped in red shimmering paper. Samantha was getting more confused by his actions. He tucked the presents under his arm taking Samantha's hand. He felt her tension as they neared the door. Samantha heard the sound of Christmas music as they got closer. As soon as they stepped foot on the bottom stair of the porch, a grey haired woman in her fifties opened the door welcoming them with a smile.

"Merry Christmas. Kane, I'm so glad you could join us," she hugged Kane then turned her attention to Samantha. "It's so nice to finally meet you Samantha. I've heard so much about you from Kane. I'm Ivy but everyone around here just calls me Grams."

"It's nice to meet you," Samantha said taken by surprised when the woman hugged her.

"Please come in and I'll take your coats," Ivy ushered them to the huge foyer decorated with garland and lights for the holidays. Samantha looked to the right at the huge wooden doors where the Christmas music and lots of voices where coming from. "The party is in there but I think its best if Kane takes you upstairs first," Ivy motioned towards the staircase.

"Yes that is best then we will come join the party," Kane took his wife's arm seeing she was overwhelmed trying to figure out what was going on.

"Take your time we are still waiting for others to arrive before we have Christmas Eve dinner. I'll send for you if you're not down when we are ready," Ivy smiled ushering them towards the stairs before going into another room off the foyer.

"Are you okay?" Kane asked Samantha as they went up the stairs.

"I don't know. This is blowing my mind. Ivy seemed to know all about me but you have never mentioned her once since I've known you," Samantha sighed.

"Sami, no more secrets," Kane stopped on a landing guiding her down a hall lined with four doors. He stopped in front of the last one kissing her forehead softly putting her hand on the door. "My secret is behind that door. Once you open it everything is out in the open between us."

Samantha felt the coldness of the knob against her hand looking up into her husband's eyes seeing his pain mixed with his love for her. She took a deep breathe slowly turning the knob preparing to deal with her husband's secret promising herself silently that it wouldn't tear them apart no matter how bad it was.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Kane stepped back from his wife letting her slowly turn the door knob. She felt her heart race slightly as she pushed the door open seeing nothing at first but a room decorated in pale pink with a frilly canopy bed covered with dolls. Kane gently urged her forward into the room. Samantha immediately felt they weren't alone. She looked to her right seeing for the first time the little girl sitting in the corner. The little girl was so still she looked almost like a doll with her brown hair in ringlets tied back with a green bow and her frilly green dress. Samantha felt like she was in a trance as she slowly approached the little girl. Samantha curiously looked at the girl who she guessed was about four years old wondering who she was.

"Jessica, this is Sami my wife," Kane said staying in the doorway feeling dread fill him in as he tried to control the trembling of his voice. This is the worst moment of my life, Kane silently thought seeing how confused and upset Samantha was getting.

"Hello Jessica," Samantha smiled surprised when Jessica didn't look up or even acknowledge them being there. She moved slightly seeing Jessica's huge emerald colored eyes fixed on the floor.

"Samantha, I would like you to meet Jessica my daughter," Kane stuttered over the last part.

"Your daughter?" Samantha whirled staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, Jessica is my daughter. Cindy is her mother. That is why I bought the house so Cindy could stay there during her pregnancy and raise our child there. Jessica is four years old. I'm sorry Samantha," Kane felt his knees get weak looking into his wife's hurt sad eyes. Samantha couldn't speak she felt like someone had hit her in the stomach knocking all the wind out of her. She looked down at the little girl noticing the strands of auburn running through her brown hair. Samantha studied her face seeing the resemblance immediately to her husband. There was no doubting she was Kane's child. Samantha felt tears flood her eyes as she fought the sadness and anger filling her inside. She couldn't believe Kane had hid his daughter from her. He knew how much she loved children. She felt like she was going to pass out running past Kane out into the hall. I can't get upset in front of Jessica this isn't her fault, Samantha thought trying to calm down. A daughter my husband has a child, Samantha didn't know what she would find behind the door but she was expecting a child after all Kane's outburst about not wanting a family. Kane looked at his wife seeing the misery on her face as she leaned against the wall staring up at the ceiling. He could tell her emotions were raging inside of her begging to be let out.

"Samantha, please say something," Kane came out in the hall placing his hands on the wall so she couldn't walk away and had to look into his eyes. "Talk to me, hit me, yell at me, do whatever you like just let it out."

"How could you hide this from me? You should have told me a long time ago you had a daughter. All this nonsense about not wanting children when you already have one. I don't understand Kane. This isn't making any sense. That is your daughter you're keeping here. What kind of place is this? Why is she here Kane? She should be with you not hidden away here. All you had to do was tell me you had a child and I would have happily helped you raise her. Damn it I don't understand did I do something to make you think I wouldn't welcome your child into our lives," Samantha broke down in tears hitting Kane's chest in frustration.

"You didn't do anything this was all my decision. I couldn't bear to tell you about her. She is my problem and I don't want her to be a burden to you."

"A burden how could you say that? She is a child. Kane, I would love her like my own because she is a part of you," Samantha stared at Kane in disbelief.

"Sami, she isn't a normal four year old little girl. She needs special care and attention. She has to stay here to get the best care. She can never live with us without consuming both our lives," Kane gently took Samantha's chin in his hand.

"That's what having a child is about your life is no longer your own. I can't believe how cold you are sounding right now," Samantha shook her head pushing him away. She looked back into the room at Jessica still in the same spot staring at the floor with no emotions on her face. Most children would have had a reaction to the commotion between Samantha and Kane but Jessica didn't even flinch.

"She looks fine but I guess looks are deceiving," Samantha softly said.

"Sweetheart, she isn't fine. If she was fine she would be living with us right now. I would have told you about her from the very start. I have no doubts we could have been a happy family if Jessica wasn't …" Kane hated saying what was wrong with his daughter. It always made his guilt consume and break his heart.

"Wasn't what?" Samantha stared at him.

"Jessica is autistic. She sits like that most of the time living in her own little world that no one understands but her. She has never spoken a word or even smiled. She does have episodes where she screeches at the top of her lungs and she will occasionally wander the house or yard not acknowledging anything around her," Kane spoke with tears running down his cheek. "I have taken her to countless doctors since she was a year old and nothing has changed she stays in her world. The doctor she sees now recommended when she was a year old I put her here because I couldn't take care of her and her mother had run off. I keep her here because I believe it is in her best interest. This is a home that specializes in caring for children like her but they do it without an institution feel. She is free to do whatever she likes and they are very update to on all the latest research. Sami, please understand this kills me but I had no other choice I can't take care of her." Kane looked down into his wife's blue eyes. Samantha tried to stay mad at him but she couldn't stop feeling all his pain and misery. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. He hugged her back feeling once again she was putting his feelings of needing comfort in front of hers. "I'm sorry Sami, I should have told you about Jessica from the start. When I met you I was like the living dead just going through the motions everyday without feeling a thing. I didn't care about myself anymore. I felt like the biggest monster for leaving my little girl miles away from me with strangers. Then I met you and you brought me back to life with your love. You gave me the strength to visit Jessica more because I knew after every visit I was coming home to you. You took all the pain away. I was selfish and greedy I didn't want to let you know about Jessica because I didn't want to lose the love you give me. I was never thinking about you or Jessica only myself. Tell me what I can do to make this right. Please I know I said it was your decision but I don't want to lose you especially during Christmas."

Kane held onto to her tighter afraid to let go fearing he would lose her over his dishonesty.

Samantha rested her head against Kane's chest hearing his heart rapidly beating. She closed her eyes trying to cope with finding out about Jessica.

"Kane, you're not going to lose me," Samantha caressed his cheek feeling his body relax against her. "If I was going to leave I would have run out of here minutes ago. Don't misunderstand I am very upset with you. This is something you should have come clean about before we got married. Like everything else we will work through this. Its still settling in that the pretty little girl in there is yours. We really need to sit down and discuss all of this more but I need some time to deal with all the emotions from this news."

"You can take as much time as you like just please don't walk out on our marriage."

"I couldn't do that," Samantha looked up into his eyes. "I love you too much to walk away. You could put me through hell and I would still try to save our marriage."

"I'm lucky and thankful to have you," Kane kissed her forehead. "I love you with all my heart. I swear to you on my life I will never keep anything from you again. No matter how terrible it is."

"You better not because I don't think I couldn't handle anymore secrets between us," Samantha softly sighed glancing back into Jessica's room. "We will discuss this more later. Right now I want to spend some time with Jessica."

"Okay sweetheart," Kane kissed her softly leading her back into the room. Samantha went to Jessica kneeling near her.

"Merry Christmas Jessica," Samantha gently said. Jessica didn't budget just started to slowly rock in her spot.

"She'll be getting up in a few minutes and will head downstairs to the dining room," Kane checked his watch seeing it was 5:27. At 5:30, Jessica followed the same routine everyday wandering down the stairs to the dining room sitting in her chair. If her food wasn't there waiting for her she would have a tantrum screeching for minutes.

"She looks just like you except she has Mark's green eyes," Samantha was taking in everything about the little girl amazed by her. "I'm surprised Mark and Sara never mentioned Jessica."

"Taker hasn't seen Jessica since she was about a year old. I kept telling him they wouldn't let Jessica have visitors only me. He finally gave up respecting my wishes to just let me handle Jessica. Sara doesn't know about Jessica."

"You really have kept her a secret," Samantha glanced at her husband not understanding how he could carry such a burden for so long.

"I want to keep her a secret. I don't want people knowing about my daughter and her problems."

"Have you ever taken her out of here?" Samantha asked.

"No, she is used to being here I wouldn't want to upset her," Kane finished talking just as Jessica shot up walking unsteady towards the door. "Told you its 5:30."

"Will she get down okay she seems to be wobbly," Samantha followed Jessica with concern not wanting her to fall.

"Samantha, she will be okay," Kane smiled as Jessica went down the stairs slowly. Samantha watched in awe as Jessica pushed open the dining room door ignoring the other people visiting their children. She sat down in her chair starting to eat without any emotion on her little face. Samantha felt tears in her eyes as she watched.

"It's hard to see but you will get used to it if you visit us more. I assure you Jessica is happy in her own little world," Ivy joined them at the doorway staring at Samantha.

"I will be visiting with my husband from now on," Samantha firmly said as Kane nodded in agreement. "I have so many questions about Jessica's condition, would it be possible to meet with you about them?"

"Of course, its rough now with the holidays but if you would like to come up after the new year I will gladly answer all your questions and with Kane's approval bring you up to date on Jessica's treatment and progress here," Ivy happily smiled knowing how good it would be for Jessica to have more visitors.

"I want my wife to know everything about Jessica. Anything she wants to know please tell her," Kane wrapped his arm around Samantha.

"I gladly will. Come sit down with Jessica and enjoy dinner," Ivy ushered them into the room. They said hello to the other parents sitting with their children. Samantha looked around seeing some of the children were like Jessica eating with empty expressions while a few others where talking and interacting with their families. Samantha sat quietly during dinner not really listening to the dinner conversation only concentrating on Jessica. At the end of dinner while the families where slowly filtering into another room to open presents. Samantha was suddenly distracted by the familiar wave of nausea. She stayed seated closing her eyes trying to deal with it. Kane glanced at her immediately knowing she was feeling ill.

"It'll pass sweetheart just relax," he ran his hand under her hair gently massaging her neck trying to relax her. He accidentally knocked the clasp of her diamond heart necklace loose. Samantha felt it sliding grasping it in her hand. It caught the light sparkling brightly. Jessica surprised Samantha shifting her gaze to stare at the heart shimmering.

"Do you like that Jessica?" Samantha softly asked swaying the necklace gently making it shimmer more. Jessica for a moment seemed to look at Samantha with curiosity. Kane was stunned watching their interaction.

"How about you keep it for awhile then you can look at it whenever you like. I'm going to put it on you so it doesn't get lost," Samantha smiled.

"Sami, she won't let you put it on. She will have a tantrum or arch away from you," Kane cautioned his wife. Samantha thought for a minute seeing Jessica was looking in her direction.

"Jessica, I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to put the pretty necklace around your neck. Please don't be afraid I would never hurt you," Samantha continued speaking slowly searching the little girl's eyes. Samantha cautiously held the necklace reaching behind Jessica's neck to fasten it. Kane instinctively covered his ears preparing for the shattering shriek. He was surprised when Samantha sat back down revealing the heart necklace securely fastened around Jessica's neck.

"How did you do that?" Kane was amazed anytime he tried to give Jessica a locket or even touch her she would have a tantrum.

"I don't know," Samantha said as Jessica stood up heading into the other room never looking back. "Let's go in the other room and watch the children." Kane nodded in agreement holding her hand as they went in the other room. Samantha smiled watching some of children run around happily opening their presents. She looked over at Jessica sitting in the corner not touching her presents wondering if one day she would get better.

"One day Jessica could get better like those other children," Kane seemed to read her thoughts whispering in her ears. "I hope everyday to hear her say Daddy or at least smile at me."

"I have the feeling she will one day say that and more," Samantha leaned back against him pulling his arms around her waist hoping she could find a way to help make her husband's wish come true.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Samantha and Kane spent Christmas with Jessica. Kane noticed how Jessica seemed to like Samantha. Ivy had pointed out to him how Jessica would sit near Samantha instead of in her normal seat. Samantha would instantly start talking to Jessica about anything not caring that Jessica didn't respond or look at her. Kane would sit back watching. He had never been able to talk to Jessica like Samantha was. He would get frustrated instantly when Jessica didn't respond. He would just sit with her on the visits not talking only keeping her company in silence. He had always been uncomfortable around children feeling he scared them with his appearance. He was happy when Jessica was born but he never established a bond with her since she was only a few months old when she started arching away whenever anyone held her. Kane took it as she didn't like him and kept his distance letting Cindy raise Jessica with only financial support from him for months till the doctors found there was something wrong with Jessica than he came around more often. Cindy couldn't handle her daughter's condition and taking care of her. One night when Kane was visiting she packed up her belongings and left with her boyfriend to go to England. Where she stayed till the day she died, only calling once a month to check on Jessica. Kane had no choice but to find long term care for Jessica knowing he could never take care of her on his own. Now as he sat watching Samantha read a story to Jessica he wondered if he made the right choice. He couldn't help thinking Jessica wasn't getting better because she was with strangers not her family most of the time. Samantha felt his stare looking up to met his eyes filled with turmoil. She winked giving him a smile.

"Sami, we should be leaving its almost time for Jessica to go to bed and we have an early flight to catch in the morning," Kane said as Samantha nodded in agreement. "I'll go get our coats and be right back." Kane kissed her forehead on his way.

"Jessica, your dad and I have to leave now but we will come back to visit you soon," Samantha stared into Jessica's eyes looking for any emotion. "I will bring you a surprise and we will read more stories the next time I come."

"I'm happy to hear you will be coming with Kane to visit. You're very good with her so far," Ivy joined Samantha. "It seems like you have worked with children before, am I right?"

"Years ago I used to work as a teacher's aide in a daycare center while I was going to college. I've always loved being around children."

"Its shows and children can sense that especially a child like Jessica. You will be a good addition to her life," Ivy smiled patting Samantha's arm. "We will definitely talk more after the New Year." Ivy said as Kane appeared with their coats.

"I'm going to say good bye to Jessica," Kane said helping Samantha on with her coat. Samantha watched as Kane stiffly leaned down kissing Jessica's head telling her goodbye.

"Thank you both again for spending Christmas with us. We look forward to your next visit. I will be in touch after the holidays to set it up. Have a happy new year," Ivy showed them to the door. Kane took Samantha's hand holding it tightly as they headed through the snow flakes to the truck. Samantha felt an overwhelming sadness as he started up the truck pulling it out of the spot.

"Sami, it will get easier. Soon you'll get used to leaving her here," Kane softly said knowing what his wife's tears were for.

"Kane, I'm sorry to say this but something feels wrong about this," Samantha said what she was feeling for most of the day.

"Wrong in what way?"

"It seems awful to leave your child here," Samantha glanced at him. "I don't mean to sound like I'm attacking you. I guess I'm still trying to reason this all out."

"Samantha, say what you feel it doesn't bother me. To be honest with you, I've wonder myself if it rights to leave her here," Kane let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's just drop this for now. Its still Christmas let's enjoy our night together."

"Ok baby," Samantha moved close cuddling up to him trying not to think about Jessica.

* * *

Samantha and Kane arrived back in Connecticut late the next morning. Samantha called Hunter telling him they would come to dinner tomorrow after she met up with Trish for the final fittings. After her call, Samantha laid down on the bed planning to watch a movie instead she fell asleep. Kane had been in the shower he was surprised to see Samantha napping.

"She has been so tired lately," Kane thought watching her sleep. He decided to call the doctor making an appointment for her. He was relieved to hear the doctor had an opening on the 29th in the morning. He scheduled the appointment hoping Samantha would go without a fight. He went back into the bedroom climbing into bed next to her covering them both with a blanket. She immediately turned in her sleep resting her head against his chest cuddling close to him. He loved when she sought him out in her sleep no matter what time he came to bed or where he moved she would find him nestling close. He smiled running his fingers through her hair happy she was peacefully sleeping again after too many nights of tossing violently from her nightmares.

Samantha woke up a few hours later feeling more refreshed. She smiled feeling Kane's light caress on her neck.

"Did you have a nice nap sweetheart?" Kane kissed her forehead.

"Yes, thank you for keeping me company," she ran her fingers along his chest.

"Don't have to thank me I love times like this with you," Kane said as she slowly sat up. She instantly started to feel dizzy laying right back down. "What's wrong Sami?"

"Just a little dizzy I guess I haven't kicked that virus yet."

"Well soon we will know what's wrong with you," Kane said turning on his side resting his arm over her waist. "I made an appointment while you were sleeping."

"Baby you didn't have to do that. I will be fine it's just a virus going around," Samantha tried to reassure him she was okay.

"You may be entirely right but I want the doctor to say that," Kane ran his hand under her t-shirt caressing her stomach. "Please Sami I'm worried about you, this is the only way to give me peace of mind."

"Fine, I know you'll just drag me there if I refuse," Samantha laughed.

"You know me so well. Let me help you forget all about the appointment at least for now," Kane kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her planning to keep her in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Kane ran out on an errand after they returned from the fitting. Samantha was in the middle of searching the internet for information on autism reading any article she came across. Her search was cut short when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, I'm coming," she rushed towards the door looking through the peep hole seeing Undertaker holding Susan with Sara close behind.

"Merry Christmas," Sara exclaimed hugging Samantha as she opened the door. "I hope you don't mind we decided to come early and go with you guys to Hunter's."

"I don't mind at all," Samantha motioned for them to come in.

"Merry Christmas Sami," Taker said kissing Samantha's cheek. "How was your trip?"

"It was …" Samantha paused remembering Sara didn't know about Jessica. "We will talk about it later when Kane comes back. He should be back any minute. Right now I want to show my niece her Christmas presents."

Samantha took Susan from Taker taking her into the other room. Taker was too silent for Sara's liking.

"Why do I get the feeling you know why Sami just avoided that question and doesn't want to talk about the trip till Kane gets here," Sara stared her husband down.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Taker grinned trying to pass Sara. She refused to let him go that easily grabbing his arm.

"Look Sara, this is Kane's and Samantha's business to tell," Undertaker deeply sighed caressing her face. "I'm sure once Kane gets back they will fill you in."

"I hope so or I'll just drive you nuts till you tell me," Sara smiled not wanting to get pushy. Taker wrapped his arm around her guiding her into the living room where Samantha was showing Susan the huge stack of presents Samantha and Kane had gotten her.

"You two are really spoiling her," Sara sat down on the sofa.

"No harm in a little spoiling," Samantha smiled as the phone started to ring. "I better get that." Samantha went into the other room.

"Sara, I'll be right back in a second I want to talk to Sami," Undertaker stared at his wife.

"Okay, I guess about this secret I have no clue about," Sara deeply sighed.

"Sara, you'll know as soon as Kane comes back. Please try to be understanding," Taker pleaded with his wife. She nodded okay as he went into the kitchen as Samantha hung up the phone. Samantha turned staring into his green eyes reminding her of Jessica.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Samantha asked.

"No, I'm okay. The real question is are you and Kane okay after your trip?" Taker asked sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Mark, it was quite a shock finding out about Jessica," Samantha noticed Mark's eyes cloud over at the mention of his niece's name. "I'm still stunned by it but we will make it through. I told you before I'm not giving up on your brother and our marriage. I knew when I married him it wouldn't be an easy road trying to help him conquer all his fears about love and being in a caring relationship but I never expected he would hide having a child."

"Sami, in his mind he did it because he loves you. He feels Jessica is only his burden to bear. I tried to help him from the very start and he kept turning me away till I gave up. Which I know was wrong but I couldn't keep fighting with him," Taker rested his head in his hands. "I choose the peace over fighting with him ever damn day about Jessica. Is she really as bad as Kane says?"

"She is very withdrawn into her own world. It seemed to surprise Kane when she let me put a necklace on her with no problems," Samantha smiled thinking of how Jessica reacted to the sparkling of the necklace. "She is an adorable little girl. She sat for hours next to me while I was reading her stories but when I looked into her eyes she seemed to be miles away. I didn't even know if she was really even listening. I have so many questions about her conditions. I'm hoping between meeting with Ivy again and the internet I can get plenty of information about her condition maybe find some way to get through to her. I'm sorry for rambling Kane is so hard to talk about this."

"Its okay I know how tough Kane can be. I think he blames himself for her condition," Mark spoke his fears.

"It seems like he does which isn't right," Samantha softly said staring at Mark needing to ask his opinion on something. "Do you think he would ever agree to bring her home?"

"I doubt it. He thinks she is in the best place. He is so damn stubborn about even giving her a chance outside those walls."

"She deserves a chance even if it's just a day or two at first. I don't even know how to talk to Kane about this without upsetting him. Jessica is his daughter the decision is truly his," Samantha rubbed her face in frustration.

"Sami, that is the wrong thinking. You have to be involved in the decisions concerning Jessica from now on. Don't be afraid to tell Kane exactly how you feel and fight him on what you think is right because his solution of letting her live her life with strangers isn't working. You have proven time and time again you can get Kane to do things when others can't," Mark's voice was filled with raw emotion. "Sami, I will help anyway I can but you have to try to get him to give that little girl a chance. I know bringing her here to live with you and Kane would put a lot of stress on you two especially you because Kane will still be traveling during the week," Mark said seeing her slowly nod in agreement.

"That kind of stress is worth it if we can just get Jessica to break out of her little world even her saying something would be all worth it," Samantha leaned against the counter staring at the floor for a minute.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. It just eats me up that I'm powerless to help Jessica," Taker got tears in his eyes, "I went up there right after Kane put her there and my heart broke when I found out Kane lied to me about her being allowed to have visitors. She is allowed to have visitors just not me."

"What?" Samantha asked in surprise.

"Kane put me on the list of people not allowed to visit Jessica. He made damn sure I couldn't interfere or help with her. I was mad as hell but like I said before I choose to make peace. Now here is another chance to help that little girl and I can't let it slip away. Sami, you know what a good heart Sara has she will help out anyway she can too I'm sure of it."

"Mark, I will try to get through to Kane about Jessica I promise," Samantha stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling Sara about Jessica right away. I just feel Kane should be here to tell her."

"Sami, its okay Sara will understand once everything comes out in the open," Mark reassured her. "I just hope Kane shows up soon before the curiosity drives her crazy."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Sara peeked around the corner.

"No, I would never do that," Mark smiled wide at her as she entered the room carrying Susan asleep on her shoulder.

"Good," Sara kissed his cheek sitting down next to him. "Sami, I don't mean to be nosy but I noticed you were searching about children with autism on your laptop. Do you know an autistic child?"

"Yes she does," Kane's deep voice echoed through the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Samantha relaxed as Kane entered the kitchen kissing her before hugging Sara and shaking Mark's hand. He lightly kissed Susan's forehead not wanting to wake her.

"I guess you haven't told Sara about our trip yet?" Kane took Samantha's hand pulling her on to his lap as he sat down on a stool.

"No, we were waiting for you," Samantha said feeling his slight tension.

"Sorry to make you wait Sara," Kane stared at her. "I took Samantha to meet my four year old daughter Jessica in Boston."

"Daughter? You have a daughter? Mark, you never mentioned having a niece," Sara's face filled with puzzlement.

"He didn't mention her because I asked him not to. She isn't a normal child. Jessica is autistic," Kane choked up every time he said that word. Sara sat silently absorbing what she just heard. Her eyes went to Samantha not even imagining what it could've been like for her to find out her husband had a child.

"I don't understand why you would want to keep a child a secret. A child is a gift that is meant to be cherished," Sara said holding Susan closer.

"It wasn't and it isn't easy. I did what I thought was best," Kane felt anguish noticing Samantha nodding in agreement with Sara. "I can't change the past all I can do is move on with the future."

"A future which should include Jessica as part of this family in every way," Samantha firmly said.

"Sami, I'm not going to rush bringing Jessica home with us to consume our lives. It might be selfish but I enjoy our life the way it is," Kane deeply sighed. "This is a decision that needs to be very well thought out and discussed. This is not the time to discuss it."

"Kane, this isn't a bad time. We are all family here and like I have been trying to tell you since Jessica has been born your family will help you anyway they can," Mark spoke up.

"I don't need help. I have been dealing with Jessica just fine," Kane started going on defensive. Samantha watched his body language knowing there was no point in discussing Jessica's situation any further when Kane was like that.

"We better get to Hunter's. We can talk about this later," Samantha said looking from Kane to Undertaker. Undertaker understood why Samantha had stopped their discussion Kane was being stubborn and there was no way getting around that without a bitter argument the last thing any of them needed to deal with.

* * *

Hunter greeted them all with a big smile welcoming them into his home. He immediately sensed something was wrong with Samantha. He studied her for a minute seeing the frustration in her tired blue eyes wondering what had happened with Kane over Christmas. Hunter decided to keep his mouth shut and ask her later after dinner. Everyone enjoyed Hunter's turkey dinner while talking about the upcoming wedding. Trish was a bundle of nerves stressing about every little detail while Hunter seemed calm, cool, and collected. Trish was in the middle of showing Sara the pictures of the cake she had chosen when Samantha excused herself feeling slightly ill. Kane immediately excused himself following her as she took her coat going out on Hunter's deck for some air.

"Another wave of nausea?" Kane wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, it's like a nightly routine now," Samantha tried to smile through her fears that she knew exactly what was wrong.

"One more day then you'll see the doc and we finally know what is wrong," Kane whispered in her ear holding her closer. "Are you feeling any better being out here? Do you want go home?"

"I feel better just being in your arms," Samantha leaned back against him. "We will go home in a little while."

"Don't tell me you two are already thinking of leaving?" Hunter joined them.

"I was just asking since she isn't feeling well," Kane glanced at Hunter.

"You're still feeling under the weather. You better go see a doctor," Hunter's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm going the day after tomorrow," Samantha filled her brother in.

"Good, so how was Christmas?" Hunter cautiously asked seeing Kane and Samantha both instantly tense. Samantha looked up into Kane's eyes showing him the glimmer of fear about telling Hunter about Jessica. Kane caressed her face kissing her forehead deciding to just tell Hunter no dancing around it.

"Christmas was good we spent it with my daughter Jessica," Kane said watching Hunter almost choked on his drink.

"Can you repeat that? I think I heard something wrong," Hunter put his drink down staring at Kane.

"He said we spent Christmas with his four year old daughter Jessica," Samantha stared directly into Hunter's eyes watching his mouth slowly drop open.

"You have a four year old daughter and my sister just found out about it now. What kind of nonsense is that? Are you hiding another wife too?" Hunter harshly asked.

"Hunter, enough don't start your shit. Kane didn't tell me because Jessica is autistic and he thought she would be a burden to our marriage."

"That is still a weak excuse," Hunter groaned not believing Kane could hide something like that from Samantha. Kane didn't say a word afraid to say the wrong thing starting an argument that would upset Samantha even more.

"Hunter, it's out in the open now. Kane and I will deal with it so don't worry about it. You have enough to worry about with your upcoming wedding," Samantha tried to change the subject. Hunter looked into her eyes controlling his desire to slug Kane for keeping secrets from Samantha.

"I'll be a hypercritic if I hit Kane, I'm keeping even worse secrets from Sami," Hunter thought gulping his beer down. He bites his tongue deciding to change the subject like Samantha wanted. "I'm nervous about the wedding but everything is in order and it will go off perfectly."

"I'm sure it will," Samantha smiled relieved Hunter had dropped the Jessica subject. She felt Kane's body relax against hers as the tension left his body realizing there was going to be no heated argument with Hunter at least not tonight. "I'm feeling better let's go back and join the others."

"Okay sweetheart," Kane let her go taking her hand going back to the doors.

"Are you coming Hunter?" Samantha paused asking her brother.

"I'll be there in a minute," Hunter smiled urging her and Kane inside. Hunter rested his hands on the rail staring out into the night feeling his own fears growing. He kept hearing Batista's threat about his wedding to Trish. He tried not to be worry but he was that Batista might have just said that to distract Hunter while he really went after Trish. Hunter felt a burst of rage throwing his glass to the ground below listening to it shatter on the patio.

"That is what will happen to Trish's heart if this wedding doesn't happen and it will be my entire fault because I brought Batista into our lives," Hunter deeply sighed trying to control his fears and go back to his family.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

The morning of Samantha's doctor appointment came too soon for her liking. She was trying her best to not let her fears consume her as she dressed. She leaned against the bathroom door listening to Kane happily humming from the other room.

"He won't be happy for long if I'm right about what is wrong," Samantha softly said trying not to let the tears start. "Stop you have to keep it together it might just be the flu. That's right it's just the flu," Samantha pepped talked herself as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She heard the phone ringing knowing Kane would get it.

"This is really bad time for a conference call," Kane's voice echoed from the study as Samantha came out of the bathroom. "I can call back this afternoon and do it then. I have to go to an appointment with my wife."

"What's wrong?" Samantha softly asked him tapping his arm.

"Ivy, hold on one minute," Kane rested the phone on his shoulder. "Jessica has been having non stop tantrums for the last few days they want me to have a conference in a half hour with her doctors about sedating her. Your appointment is at that time and I don't want to miss that. I can't even use my cell there because they always make me turn it off."

"Kane, you have to stay here and take that call for Jessica's sake," Samantha was worried not wanting Jessica to be sedated. "If Ivy needs us to come up we can fly or drive up when I get back but please don't let them sedate her. The tantrums are happening because she is upset about something."

"I want to come with you to the appointment."

"Kane, I insist you take care of Jessica first," Samantha stared into his eyes.

"Fine, but you're not going alone I'm calling Mark and Sara to see if one of them can go with you," Kane firmly said as Samantha nodded okay. "Ivy, I'll be here for the call and I don't know if you heard Sami but if needed we will be up there by tonight," Kane paused for a moment listening to Ivy. "Okay I'll be waiting to hear from you."

"Thank you sweetie," Samantha caressed his face.

"Sami, I'm coming to the doctor's office as soon as that call is over and hopefully I'll make it."

"You probably will there is always at least a half hour wait in the waiting room then another twenty minute wait in the exam room," Samantha truly hated the doctor's office and all the waiting.

"Sweetheart, I hate to say this but the longer you wait the better for me," Kane kissed her cheek. "I better call over Mark's." Samantha went to get her things together while he made his call. Kane finished his call searching the house till he found her in one of the spare bedrooms looking around.

"Lost something?" Kane noticed how she jumped. "Sorry sweetheart didn't mean to startle you."

"Its okay I'm too jumpy lately. I was thinking of redecorating this room and was checking things out."

"Decorating is all your department. You can do whatever you like you know my only request about this house," Kane smiled at her.

"Yes, don't make our bedroom too girly," Samantha giggled remembering him making her promise that the first day they moved in.

"Exactly the rest of the house is all yours to decorate as you like. Mark or Sara will be here in a few minutes to go with you. They were trying to figure out which one would go because Sara would like a little break but Mark is nervous about being alone with Susan for too long," Kane grinned finding amusement in how Taker was nervous about taking care of Susan mainly because of the fear of diaper changing and Susan spitting up.

"You're bad taking pleasure from your brother's fears," Samantha playfully ran her fingers over his stomach as she passed.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Kane followed her into the living room.

"You only get that silly grin on your face when you think about Mark doing something he doesn't like."

"You know me so well too well," Kane caught her around the waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Sami, everything will be fine at the doctor's and I promise I will get there as soon as I can," Kane traced his finger down her cheek. "If you're a good girl at the doctor's I'll give you a reward later."

"A reward? What kind of reward?" Samantha's eyes lit up.

"Not telling," Kane laughed kissing her neck slowly. "You'll have to wait and see."

"No fair," Samantha pouted. Kane slowly ran his kisses up the curve of her neck along her ear sending warm sensations through her body. "You're making me want to skip my appointment and stay home with you."

"I better stop then," Kane started to back off. Samantha pulled him into a deep passionate kiss pressing her body against his. "Now who is being naughty?" Kane whispered against her lips.

"You're not the only one that can play unfair," Samantha ran her fingers down his chest.

"Anyone home?" Undertaker's voice made them both jump.

"We are in here," Kane called to his brother kissing Samantha one more time. "We will play more later," Kane whispered in her ear just as Taker came around the corner. "Hey Taker, I thought for sure Sara would be one coming. She sounded like she really wanted to get out of the house for a little while," Kane turned his attention to Taker.

"There was one problem she couldn't find a solution to," Taker widely grinned.

"What was that?" Samantha asked.

"She is the only one that can feed Susan since she is dead against giving Susan any kind of bottle for the next few months. So she had no choice but to stay home but she did make me promise that on our way back that I pick them up if that is okay with guys," Taker looked from Samantha to Kane.

"Sure we don't mind at all we always enjoy having you guys over," Samantha grabbed her coat and purse.

"I'm going to try to come to the doctor as soon as I get off the phone with Ivy," Kane walked them to the door. "I'll see you soon sweetheart," Kane kissed Samantha softly.

"Thanks again for taking her Mark," Kane patted Taker's shoulder.

"No problem. We will see you soon," Taker led Samantha to the truck opening the door for her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel fine but ask me again around 5 or 6 tonight and I'll be feeling completely different."

"Hopefully there will be no wait and you'll know in a little while what is wrong," Taker started up the truck backing it out.

"No wait would be nice," Samantha said silently thinking how good that would be then she would have time to talk to the doctor without Kane being there. She looked back at Kane waving goodbye with a smile on his face.

"Kane, if I'm right about what's wrong I might not see that handsome smile for a long time," Samantha thought wondering if she should have told him her fears before she left.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Kane paced the house stopping now and again to stare at the phone wishing it would ring so he could go be with his wife. He was about to sit down when the phone rang.

"Ivy, let's get this over and done with. Is the doctor with you now?" Kane anxiously asked.

"Yes Dr. Carr is hold on," Ivy motioned for Dr. Carr to pick up his phone.

"Good afternoon Kane. Sorry to bother you but since you left Jessica has been uncontrollable. She has been having non stop tantrums. The only time she stops is dinner time. She is becoming a disturbance to the others. I believe the only choice we have is to sedate her until we can figure out what is upsetting her," the doctor informed Kane.

"Have you changed her routine or her environment? Can you think of anything that has changed that would be setting her off?" Kane was curious he knew how changes in her environment had caused tantrums before.

"No, we haven't changed anything. She started this the night you and your wife left," Ivy chimed into the conversation.

"We really need to sedate her it is the best way to calm her. Her outbursts are getting longer and more disruptive. She is becoming a nuisance to the staff. Sedation is the only answer," the doctor made it clear what he wanted by his tone.

"Is she harming herself or others?" Kane asked running his hand through his hair.

"No, she is mainly staying in her room except when she comes down for dinner," the doctor answered making Kane's decision even tougher.

"Can you deal with her for a few more hours at least till tonight?" Kane knew Samantha would insist on going and would have a fit if they didn't. He had to get used to her being involved with Jessica's life. He had to admit so far it felt great finally sharing this part of his life with her and Samantha supporting him.

"I'm sure we can find a way but may I ask why?" the doctor's tone changed to annoyance.

"My wife and I will come up as soon as we can. I want to see my daughter before you drug her. I'm not stupid I know how much easier it is for all of you to just give her a needle and lock her in her room for the day but I don't like it. Just keep her in a safe area and we will come there," Kane firmly said.

"Fine, we will wait for you but I would like your permission that if she starts becoming harmful we can sedate her," the doctor asked.

"If she becomes that way than I want you to call me on my cell phone and I will make a decision then. Are we clear Dr. Carr?" Kane asked in harsh stern tone.

"Very clear, thank you for your time," the doctor hung up with a loud bang showing his annoyance.

"Ivy, please make sure they follow my orders," Kane softly said calming down.

"I will I'm glad you made that decision. The other times you have let them sedate her it took weeks for her to return to a normal routine," Ivy cringed thinking of how Jessica reacted a few months ago after being sedated after just one bad afternoon of tantrums. Kane didn't hesitate letting them sedate her than.

"I'm trying to change my ways. I know I have let my daughter down in the past but I'm going to try to be a better father."

"I don't mean to be rude but are you changing your attitude because you want to or because of your wife?" Ivy had to ask.

"A mix of both," Kane was being honest. "It's easier for me to deal with this all now that Samantha knows and she is being very supportive. I don't have to worry about Jessica messing up my marriage. You saw for yourself Samantha got through to Jessica in a little way like I have never been able to since she was born. I can't deny my wife anything if she wants to try new things with Jessica then I'm going to let her."

"Kane, your wife just has a different approach with Jessica. I keep telling you Jessica senses your feelings about her. I'm sorry I shouldn't lecture you. All I can say is I think Samantha will be very good for Jessica. I'll be waiting for your arrival," Ivy quickly said as one of the children pulled at her to come with them. "Good bye Kane."

Kane held the phone for a minute wondering what could have gotten into Jessica that started her tantrums. He remembered the last time that happened she was having tantrums because they switched her room.

"I will deal with this when I get there. First I have to go check on Samantha," Kane said out loud searching the kitchen till he found his truck keys.

* * *

Samantha was nervously sitting on the exam table twirling her hair trying to keep her nerves under control. Her heart raced as the light knock came on the door and it opened to her relief it was only Dr. Stacy Jarvis.

"Samantha, how are you feeling today? My receptionist mentioned your husband seemed quite worried about you the other day when he called," Dr. Jarvis sat down for a moment scanning Samantha's chart.

"He worries too much. I think I just have the flu," Samantha said.

"That is going around. I know my nurse asked you a bunch of question about your symptoms but do you mind just telling me what has been going on," Dr. Jarvis stared at Samantha.

"The last few weeks I feel tired all the time. No matter how much I sleep it's not enough. I can deal with that but every night around 5 or 6 I get dizzy spells and nausea. Sometimes I don't even get sick to my stomach but the nausea always comes and then around 10 or so I feel better," Samantha wrapped her arms around herself as the doctor flipped through her chart.

"Okay, please lay down," Dr. Jarvis started to examine Samantha. Samantha closed her eyes trying to not think about what was going on. "Samantha, we better do a pregnancy test especially since your period is two weeks late," Dr. Jarvis said noticing Samantha tense up. "Everything will be okay just relax. You can get dressed then the nurse will be in with the test. Once we get the results we will talk more. I'll be right back shortly." Samantha quickly got dressed. The nurse gave Samantha instructions pointing her down the hall. Samantha was slightly trembling by the time she returned to the exam room. The nurse noticed this as she shut the door deciding to go get Mark.

"Oh no," Samantha said under her breathe feeling tears stinging her eyes. She felt dread feeling every inch of her body as she looked at her watch realizing that in less than five minutes her life could drastically change forever.

Undertaker was sitting quietly flipping through a magazine trying to ignore the nervous glances of some of the women as they entered the office.

"Excuse me sir," the nurse called to him. "Did you come in with Samantha?"

"Yes, I'm her brother in law. Her husband should be along shortly is something wrong?" Taker threw the magazine to the side immediately standing up.

"She seems to be quite upset I was hoping you could sit with her till her test is done," the nurse asked.

"Test? Test for what?" Mark asked as the nurse motioned for him to follow.

"She will tell you," the nurse opened the door to an exam room. Mark felt a lump in his throat when he saw the tears running down her cheeks as she lightly trembled.

"Sami, what's wrong? What test are they doing? Do you want me to call Kane?" Mark came towards her as she shook her head no.

"I don't want Kane not right now. They are doing a pregnancy test," Samantha stuttered over her words.

"I don't understand I thought you wanted a baby," Mark pulled up a chair sitting in front of her.

"Mark, I do want a baby but…," Samantha swallowed hard wiping her tears away as Dr. Jarvis opened the door with the nurse close behind.

"Well congratulations you are pregnant about a month along. The baby is due on August 22," Dr. Jarvis's smile slowly faded when Samantha sadly looked at the floor. Dr. Jarvis glanced at her chart again realizing immediately what was upsetting Samantha when she saw the date of the rape.

"There is nothing to be happy about," Samantha softly said.

"Sami, what are you talking about? Are you worried Kane will flip out on you? He might be upset at first but he will accept it and love the baby," Undertaker grabbed her hand. "Samantha, there is nothing to be crying over."

"Mark, what if this isn't Kane's baby?" Samantha said through her sobs as Mark realized what she was talking about. "What if this is Dave's baby? Kane is going to have a hard enough time accepting us having a child but me having Batista's baby that will be hell for him. Dr. Jarvis, around what day was this baby conceived?"

"Well, give me one second," Dr. Jarvis looked at Samantha's chart jotting something down. "Conception would have happened around November 29th."

"No!" Samantha realized she was raped then and she hadn't slept with Kane till a few days later.

"Samantha, talk to me please tell me what is going in your head," Mark stared into her eyes.

"That is when Batista raped me. I didn't sleep with Kane till that Sunday which means it must be Batista's baby," Samantha sobbed.

"Samantha, not necessary there is a chance it could still be your husband's. We will do a blood test to check the HCG levels that will give us a better idea exactly how far along you are but its not completely accurate. Once you choose an ob/gyn you can have an ultrasound which will show the development of the baby better but the only 100 way to determine the father is through a paternity test. Don't give up on the hope that this baby is your husband's because there is a good possibility it is," Dr. Jarvis nodded at nurse who went to get what she needed.

"How long till the results are back from the blood test?" Samantha wiped her tears away getting a glimmer of hope.

"A day or two depends how busy the lab is," the nurse answered.

"Can they do a paternity test now?" Samantha asked wanting to know right away whose child she was carrying.

"Well an amniocentesis can be done for a DNA test but there are risks in that like losing the baby. I would recommend waiting till the baby is born and doing a DNA test then. You can talk about this more with the ob-gyn. You need to make an appointment with them right away," Dr. Jarvis looked at her watch. "We will call you as soon as the results come back. Samantha, listen its important you calm down and take things easy. Stress is not good for you or the baby. The nurse will give you everything you need and take your blood. Have a nice day," Dr. Jarvis said her goodbyes.

"I just need you to roll up your sleeve," the nurse tried to smile feeling all the tension in the room as Mark sat dead silent next to Samantha resting his head in his hands trying to think of some way to ease the tension off of Samantha. Samantha winced as the nurse took her blood.

"I will call when this comes back. Here is some reading material and the prescription for prenatal vitamins," the nurse handed the bag to Samantha. The nurse left the room as Mark looked up at Samantha.

"Mark, I need you to do me a favor," Samantha softly said staring into his green eyes.

"What?"

"Do not tell Kane about this baby. Can you do me that favor?" Samantha pleaded with him with her eyes.

"It's your place to tell him. I'm not going to go behind your back," Taker rubbed his chin wishing she would just tell Kane right away. "Samantha, how are you going to lie to him when he shows up here? Eventually you have to tell him you might as well tell him now. You heard the doctor only a paternity test will accurately say who the father is which sounds like isn't safe to do till the baby is born. You can't hide a pregnancy eventually you will start to show. Its not your fault if the baby is Batista's, you were raped. Kane can not get mad at you for that. You heard the doc no stress which means you have to tell him. This baby is part of you and I believe Kane loves you enough that he can just focus on that. He has a right to know what is going on."

"Mark, I will tell him just not yet. I want to see the ob/gyn and get the ultrasound done then I will tell Kane. I'm searching for some hope that the ultrasound will give me a better idea of exactly when this baby was conceived. Hopefully that time will not be near when Batista….," Samantha rubbed her face in frustration not wanting to think of that night Batista had raped her. "Please let's just get out of here before he shows up. I need to think about this maybe I will tell him right away. I don't know all I know is I love you brother with all my heart and if this baby is Batista's its going to destroy him."

"Samantha, you hiding it from him is going to wreck him more," Mark stared into her eyes seeing there was no more point lecturing her. She was scared and she wasn't listening to reason. Mark decided to let Sara try to talk to her maybe she could get through to her better. "Come on Sami, let's get you home." They were heading to the truck when Kane started to call to them from across the parking lot. Samantha filled with nervousness closing her eyes taking a deep breathe preparing to deal with Kane.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Samantha tried to calm her nerves and put on her best smile as Kane approached them with concern in his eyes.

"Sami, are you okay? What did the doctor say?" Kane stared down into her blue eyes. Samantha felt a twinge of heartache as she rethought her decision one more time before telling him a lie that she would probable regret forever. "I can't tell him not right now," Samantha thought. "Kane, I'm fine. I just have the flu I will be fine in a few days," Samantha got a bitter taste in her mouth as she lied to her husband.

"She needs to rest and keep her stress at a minimum for awhile till she feels better," Mark said knowing Kane would take care of Samantha which is exactly what she needed.

"I'll make sure she takes it easy," Kane smiled kissing her forehead wondering if he should insist they not go to Boston so she could rest.

"What happened with Jessica?" Samantha wanted to change the subject afraid she might breakdown and just tell Kane the truth.

"They want to sedate her but I told them not to till we get there," Kane said seeing Samantha widely smile. "That is if you feel up to going."

"I'm okay for the trip. I don't want them to sedate Jessica maybe out visit upset her routine," Samantha took Kane's hand.

"Mark, thank you so much. I know Sara was anxious to get out for a little while but we have a flight to catch to see Jessica. We owe you and Sara a lunch when we come back," Kane looked at his brother.

"It was no problem. You two have a good trip and call us with any news about Jessica. See you soon," Taker walked towards his truck still troubled by Samantha not telling Kane about the baby.

"I'm so glad there is nothing serious wrong with you. I was quite worried about you," Kane led her to his truck.

"Hon, you worry too much," Samantha kissed his cheek. Kane waited till she got in the truck shutting the door. He paused for a minute getting the feeling like something wasn't right. He shrugged it off figuring it was just the stress of the morning troubling him.

* * *

They arrived to see Jessica a few hours later. Samantha was feeling exhausted but she tried not to think about it only concentrating on Jessica. Ivy was busy with another child when they arrived promising she would join them in Jessica's room once they were done.

"You ready for this?" Kane asked his wife as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes, how bad could it be," Samantha took his hand feeling his apprehension as they entered Jessica's room. Jessica was sitting near her dolls shifting back in and forth in one spot.

"Jessica, I'm here its okay now," Kane kneeled down speaking softly. Jessica stopped shifting for a minute then suddenly a high pitched screech filled the room as she started to rock faster. "What the hell? Stop that Jessica right now," Kane yelled at her surprising Samantha.

"Kane, let me try," Samantha gently touched his shoulder kneeling directly in front of Jessica as Kane shot up pacing the room. Samantha cautiously reached out touching Jessica's balled up fists.

"Sami, don't touch her when she's like that. She could try to hurt you," Kane cautioned his wife.

"She isn't going to hurt me, right Jessica," Samantha pushed Jessica's hair back from her face trying to see her eyes. Samantha was stunned when Jessica looked directly at her with her troubled filled green eyes stopping her shrill screech. "Jessica, do you hear me? Do you understand me? Jessica, if you can tell us somehow what is wrong your daddy and I will fix it just please don't yell again. Squeeze my hand if you understand." Samantha patiently waited to feel even the lightest squeeze but nothing came. She noticed Jessica was looking down again possibly in her own world again but at least she wasn't screaming.

"She doesn't understand you sweetheart," Kane softly said. "At least you calmed her down." Samantha heard him but didn't respond she was trying to figure what Jessica was looking at. Samantha slowly moved watching Jessica's eyes follow. "Sami, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to figure out what she is looking at," Samantha glanced at her husband.

"Looking at?" Kane kneeled down next to Samantha looking at his daughter. "She must like the color of your lipstick her eyes are fixed on your lips. Tilt your chin to see if I'm right." Samantha listened to him slowly moving as Jessica's eyes followed.

"Is that it Jessica do you like the color?" Samantha asked making Kane shake his head.

"Sami, I keep telling you she will not give you a response. She will not answer your questions. The doctors here have been trying for years. I have been trying for years it's hopelessly."

"I don't give a damn what the doctors have tried it obviously hasn't worked. It is not hopelessly and I better not hear you every say that again about your daughter. Getting angry with her isn't going to help you need some patience," Samantha harshly said.

"I assure you our doctors are very credible here," Ivy joined them. "Would you two mind joining me in the hall for a minute I want to show you something?"

"Sure," Kane stood up reaching for Samantha's hand giving her a look that she knew meant he was sorry. The minute Samantha let go of Jessica's hand she started to rock and lightly whimper.

"That is surprising," Ivy stared at Kane. "Samantha, take her hand again please."

"Okay," Samantha placed her hand over Jessica's. Jessica immediately became still again.

"I think its you causing her tantrums," Ivy said looking at Samantha without thinking angering Kane.

"Excuse me don't you dare blame my wife for Jessica's tantrums," Kane roared making Ivy tremble.

"Kane, stop it you're scaring Ivy and you might scare Jessica," Samantha said noticing once again Jessica wasn't responding to the raised voices.

"All I meant is Jessica has been acting out since Samantha left. You just saw Jessica calmed down when Samantha touched her," Ivy happily smiled. "Kane, don't you understand this is a good thing. Jessica is bonding with your wife. She has reached out from her little world."

"So now what? Samantha can not stay with her all the time, we have our lives to live," Kane stared at Samantha.

"Kane, she is part of our lives," Samantha softly said biting her lip for a moment. "Ivy, do you think it would be possible to take her home with us for a few days to see how she does."

"Samantha, are you crazy? We have your brother's wedding to go to. I have to return to the road after the New Year. You haven't been feeling well. You can't handle taking care of Jessica on your own," Kane stared down into his wife's blue eyes.

"What other choice do we have? Let her stay here and let them sedate her," Samantha tried to keep her voice low. She paused for a minute thinking of the baby inside of her knowing all the stress she was feeling wasn't good. "There is no harm in trying this. I didn't say it would be permanent but I want to try. Please Kane give her a chance of a life with us outside these walls. Ivy, do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's worth a shot. She hasn't been thriving here. Most autistic children do extremely well living with their family. Many have normal lives going to school etc. I can help you hire a full time nurse to help out," Ivy was very encouraged that Jessica would do fine from what she was seeing.

"Kane, please Hunter's wedding is no big deal. We can even take Jessica with us. Please baby let's give this a try," Samantha pleaded with him. Kane stared at her not able to tell her no.

"Fine, but I want the nurse hired immediately. If there are any problems, I'm bringing Jessica back here immediately," Kane growled walking out of the room to compose himself.

"Thank you Ivy for your help in convincing Kane," Samantha said looking at Jessica closely remembering something she read on the internet. "When was the last time her hearing was tested?"

"Honestly I don't know I can have one of the doctors pull her chart."

"Please have them do that and I would like to have a copy of her records to take with us, if that is okay?"

"Of course, I better go get her release papers in order," Ivy left the room ignoring Kane leaning against the wall lost in his own thoughts and fears about bringing Jessica home.

"Did you hear that little one, you're coming home with your daddy and me," Samantha smiled at Jessica. "We are going to have so much fun together."

"Fun? Yeah right our lives are about to become a living hell," Kane said under his breathe listening to wife's delight feeling deep in soul he was going to regret this decision.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

Kane was very quiet the whole time Ivy and Samantha were packing up Jessica's belongings. He wanted to help but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Samantha noticed her husband's mood and left him alone not wanting to irritate him more. Kane watched his wife closely knowing very well she was avoiding him and that made his heart ache. He went towards her gently grabbing her arm motioning for her step out in the hall.

"I'm sorry for earlier please don't think you have to be so quiet around me. I'm not angry with you. Thiis situation just pushes my buttons and I didn't mean to take it out on you," Kane slowly caressed her cheek. "Can you forgive me?"

"Umm maybe," she smiled making him laugh.

"You love making this tough on me, don't you?" Kane ran his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe," she giggled as he leaned down lightly brushing her lips with his before kissing her deeply.

"Sweetheart, I hope we are doing the right thing," Kane whispered not wanting to Ivy to hear him.

"We won't know till we try," Samantha wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stop worrying and start hoping for the best. Look on the bright side you are bringing your daughter home."

"You're right that is nice but I don't think we should fly home I think we better make the four hour drive home. Jessica flipping out on the plane is not something I want to deal with."

"I agree but will you be okay to drive because honestly I'm too exhausted to," Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to get home and see how this arrangement is going to work out," Kane kissed her forehead.

"Did you call Mark to tell him what's going on?"

"No, I'll call him now."

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to finish helping Ivy," Samantha kissed him going back into Jessica's room. Kane couldn't help smiling still feeling her warm kiss as he dialed Taker's number. Undertaker answered on the first ring.

"Hey Taker, just wanted to let you know we are bringing Jessica home tonight," Kane said pausing when he heard Taker gasp.

"You're what? I think I'm hearing things."

"We are bringing Jessica home. We won't be flying back to New York instead I'm going to rent a car and drive us back. If we leave here in the next hour or two should be home around midnight I hope."

"What convinced you to do this?" Taker asked with surprise.

"Mainly my wife," Kane leaned in the doorway watching his daughter sitting peacefully on her bed while Samantha put her dolls into a box.

"I'm glad you're bringing her home call me when you get near home no matter how late I want to run over and see my niece even if it's just for a minute," Taker was anxious to see Jessica after all this time. "Not to change the subject but how is Samantha feeling? Is she very stressed out?"

"She seems okay. We had a few tense moments but everything is fine now," Kane smiled as Samantha winked at him.

"Kane, please make sure she gets some rest and doesn't get too stressed out," Taker couldn't help worrying about Samantha and the baby.

"I will that is why I want to get home tonight then she can get plenty of rest tomorrow for Hunter's wedding the next night," Kane felt like Undertaker wasn't telling him something but decided he would ask him about it later. "I'll call you later." Kane hung up the phone going to help Samantha with Jessica's things.

* * *

An hour and half later, they were finally on the road after saying their goodbyes to Ivy promising to call if there were any problems. Kane was surprised at how easy Jessica got into the back seat of the Chevy Avalanche letting Samantha belt her into the booster seat. Kane looked back at his daughter in the rear view mirror seeing she was relaxed staring out the window as they pulled out.

"Hopefully she'll fall asleep during the ride. Ivy mentioned Jessica hasn't been sleeping well lately and she does look tired," Samantha lightly yawned cuddling close to Kane.

"I think you'll fall asleep first," Kane put his arm around her.

"I'll be okay I want to stay awake and keep you company," Samantha ran her fingers along his chest.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that. You're going to need your energy for dealing with Jessica and Hunter's wedding."

"I'm not worried Hunter's wedding should go off without a hitch with the way Trish has been planning it," Samantha rested her head against his chest.

"Hunter could still screw it up," Kane said with a grin.

"True, he is good at that," Samantha hoped Hunter didn't do anything to hurt Trish.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to stop and get some coffee do you want any?" Kane pulled into a convenience store.

"Sure," Samantha said then realized the caffeine wasn't good for the baby. "On second thought better make that decaf coffee."

"Decaf? Since when do you drink decaf? You have never touched decaf as long as I've known you."

"I think decaf is better. I'm already exhausted I didn't need to be climbing the walls from the caffeine," Samantha quickly said hoping Kane wouldn't question her anymore.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll be right back," Kane kissed her softly getting out of the truck. Samantha rubbed her face in frustration for a minute realizing how hard it was going to be to keep the news about the baby from Kane. He knew her too well and any little change he would pick up on. Eventually she would run out of excuses. Samantha turned in her seat looking at Jessica. She reached over the seat touching Jessica's hand. Samantha was surprised at how cold Jessica's hands were. Jessica slowly turned her head looking at Samantha.

"Jessica, your daddy will be right back then we will be on our way to home. Are you cold?" Samantha brushed a few of the brown curls away from Jessica's face waiting for any type of response. "Well I think you are." Samantha took off her coat putting it over Jessica. "That should keep you warm." Samantha smiled turning back in her seat just as Kane opened her door.

"Here is your decaf and I got some apple juice for Jessica. I don't know if she will drink but we can try," Kane looked at his wife noticing for the first time her coat was gone. "Sami, where is your coat? It's too cold to be without it."

"Jessica felt cold so I wrapped it around her. I'll be fine I have you to keep me warm."

"Such a sweet talker," Kane kissed her lovingly. He shut her door going around to his side taking off his coat. Samantha was finishing putting Jessica's juice into a cup and putting into the holder next to her seat. Samantha smiled when Kane started up the truck pulling her close putting his coat over her.

"You take such good care of me. I love you," Samantha caressed his face.

"I love you too very much," Kane kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, please try to get some sleep." He glanced back in the rearview mirror surprised to see Jessica was drinking her juice staring out the window. He caressed Samantha's neck and shoulders hoping she would fall asleep during the ride. He knew tomorrow would be a challenge for all of them as Jessica adjusted to living with them.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

Kane pulled the truck into the driveway a little after midnight seeing Undertaker's truck parked in front of the house. Kane slowly ran his fingers along Samantha's neck trying to wake her. She nestled closer to him not wanting to open her eyes savoring the warmth of his body.

"Sweetheart, we are home," Kane gently nudged her. Samantha opened her eyes feeling dazed for a moment. She looked in the back seeing Jessica was sound asleep. "I'll carry her in."

"Okay Hun," Samantha wrapped his coat around herself opening the truck door seeing their house was already illuminated. She was about to ask Kane if they left lights on till she saw Sara open the front door.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind Mark and I decided to use the spare key and get Jessica's room ready for her," Sara smiled.

"Her room ready?"

"Yeah, we did the best we could on such short notice," Sara tugged Samantha to the fourth bedroom that was being used as storage. "Mark and I put all the boxes in the garage," Sara opened the door revealing the twin bed with a frill canopy top surrounded by stuffed animals and toys.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Samantha hugged Sara as Kane entered the room carrying Jessica. He put her down on the bed moving back so Samantha could take her coat off and cover her with the blankets.

"Kane, she looks just like you," Sara marveled at the little girl.

"She has gotten so big," Mark's voice filled the room as he came in staring down at his niece with tears in his eyes. "The last time I saw her she was a tiny little thing now look at her. I've missed so much time with her." Jessica stirred for a moment opening her green eyes looking at her uncle with no fear for a minute before drifting back off to sleep.

"We better let her sleep," Kane ushered everyone at of the room. "I have to go unload her things."

"I'll help you," Taker followed Kane.

"Where is Susan?" Samantha asked.

"We set up her portable crib in the room next to your bedroom I hope you don't mind. We were making so much noise moving the boxes I didn't want to wake her up," Sara said as Samantha slowly walked towards the room she was thinking of turning into a nursery. Sara quietly followed her watching Samantha's eyes fill with tears as she entered the room thinking of the baby inside of her. She looked down at Susan sleeping in her crib.

"Sami, Mark told me about the baby," Sara softly said not wanting to take the chance of Kane hearing. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," Samantha ran her hands to her stomach. "Sara, what am I going to do if this is Dave's baby?"

"Don't think about that now, you will deal with it when the time comes. The important thing is you have to tell Kane about the baby soon," Sara shut the door over keeping her voice in a hush tone.

"No, not with all that is going on right now. Sara, its killing me not telling him but telling him could be even worse," Samantha felt the confusion consuming her. "I keep praying it's not Dave's baby."

"I hate to say this but you're making a huge mistake right now by not telling Kane. There is no way you'll know for sure who the father is till a paternity test is done after the baby is born. Why torture yourself now. Just tell Kane and start dealing with it. Even if it is Dave's baby you should know Kane will still love you and the baby," Sara stared in Samantha's eyes.

"I know you're right but I just can't tell him. I swear I will tell him after Hunter's wedding and Jessica is settled in," Samantha wanted things to be more peaceful when she told him.

"Ok Sami, if you need to talk anytime about all of this just call."

"Thank you, we should check on Kane and Taker see if they need any help," Samantha opened the door hearing the men talking quietly in the kitchen.

"Everything is in. I'll return the truck in the morning," Kane looked exhausted as he wrapped his arms around Samantha resting his head on her shoulder.

"I can follow you up to drop it off," Taker volunteered realizing Samantha would be busy with Jessica.

"It's so late and Susan is sleeping peacefully, why don't you two just stay here for the night? You can stay in our bedroom so you're closer to Susan. We will stay in the other bedroom," Sami looked from Mark to Sara.

"Sounds good to me that way we will be here to help if Jessica becomes a handful," Taker yawned looking at Sara who nodded in agreement. "The best part is I'll be able to see Jessica first thing in the morning and start catching up with her."

"You can try Taker but just get used to her silence quickly. We better turn in because Jessica will probably be up around 7," Kane gently tugged Samantha remembered Ivy telling him Jessica was on a schedule of getting up at 7 and having breakfast at 8.

"Good night Mark and Sara. Thank you again for all your help. If you need anything just let us know," Samantha said letting Kane pull her towards the bedroom. They stopped near Jessica's room peeking in to see she was still sleeping peaceful.

* * *

Samantha was awoken in the morning by the sound of Jessica whimpering. She pulled on her robe getting out of bed quietly not wanting to wake Kane. She glanced at the clock seeing it was almost 8am on her way to Jessica's room. She opened the door finding Jessica on the floor rocking and whimpering. Samantha didn't even think she just picked her up wanting to comfort her. Jessica for a moment went rigid in her arms as Samantha sat down on a rocking chair putting Jessica on her lap.

"Its okay Jessica you're home," Samantha softly said cradling the little girl rocking her gently till she stopped whimpering. She looked up at Samantha with her big bright eyes. "That's it everything is okay you're safe here," Samantha ran her fingers through Jessica's hair. "How about I help you get dressed then we will have some breakfast with your daddy, Uncle Mark, Susan and Aunt Sara?" Samantha asked not expecting any response from Jessica. Jessica didn't make a sound when Samantha put her down.

"Good morning, everything okay in here?" Sara came in carrying Susan.

"Good morning, she is fine now," Samantha said going through Jessica's bags picking out a pink Minnie mouse sweat shirt and pants.

"Hi Jessica, I'm your Aunt Sara and this is your cousin Susan," Sara spoke softly sitting down in the rocking chair across from Jessica. Jessica looked up her gaze going right to Susan squirming in Sara's arms. "She really does have eyes like Mark's," Sara noticed the same piercing green color.

"She seems to like Susan," Samantha grabbed a brush sitting back on the bed next to Jessica hoping she could change her without a problem. "Sara, be prepared she might start to whimper again or scream," Samantha warned as she started to change Jessica. Jessica cooperated the whole time even letting Samantha brush her curly auburn brown hair and put into a ponytail.

"That went well," Sara said what Samantha was thinking.

"Very well, I hope the rest of the day goes like this," Samantha helped Jessica off the bed leaning down looking into her eyes. "Jessica, I am going to go into the kitchen and make some breakfast if you want to come take my hand." Samantha extended her hand to Jessica. Jessica had been watching Samantha's lips as she talked and shifted her glance to Samantha's hand. Samantha took a deep breathe patiently waiting hoping Jessica would come with her. Even Sara was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to see what Jessica would do. Jessica slowly took Samantha's hand making Samantha fill with joy.

"Come on let's go make breakfast," Samantha led Jessica to the kitchen as Sara followed.

"I'm going to wake Mark I'll be right back," Sara excused herself. Samantha picked up Jessica placing her on a kitchen chair.

"Do you want to watch cartoons?" Samantha asked turning on the TV putting on Blue Clues. Jessica immediately turned her attention to the TV letting go of Samantha's hand. "Now what should I make for breakfast?" Samantha asked looking around the kitchen.

"Anything you make is always good," Kane wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning handsome," Samantha caressed his arms.

"I see you already got Jessica ready for her day," Kane was surprised at how Jessica actually looked happy sitting in the chair watching TV. "Any problems?"

"No, she was upset this morning but she calmed down once I rocked her. She let me dress her and do her hair with no problems. She even took my hand when I asked her too. I think being with us is already having a good effect on her," Samantha happily said.

"It's only the first day," Kane had his doubts things would stay good.

"It's a good sign," Samantha turned looking up at her husband. "I'm going to make an appointment to have her hearing tested, is that okay?"

"Sweetheart, of course its okay but why?" Kane ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ivy said her other tests were inconclusive and she seems to focus on the lips whenever I talk to her," Samantha was starting to wonder if Jessica had hearing problems.

"I noticed that too when Sami was talking to her in the bedroom she was watching Samantha's lips closely," Sara came back into the room.

"So you think all the doctors that I paid a shit load for are wrong and she is deaf not autistic?" Kane was getting upset and Samantha could feel it as his body tensed under her touch.

"Kane, please don't get upset. I'm not saying that I just want to get her hearing tested," Samantha caressed his face.

"She doesn't have a bad idea and there is no harm in it. Doctors are quacks sometimes and screw up," Undertaker joined them sitting down across from Jessica still amazed at how much his niece had grown. He regretted all the time he had missed with her.

"I just don't want you getting false hope," Kane looked into Samantha's eyes wishing she could just accept like he had that Jessica would never be a normal child.

"I won't sweetie," Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly taking his tension away. "Go have a seat and spend some time with your daughter I'll make breakfast."

"I'll help you," Sara handed Susan to Taker while Kane slowly sat down next to Jessica.

Kane studied Jessica as she watched the TV not wanting to believe that the doctors could have been wrong about her condition and been treating her for the wrong thing.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

The rest of the day went nicely with no problems from Jessica. She seemed to be adjusting to her new environment spending most of her day watching the TV or sitting quietly in her room with her dolls. Kane realized by the end of the day there was no denying that Samantha was getting through to Jessica. He watched in awe as Jessica cooperated while Samantha bathed her than dressed her for bed. Samantha was looking exhausted by the time she put Jessica to bed.

"Kane, can you please read her a bed time story?" Samantha asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"I guess I can," Kane slowly sat down on Jessica's bed afraid she would have a tantrum. He was surprised when she looked at him like she wanted something.

"Kane, ask her what book she wants," Samantha urged him on.

"Why? I'll just read any story to her."

"Sweetie, please just ask her slowly" Samantha sat on the other side of the bed handing him a few books.

"Okay Sami I'll try," Kane held out the books to Jessica. "Jessica, what book do you want?" He felt foolish asking her knowing she wouldn't respond. His heart leapt into his throat when she pointed to a Rugrats book. "How? Did she do that?" Kane asked not understanding so many times he had talked to her and she never flinched.

"Maybe because she wanted to do it. Don't make her wait read her the story I'm going to take a shower," Samantha got off the bed picking up Jessica's clothes as she passed Kane he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I think Jessica wants her ..," Kane paused smiling widely, "her new mommy to give her a kiss good night." Samantha was touched hearing his words getting tears in her eyes. "It is okay to say that right?"

"Of course it is," Samantha softly said. "Good night Jessica, if you need me I'll come right away," Samantha kissed Jessica's forehead. "I'll see you in a little while," Samantha kissed Kane softly heading out the door. Kane sat quietly for a moment not able to stop smiling. He felt Jessica's stare remembering the book in his hand. He started to read to her for the first time feeling comfortable with his daughter since she was born.

* * *

The next day was a big rush as everyone had to get ready for Trish's and Hunter's wedding. Samantha and Sara hurried out first thing in the morning to go shopping for a dress for Jessica for the wedding leaving Kane and Taker to take care of the kids. They arrived back with just enough time to get everyone ready and head out to the church. Samantha made sure Kane was okay with Jessica when they arrived at the church before going to check on Trish. She was surprised to find the bride's room empty and Trish's dress still hanging untouched. She got even more worried when she bumped into the hair stylist complaining that Trish was supposed to be there an hour ago.

"Trish, where are you?" Samantha looked at her watch seeing the wedding was to start in an hour and a half. She went across the church to where Hunter was getting ready.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" Hunter smiled letting her in.

"Do you know where Trish is?" Samantha asked.

"What are you kidding? She is here getting ready. I spoke to her two hours ago and she was on her way here. It wouldn't take her more than a half hour to get here," Hunter's face filled with worry as he remembered Batista's threat. "Are you sure she isn't here?"

"Hunter, I'm positive she missed her appointment with the hair stylist and her dress is still wrapped up," Samantha was getting more worried.

"I'll call her cell. Can you please go look for her? Its bad luck for me to see her remember," Hunter pulled out his cell phone as Samantha started her search. A half hour later there was still no sign of Trish and Hunter was starting to lose control. When Samantha went to tell Kane what was going on, Hunter called Batista.

"Hey buddy, what do you want?" Batista arrogantly answered the phone.

"I want my soon to be wife. What did you do to her? I'm warning you Batista if she is hurt you're dead," Hunter turned red with anger.

"I don't know where your girl is. It isn't my problem if you lost her. Maybe she found out what a bastard you are and all the terrible things you have done to your sister. Maybe she just decided not to marry you."

"Damn it Batista, where is Trish? I want to know now!" Hunter roared as Samantha came around the corner with Kane and Jessica. Hunter saw them trying to calm down and not let know who he was talking to. "Last warning Trish better be okay and make this wedding or you'll be six feet under by night fall," Hunter hung up the phone looking at the pretty little girl holding onto Samantha's hand.

"Hello little lady, who are you?" Hunter pushed his worries aside turning his attention to Jessica.

"Hunter, this is your niece Jessica," Samantha said as Hunter looked stunned for a minute then composed himself.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica, you can call me Uncle Hunter," Hunter gave her his best smile. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to find Trish."

"Everyone is looking for her. Taker is on the phone with the limo company now trying to find out if there was a problem on their end," Kane informed Hunter.

"I didn't think about that maybe the limo broke down," Hunter hoped that it was all it was.

"Hunter, she will show up. Trish wouldn't miss this wedding for anything," Samantha tried to reassure her brother.

"I hope you're right," Hunter rushed off feeling like he was about lost his mind.

* * *

Kane and Undertaker were helping Hunter out and trying to keep him calm while Samantha and Sara with the children stayed near the church doors looking for any signs of Trish. Samantha glanced at her watch seeing the wedding was scheduled to start in twenty minutes.

"Where could she be? She has done nothing but plan and talk about this wedding for months," Samantha was getting worried about her best friend.

"Do you think she got cold feet?" Sara asked as Samantha shook her head no. Suddenly a black Lexus came towards the church blaring its horn as it came to an abrupt stop at the curb.

"What the …." Samantha stopped when she saw Trish race out of the car with a frantic panic look on her face.

"Am I too late? Is Hunter still here?" Trish exclaimed as she approached the door.

"Where have you been? We have all been worried sick," Sara asked as Samantha's attention was drawn away from Trish to the driver getting out of the Lexus.

"Why is he here?" Samantha pointed to Batista grabbing a bag out of his trunk.

"The stupid limo never showed up. When I called they said there was no reservation for it. I didn't have time to argue so I decided to drive here myself. My car broke down on the way. Call it bad luck mixed with good luck but Batista came along and gave me a lift. I promise he isn't staying. I have to go get ready," Trish sprinted for the room to get ready hoping she didn't pass Hunter along the way.

"Hello ladies," Batista gave them a wide smile looking down at Jessica. "Who's the kid?"

"None of your business. I'll take Trish's bag and you can go," Samantha firmly said not liking the smile crossing his face as he ran his eyes down her body taking in every inch slowly.

"You're looking very beautiful today," Batista handed out the bag to her.

"I'll take that," Sara snatched it away. "Come on Sami, let's go help Trish." Samantha gave Batista one last annoyed look before following Trish. Batista tilted his sunglasses watching Samantha walk away with a huge smile.

"You enjoying checking out my wife? Because I'm sure in the hell not enjoying you drooling over her," Kane's deep angry voice made Batista's smile instantly disappear.

"I don't want any trouble I'm leaving," Batista pushed his sunglasses back down heading to the door not even looking at Kane.

"You son of a bitch!" Hunter's footsteps echoed through the church as he lunged at Batista. "Where is Trish?" he slammed Batista into a wall.

"Hunter calm down," Kane pulled Hunter back. "She is getting ready which is what you should be doing. I don't think your bride would appreciate her groom in a fight moments before their wedding."

"Yeah, you're right," Hunter stared Batista down. "You get the hell out here! I will deal with you later."

"That's a nice way for thanking a guy for saving your wedding. I'm the one that brought Trish here after her car broke down" Batista continued to try to rile Hunter more.

"Her car? I arranged to have a limo pick her up," Hunter stared at Batista in disbelief.

"Ask her yourself if you don't believe me," Batista tried to act innocent but no one was buying it.

"Batista, just stop your bullshit and leave. No one wants you here," Kane pointed towards the door.

"Or is it you don't want me here because you're afraid I might steal Samantha's heart away from you like I've done before," Batista said with arrogance. Kane decided to be the bigger man just giving Batista a deadly look before walking away to check on Samantha. "He is such a fool."

"No Batista, you are the fool thinking you can play games with me and not pay a price for it," Hunter's eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Price? What price? I'm not afraid of you. You made me promises and didn't deliver now I have nothing to lose and nothing but time to bring you down. See you around Hunter," Batista went towards his car leaving Hunter fuming. Neither man noticed Undertaker in the shadows watching them closely trying to find the answer to what was really going on between Hunter and Batista. Their confrontation only made Taker more determined to find out what was going on and if he found out Hunter was involved with what happened to Samantha and Kane there would be hell to pay.

* * *

After all the earlier chaos, the wedding went off without any problems. Hunter and Trish were both beaming with happiness as their family and friends celebrated their marriage and the start of a new year at a reception at Samantha's club. Kane nervously looked at his watch as the midnight hour was coming closer and his wife was nowhere in sight. He asked Undertaker and Sara to watch Jessica while he went to look for Samantha. Samantha was sitting in her office dealing with her latest bout of nausea. She was deep in thought running her hand over her stomach not believing there was finally a new life inside of her. She wished she could be happy but there was no happiness knowing it could be Batista's baby. She closed her eyes leaning back in her chair feeling the inner battle she had been fighting since she found out about the baby consuming her.

"I should just tell Kane about the baby before the New Year starts," Samantha silently thought rubbing her eyes. "I hate lying to him its tearing me up inside but what will happen when he hears there is a good chance it's not his baby. Damn it what should I do?"

"Hey sweetheart hiding from me?" Kane came into her office resting his hands on her shoulders lightly massaging them.

"No, I would never hide from you."

"You do know that the new year is about to start in two minutes?" Kane continued kneading her shoulder trying to get rid of the tension he felt in her muscles.

"You're kidding right?" Samantha didn't think it was that close already. Kane smiled showing her his watch.

"I guess we will be welcoming it by ourselves here," Kane tried to sound disappointed when he really loved the idea of having her to himself.

"Well then we should get more comfortable," Samantha stood up patting her chair for him to sit down. He happily obliged her pulling her onto lap. He grabbed the remote off her desk turning on the TV to watch the ball drop. All Samantha's thought of telling him about the baby went out the window when he kissed her passionately as the ball dropped welcoming the new year.

"I love you sweetheart and I promise this year will be much better than last year," Kane whispered against her lips.

"I love you too very much," Samantha kissed him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"How about we go get Jessica and head home?"

"Then what will do there?"

"We are going to put our daughter to bed then I'm going to make love to you all night," Kane covered the curve of her neck with warm kisses. "Do you feel up to that?"

"Definitely," Samantha smiled forgetting all her worries deciding she would tell Kane another time about the baby.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Life slowly started to return back to normal for Kane and Samantha. Kane reluctantly returned to work after the holiday break. He was worried about Samantha taking care of Jessica alone. As the weeks went on he realized he had nothing to worry about Jessica had adjusted very well to living at home. There was no denying she was becoming very comfortable and trusting of Samantha. Samantha spent countless hours trying to break Jessica further out of her shell by trying to play games or just talking to her. Jessica was slowly starting to let her wishes known as she pointed to things more regularly. Samantha had arranged an appointment with one best audiologist in New York City to test Jessica hearing during the first week of February. The more time Samantha spent with Jessica the harder time she had believing Jessica was autistic. She expressed her concerns to Kane who kept telling her not to get her hopes up. But even he couldn't deny the change in his daughter from the withdrawn child he visited up in Boston to the happy little girl she was slowly turning into. Every time he returned from the road Jessica seemed to be coming out of her little world more and more. She seemed to be doing so good that Kane decided to approach Samantha about all of them going up to Boston for the Royal Rumble since Sara would be going with Undertaker for his return to the ring. Samantha agreed liking the idea of seeing how Jessica would do with traveling and being around different people.

When they arrived at the Fleet Center, Jessica immediately clung to Samantha's hand as they went through the halls to Kane's and Undertaker's locker room. She seemed to relax more when Kane opened the door showing her all the toys and TV that had been set up for her. Jessica immediately turned the TV on making Kane smile at how good his daughter was doing. He was so used to her sitting quietly for hours that her moving around every few minutes still stunned him.

"Kane, do you mind helping Mark bring in Susan's things?" Sara asked as she entered the room.

"Not at all," Kane kissed Samantha heading off to help his brother.

"Samantha, you're looking a little pale are you feeling okay?" Sara put Susan down on a blanket next to Jessica.

"I've been battling a cold and I'm just so tired lately," Samantha sat down in a chair feeling the emotional exhaustion from making sure not to do anything to alert Kane to her pregnancy.

"Sami, you're not fooling me it's the stress getting to you. You have to tell Kane there is no more reason to wait. I was there at the ob/gyn appointment with you last week I heard her say that only the DNA test would prove who the father was. You said yourself you don't want to put the baby at risk with the amino to get the DNA so you won't know till the baby is born. Sami, stop hesitating and tell Kane about the baby," Sara firmly said hating to see Samantha upset and fearing what would happen to the baby if the stress didn't stop.

"I will tell him as soon as we go home on Tuesday I promise," Samantha knew she couldn't postpone it any longer. She was a month away from starting her second trimester.

"Good, I'm definitely going to hold you to that promise," Sara smiled hoping Kane would handle the news all right because the last thing Samantha needed was for him to flip out on her.

Samantha and Sara sat backstage cheering on their guys competing in the Royal Rumble while Jessica and Susan were peacefully sleeping.

"Do you want to go meet Kane as he comes backstage?" Sara asked knowing how much Kane loved coming through the curtain finding Samantha waiting for him.

"I would love to."

"Then go I'll be fine with the kids," Sara motioned for Samantha to go just as Batista was eliminated. Jessica lightly whimpered drawing Samantha's complete attention. She kneeled next to Jessica rubbing her back to she quieted down.

"I'll be right back angel," Samantha kissed her forehead heading out the door to meet Kane. She was almost to the curtain when someone grabbed her arm pulling her into a room.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever," Batista's voice made her tremble instantly.

"Please let me go before I start screaming for security," Samantha softly said.

"You're not calling anyone," Batista shut the door approaching her. "I just want to have a chat that's all. If you start yelling for anyone I'll shut you up before they even open the door." Samantha shook more at his words not wanting the baby to get hurt.

"I don't feel like chatting," Samantha tried to keep her distance from him.

"You never feel like it," Batista backed her against a wall. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"Why? Is that a joke?" Samantha stared into his cold brown eyes. "You raped me I have every reason to be afraid."

"I didn't rape you," Batista shook his head.

"I'm not going to debate it with you. Please just leave Kane will be looking for me shortly," Samantha tried to push him towards the door.

"I'm not worried about your freak husband," Batista reached out running his fingers slowly along her cheek making her skin crawl. "You may not have fond memories of the night we made love but I do. I have dreams every night of making love to you again. Why did you leave me? We could have been so good together?"

"You're living in a dream world," she tried to pull away from him as he grabbed her wrists pinning her against the wall pressing his body against hers. Fear filled every inch of Samantha's body as he stared down into her eyes with the same demons she saw in his eyes the night he raped her.

Samantha started to struggle more against him trying to break his grip.

"Trying to play rough again? This time Hunter won't be coming along to save you," Batista whispered near her ear. She fought back with all her might getting her wrist free slapping him across the face. Batista's face filled with amusement as he captured her wrist again using the weight of his body to crush her against the wall. She was starting to panic fearing for the baby. She knew if she yelled for help he would hurt her and possibly cause her to lose the baby. I have to take the chance hoping someone would show up before any damage was done. She started to scream as loud as she could.

"I warned you not to do that," he covered her mouth with his hand. "Now I have to get you out of here to somewhere we can talk more private but first I have to make sure you stay quiet." Samantha's eyes went wide as she did the only thing she could biting his hand.

"You bitch," Batista started to draw his hand back to strike her.

"Batista, stop! Please you're going to hurt the baby," she broke down in sobs as his hand fell instantly to his side. He glared at her in disbelief trying to make sure he had heard what she said correctly.

"What did you just say?" Batista stared into her tear filled blue eyes. "Damn it Sami tell me!" his voice echoed through the hall as Kane came through the curtain. Kane heard his wife's name immediately trying to locate where Batista was. "Tell me now Sami! Did I hear you right are you pregnant?" Batista's voice grew in anger as Kane's heartbeat quickened with fear as he searched for her. Kane approached the doors hearing Samantha's sobs.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Samantha said through her tears. Batista was stunned for a minute as his mind raced not believing what he had just heard . Kane stood frozen outside the door not believing what he just heard Samantha say. A smile took over Batista's angry face as he reached out placing his hands on Samantha's stomach making her skin crawl.

"It's my baby isn't it? You're pregnant with my child," Batista exclaimed as Kane came through the door hearing every word staring at his shaken wife waiting to hear her answer.


	40. Chapter 40

CH 40

The silence in the room was unbearable as Samantha stared from Kane to Batista feeling like she was trapped. She had no choice she had to tell the truth no matter how much it hurt Kane. Kane had nothing but hurt in eyes from the news his wife was pregnant and hadn't told him.

"Samantha, answer his question who's baby are you carrying? Is it Batista's?" Kane knew it must be Batista's or she would have told him as soon as found out about the baby.

"It might be his," Samantha softly said as Batista stood up congratulating himself until he noticed Samantha was going to say something more. "The baby might also be yours," she said staring right at her husband.

"Whoa, what the hell do you mean?" Batista frowned.

"Until a paternity test is done, I don't know which one of you is the father," Samantha was starting to feel dizzy.

"How can you not know? You must know its Batista's or you would have told me the minute you found out," Kane stared at her. "Give it to me straight what are the chances of that child being his?" Batista perked up seeing Samantha was getting very nervous. Samantha took a deep breathe knowing there was no avoiding his question.

"The chances are very good according to my regular doctor and ob/gyn conception took place around the time of the rape," Samantha sobbed seeing the pain surge through her husband's eyes as he looked at her with a great sadness. "Kane, I'm sorry I …."

"Save it I don't want to hear anymore. This isn't happy news anyway you look at it. I don't want another child and I sure in the hell don't want my wife having another man's child. You hiding this only made everything worse. When were you going to tell me about the baby? How could you keep this from me Sami?" Kane felt like the weight of the world was bearing down on his shoulders and he couldn't breathe.

"Kane, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I kept holding onto the hope that when I told I could definitely tell you it was your baby," Samantha didn't know how to make him understand.

"Samantha, I would still be unhappy. I told you I didn't want another child so many times how could you let this happen. I can't deal with this right now," he turned away from his wife not knowing how to deal with his pain or the situation. His fear of not wanting another child because of Jessica's condition crept back in mixed with his disappointment that Samantha didn't tell him from the start. He just needed to get away and try to think clearly before he did or said all the wrong things to his wife.

"Kane, where are you going? I didn't plan for this to happen please don't do," Samantha called after him as he went out the door slamming it hard making Samantha jump. She tried to go after him as Batista caught her around the waist. "Let me go now I have to stop him."

"No, you shouldn't be chasing after him in your condition."

"Are you happy now Dave? You have ruined my whole life. I hate you and if this baby is yours you will…." she stopped ranting feeling a surge pain through her stomach.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Batista felt her trembling worse.

"There's something wrong I think I'm losing the baby," Samantha said feeling the intensive cramping gripping her body.

"The hell you are," Batista picked her up determined that she wouldn't lose the baby that could tie their lives together forever.

* * *

Undertaker and Sara were getting ready to leave the arena waiting for Kane and Samantha to show back up to get Jessica when Kane came in by himself looking distraught and distracted.

"Kane, are you okay?" Sara asked as he stared down at Jessica.

"I don't know. I mean I'll be fine. Can you guys give Samantha a ride back to the hotel?" Kane asked not wanting to be around his wife till he could think straight.

"Sure why? Where is she?" Taker asked not liking the way Kane looked.

"We had an argument. She is near the curtain area in the third room down with…" Kane realized in his rage he had left her with Batista. "Oh no, what have I done now."

"What the hell is going on?" Taker gently pushed Kane looking into his eyes.

"My wife is pregnant and I might not even be the father," Kane said seeing Taker and Sara weren't acting surprised. "You two knew didn't you? How long have you both known?"

"Since her doctor appointment back in December. The doctor didn't say she had the flu, the doctor told her she was pregnant. She asked me not to tell you and I respected her wishes. I brought Sara into this by telling her," Taker said watching Kane start to pace.

"For almost a month you three have all lied to me keeping her condition a secret. What a great family I have," Kane ran his hands through his hair not able to stop worrying about Samantha. "I can't deal with this I'm going back to the hotel to think."

"So you're leaving your wife again?" Taker coldly asked.

"No, I'm not leaving her. I just need to think this out before I say things that will break her heart," Kane felt tears come to his eyes. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I just left her alone with Batista."

"You did what?" Taker yelled. "Stay the hell here I'm going to get her and you will talk to her instead of running like a coward. How could you leave her alone with the bastard who raped her? Sometimes I think you don't think at all," Taker said in disgust heading out the door. Kane sank to the floor holding his head in his hands trying to stop the inner torment from ripping him apart inside.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Samantha could only concentrate on the intense cramping pain as Batista carried her through the halls hoping to catch the medics before they left for the night.

"Sami, it's going to be okay just relax. I'm not going to let you lose our baby," Batista said seeing one of the medics packing their stuff. He rushed towards the guy scaring him half to death. "You need to help her now. She could be having a miscarriage."

"Follow me, there is an ambulance outside. We have to get her to the nearest hospital," the medic hurried leading the way to the ambulance. "How far along is she?"

"Two months along," Samantha mumbled feeling the pain dulling some as they put her in the ambulance.

"Hurry up I don't want to lose this baby," Batista yelled at the medics not wanting anything to happen.

"You have to find Kane. He needs to know what's going on," Samantha stared at Batista.

"No, I'm going with you. I'll track him down once you're okay," Batista said as they shut the doors.

"I don't want you here," Samantha was starting to get highly agitated.

"Miss, you have to calm down for the sake of your baby," the medic calmly spoke to her then looked at Batista. "I suggest you leave her alone."

"Fine," Batista sat back watching closely as they started taking Samantha's vitals. Samantha closed her eyes wanting Kane to be there with her. She ran her hands over her stomach feeling responsible for what was happening.

"Since I've found out about this baby I haven't been happy. If I lose this baby its all my fault. I'm sorry little one I promise from now on you're my first priority no matter what price I might have to pay for that," Samantha caressed her stomach silently praying to God to not take her baby.

* * *

Undertaker raced down the hall running smack into Hunter on his way to leave. Hunter was stunned for a minute.

"Where in the hell are you rushing to Taker?"

"Your sister is alone with Batista right now," Taker said continuing on his way.

"Why would she be alone with Batista?" Hunter was confused and worried at the same time. He thought Kane was keeping an eye on Samantha.

"It's a long story. The short version of it is her and Kane had a disagreement. He wasn't thinking clearly and left her with Batista in here," Taker opened the door to the room finding it empty. "Where did they go?" Undertaker started checking the other rooms near there hoping to find them. "Hunter, don't just stand there help me." Hunter started checking the other side of the hall.

"Taker, do you know where Kane is?" Rob Van Dam called to them from down the hall.

"Yeah, he is in my locker room. Why?" Taker paused with his hand on a door.

"I just saw Batista helping the medics put Samantha into an ambulance. Does Kane know his wife is on the way to the hospital?" Rob said making both Taker and Hunter fill with dread.

"Hunter, go get Kane and Sara now. I'm going to go get the car," Taker pushed Hunter down the hall. "Rob, do you know what happened to her?"

"I heard the medic radio in they were in route with a possible miscarriage," Rob said with a sad expression.

"Damn it I warned her about the stress," Taker hoped her and the baby would be okay. "Thanks Rob for the info."

"No problem, I hope Samantha is okay," Rob said as Taker hurried towards the parking garage to get the car.

"What's going on? Where is Sami? Did Batista hurt her?" Kane rushed up to the truck with tears in his eyes.

"She is on the way to the hospital. Rob overheard that she might be having a miscarriage which means if that is the case then Batista is actually doing the right thing for once by rushing her to the hospital," Taker informed Kane as Sara and Hunter loaded the kids up.

"If she loses the baby it's my fault. I walked out on her," Kane softly said sitting in the driver's seat.

"Stop blaming yourself and hope for the best," Taker made sure everyone was settled before speeding out of the parking garage.

* * *

"Is our baby okay?" Batista's voice rang out through the hospital room as the doctor entered the room.

"I would appreciate you not yelling in here or I will have security escort you out," the doctor calmly said. "We are going to do an ultrasound to find out. The nurse will be along shortly to take you for the ultrasound." The doctor left the room as Samantha gave Batista an annoyed look.

"Will you please go out to the waiting room? I don't want you here," Samantha stared at him wishing he would disappear.

"I have a right to be here. I am the father of that baby," Batista glared at her.

"We don't know that for sure. I'm praying its Kane's."

"I wouldn't be praying for that he doesn't exactly want to be a father to that kid. You will end up raising the kid on your own."

"I will take that any day over you being the father," Samantha was getting upset again. She tried to calm herself down not wanting to the extreme pain to return.

"They are ready for you in ultrasound," the nurse came into the room with a wheelchair. Samantha felt pure dread as they wheeled her down to the room. She kept praying everything would be okay.

Kane raced out of the car as they arrived at the hospital. He scared the receptionist half to death at the front desk as he demanded to know where his wife was. His heart was pounding out of control as he went through the halls stopping when he saw Batista sitting in the hall.

"Where is Samantha? What did you do to my wife?" Kane roared.

"Whoa calm down this is no place to be at one another's throats. They will kick us out and that is the last thing either one of us wants to happen so lets have a truce for right now while we are here," Batista waited while Kane nodded okay. "I didn't do a damn thing to Samantha. She was fine then all of sudden she was in pain," Batista knew better than to mess with Kane when he was very agitated. "She is in there. The nurse kicked me out for now."

"What happened to her?" Kane toned his voice down.

"She started to have pain and thinks she is losing the baby. They are doing the ultrasound now to see if the baby is okay," Batista sadly said.

"I have to see her," Kane went towards the room not caring who he had to go through to get to his wife.

"I'm coming to," Batista went after him.

Samantha laid quietly thinking only of the baby inside of her as the technician got ready for the ultrasound. She flinched slightly as the cold gel hit her stomach.

"This shouldn't hurt at all just some pressure," the tech said starting to run the wand over Samantha's stomach. Samantha tried to crane her neck to see the screen. "Once I get the pictures I need for the doctor I'll let you see," the tech said concentrating on the screen.

"Is my baby okay?" Samantha softly asked.

"I'll tell …." the technician stopped mid sentence as the curtain was pulled open. "Excuse me you can not be in here," the tech yelled as Kane and Batista appeared.

"This is my wife and…." Kane's eyes were drawn to the screen. "Is that the baby?"

"Let me see it could be my baby," Batista pushed Kane lightly.

"If you two are you going to stay please be quiet and just stand there out of the way," the technician gave up on trying to get rid of them. Samantha didn't say anything happy to see Kane. Her eyes met his as he slowly came towards her. She reached out her hand smiling when he took it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he softly said as she squeezed his hand tighter as the technician continued. The room grew eerily quiet as everyone waited for the technician to say something. Samantha felt her heart race as the tech turned the monitor to face her.

"Here is your baby's head," the tech used the area to enlarge an area of the screen as Samantha marveled at the tiny life inside of her. "That is your baby's heart beating normally. The doctor will meet with you again shortly to go through all of this."

"It's so tiny," Batista said amazed at what he saw.

"Here are some pictures for you. You can get cleaned up then the nurse will be in to take you back to your room," the tech handed Samantha the first pictures of her baby.

"Can you please leave so I can clean up?" Samantha glared at Batista.

"Sure if I can please have one of those pictures?" Batista put his hand out to her.

"Here now go," Samantha handed him one. He immediately disappeared out the curtain.

"How are you feeling?" Kane asked helping her up.

"I'll feel much better once I hear the doctor say the baby is fine," Samantha glanced at her husband. "I'm sorry about earlier I should have told you right away."

"Sami, we both made mistakes with this situation. Let's just forget about it and concentrate on the baby," Kane smiled at her.

"What if it isn't yours?" Samantha had to ask.

"We will deal with it day by day."

"Okay sounds fair," Samantha said as the nurse reappeared with the wheelchair. When they came back into the room the doctor was waiting for them.

"I have good news the baby is fine. The baby's heart is strong and developing normally along with everything else. You are carrying a very healthy baby," the doctor smiled.

"What was the pain I was feeling?" Samantha asked as Kane took her hand again.

"It could have been the ligaments stretching and causing pain. I want you to take it easy for the next few days and follow up with your regular doctor. Do you have an ultrasound scheduled for when you reach 12 weeks?"

"Yes," Samantha said making Batista perk up as he listened from outside the hall.

"Good, I'll send my report to your regular doctor. You have a nice night," the doctor left passing Batista in the hall. Batista leaned against wall starting to make his plans to make sure he didn't miss that ultrasound.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42

Hunter was pacing in the waiting room wishing someone would tell me that what was going on with Samantha. He was about to question Taker and Sara again when the doors opened.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hunter embraced his sister.

"I'm okay and the…" Samantha paused realizing Hunter didn't know about the baby either, "the baby is fine too."

"Baby? You're pregnant?" Hunter was shocked looking from Samantha and Kane. "I thought you didn't want a baby?" he asked Kane.

"It might not be his. Your little sister is probably carrying my baby," Batista spoke up as he came out the doors staring Hunter down.

"Oh no," Hunter looked at Samantha as she nodded yes. Hunter's heart leapt into his throat once again realizing how much he had messed up his sister's life.

"Hunter, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to go to the hotel," Samantha looked up at Kane knowing they had a lot to talk about.

"Come on I'll drive," Taker stood up helping Sara with the kids.

"See my kid Hunter," Batista held out the ultrasound picture for Hunter to see as they others left.

"I hope for my sister's sake that isn't your baby," Hunter growled.

"Hey Hunter, you should be happy isn't this what you wanted a stake driven between Kane and Samantha. Don't you think my child will be a stake they never will be able to remove," Batista widely grinned.

"I think you're jumping the gun and that baby with turn out to be Kane's," Hunter refused to let Batista rile him up.

"Hunter, are you coming?" Taker poked his head in calling him.

"Yeah, bye Batista," Hunter walked away as Batista sat down in the chair for a minute looking at the picture. His eyes filled with darkness as he silently swore he would make sure the baby turned out to be his.

"Its time to cash in more favors," Batista silently said dialing the same number he called to make sure that Samantha's blood test showed no signs of any drugs in her system after the rape.

* * *

Kane silently watched his wife get Jessica ready for bed. His eyes followed her every move as his mind raced a mile a minute. He picked up the ultrasound pictures off the bureau looking at them then up at his wife.

"How could I have not noticed she was pregnant before?" Kane silently asked thinking of all the morning sickness she had and how tired she was. "Maybe I did notice it I just didn't want to admit it to myself. How am I going to handle this without pushing her away?" He rubbed his face in frustration as Samantha tucked Jessica in kissing her forehead.

"Good night little princess," Samantha smiled as Jessica gave her a small smile. Samantha shut Jessica's door over feeling her husband's stare. "Kane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so let's just go to bed," Kane motioned for her to follow him into the bedroom. "I'm sorry again for the way I went off on you. You have to understand my reasons for not wanting a baby. I know there is no changing things now but I will support you through this and I will try my best to accept Batista's child."

"You're already talking like it is his. We won't know till they do the paternity test. I'm not giving up on the hope that it is yours," Samantha sat down on the bed.

"If it's his baby, the baby will be fine," Kane softly said sitting down in a chair across from her.

"What did you just say?" Samantha was stunned for a moment.

"The baby will be healthy if it's Batista's, if its mine it will be…." Kane stopped thinking of Jessica.

"Kane, stop thinking like that. Don't you dare wish this is Dave's baby. I don't want to have his baby," Samantha met Kane's eyes. "Damn it I want this to be your baby."

"And what if it is than we will have another sick child to raise."

"I wish you wouldn't think that way," Samantha deeply sighed changing into her pajamas.

"How can I not think that way? I'm reminded every day by that little girl next door that I caused all her problems. She is sick because she is my daughter. How can someone like me have a normal kid," Kane tore off his mask throwing it to the floor in frustration.

"I'm not going to debate this with you. I know in my heart that our baby will be fine. Good night Kane," Samantha laid down on her back not able to deal with her husband putting himself down after the night she had. She rested her hand on her stomach remembering her promise to put the baby's health as first priority in her life. She closed her eyes listening to Kane moving around the room. She relaxed more when she felt him get into bed lying next to her. She felt his stare as he rolled onto his side brushing his hand against her arm. Kane's eyes ran to her stomach as a moment later his hand followed gently pushing up her tank top. Samantha opened her eyes watching him lightly caress her stomach seeing the turmoil in his eyes. She reached out caressing his cheek as tears came to his eyes.

"Talk to me Kane please. What are you thinking right now?" Samantha softly asked.

"Sami, I want this to be our baby more than anything. I just don't want the baby to be sick like Jessica," Kane said as a tear ran down his cheek. "I love you more than anything and no matter what I will love this baby but I'm scared. I'm afraid what I will do as the stress and pressure keeps building."

"What do you think you will do?" Samantha ran her fingers through his hair.

"What if I run again? What if I start saying hurtful mean things to you? What if I can't stop myself like before," he stared into her eyes.

"You won't do that because you promised me you wouldn't. You just have to start talking to me when you feel burdened. If you don't want to talk to me then talk to Mark. He is always there for you too."

"I'm so messed up."

"Sweetie, you're not messed up. You just have to learn you're not a monster like you think. You are a wonderful man who just needs to deal with his fears. I love you very much and we will get through this," Samantha kissed him softly. "Just trust in me and talk to me about what is going on inside of you."

"Okay sweetheart I'll try," Kane kissed her one more time laying his head against her stomach. Samantha smiled running her fingers through his hair hoping for the best. Kane closed his eyes thinking of the baby wishing for the first time since he found out that it would be his child.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

Samantha and Kane nervously sat in the doctor's office waiting for Jessica's name to be called for her hearing test. Jessica was sitting quietly next to Samantha staring at the floor while the other children in the office played with the toys. Samantha lightly tapped Jessica's shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you want to play?" Samantha slowly asked her. Jessica nodded no looking back at the floor. Kane watched the exchange amazed at how Samantha had gotten through to Jessica in the last few weeks. Jessica still hadn't said a word but she would nod yes or no when asked a question. Samantha had pointed out many times to Kane that Jessica didn't respond unless she was looking straight at the person when they talked to her. Kane was starting to believe more and more that Samantha was right about Jessica's hearing. Jessica still shied away from him and she would have a tantrum if Samantha left her alone with him for too long. Jessica was fine with the nanny Kane had hired to help Samantha. Samantha was feeling better and her morning sickness had passed. She still tired out very easily especially after running around with Jessica for hours. Kane thoughts were broken as they called Jessica's name. Samantha took Jessica's hand as they followed the nurse.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to stay with her during the test. You can wait in the room over there and the audiologist will be in to talk to you after the test," the nurse pointed down the hall.

"Jessica, you have to go with this nice lady. Mommy and Daddy will be waiting for you," Samantha said as Jessica clung to her hand tighter her little face starting to cringe up with displeasure. "Jessica, no don't get upset. Please do this."

"Please angel," Kane kneeled down asking her softly. Jessica slowly let go of Samantha's hand letting the nurse take her into the testing room. Kane wrapped his arm around Samantha. "Sami, this is tougher than I thought. My stomach is in knots wondering what will come out of these hearing tests."

"Hopefully good will come out of it," Samantha hoped they would show Jessica had hearing loss not autism.

"This waiting is going to drive me insane," Kane sat down in a chair letting out a huff.

"You and me both," Samantha caressed his hand feeling the tension. They sat for what felt like endless hours instead of only an hour by the time the audiologist entered the room.

"Did she pass the tests?" Kane jumped up anxious for the news.

"Please sit down. I'm Kevin Thomas and I just finished with your daughter," Kevin sat down at his desk spreading open his folder. "She wouldn't cooperate at first but after the fourth attempt she finally cooperated. There is no easy way to tell you both this," he deeply sighed, "but your daughter has 85 hearing loss in her left ear and 90 in her right."

"Why didn't the doctors find this before? She has been to countless doctors through her young life," Kane shook his head.

"I've looked over all their reports. Jessica never cooperated for the testing and because they classified her as autistic they didn't force the tests," Kevin sadly looked at Kane. "I believe your daughter's condition is caused by her hearing loss not autism." Kane felt a lump rise in his throat as his chest tightened. He looked at Samantha sitting quietly listening to everything.

"What can we do now to help her?" Samantha asked caressing Kane's arm.

"The first thing I would suggest is letting her come here a few times a week so we can further evaluate her and start teaching her sign language. She may be a candidate for corrective surgery after further evaluation. I assure you both we will do everything to help her," Kevin sat back in his chair. "I'm going to show Jessica's file to one of my colleagues who specializes in children Jessica's age with hearing problems then we will have another meeting and decide on the best plan of action."

"There is hope she could hear again normally?" Kane asked.

"There could be. I need to do further tests and evaluate her. Most important right now is to teach her sign language so you can communicate with her. She already seems to be very good at lip reading and she can hear some things."

"I can bring her in anytime you want," Samantha spoke up.

"We will start her classes on Monday. If you want to stay with her during that time you are both more than welcome to. It's important for you two to be able to communicate to her too. The sign language will help with that," Kevin wrote out an appointment schedule handing it to Samantha. "After I see her few more times, we will all meet again. Jessica is in the other room waiting for you."

"Thank you," Kane stood up heading to the other room. He stood in the doorway watching Jessica sitting in a chair staring at some blocks. "I have let her down. I put her in that home without having them do every test under the sun. No wonder she hates me."

"Kane, she doesn't hate you," Samantha looked into his eyes. "This isn't your fault."

"It is Sami. I did this to her," Kane firmly spoke as his eyes traveled down her body to her stomach. "What am I going to do to ruin the new baby's life," he said softly but Samantha still heard him.

"Kane, stop it. You are and will be a good dad. Please stop this for now. We will talk more tonight once we get Jessica home," Samantha pleaded with him.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm sorry," Kane caressed her cheek.

"Don't be sorry I know this is stressful but I need you to stay strong," Samantha kissed him lightly. "Let's get Jessica home." Kane nodded in agreement getting Jessica's attention before picking her up and carrying her out of the office. He was surprised when she clung to his neck as he went to put her in the car. He looked down into her eyes seeing little tears.

"Its okay Jessica, everything is okay. We are taking you home," Kane kissed her forehead as she relaxed into her car seat. Kane buckled her in feeling like the wall between him and Jessica was slowly starting to crumble.

* * *

After Samantha put Jessica to bed for the night she went looking around the house till she found Kane sitting in the living room looking deep in thought.

"You want some company?" Samantha asked as he nodded yes taking her hand. "You want to talk?"

"I don't want to upset you but I can't escape the guilt," Kane pulled her onto his lap.

"Sweetie, this isn't your fault," Samantha caressed his cheek.

"I'm the one that just let the doctors do what they wanted. I never questioned them. I never spent enough time with Jessica to realize the lip reading like you did. I feel like I failed her."

"You haven't failed her at all. Please you have to let go of this. Its over and done with all we can do is move forward."

"I'm going to be letting her down again," Kane sadly said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to be on the road for her classes," Kane glanced down at her schedule.

"Sweetie, you'll be able to make the Friday sessions," Samantha was trying to make him feel better but she could see he was still very upset.

"That isn't enough. Once again my fear is coming true everything is falling on you. You don't need this nonsense in your condition," Kane rested his hand on her stomach.

"I'm feeling fine and I don't mind. I love taking care of Jessica," Samantha was enjoying the times with Jessica.

"It should be all my responsibility," Kane looked into her eyes.

"Don't start this again," Samantha ran her fingers to his wedding ring. "Kane, I'm going to remind you of this one more time. The day I married you I made you a sacred promise that through good and bad times I will stay by your side and we will get through everything together. No matter how bad things get you have to remember that. Everyday I feel more and more like Jessica's mom and I love her like my own. Please let me do this without you always feeling guilty."

"Sami, all I can do is try. You really have your hands full with me. I think I'm more trouble for you then the kids will ever be," Kane half smiled.

"I love any trouble from you. I love my life with you," Samantha kissed him softly.

"I love it too sweetheart," Kane whispered against her lips. "How about turning in early tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you mind checking on Jessica?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll see you in the bedroom," Kane kissed her neck on his way to check on Jessica. Samantha was making sure all the lights were turned off when the phone started to ring. She answered thinking it was probably Trish calling her back after the message she left her earlier. She immediately regretted answering when she heard who was on the other end.

"Hello Samantha, how are you and my baby doing?" Batista's voice tensed her up immediately.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh I see how it is you can't even be pleasant to me for a minute. Fine I want to know when your ultrasound is."

"Why?"

"I told you I'm going to be there for the important things during the pregnancy like any ultrasounds and definitely the delivery," Batista firmly spoke as Samantha shook her head no.

"I will have my lawyer send you the pictures from the ultrasound," Samantha didn't want Batista there at all.

"No way Sami. I want to be there no pictures can substitute for the true feeling of being there. Speaking of lawyers if you don't let me be there I will get my lawyer involved. We can keep this civil or I can make it very ugly. To the point that I will sue for sole custody of the baby," Batista's words made Samantha's whole body shiver with fear.

"Can't you get it through your head this might not even be your baby. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone till after the paternity test is done?"

"I know in my heart it's my baby. I'm not playing games Sami I will be at the ultrasound and I will be at the delivery," Batista yelled in her ear just as Kane grabbed the phone from Sami. "So tell me now Sami or the first call I make in the morning is to my lawyer."

"You go ahead and make any call you want. I told you Batista leave my wife alone. Don't you dare ever…."

"You better back off Kane. This is between me and Sami not you. I'm going to be part of my child's life from now till forever so get used to it."

"I don't have to get used to anything. You will stay away from my wife or I will make you pay," Kane looked at Samantha seeing her trembling.

"Don't you threaten ….." Batista's voice echoed through the phone for a moment till Kane hung it up. Kane immediately gathered Samantha in his arms.

"Sami, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let him harass you," Kane gently grabbed her chin making her look into his eyes. "It doesn't matter what any tests is going to say this is our baby. I will do everything in my power to protect both of you."

"He is threatening to sue for sole custody if it's his," Samantha said through her tears.

"He can threaten all he wants it won't happen," Kane tried to reassure her. Samantha swallowed hard brushing her tears away.

"You're right it won't happen because that test will say the baby is yours," Samantha's voice was filled with confidence. "I know it will I have to believe it will."

"Sweetheart, hold onto that hope and everything will work out in our favor," Kane wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you very much."

"I love you too," Samantha said as he gently picked her up.

"Let's go to bed and I'll make you forget all about everything but us," Kane smiled carrying her into their bedroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44

Samantha had done everything to keep the day and time of her ultrasound a secret from Batista. He had continued harassing her through numerous phone messages and even going as far as bothering Kane at work. Kane refused to give into Batista always ignoring him or avoiding him when possible. The day of Samantha's ultrasound she truly believed Batista wouldn't show up. She and Kane were sitting patiently waiting to be called into the exam room when her worst nightmare walked in the door with a big evil smile.

"Hey Sami, thanks for letting me know about the ultrasound," Batista's sarcastic tone annoyed her to no end. She felt Kane gently squeeze her hand making her look at him.

"Sweetheart, don't let him get to you," Kane softly said. She nodded her head in agreement knowing her husband was right there was no point in getting all upset.

"You're not even going to say hello to me," Batista taunted her.

"No, she isn't. I'm not warning you again to leave my wife alone," Kane growled wrapping his arm around Samantha.

"My someone sure is touchy today," Batista snickered sitting back in the chair picking up a magazine. He decided to be quiet knowing his mere presence was frustration enough for Kane. Samantha felt relief when the nurse called her name. Kane and Batista immediately jumped up with her.

"I'm sorry you two have to stay here I'll call for you in awhile," the nurse pointed for them to sit back down. Samantha looked at Kane wishing he was going to come with her. He gave her a smile letting her know everything would be okay. Samantha slowly let go of his hand going with the nurse. Kane's smile faded as the door shut and he turned towards Batista.

"Why can't you just leave my wife alone?" Kane's eyes were filled with anger as he stared Batista down.

"It simple even an idiot like you can understand my reason. She is carrying my baby and I want to be part of everything."

"If you keep stressing her out like this the baby could end up getting hurt. Why don't you just back off till the paternity test is done."

"No way. I'm not missing the birth of this kid. I will be there and you won't stop me," Batista raised his voice.

"If I need to I will stop you by any means necessary," Kane meant what he said Samantha's and the baby's well being were his number one priorities.

"Threatening me is a really bad idea right about now. Do you understand what a living hell I could make your life and Samantha's if I started to get lawyers involved."

"You keep threatening that but you won't do it especially with the court date for the rape charges against you coming so close. When you're found guilty of raping my wife all this nonsense will end," Kane couldn't wait till that day.

"It won't happen. She was willing the whole time," Batista's wicked smile returned. "Just face facts Kane, your wife enjoyed her night with me now she is crying rape to save your marriage."

"Our marriage will be just fine no matter what happens," Kane pointed at Batista lowering his voice some. "This is your last warning upset my wife again and you will regret it."

"I'm shaking just at the thought of that," Batista laughed as Kane sank down into a nearby chair controlling his urges to attack Batista.

* * *

Samantha's ultrasound went well and everything was fine with the baby. Batista left right after the ultrasound not wanting to deal with anymore of Kane's wrath. Samantha sensed her husband was agitated as the got on the elevator.

"Talk to me big boy," she softly said caressing his face.

"About what?"

"About what is bothering you? Did Batista say something to upset you?" Samantha searched his eyes.

"Just the same nonsense darling. Don't worry about it," Kane kissed her cheek.

"I always worry."

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to worry about I will deal with Batista you just keep the baby as you're number one concern," Kane took her hand as the elevator opened.

"Kane, please don't keep me in the dark about what goes on."

"I won't but I don't want you to keep worrying. We are letting Batista win by letting him get to us every moment of our lives. Let's concentrate on our family and forget about him."

"Sounds good to me," Samantha smiled. "Let's go pick up Jessica and spend the afternoon together."

"Okay sweetheart," Kane kissed her softly opening the car door for her. He went around to his side when he saw something that caught him by surprise. He wiped his eyes looking again wondering what Hunter was doing talking to Batista across the parking lot. He saw how angry Hunter was as he ranted at Batista and Batista just stood there trying to open his car. Kane watched as Batista opened the door pushing Hunter back.

"This isn't over Batista!" Hunter hit the roof of the car as Batista pulled away.

"Kane, is everything okay?" Samantha called him.

"Yes, let's go," Kane got in the truck deciding later he would question Hunter without upsetting Samantha.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45

Kane's opportunity to question Hunter came at the next Raw taping and he wasted no time tracking Hunter down. Hunter was about to start his work out when Kane tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kane, do you want something?"

"Yeah, what were doing talking to Batista outside of Samantha's ultrasound appointment?" Kane asked seeing Hunter immediately tense.

"Umm," Hunter's mind started to race a mile a minute. "I decided to stop by and make sure everything was okay with Sami then on my way in I ran into Batista. Batista told me not to bother everything was fine."

"You looked pretty mad. You sure nothing else is going on?" Kane stared at Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hunter turned away swallowing the huge lump in his throat.

"Hunter, you better not be hiding something because it will devastate your sister," Kane coldly said walking out of the room.

"Damn it!" Hunter roared feeling like the weight of the world was crushing down on his shoulders. "Damn you Batista!"

Kane heard Hunter's fit but kept walking away. Undertaker also heard the outburst but he head for Hunter. He leaned in the doorway seeing Hunter's torment as he threw the weights around. Undertaker was about to say something when he decided against it. He wanted to wait till he confronted him about some of the things he had been looking into especially his involvement with Batista. Taker was more determined then ever to find out exactly what was going on between Batista and Hunter. He knew it was time to pay a visit to someone who might have some of the answers he needed.

* * *

Kane was lost in his thoughts as he prepared for his match. He never heard his locker room door open. He almost jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He whirled around smiling with delight when he saw Samantha.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home with Jessica," Kane asked kissing her softly.

"We decided to come visit you since they rescheduled Jessica's therapy tomorrow. Jessica fell asleep so I left her at the hotel with the nanny. I hope that is okay with you?"

"That is fine with me. I'm glad you both came," Kane hugged her close.

"What's bothering you?" Samantha asked looking up into his eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I sense you're deeply troubled about something besides this baby. What is it?"

"Sami, I'm not going to sugar coat it. I think Hunter is or has been up to something shady with Batista," Kane said watching his wife's eyes cloud up with confusion.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw them arguing outside the doctor's office the other day. That isn't the first time I've seen those two at odds and think its more than just Hunter being upset about what Batista did to you," Kane lightly touched her cheek. "I don't want to upset you."

"It doesn't upset me. I can't blame you for not trusting Hunter. He has done some cruel things to you."

"To both us," Kane corrected her as she nodded in agreement. "Sweetheart, don't you wonder how Batista found out about the ultrasound?"

"I do but ….," Samantha knew what direction Kane was going.

"Hunter was there. He knew about the appointment. Come on Sami, before the whole mess Hunter and Batista were best buddies. Is it so hard to believe Hunter was the one that told Batista where and when the ultrasound was," Kane gently cupped her chin.

"He wouldn't do…." Samantha paused again shaking her head thinking of things Hunter had done in the past.

"Sami, forget about it. I don't want to upset you. I will find out what is going on," Kane pulled her close running his fingers through her hair.

"No, I don't want to just forget. I want to go talk to Hunter right now," Samantha broke free from his embrace heading quickly out of the room to find her brother.

Samantha felt the anger driving her as she went down the halls ignoring her husband calling her name. She went to Hunter's locker room hitting the door open making him jump as he talked to someone. Samantha's eyes went wide as she saw it was Batista he was talking to.

"Sami, is something wrong? Why in the hell did you just barge in here?" Hunter grabbed her arm as Kane came up behind her.

"We need to talk now!" Samantha stared into his eyes.

"What has got you so upset?" Hunter felt his stomach nervously turn.

"I want him to leave first," she pointed at Batista.

"Why do I have to go? You can say whatever you want in front of me," Batista came towards her making Kane instantly move in front of her. "Back off freak!"

"Enough Batista, just leave," Hunter motioned towards the door.

"Fine, I'm going," Batista brushed past Kane.

"Did you tell him about my ultrasound?" Samantha wasted no time getting right to the point.

"What? No why would I do that?" Hunter tried to put on his best innocent face.

"I don't know why. Why were you at my ultrasound appointment and better yet what were you arguing with Batista about?" Samantha fired her questions at him making it hard for Hunter to think straight. Kane stayed close to his wife enjoying the way she was making Hunter squirm nervously.

"I was there to check on you. I was on my way up when I ran into Dave and he told me you were already done so I headed back to my car. On the way there Batista started his usual shit and I went off on him," Hunter hoped he sounded convincing. Samantha could see in his eyes he wasn't telling her something.

"You're lying to me," she softly said.

"Sami, I'm not lying. I didn't tell Batista about the ultrasound," Hunter firmly said.

"Hunter, I don't know what to think right now. I know you're lying. I deserve to know what is up between you and Batista," Samantha deeply sighed not wanting to stress herself out. "I'll be waiting for when you're ready to tell me the truth. Till that moment just leave me alone."

"Sami, please don't ..." Hunter tried to grab her arm as she pushed him away.

"Hunter, just tell me the truth."

"I am," he stared into her eyes and she saw all his lies. She didn't say a word just walked out of the room trying to hold back her tears that once again her brother had proven she couldn't trust him.

"Are you happy now? Once again you have destroyed your sister's trust in you," Kane stared Hunter down. "You better tell her the truth soon." Kane walked away after his wife as Hunter shut the door dropping to the floor.

"Hunter, why did you just lie to Sami? You did tell Batista about the ultrasound I heard and saw you tell him," Trish's voice startled him as she peeked in the door.

"You what?" Hunter looked at his wife through tear filled eyes.

"I wasn't asleep last weekend when he showed up at our house. I was up on the balcony and heard the argument about him telling Samantha everything you had done to Kane if you didn't tell him where and when the ultrasound was," Trish came into the room kneeling in front of Hunter. "I saw all the pain and anguish in your face when you told him what he wanted to know. Hunter, what have you done to Kane?"

"It's the past just forget what you heard," Hunter glared at her.

"I won't forget. Samantha is my best friend and I don't like her being hurt but I'm in the middle here because you're my husband. My loyalty is to you first but I need for you to tell me everything," Trish took his hand. "Please tell me let me help you get out of this mess with Batista."

"I can't. I'll never get out of this," Hunter shot up. "I'm the one responsible for what Sami is going through now. I caused all of this!" Hunter ranted scaring Trish as he pushed her aside grabbing his bag storming out of the door as Trish yelled after him to stop.

"Let him go. You and I need to talk about Hunter and Batista," Undertaker surprised Trish as he stepped in front of her. Trish stared after her husband for a minute before slowly nodding in agreement going off with the Undertaker.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46

Samantha was overwhelmed by tears as she rushed down the halls not sure where she was going.

"Hey sweetheart, stop running" Kane grabbed her arm. Samantha whirled around looking up at him with pain filled eyes. "Sami, let it out," Kane pulled her close feeling her warm tears soaking his shirt as she cried her sorrows out.

"He is lying to me," Samantha whimpered. "I can't trust my own brother that is terrible. I can see it in his eyes that he is hiding something about Batista."

"We will find out what it is," Kane ran his fingers through her hair. "You need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know," Samantha tried to wipe her tears away.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" Kane ran his fingers along her chin.

"Give her a divorce and let her marry a real man," Batista's voice echoed from behind them. Samantha rolled her eyes as he approached them. "What's the matter Sami? Your freak hubby upsetting you again?"

"No, my brother being in cahoots with you and lying about it is the problem," Sami glared at Batista.

"Hunter and I are just buddies. We aren't up to anything," Batista grinned annoying Samantha even more.

"Now I see why you two get along so well. You're both no good liars."

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry," Batista continued to taunt her making Kane's blood start to boil. He was about to grab Batista around the throat when Samantha pulled him to follow her. Batista watched them leave with a satisfied smile knowing he had gotten to Samantha once again.

"Why did you stop me?" Kane asked as they entered his locker room.

"I don't want you to go to jail," Samantha looked up into his eyes. "That is what Dave wants. He wants you to lose your temper and assault him. Let's just forget about him."

"Easier said than done I have a tag match against him tonight soon."

"Just forget about him for now please sweetie," Samantha didn't want to talk or think about Batista.

"I'll forget about him once he is out of our lives forever," he deeply sighed. "Do you want to wait for me here during the match or near the curtain?"

"I'll stay here. I don't want to run into Batista again."

"Ok sweetheart," Kane leaned down kissing her deeply. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you big guy," Samantha whispered against his lips.

"I love you more than anything," he kissed her again before putting on his mask and heading out the door. He paused for a minute outside the door as a thought crossed his mind on how to teach Batista a lesson without ending up in jail.

* * *

Samantha was watching Kane's and Rob's match against Batista and Randy Orton. She couldn't help enjoying every time Kane would hit Batista. She never thought it was possible to hate a man as much as she hated Batista. She saw the match was about to end when suddenly Kane knocked Batista out of the ring.

"What is he doing?" Samantha asked out loud remembering what she saw in the plan for the match earlier. She watched intently as Kane started to battle Batista up the ramp towards the back. "What are you up to big boy?" she was getting more curious as she saw Batista shaking his head no and Kane slammed him into the set. As they continued to fight into the backstage, the camera cut back to the ring. Samantha silently hoped they would get a camera backstage. She knew better than to go see in person what was going on. She stayed where she and the baby were safe. Samantha let out a sigh of relief when she saw the monitor come back to life with the image of Kane taking all his frustration out on Batista.

"Enough stop!" Batista yelled as Kane kept up his vicious blows. Finally as blood trickled down Batista's forehead Kane backed off as the referees and security pulled at him. Kane gave one last satisfied look at Batista before heading off.

Samantha waited anxiously to hear his footsteps. She jumped when the door flew open and Vince stormed in.

"What was your husband thinking? Has he lost his mind?" Vince glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders not having any answers.

"I haven't lost my mind. I just got carried away and went with the crowd's cheering," Kane entered the room going right for Samantha wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"I should suspend you," Vince yelled.

"Go ahead and do it," Kane wasn't afraid. He knew the consequences when he made the decision to assault Batista.

"Vince, you better come now. Batista is really hurt. It looks like his arm is injured from being slammed into things," Randy Orton glared at Kane.

"If he is injured, you will be fined heavily," Vince shook his finger at Kane slamming the door leaving Kane and Samantha alone.

"Are you mad?" Kane softly asked taking off his mask tossing it to the bench.

"No, I enjoyed watching you beat the life out of that bastard," Samantha wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well I enjoyed doing it. It was worth any fine or suspension I get," Kane kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely," Samantha couldn't wait to be away from Batista.

"Good, we can go back to the hotel and I can cheer you up even more," Kane whispered against her lips kissing her passionately.

"What do you have in mind?" Samantha smiled happily.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Kane kissed her deeply planning to enjoy the rest of the evening in bed with her making her forget all about everything except their love.

* * *

Kane was ecstatic when he found out his attack on Batista had put Batista out on injury leave for at least three months. Batista seemed to disappear during those three months not calling or bothering Samantha. Life had become so peaceful for Kane and Samantha. Samantha traveled with Kane when she could during those three months but for the most part she stayed home with Jessica. They were both pleased with Jessica's progress with her sign language and lip reading. She was starting to communicate more and more through sign language. She never tried to talk and would still spend hours by herself sitting quietly lost in her own little world. Kane was more comfortable having his daughter around but it still bothered him when she withdrew into that world only she understood. Jessica did seem excited about the baby. She would rest her hand on Samantha's stomach feeling the baby move with a big smile. Kane was amazed at the energy his wife had. She was six months pregnant and still managed to keep up with Jessica and take care of the house. He hated leaving his family to go on the road. Those days seemed to last forever. He was happy that this time Samantha was coming with him while Jessica spent time with Sara.

Kane had scheduled their flight for the next afternoon so Samantha could sing for the last time at her club before going on an extended leave to have the baby and spend the first few months home with the baby. He had invited Undertaker and Sara to the club that night for dinner then to stay for Samantha's show.

Samantha was preparing backstage going over some last minute details when she heard her dressing room door clang shut. She turned freezing in horror for a moment before trying to rush through the door.

"Hold on gorgeous," Batista grabbed her arm.

"Get out of here! You're not supposed to be here!" Samantha trembled trying to break free from his grasp.

"I just wanted to remind you I'm still around. Your hubby did quite a number on my arm but I'm almost ready to come back," Batista rubbed his still bandaged arm.

"I wish Kane would have done worse to you," Samantha broke free. "Get out of here before I start screaming at the top of my lungs for security."

"The minute you tried to scream I would silence you," Batista wickedly smiled.

"I see you don't learn lessons easily," Kane's voice made Samantha breathe a sigh of relief. "I guess its time to teach you another one."

"Whoa back off," Batista put his hand up. "I only came to check on my baby."

"That wasn't necessary. I'm taking very good care of my wife. I want you to stay away from her till after this baby is born," Kane stared down Batista. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal but I'm not staying away. I have right to be there when my baby is born. My lawyer will make sure I'm there," Batista said with such cockiness making Samantha want to slap him. Kane went to grab Batista when Samantha stopped him.

"Sweetie, he isn't worth the time or the effort," Samantha took Kane's hand pulling him down the hall.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Kane stopped wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, we are fine," Samantha smiled feeling the baby move as she answered.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, this is my last night here for awhile. I want to sing then we can go home. I'm not going to let Batista ruin this," Samantha reached up running her fingers slowly along her husband's cheek. "Don't worry we will be fine. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too," Kane leaned down lightly kissing her.

"Samantha, its time," her guitarist yelled. She nodded okay returning her attention to her husband. She gave him a long sweet kiss before slowly heading onto the stage. Kane stood for a moment watching her disappear loving her more than ever before. He started to make his way back to the table when he heard Samantha announce the first song would be "Love is All" by Marc Anthony. Kane sat down next to Taker and Kane as the music filled the air. Samantha's eyes immediately went to her husband as everyone else in the room seemed to fade into the darkness. Kane's heart skipped a happy beat as his wife started to sing.

"When you hold me like this so many memories fill my eyes  
the first time we kissed  
the times we nearly said good-bye but still here we are  
tested and tried and still true and stronger than we ever knew

Love is all  
the laughter and the tears that fall  
the mundane and the magical  
love is all  
all is love  
the careless word, the healing touch  
the getting and the giving of  
all is love  
there's a me you've always known  
the me that's a stranger still  
the you that feels like home  
and the you that never will  
but still here we lie  
tender and trusting and true  
with everything that we've been through

Love is all  
the laughter and the tears that fall  
the mundane and the magical  
love is all  
all is love  
the careless word, the healing touch  
the getting and the giving of  
all is love

All the glory  
all the pain  
all the passion  
that turns to ashes  
only to rise again

Love is all  
the laughter and the tears that fall  
the mundane and the magical  
love is all  
all is love  
the careless word, the healing touch  
the getting and the giving of  
all is love"

As Samantha finished singing, a happy tear ran down her cheek as she blew Kane a kiss. Kane was smiling from ear to ear. He loved when she sang to him. He wanted to run up on stage and kissing her all over at that moment.

"Did you know you have company?" Taker's voice broke Kane from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Look near the back over there," Taker pointed out Batista still lurking in the shadows watching Samantha's every move.

"I already caught him backstage tormenting Sami," Kane said with annoyance.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Taker asked as Sara tensed up not wanting a fight to break out on Samantha's last night at work.

"Nah, just ignore him and enjoy the show. He will crawl back into his hole," Kane refused to let Batista destroy their evening.

"Unfortunely he will just come back out again," Sara softly said as her husband nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back," Taker went to stand up as Sara grabbed his arm.

"Mark, where are you going?" Sara searched his eyes.

"The bathroom," Taker grinned kissing her softly. Sara hoped that is where he was really going there as she watched him disappear into the sea of people.

"Do you think he is really going to the bathroom?" Sara asked Kane.

"Probably not. You know Taker he has a mind of his own. He just better not cause a scene," Kane sat back in his chair knowing Taker could handle himself.

* * *

Undertaker made his way through the crowd of people ignoring Batista and going towards the second level balcony.

"I knew I saw him," Taker said under his breathe spotting Hunter sitting at a table. He slowly approached tapping Hunter on the shoulder. "Not planning to say hello to your sis?"

"That is none of your business. Just leave me the hell alone," Hunter turned away from Taker.

"Guilt is a powerful thing isn't it?" Taker sat down across from Hunter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hunter refused to look at Taker.

"I'm sure you do. It must be hard living with the guilt that you're to blame for Batista raping Samantha."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter started to nervously sweat.

"I've been piecing things together. One thing I'm sure of is you manipulated Samantha and Batista to hook up. I'm also pretty certain you promised Batista something and when you didn't deliver it drove him over the edge," Taker rested his head in his hands staring Hunter down.

"Prove it Taker," Hunter picked up his beer with a shaky hand.

"I will prove it. I'm so close to putting all the pieces together and proving everything to Samantha and Kane," Taker smirked, "I hate to be you when Kane finds out what you have done."

"I haven't done anything. Just get the hell away from me," Hunter pointed for Taker to leave.

"I'm going but soon I'm taking you and your buddy Batista down. I'm going to expose you for the no good lying son of bitch you are. Have a good night Hunter," Taker stood up walking off. Hunter hit the table in frustration feeling like his world was about to crash down on top of him. He had to stop Taker from finding out everything.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 47

Samantha felt awkward being away from Jessica. She called Sara every few hours to check on her. Sara kept reassuring her everything was fine. Samantha promised not to call again till later that night when they returned to the hotel after the Judgment Day pay per view. Samantha had just hung up the phone when Kane snuck up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You worry too much. You need to relax and enjoy this trip with just the two of us. In a few months you won't be able to take trips like this with me anymore at least for awhile," he whispered in her ear. "You might not have time for me at all between the new baby and Jessica."

"I'll always have time for you," Samantha turned in his arms looking up into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise cross my heart," she made the motion over her heart. "You ready for your match?"

"Yeah, I checked Batista isn't here so you can wait for me at the curtain," Kane ran his fingers through her hair. "You will come with me right?"

"Of course. Is Hunter's match after yours?"

"He and Nash are towards the end. Why?" Kane searched her eyes seeing a deep pain from not being about to trust her brother.

"Just don't want to run into him," Samantha softly sighed.

"I don't think you will," Kane ran his hand down to her stomach hoping to feel the baby moving around. "Little one must be sleeping."

"Nope," Samantha moved his hand slightly. Within a few seconds, he felt the little kick. Samantha watched her husband's face fill with happiness as the baby kicked again. She could tell he already loved the baby with all his heart.

"Hey little one," he talked softly kneeling down. He slowly slid up Samantha's shirt kissing her stomach. "Get some sleep little one. I think your mom needs a break from all the kicking."

"I love feeling our baby moving inside of me," Samantha softly said as he rose again.

"You sound so sure that it's our baby," he stared into her eyes.

"I feel in my heart that it is," Samantha kissed him softly.

"I hope you're right sweetheart," Kane wanted the baby to be his more than anything.

"Kane, come on its time for the match," Rob poked his head into the locker room.

"I'm coming," Kane put his mask on taking her hand.

"You're looking good Sami, pregnancy agrees with you," Rob smiled at her.

"Thanks I feel like I'm turning into a house," she laughed.

"You are beautiful no matter what," Kane kissed her as they neared the curtain. "I'll see you soon."

"Good luck guys," she sat down in a chair to watch the monitors as they made their entrances. She was watching Kane and Rob start to exchange blows when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey stranger," Trish smiled sitting down to her.

"Hey, how are you doing? I've been waiting for you to return my last phone call from a week ago," Samantha was happy to see her best friend.

"I'm sorry I've been busy and …," Trish paused getting tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having problems with Hunter. He is so distant anymore and he is constantly in a bad mood snapping over the smallest things," Trish wiped her eyes. "It's so difficult to live with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to try to talk to him?" Samantha wasn't looking forward to talking to him but she would for Trish.

"No, things can only get better I hope from this point on. You have enough to worry about already."

"No matter what is going on. I'm here if you need to talk anytime of the day or night."

"Thanks, enough about me. How are you feeling?" Trish wanted to change the subject.

"I feel pretty good. I just get tired easily. The only other annoyance is Batista showed up at the club to cause more nonsense," Samantha cringed just thinking of Batista.

"You're kidding me right?" Trish was stunned when Samantha shook her head no. "I thought he was leaving you alone."

"He was now he is creeping back."

"That is terrible. I wish I could do more to help it's just a tough situation," Trish said without thinking.

"What's tough? Trish, are you not telling me something?"

"All I meant was," Trish couldn't think straight for a minute, "I don't know what I mean. I have to go." Trish shot up as Samantha went after her.

"Please tell me what is going on," Samantha grabbed Trish's arm.

"Nothing is going on. I have to go. Goodbye Sami," Trish roughly pulled away with tears in her eyes running down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Hunter's voice echoed from behind.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? What are you hiding now Hunter?" Samantha turned on him.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter paused for a minute as she huffed.

"Don't play games. Trish is hiding something about you. Just tell me what you are hiding. Damn it I see it in your eyes something is eating you up from inside," Samantha stared into his eyes.

"I think your pregnancy is affecting your mind," Hunter softly said. "I'm not hiding anything. I haven't done anything. It was nice to see you sis. I'm sorry it had to be another fight. Take care." He brushed past her.

"Hunter, your secret will eventually come out," Samantha called after him as he kept walking afraid to look back knowing she was right his secret was on the brink of being revealed.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48

The months quickly passed by for Samantha and Kane as the problems with Batista and Hunter were pushed out of their minds. They were too busy preparing for the arrival of their baby in three weeks to even think about anything else. Kane had taken a few months leave from wrestling to make sure he was home when the baby arrived. Samantha was in heaven having her husband home all the time. Jessica also was enjoying having her father home. They were one big happy family for the moment patiently waiting for the new baby to arrive.

Kane and Samantha had decided to invite Taker, Sara, and Susan over for a barbecue. It was a beautiful July afternoon and Jessica wanted to show her aunt and uncle how she could swim. The minute they pulled up and Jessica saw them she pulled them towards the pool motioning for them to watch her.

"She is really coming out of her shell," Taker said as Kane joined them at pool side.

"Yeah, she is doing excellent with the sign language and she barely ever goes into those trances anymore," Kane widely smiled watching his daughter happily swim in the shallow end of the pool.

"How is Sami?" Sara asked handing Susan to Taker.

"Why don't you go see for yourself? She is in the kitchen cleaning it up for the hundredth time," Kane laughed.

"It's nesting instinct kicking in. She is getting closer to having the baby," Sara smiled remembering how she cleaned the house from top to bottom over and over before Susan came.

"We saw the doctor yesterday and everything was fine with the baby. Its hard to believe in three weeks the baby will be here," Kane was slightly nervous.

"Those three weeks will hopefully go fast," Taker kneeled down showing his daughter the water.

"I'll go check …" Sara stopped mid-sentence seeing Samantha coming out on the deck with a worried look. "Sami, what's wrong?"

"Its time," Sami said staring at Kane.

"Time for what?" Kane asked looking at her with confusion till he saw her grip the deck rail in pain. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure my water just broke a few minutes ago," she nervously stuttered as Kane rushed onto the deck.

"You have to get her to the hospital. We will get Jessica changed and meet you there," Sara said motioning for Jessica to come out of the pool.

"My bag is in …" Samantha took a sharp breathe as another contraction hit.

"Don't worry we will bring it," Taker reassured her.

"Come on sweetheart," Kane gently picked her up.

"Kane, it's too early. Will the baby be okay?" she softly asked as he carried her to the truck.

"Sami, everything will be fine," Kane kissed her forehead gently putting her into the passenger seat. Samantha hoped he was right as she tried to stay calm.

Samantha was rushed into the delivery when they arrived. Kane was nervous wreck as he watched them hook her up to the monitors. When the baby's heartbeat filled the air, a wave of relief came over him. The doctor quickly arrived checking on Samantha and the baby.

"It's a good thing you came right in. It won't be long till the baby comes," the doctor looked at Samantha.

"Will the baby be okay? I'm three weeks away from my due date," Samantha softly asked hoping to hear everything would be fine.

"Everything should be fine but we won't know for sure till the baby is delivered," the doctor looked at the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. "Don't worry Samantha just concentrate on your breathing. I will be back in shortly." The doctor and nurse left the room.

"I can't do this," Samantha muttered as another contraction hit. Kane quickly took her hand kissing her forehead.

"Sweetheart, you can do this. I know you can. I will be here the whole time," Kane caressed her face. She started to relax as the contraction passed. She looked up into her husband's eyes gathering all the strength she needed to push her fears aside.

Kane was trying his best to be strong for his wife as her contractions became stronger and closer over the next three hours. He was only concentrating on his wife when the doctor came back in ready to deliver the baby. Samantha held onto Kane's hands tightly with each push till finally a loud cry filled the delivery.

"Congratulation, you have a baby girl," the doctor smiled gently putting the tiny baby on Samantha's stomach. Kane's eyes filled with tears as the baby lightly cried as they cleaned her up and wrapped her up in a blanket. Samantha was softly crying as the doctor handed her the baby. She was overfilled with happiness when she saw the strands of auburn hair. Her happiness grew even more when the baby opened her eyes slightly revealing green eyes the same color as Jessica.

"Kane, do you want to hold your daughter?" Samantha smiled at her husband as he started to realize all his hopes and wishes had come true. He looked at the baby knowing in his heart it was his baby not Batista's. They were both marveling at the baby when a loud commotion arose from the hallway.

"I want to see my baby now!" Batista's voice echoed making Samantha shiver.

"Don't you dare let that man in here. It's not his baby," Samantha angrily stared at the nurse. The nurse rushed out to call security. As the door opened, Batista caught a glimpse of Kane holding the baby. He tried to rush the door as a security guard grabbed him.

"I want the paternity test done now Samantha," he yelled from the hall. Samantha looked over at Kane.

"Let them do it. It will shut Batista up once and for all. This baby looks exactly like Jessica when she was a baby. I have no doubts its mine," Kane wasn't worried about the test. He was sure it would say the baby was his.

"Okay hon. Can you please let Mr. Batista know when we can do the paternity test then have security get rid of him?" Samantha sleepily asked the nurse.

"Sure, I will take care of it right away," the nurse went out into the hall as Batista's ranting died down. Samantha glanced over at her husband holding their baby gently still looking down at her with amazement in his eyes.

"What should we name her?" Samantha asked as Kane carefully gave her the baby back.

"I don't know sweetheart," Kane's mind was blank.

"How about Katie?"

"That is perfect," Kane smiled kissing his wife's forehead.

"We have to take the baby to the nursery for a little while," the nurse took the baby.

"Can my husband go with her?" Samantha asked.

"Sure," the nurse motioned for him to follow.

"I don't want to leave you," Kane looked down at Samantha.

"Hon, I'm fine just exhausted please stay with our daughter," Samantha was trying to fight the sleepy feeling.

"Ok Sami, I'll be right back," Kane kissed her softly. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too," Samantha smiled as he left with their daughter.


	49. Chapter 49

CH 49

Samantha had dozed off after they moved her into a room. Kane hated to wake her up when he returned but he knew she would want to know what was going on with Katie. He softly kissed her forehead caressing her cheek.

"Hey handsome," she slowly opened her eyes not seeing Katie with him. "Where is Katie?"

"They are keeping her in the neonatal intensive care nursery," Kane swallowed hard. "She started to turn blue around the lips. They immediately put her on oxygen and the doctor said not to worry its normal for premature babies to have some problem breathing after delivery."

"She was just fine," Samantha tried to sit feeling sore all over. "I want to see her."

"Sami, you have to stay in bed for now. The nurse will take you down shortly so you can try to nurse Katie," Kane caressed her hand. "Sweetheart, she will be fine. She is a strong baby. She weighed in at 6lbs 6ozs and is 18 inches long. All her other tests came out fine. They also have swabbed both me and Katie for the DNA test. I'm not sure if they did Batista yet or not. I personally don't care. The results will be back in three days."

"I'm happy to hear that. Three days till that bastard is out of our lives once and for all. I don't understand how he found out we were here," Samantha rubbed her face in frustration.

"We can't blame Hunter this time since he doesn't even know yet. Which reminds me do you want me to call him?"

"I guess we should. You can call Trish and let her know. I'm sure she will pass the news onto Hunter," Samantha hadn't spoken to Hunter since the last time she saw him at the show.

"Ok Sami, I'll call them in a little while. Mark and Sara will bring Jessica in after we come back from the nursery," Kane ran his fingers through Samantha's hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Kane. I'm just tired and sore but I'm very happy," Samantha caressed his hand seeing all the concern in his eyes. The nurse knocked before coming in with a wheelchair.

"I'm going to take you down to see your daughter," the nurse pushed the wheelchair next to the bed. "I'll help you get up."

"That's ok I'll help her," Kane held onto Samantha as she slowly sat up trying to ignore the soreness as Kane helped her step down. She felt shaky holding onto her husband tightly as she lowered herself into the wheelchair. Kane held her hand as the nurse wheeled her down to the intensive care unit. Samantha's heart ached when she saw their daughter with the oxygen tube in her nose as she slept. Tears ran down Samantha's cheek as Kane kneeled down next to her wiping them away.

"Can I hold her?" Samantha softly asked.

"Yes, you can," the pediatrician said from behind them. "Hello Samantha, I'm Doctor Carmen I will be taking care of your daughter during her stay."

"Will our daughter be okay?" Samantha asked as the doctor handed her the baby.

"She will be fine. It's normal for premature infants to be on oxygen during the first 24 hours. We will watch Katie closely and hopefully by this time tomorrow she will be off the oxygen. The only other thing is she may develop jaundice which we will treat by keeping her under the lights. Nurse Ashley will be here through the evening to take care of your daughter and page me if there are any problems. Do you have any other questions?"

Samantha shook her head no looking down at her sleepy daughter hoping she would be alright.

"I have to go now but I want you to try to nurse her if she rejects it then we will have to give her your milk through a bottle. I'll see you both later," the doctor left as the nurse joined them.

"Why don't you move into the rocking chair and try to nurse her," Ashley said taking Katie from Samantha till Kane helped her move into the rocking chair. "I will come back in a few minutes and check on you." The nurse went to tend to another baby.

"She is so little and precious. I don't want anything to happen to her," Samantha softly said looking at Kane.

"Sami, she will be fine. You and I will make sure of that," Kane gently took Katie's little hand in his. "I now have three beautiful girls in my life and nothing will happen to any of you as long as I'm around. I will always do my best to take care of the three of you." Samantha was touched by his words caressing his cheek knowing he was true to his word he would always be there to take care of them.

* * *

Sara and Taker were sitting patiently in the waiting room hoping to see their new niece soon. Susan was sound asleep in her car seat while Jessica sat in a chair lost in her own little world. She would occasionally look at Taker with worried eyes. He would pick her up reassuring her everything was okay. She would nod her head climbing off his lap to return to her chair to just stare into space.

"This worrying and waiting isn't good for Jessica," Sara whispered to her husband.

"It isn't good for anyone," he responded feeling his own nerves on edge waiting to hear what was going on with Katie.

"Maybe we should take Jessica back home with us till …" Sara was cut off by Kane coming into the waiting room.

"Sorry for making you two wait. Sami is back in her room now. Unfortunely only one of you will be able to see Katie because of the rules of the nursery," Kane wished they could both see her. "Jessica, are you ready to go see mommy?" Kane picked up his daughter talking slowly as she nodded her head yes.

"How is Katie doing?" Sara asked as they followed Kane to Samantha's room.

"She just nursed very well and the doctor is hoping to have her off the oxygen in 24 hours. If she doesn't develop jaundice, she could be rooming with Sami sometime tomorrow," Kane pushed Samantha's door feeling Jessica go rigid in his arms. He looked down at his daughter staring into the room with wide eyes. "Jessica, what is wrong?" Jessica started to squirm as he carried into the room. Her eyes searched the room till she saw Samantha lying on her side with her eyes closed. Jessica started to wiggle more till Kane had no choice but to put her down. Kane was about to explain to her Samantha was okay when he heard something he never thought he would hear in a million years his daughter's sweet little voice.

"Mommy, please wake up," Jessica's low voice filled the room making Taker and Sara stop in their tracks. Samantha's eyes flew open in shock.

"Jessica, what did you say?" Samantha hoped she wasn't dreaming.

"Mommy is okay," Jessica widely smiled wrapping her arms around Samantha's neck. Samantha broke into tears looking at Kane as she held Jessica close.

"Did I just hear my niece talk for the first time?" Taker asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you did," Sara happily smiled. Kane softly tapped Jessica on the shoulder till she looked at him.

"You have just given mommy and daddy a very nice surprise," Kane spoke slowly as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say anything? I hope you keep saying whatever your little heart desires."

"Daddy, where is the baby?" Jessica seemed very unsure as she spoke.

"Come on I'll show you," Kane picked her up taking her to see her new baby sister.

"Congratulations Sami," Sara and Mark hugged her.

"That was amazing. She actually spoke. I swore there were times she wanted to speak before but I guess the scare of you being in the hospital helped give her the strength to finally do it," Taker was still in awe as he sat down.

"It was music to my ears. Not only were Kane and I blessed with a beautiful little baby girl but we also got the gift of hearing Jessica speak," Samantha was overwhelmed with happiness. "This day has been almost perfect."

"You mean Batista ruined some of it," Taker said in an annoyed tone.

"Just a little part of it but the good news is there is no way that baby is his. Wait till you see her she looks like Jessica. There is no doubt she is Kane's child," Samantha sounded so confident.

"Did they do the DNA test yet?" Sara asked.

"Kane said they took a sample from him and Katie. I assume they took a sample from Batista before they kicked him out of here. In three days the test will be back. I can hardly wait."

"I can't wait to see my niece," Taker was anxious to see her.

"Go ahead sweetie, I'll see her tomorrow," Sara kissed her husband's cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I will stay here with Susan and Sami," Sara urged him to go knowing how much he wanted to see Katie.

"Thanks darling," he kissed Sara softly heading on his way.

"Sara, I'm sorry you can't see her too. We tried talking to the nurse but she just kept saying it was the rules," Samantha apologized.

"Its okay I understand it's for the babies' protection in there. Too many people coming in and out isn't good for them."

"She looks so fragile when they have her hooked up to the monitors and the oxygen," Samantha wished Katie was with her.

"Sami, tomorrow I bet she will be here with you. Then it won't be long till you're taking her home," Sara tried to cheer her sister in law up.

"I hope so. I can't wait till we leave her and the nightmare with Batista is over," Samantha only wanted those results to come quickly so Batista would be out of their lives once and for all.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50

Samantha's and Kane's wishes came true when Katie was allowed to leave the intensive care nursery and room with Samantha the following evening. Kane barely slept a wink the whole night jumping every time Katie would make a noise. The minute she cried he would immediately give her to Samantha.

Samantha was feeling much better on the third day of their stay. She was happy when the doctor said she would be releasing Samantha and the baby that afternoon to go home. Kane was helping Samantha pack her things when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Samantha, Kane, the results from the paternity test just came back," the doctor entered the room holding a paper.

"Well tell us what we already now. This is my daughter," Kane picked up Katie holding her carefully. The doctor seemed troubled as he said that.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Samantha quickly asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to tell you both this but …," the doctor swallowed hard, "he is not the biological father of your daughter. Mr. Batista is the father of Katie."

"No! That can't be look at her. She looks exactly like Kane. She has his hair coloring and the green eyes just like her sister and her uncle. The test is wrong!" Samantha exclaimed as Kane turned white.

"I told you the baby was mine," Batista waltzed in the room with a cocky smile.

"Mr. Batista, I told you to wait in my office," the doctor stared at him. "I'm calling security."

"I have a right to see my daughter," Batista neared Kane holding Katie tightly. "Give me my daughter you freak!"

"You're not touching her. Get the hell out of here!" Samantha lashed out. "There is a mistake. There is no way this is your baby."

"Look Sami, read it and weep," Batista snatched the test results tossing them at Samantha. "I want to hold my daughter now!"

"Sir, you have to leave this room immediately," the security guard came out tugging on Batista.

"I am the father. I have rights to my child," Batista tried to protest.

"You have no rights. She isn't yours. I want another test done now!" Samantha was losing control.

"We will do another test. Please calm down Samantha," the doctor motioned for security to get Batista immediately out of the room.

"I'm calling my lawyer Sami. I'm going to take full custody of that baby," Batista yelled at her as he was dragged down the hall.

"I will be right back," the doctor left quickly. Samantha was trembling violently as she looked at her husband. Kane was eerily quiet staring down at Katie.

"Kane, the test is wrong. Please talk to me," Samantha touched his arm. He slowly looked at her with tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak as he carefully handed Katie to her. His heart was aching with pain as he looked at his wife and the baby he so much wanted to be his. He had believed with all his heart Katie was his now to hear she wasn't caused him a pain he didn't know how to deal with.

"Hey guys, your ride home has arrived," Taker walked in with smile. It quickly turned to a frown when he saw the chaos in front of him. "Sami, Kane, what is going on?"

"She isn't mine. She isn't mine," Kane muttered over and over as he pushed past Taker like he was in a trance.

"Kane! No Kane! Don't leave us! Its wrong the damn test is wrong!" she called after him as he disappeared down the hall. Samantha sank into a nearby chair holding Katie tightly not having the strength to go after Kane. Undertaker didn't know what to do or what to say as he watched the happy family he saw less then 24 hours fall apart thanks to Batista.

* * *

No one noticed the young woman run down the hall away from Samantha's room trying to hide her tears. She quickly disappeared into a janitor closest sinking to the floor burying her face into her hands.

"What the hell have I done?" she asked herself still hearing Samantha's painful cries in her head and seeing Kane's pure misery as he stormed past her. "I have to tell them. I can still fix this," she wiped her tears slowly rising when the door flew open.

"I've been looking for you," Batista slammed the door grabbing her around the throat.

"Please let me go. I've done what you asked," she tried to push him off.

"Why are you crying?" he loosened his grip.

"I'm just having a bad day," she tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just make damn sure you keep your pretty mouth shut because I would hate to have a bad day too," Batista stared down into her eyes. "I just wanted to remind you one more time that if you have the urge to speak to Samantha or Kane what will happen."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Oh but I think I do," Batista tightened his grip again. "You cross me and this time when your precious son disappears he will never show up again. Are we clear?"

"Yes," she gasped for air.

"Good girl, you better pull yourself together and get back to work," Batista let her go giving her one more evil stare before leaving her alone. The woman dropped to her knees in tears again feeling powerless to do anything.


	51. Chapter 51

CH 51

Samantha opened the door to the house hoping to find her husband instead she found an empty house. She held Katie close going through every room to make sure Kane wasn't there.

"He isn't here," Samantha said as Taker brought in her bags.

"I didn't think he would be," Taker knew his brother well enough to know Kane was off wandering endlessly somewhere.

"I wish he would come home," Samantha needed to see him now more than ever.

"Sami, he will come home soon," Taker sat down across from her looking down at the tiny baby in her arms. "She looks so much like Kane," Taker shook his head in disbelief not seeing any resemblance to Batista when he looked at Katie.

"Kane showed me Jessica's baby picture and Katie looks just like her. I don't understand any of this. How could my feelings be so wrong?" Samantha deeply sighed.

"Maybe they weren't," Taker said under his breathe.

"What?"

"Nothing just clearly my throat. Are you having the test redone?"

"Yes, they are redoing it at the hospital as we speak," Samantha hoped they would find out they had made a terrible mistake. "Thank you for bringing us home. If you don't mind I'm going to lay down with the baby."

"I don't mind. You go rest I'm going to run home and check on how Sara is doing with Jessica then I have to run an errand. When Kane comes home please let me know."

"If he comes home," Samantha sadly said.

"He will come home," Taker firmly said hugging her goodbye. "If you need anything call me on my cell."

"I will thanks again Mark," she watched him leave before taking Katie into the other room laying her on the bed. Katy happily squirmed around as Samantha changed her into a sleeper. "No matter what those tests say Kane is your daddy," Samantha looked into her daughter's green eyes wishing her husband would come home.

* * *

Undertaker was intending to go home then changed his mind last minute. He drove about fifteen minutes out of his way pulling in front of a house. He was happy to see the navy blue truck in the driveway as he made his way to the door. He knocked a few times till finally he heard the locks click.

"What do you want?" Hunter opened the door part way.

"We need to talk," Taker took off his sunglasses staring Hunter down.

"About what?"

"Your sister and her new daughter," Taker said seeing the sadness fill Hunter's eyes.

"How are Sami and the baby doing?" Hunter asked motioning for Taker to come in.

"Okay for all the shit going on."

"What? Has something happened?"

"Sami and Kane got the paternity test results back this morning. They say that Batista is the father," Taker stared Hunter down.

"No! That isn't possible," Hunter ran his hands through his hair. "My sister doesn't deserve this."

"Well why don't you do something about it," Taker sat down in a nearby chair.

"What can I do?"

"Stop the bullshit. For once think of your sister instead of saving your ass. Right now she is alone with her new daughter because Kane freaked out again walking out on them all because Batista is playing a sick twisted game. Wait till you see Katie she looks exactly like Jessica. Any fool can see she is Kane's daughter. The paternity test is bullshit," Taker started to rant. "I'm tired of my brother and his wife being screwed around with. Damn it Hunter just come clean stop letting Batista control you with the fear that all your lies will come out into the open."

"No one controls me," Hunter glared at him.

"Don't foul yourself Batista is the one in control. He knows you are terrified of Samantha finding out that you are the one responsible for Kane disappearing and you also played a part in trying to keep them apart," Taker said making Hunter stare at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't make Kane disappear," Hunter shook his head in denial.

"Not this time Kane left on his own but the last time you took him," Taker pulled some papers from his coat handing it to Hunter. Hunter glanced over the original lease agreement with his signature and name for the apartment building where Kane was held. He scanned over it again not believing Taker had gotten his hands on it. He had paid quite a large sum of money to the owner to have the agreement destroyed and a phony one given to the police.

"How did you get this?" Hunter asked.

"That isn't important. What is important is what Samantha will think when she finds out her brother leased the whole apartment building her husband was held captive in. This isn't all I have found out. I can go to Samantha with everything I know or you can go tell her the truth right now and help her get Batista out of her life once and for all. It's all up to you Hunter."

Hunter froze for a minute staring at the floor realizing going to Samantha's would open a Pandora's box he wasn't sure he could deal with. He let out a frustrated sigh standing up never looking at Taker as he grabbed his truck keys heading out the door.


	52. Chapter 52

Ch 52

Samantha had just put Katie down to bed and was about to call Sara to check on Jessica when she heard a truck in the driveway. She ran to the window hoping to see it was Kane coming home.

"What the hell does he want?" Samantha said seeing Hunter getting out of his truck. She watched him for a moment seeing he was upset. She didn't wait for him to knock opening the door as he stepped onto the porch. "What do you want?"

"Sami, please I didn't come to argue," Hunter gave her a sad tearful look. "May I come in?"

"Sure, just be quiet the baby is sleeping," Samantha motioned for him to come in.

"How is she doing?" Hunter asked.

"She is fine. Do you want to take a peek at her?" Samantha always had a problem being cruel to her brother when he was misery. Hunter nodded yes following her to the nursery. Hunter slowly approached the crib looking down at the baby sleeping peacefully. He reached out gently touching her little arm.

"Taker was right," he muttered seeing that Katie had Kane's hair color.

"You talked to Mark?" Samantha's eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, he paid me a visit. Samantha you need to get the paternity test redone at a different hospital or lab. You can not let Batista know just have Kane tested," Hunter turned staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry for all of this. I never meant for things to get this out of control."

"What are you talking about?" Samantha searched his eyes seeing endless turmoil.

"I'm the one that has been giving Batista information all through your pregnancy. Anything Trish passed on to me I told Batista."

"Why would you do that? How could you do that?" Samantha backed out of the room not wanting to wake Katie.

"I had to," Hunter went after her.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. You will hate me forever more than you do now," Hunter swallowed hard not able to spill all he had done to her.

"Why don't you tell and let me decide."

"No, I can't do it. I have to go," Hunter tried to rush past her as she stopped him.

"Hunter, stop running from your lies. Just tell me no more games," Samantha calmly said prepared to hear the worst things she could ever imagine come out of Hunter's mouth. He looked into her eyes feeling like a monster for destroying her life.

"I have been helping Batista because he knows…." Hunter paused taking a deep breathe, "that I have tried everything to break you and Kane up. When you left Kane I made sure to push you towards Batista thinking that would keep you away from Kane. When that backfired I came up with a terrible scheme."

"What scheme?" Samantha felt her knees start to tremble.

"I… I… kidnapped Kane."

"You what?"

"It was my idea to lock Kane up in that apartment building. Batista and I ran him off the road then took him," Hunter watched as Samantha stared at him with painful hate filled eyes. She was about to say something when heavy footsteps filled the house and Kane appeared.

"You bastard," Kane exclaimed grabbing Hunter around the neck.

"Kane no! Let him go," Samantha got in front of her husband gently pushing him till he let Hunter go.

"He deserves to die," Kane angrily said.

"He will pay for what he has done," Samantha concentrated on calming her husband afraid to look Hunter.

"I'm already paying because of my lies and betrayal I have lost my family and I'm this close to losing my wife," Hunter took a deep breathe rubbing his throat. "I'm sorry Kane I didn't think you were good enough for my sister. I thought if I made it look like you ran off again she would move on with her life with Batista. I never thought it would all blow up in my face and Batista would rape her."

"Sorry doesn't fix what you have done," Kane roared. "Thanks to you Samantha has to be haunted for the rest of her life by Batista. He will always be a part of our lives because Katy is his daughter."

"No she isn't," Hunter raised his voice. "You need to get the damn test redone without Batista knowing and I will bet anything it will come back you are the father. Batista has connections. He had Samantha's hospital tests altered before so they showed no sign of any rape drug in her system."

"Hunter, how much have you hidden from us?" Samantha couldn't believe he had never told her that before.

"Too much. I have screwed up big time. I can't change what I have done all I can do now is help you two find out the truth about that little girl in there," Hunter nodded towards the nursery. "I'm sorry Samantha."

"I don't want to hear you're sorry. I can't believe you have done this to me and my husband. I don't even know what to say right now," Samantha turned away not able to look at Hunter anymore.

"I want you out of my house now!" Kane roared pointing to the door as Hunter quickly went for it not wanting to feel the wrath of Kane.

Silence filled the house as Hunter left. Kane rested his hands on the counter for a moment trying to absorb what he had heard. When Samantha's weeping filled the quiet room he went to her hugging her close. She instantly wrapped her arms around him burying her face against his chest. After a few minutes, Samantha looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been driving around endlessly trying to deal with those test results," Kane felt foolish for storming out on her. "I'm sorry Sami. I just had one of those moments where I lost it. I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried."

"Kane, it hurt like hell when you walked out and I brought Katie home without you but I'm happy you're home now. Please don't leave again. I need you here," Samantha caressed his cheek.

"Sami, I won't leave. I have worked out some of the demons and I'm sure you will help me with the rest," he kissed her forehead as she nodded yes. "Where is Katie?"

"She is in her room sleeping. She should be waking up soon for a feeding," Samantha checked her watch.

"Good I'll get to see her. Do you think Hunter is right about Batista manipulating the test?"

"I have a feeling he is," Samantha was still trying to work through everything Hunter had confessed to. "Which means tomorrow we will get the test done again at antoher hospital."

"It's your call Sami. I just hope it isn't a waste of time," Kane let out a painful long sigh.

"It won't be. I know she is yours even if you keep having doubts," Samantha softly said turning away from him. She hung her head not believing she had said something so cold.

"Damn it Sami," Kane swung her around. "I want Katie to be mine. I did believe she was mine but that test says she isn't."

"That test is bullshit! What do you feel in here?" she rested her hand on his heart looking up into his eyes.

"That she is our daughter," Kane covered her hand.

"Good then tomorrow we will get that test redone to prove to everyone else that Katie is yours."

"Ok sweetheart," he leaned down kissing her lightly as Katie started to cry. "I think our daughter wants us."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting," Samantha took his hand leading him towards the nursery. She was happy he was back home to share in the happiness of having their daughter there.

* * *

Trish arrived home surprised to see her husband's truck parked on the front yard instead of in the driveway. She slowly approached it seeing the keys were still dangling from the ignition.

"I hope he isn't drunk again," she said annoyed approaching the dark house expecting to find him passed out on the couch. She opened the door hearing silence. She turned on the living room light finding it empty. "He must be upstairs." She made her way upstairs listening for any sign of her husband. She pushed open their bedroom door finding the room was just as she had left it in the morning.

"Hunter, are you home?" she called out wondering if he was out with friends. She searched the other three bedrooms and the upstairs bathrooms finding no sign of him.

She felt her heart racing with fear as she ran downstairs to the basement where his work out room and home office were. She felt a little at ease when she saw the office light on.

"Hey babe, why didn't you…" Trish tugged open the door stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of her husband slumped backwards in his favorite chair. "Hunter!" she ran to his side looking into his half opened glassy dazed eyes. "Hunter! Hunter!" she gently hit him trying to get some reaction out of him. He stayed in the same position not responding. She noticed the piece of paper on his desk picking it up.

"I'm sorry this is the only way to escape the guilt and pain. I will always love you Trish with all my heart," Trish read it out loud feeling her knees getting weak. Trish reached for the phone with shaky hands calling 911. As the operator came on, Trish's eyes spotted the pill bottle and empty vodka bottles on the floor.

"Hello is there anyone there?" the operator asked.

"I need an ambulance…" Trish was overwhelmed with tears, "my husband has overdosed on pain medication and booze. Please hurry he is dying!" Trish felt Hunter's chest rising slower under her touch as his eyes completely closed. "Hunter don't you dare die on me!"


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53

Samantha and Kane were about to turn in for the night when the phone started to ring.

"Now who in the hell could that be?" Kane said annoyed someone was calling so late. He answered immediately hearing hysteric sobs. "Who is this? What's wrong?"

"Its Trish, Hunter is ..." Trish stopped overwhelmed with tears.

"Hold on Trish, I'm getting Sami," Kane went into the bedroom handing the phone to his wife letting her know it was Trish. "She is crying about Hunter."

"What's wrong?" Samantha felt a chill run down her spine.

"We are on the way to the hospital right now. I think Hunter took his whole bottle of pain pills with two bottles of vodka. I just picked up his pills yesterday and I found them empty next to him. Sami, he won't wake up," Trish started to loudly cry again.

"Trish, I will meet you at the hospital Hunter will be okay," Samantha started to look around for her car keys. "I'll be right there Trish," Samantha hung up the phone feeling fear gripping her. She turned when she heard the jingling of car keys.

"You're in no condition to drive anywhere. Go get the baby ready and I'll drive you to the hospital," Kane was not about to let Samantha go off by herself anywhere. Samantha didn't argue she quickly went to pack up Katie's diaper bag. She gently bundled her sleeping daughter. She was about to go out the door when Kane stepped in front of her gently running his fingers under her chin.

"Sami, he will be fine," Kane tried to reassure his wife as she slowly nodded. "I'll take the bag you take Katie." He wrapped his arm around her escorting her towards the truck. Samantha buckled Katie into her seat kissing her forehead lightly. Kane held his wife's door open stealing a kiss as she sat down. Samantha gave him a small smile knowing he was trying his best to keep her hopes up. The minute he started the truck Samantha looked in the back checking on Katie before sliding across the bench cuddling close to Kane. She didn't need to say a word as Kane wrapped his arm around her running his fingers along her neck feeling all her tension. He knew she was torn in half not knowing whether to cry or still be intensely angry with her brother.

"I'm upset with Hunter but I don't want him to die," she finally spoke glancing up at her husband.

"I know sweetheart. I'm worried about him too even though I was about to choke the life out of him a few hours ago. He is still family no matter what he does," Kane caressed her neck.

"I just want to make sure he is okay then we can go home," Samantha ran her fingers along Kane's chest.

"Sami, this is all your call. I'm not going to force you to leave the hospital. Hunter is still your brother no matter what he has done."

"He has definitely done a lot of messed up shit," Samantha let out a troubled sad sigh feeling torn between hatred and worry for her brother.

By the time they reached the hospital, the doctors had already taken Hunter to pump his stomach. Kane and Samantha were directed to a waiting room till Hunter was admitted to a room. It felt like endless hours till Trish finally came to tell them Hunter was in stable condition and they could see him.

"Sami, I'll stay here with Katie," Kane had no desire to see Hunter.

"I won't take long," Samantha gave him a quick kiss before following Trish. Samantha was a mess of emotions when they stopped outside the door. She felt the anger from earlier still coursing through her veins mixed with the sadness over Hunter trying to take his life.

"Samantha, you don't have to see him if you don't want to," Trish lightly tapped Samantha's shoulder breaking her from her thoughts.

"I have to do this. He is still my brother no matter what he has done," Samantha took a deep breathe pushing the door open. A surprised sigh escaped her lips as her brother came into view. She had never seen Hunter look so pale and weak before. She slowly approached him trying not to look at the monitors chirping away.

"The doctors said he probably won't wake up till sometime tomorrow," Trish sat down exhausted in a chair next to her husband's bed. "I never thought Hunter would do something like this."

"Hunter has been full of surprises lately," Samantha barely whispered.

"Do you hate him?" Trish asked taking Hunter's hand.

"I don't know," Samantha stared at her brother remembering all the times he had been an excellent big brother to her. She couldn't believe he had changed into a deceitful horrible monster all to stop her happiness with Kane. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't understand why Hunter hated Kane so much.

"I have to go," she backed up towards the door not able to take the sight of her brother anymore and all the conflicting emotions tearing her apart. Trish didn't even try to stop her just hung her head in frustration as Samantha went out the door. Samantha leaned back against the door letting the tears careen down her cheeks. She slowly sank to the floor burying her face into her hands. She jumped for a second when she felt a hand run through her hair. She looked up seeing Kane kneeling in front of her holding Katie.

"You okay Sami?" he caressed her cheek as she shook her head no. "Do you want to go home?" Samantha shook her head yes grabbing Kane's hand as he stood up. Kane wrapped his arm around his wife guiding her through the halls wishing he could do more for her. Neither Kane nor Samantha noticed the young woman watching them from around the corner with tears in her eyes. The woman couldn't take the guilt anymore of all the unhappiness she was causing Kane and Samantha. She swallowed hard knowing it was time to take the biggest chance of her life and tell the truth about what Batista had forced her into doing. She worked up all her courage deciding she would tell them as soon as she made sure her son was safe from Batista's wrath.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, Samantha asked Kane to take her back to the hospital. She wanted to check on Hunter again and make sure Trish was okay. Hunter still hadn't woken up but his vitals were improving. Trish was happy that Samantha and Kane had come back. They spent a few hours with her before Samantha decided it was best to take Katie home for a nap. 

As they were leaving the hospital, Samantha thought she heard someone call her name. She stopped looking around not seeing anyone.

"What's wrong Sami?" Kane asked watching her scanning the parking lot.

"I thought I heard someone…," she stopped when she heard her name again. Samantha turned seeing a young attractive woman with long red hair approaching them.

"Samantha, I'm sorry to bother you," the woman nervously looked around.

"Do I know you?" Samantha asked trying to remember the woman.

"No, my name is Amy Ruiz. I need to speak to you and your husband about Dave Batista but this isn't the place," she started to tremble slightly.

"Why? If you have something to tell us about that bastard just spill it," Kane angrily said.

"I can't take the risk that he might be lurking around and hear me. He has already threatened me numerous times," Amy felt tears come to her eyes. "Please just meet me at this address at the time I wrote down. I have to go now," she pushed the paper into Samantha's hand before running off.

"Wait!" Kane started to go after her till Samantha grabbed his arm.

"Kane, don't frighten her. She is already terrified of Batista," Samantha studied the address on the paper. "I think we should meet with her."

"No Samantha, what if this is another of Batista's tricks," Kane didn't want to put Samantha or Katie at risk of being hurt.

"What if it isn't? What if she knows something that can help us get Dave out of our lives once and for all? I'm going to meet with her even if it means without you," Samantha swallowed hard seeing the pain in Kane's eyes.

"You're not going without me. We have enough time to drop Katie off with Sara and Taker then we will go together to see this girl," Kane opened the truck door. "Is that okay with you?" Samantha nodded yes sitting down in the truck getting lost in her thoughts wondering what Amy knew.

* * *

As Kane and Samantha headed to their meeting, Trish was paged to the nurse's desk leaving Hunter alone. He wasn't alone for long as Batista slithered into his room with a wicked smile on his face. 

"Hunter, I must say I never expected you to be this weak and try to end your pitiful life," Batista grinned keeping his voice low. "You do have excellent timing. I decided it was time to take care of loose ends before I take an extended trip with my new family. You have the luck of being the first one I dispose of. It won't be long after you that Kane will meet his fate making Samantha all mine forever. I can hardly wait. I wish I could stay longer but I have somewhere to be very soon."

Batista felt inside his jacket pocket taking out the syringe. He didn't hesitate stabbing the needle into the IV line.

"Bye Hunter, don't worry I'll take good care of your sister for rest of her life," Batista emptied the needle putting it back in his pocket as he hurried out the door as Hunter's heartbeat started to slow.


	54. Chapter 54

Ch 54

Samantha and Kane arrived a few minutes ahead of time. Kane didn't like the feelings he was getting. His instincts were telling him to get his wife as far away as possible. One look at her and he knew there was no way she was going anywhere. She was determined on getting Batista out of their lives.

"We shouldn't be here," Kane mumbled loud enough for Samantha to hear.

"Yes, we should," Samantha started to open her door.

"Don't rush off so fast. I want you to stay very close to me," Kane grasped her hand. "I love you and I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"I will be fine," she caressed his hand. "Let's just get this over and done with. I want to get back to our girls."

"That's music to my ears sweetheart," he leaned over capturing her lips. "Please listen to me."

"I will," she kissed him again before they left the truck heading towards the house. Kane stayed very close to her as she knocked on the door. He was prepared to react in an instant if Batista opened the door. His tension eased slightly when Amy nervously answered quickly waving them to come in.

"Thank you both for coming," Amy quickly shut the door behind them. "I wasn't sure if you would. I must have sounded like a crazy person. I am partially crazy for getting involved with helping Batista."

"Helping him how?" Samantha stared at that woman.

"I think you two better sit down," Amy felt her heart skipping beats as she spoke.

"No more stalling!" Kane exploded making even Samantha jump. "What the hell do you know?"

"I have the proof that your wife was raped by Batista. In this envelope is the original test showing traces of a date rape drug in your system," her hands trembled violently as she handed the manila folder to Samantha. "I also know for a fact but don't have the proof that the baby is not Batista's."

"How did you get this? How do you know about Katie's paternity test?" Samantha searched Amy's eyes while Kane opened the envelope scanning the papers inside.

"I changed both tests," Amy swallowed very hard. "I helped Dave get the drug he used to rape you. I've given him lots of things I shouldn't have."

"Why would you do that? Why would you help a monster like that destroy…," Samantha was about to finish when she heard a heavy thump behind her as Amy's eyes filled with sheer terror. Samantha turned seeing her husband lying at the feet of Batista. Batista smiled wickedly dropping the lead pipe he had used to knock Kane out.

"Hey beautiful," Batista came towards Samantha grabbing her roughly as she tried to go to Kane.

"Kane! Let me go!" she exclaimed as Batista held her tightly around the waist trying to control her struggling as he pulled a rag out of his pocket covering her mouth. She fought for a few more moments before her body went limp in his arms.

"That's my good girl," Batista kissed Samantha's cheek gently laying her on the sofa. His smile grew when he heard a door slam behind him. "Oh Amy, that isn't going to stop me," he yelled going towards the door busting it open with one swift kick. Amy tried to scream as he silenced her immediately covering her mouth. "I warned you not to mess with me now I'm going to make good on my promise. You thought you were so smart taking Evan to your sister's. Well guess what I knew you would do that and after I'm done with you I'm going to go get him. Samantha is going to be his new mother," he pressed her into a nearby wall. She tried to fight him with all her might as he reached into his pocket pulling out one of the syringes she had given him after he had taken her son the first time. "I'm so glad you gave me more than one of these. What did you say this would do?" he pretended to think for a moment as tears filled her eyes. "I remember now a few seconds after this enters the bloodstream the heart just stops. I wonder if it really works that fast. I think we should find out."

Her eyes grew wide as he pulled the cap off plunging the needle into her arm making her scream out in pain. "Thanks for all your help," he whispered in her ear as she slipped from his grasp. Batista's eyes filled with delight as her lifeless body crumbled to the floor. He went back into the other room kneeling near Samantha running his hand through her hair.

"We will be leaving in a minute darling to start our new life together. I'm sorry we will have to leave our daughter behind but I'm sure you will grow to love my son," he kissed her forehead before turning his attention to Kane. He kneeled next to Kane pulling out his last syringe staring at it.

"I was going to use this on you but I think it will be more misery leaving you alive. You'll go through the pain of living everyday aching for Samantha's love like I have since you conned her into coming back to you. Goodbye Kane," he coldly said. Batista felt complete satisfaction as he gathered Samantha in his arms


	55. Chapter 55

CH 55

Samantha opened her eyes slowly feeling out of it. Everything seemed hazy as she surveyed the room not recognizing where she was. A child's cry brought her completely around as she tried to stand. Her legs were shaky but she was able to sway towards the doorway.  
"I don't want to go with you! I want Mommy!" the child was yelling. Samantha went towards the commotion stopping in her tracks when she saw Batista throwing things randomly into suitcases as a young boy around 4 years old sat crying on the bed.  
"Enough Evan!" Batista roared slamming one of the cases shut. "You are going to love your new home and mommy."  
Samantha wanted desperately to help the little boy but she knew the only way was to sneak out of the house and find help. She quietly made her way along the hall looking for any door leading outside.  
"Help me," a faint cry came from behind a hallway door. Samantha cautiously opened the door finding a woman tied up.  
"Please don't let him take Evan," the woman pleaded as Samantha motioned for her to be quiet.  
"We have to go for help," Samantha whispered looking nervously for Batista. "Neither one of us is any match for Dave."  
"I must save my nephew. I promised my sister I would protect him from his father."  
"His father?" Samantha asked surprised. "Dave is his father?"  
"Yes, I am," Dave's voice made both women terrible. He reached out grabbing Samantha roughly by the neck pulling her close. "And now you're his new mommy. Why don't you go say hello."  
"Please just let us go," Samantha tried to stay calm.  
"No way," he smirked kissing her cheek roughly. "I have so many plans for us. I'm not giving any of …" He was cut short by Evan's aunt using all her strength to push past him and get her nephew. "You're not going anywhere," he pushed Samantha to the side grabbing the other woman pulling the rag out of his pocket putting it over her face. Samantha watched in horror as the woman struggled for only a few moments before sinking with a thud to the ground. The sickening noise reminded her of Kane.  
"What did you do to Kane?" Samantha asked as Batista tugged her up pulling her down the hall towards his son's crying. "Damn it answer me!"  
"Let's just say he definitely won't be bother us anymore," Batista stared into her eyes. Samantha felt her knees go weak as tears filled her eyes fearing the worse had happened to her husband. "Oh don't cry beautiful. I promise I'll make you forget all about him. You will be very well taken care of."  
Samantha wanted to protest but no words came to her as she was consumed with the pain of losing Kane. She had walked right into Batista trap even though Kane had tried to warn her. Batista pushed her down into a nearby chair realizing she wasn't going anywhere after hearing Kane was no more.  
"Evan, get out here now!" he roared keeping close to Samantha just in case the shock wore off and she tried something stupid. Evan appeared dragging his feet looking at his father with dread. "Don't give me that look. You're going to love your new life. I promise once we get to our new home I will buy you anything and everything you want."  
"I want mommy," Evan whimpered.  
"For the last time, you have a new mommy now," Batista pointed to Samantha. "That is your new mommy." Evan started to cry harder making Samantha look up. Seeing how scared Evan was snapped something in Samantha. She slowly rose approaching Evan like she was in a trance. "That's it Sami, be a good mommy and comfort your new little boy." Samantha slowly passed Batista acting like she going to pick up Evan. At the last moment, she turned suddenly hitting Batista with a nearby lamp before he could react. He reeled back stunned from the blow.  
"Run Evan!" Samantha yelled following the little boy as he scurried towards the back of the house. They were almost to the door when it flew open stunning Samantha. Evan ran directly into the Undertaker. Taker scooped the boy up as Batista yanked Samantha by the hair stopping her from escaping. She screamed out in pain.  
"Samantha!" Kane's voice filled the house as Batista pulled her close looking towards the front of the house.  
"How in the hell did they find us?" Batista whirled her around as Taker guided Evan out the door before cautiously approaching Batista. Samantha's eyes were locked on the hallway. She let out a sigh of relief as Kane appeared looking unharmed.  
"You're alive," she softly said staring into her husband's eyes.  
"That bastard couldn't kill me," Kane glared at Batista.  
"I should have when I had the chance," Batista felt like a cornered animal as Taker and Kane closed in on him cutting off his only ways of escape. He looked down at Samantha in his grasp not wanting to let her go to Kane. He couldn't let Kane win.  
"Come on Batista, just let her go and we won't hurt you," Taker said keeping his distance not wanting Samantha to get hurt. Batista heard the sound of sirens echoing from the outside. He realized he had only moments before the police burst through the door. He looked up a Kane with a menacing look.  
"There is no way I can let you have her," he paused for a moment pulling Samantha tightly back against him as he slipped his other hand into his pocket. He leaned close to her ear. She could feel Batista's heart pounding against her back as his breathing grew heavier. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. "Sorry Samantha, if I can't have you neither can Kane," Batista kissed her cheek pushing her forward into Kane's arms as the police burst through the door.  
"Drop the needle now!" the officer yelled as Taker and Kane both saw the syringe dangling from Batista's hand drop to the floor as he sank to his knees staring at Samantha.  
"What have you done to her?" Kane exclaimed feeling his wife's body starting to go limp in his arms. He looked down into her eyes seeing he was losing her. "No! Samantha don't leave me."  
"I love you," she softly said feeling a crushing feeling in her chest. She tried to inhale unable to catch a breathe. She used all her strength to raise her hand running it along Kane's cheek feeling his warm tears.  
"Sami!" Kane screamed as she stopped breathing. Her body went lifeless in his arms.


	56. Chapter 56

CH 56

"Mommy, are you sleeping?" a little voice filled her head. Samantha tried to open her eyes only seeing darkness till finally she willed them open seeing the white ceiling above her.  
"Mommy is moving. Daddy, look she is waking up," the little voice said with delight. Samantha slowly turned her head towards the voice seeing Jessica smiling at her.  
"Jessica?" Samantha softly said reaching out her hand trying to ignore the feelings like her body had been through a war.  
"Mommy!" Jessica exclaimed hugging Samantha around the neck. Samantha smiled hugging her tightly. Her heart filled with even more joy when she felt her husband's comforting touch. She looked up into his eyes unable to hold back her tears. Tears came to Kane's eyes as he leaned down kissing her softly.  
"Thank God, you're okay," he kissed her again. The sound of the door opening made Jessica jump off the bed. Kane gently sat down next to his wife gathering her into his arms as Undertaker entered the room.  
"You okay?" Taker asked relieved to see Samantha awake and alert.  
"I think so. What happened? How did you find me?" Samantha's last memory was of Kane's terror filled face after she felt Batista stick something in her back.  
"Hold on we will tell you in one second," Taker opened the door calling for Sara to take Jessica for a few minutes.  
"Batista slamming things around before he left with you snapped me out of it. I heard him tell Amy he was going after Evan. As I was on the phone with police, Taker pulled up. We headed right over to Amy's sister after the police found the address. When we got there, Batista tried to kill you," Kane pulled her closer. Samantha trembled almost feeling the sharp pain again.  
"Lucky for you or should I say us the crap he injected into us wasn't as lethal as he thought," Hunter's voice filled the room as Samantha looked up surprised to see her brother in the doorway.  
"Batista tried to take Hunter out too right before coming after you," Taker filled her in as she clung to Kane not believing how evil Batista was.  
"What about Amy and her son?" Samantha asked.  
"They are both okay just shaken up. It's thanks to Amy that we are alive. Batista came to her a few weeks ago demanding a lethal drug that could cause death quickly. She fooled him by giving him a drug that slowed the body down enough to make someone believe they were dead. The drug wears off after awhile but it gave the illusion of death long enough for Batista to think he was getting his way," Hunter sat down in a chair thankfully his sister didn't kick him out the minute she saw him.  
"Where is Batista now?" Samantha asked seeing all three men tense. "What tell me?"  
"He escaped custody. The patrol car he was being transported in was involved in a multi car accident. Batista escaped during the commotion," Kane caressed her neck. "Sami, don't worry he will never come near you again. I will make sure of that."  
"Why do I have the feeling you guys have something else to tell me," Samantha looked at all of them.  
"We do but its good news," Kane tilted her chin to look at him. "Amy admitted to using old test results from when she had a paternity test done to prove Batista was Evan's father. The lab ran the test again and I'm definitely without a shadow of a doubt Katie's father." Samantha was overjoyed with happiness wrapping her arms around Kane's neck pulling him into a kiss.  
"I told you she was yours," Samantha whispered against his lips.  
"I'll never doubt you again," Kane caressed her cheek. "I love you Samantha."  
"I love you too," she smiled feeling like everything was finally right in their lives. She looked up seeing Hunter hanging his head. He slowly lifted his head meeting her eyes. She saw how sorry he was for all he had done but she wasn't ready to forgive him.  
"I'm going to go and let you two have some peace," Hunter slowly stood up like he didn't know what to do. "I'll check on you later. Bye."  
"I'll come with you. I'll bring Jessica and Katie back in an hour or so," Taker could see Kane and Samantha needed some time to themselves after the scare they had both been through.  
"Thanks Mark," Samantha said as he kissed her cheek.  
"No problem and you make sure your wife take it's easy," Taker patted Kane's shoulder.  
"Don't worry I will. We will see you later," Kane watched his brother and Hunter leave. He noticed Hunter's hesitation and the way he kept looking at Samantha like he wanted to say something. "You ready to forgive Hunter yet?"  
"I don't know," she rested her head against his shoulder.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"For what?" she asked surprised.  
"For not believing as much as you did that Katie was my daughter and for not stopping Batista before he hurt you," Kane looked into her eyes running his finger along her cheek.  
"There was nothing you could have done. I think in your heart you always knew Katie was yours. Your mind just got in the way."  
"You're probably right," he lightly kissed her forehead thankful she was fine and in his arms. She cuddled closer to him needing to feel safe in his arms and forget all about Batista still being free.


	57. Chapter 57

Ch 57

Six months had passed since the incident with Batista. Kane and Samantha had returned to their happy life refusing to let the fear of Batista returning destroy their family life. They were both loving being parents and watching Jessica and Katie grow more and more every day. Jessica was doing very well with her schooling and learning to be part of a family. She loved her baby sister and spent endless hours with her. Kane and Samantha felt like they had everything they had every dreamed of.  
One evening they decided to throw a barbecue and invite all their family and friends even Hunter. He was stunned by Kane's invitation when he had invited Hunter and Trish to both come. Trish had been over many times to see Samantha and the children over the last six months but Hunter always stayed home feeling like he wasn't wanted there. He was learning to deal with all his guilt from all he had done. It made things easier when Kane a few months ago forgave him and started to treat him like a friend when they traveled for work even Taker was acting friendly towards him. Hunter still wished he had his sister's forgiveness.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Samantha tapped him on the shoulder breaking him from his thoughts.  
"Um sure," he was surprised by her request. She motioned for him to follow her into the study. "How are you feeling?" he asked as she shut the door over drowning out the noises of the party.  
"I'm fine," she sat down on the desk staring at him. "Let's cut right to the point. I asked you in here because I miss having you in my life."  
"I miss you too," Hunter softly said as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I can never say that enough."  
"I don't want you to say it anymore. I want to just move on and forget about the ugly past. I want my daughters to know their uncle," Samantha said as Hunter jumped up hugging her.  
"Thank you Sami."  
"There is one thing I want made crystal clear right here and now. If you ever try to do anything to hurt Kane or me again I will not forgive you. I will forget I ever had a brother," she stared into his eyes.  
"I swear no more games."  
"You better to stick to that," Samantha deeply sighed hugging him back as someone knocked on the door.  
"Everything okay in here?" Kane poked his head in.  
"Yes, finally everything is fine," Samantha smiled as Kane breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Good, because I think someone wants to spend some time getting to know her uncle," Kane opened the door all the way handing Katie to Hunter. Katie immediately gave Hunter a big smile.  
"Thanks Kane for giving me another chance," Hunter said as Kane patted his shoulder.  
"Just don't blow it."  
"I won't. Is it okay if I take Katie to see Trish?" Hunter asked.  
"Sure, we will be back out in a minute," Kane said moving out the way so Hunter could go find Trish.  
"Do you need something?" Samantha asked as Kane shut the door back over.  
"Yes," he slowly walked towards her smiling.  
"What?" she barely got the word out before his lips claimed hers. He wrapped his arms around her gently picking her up against him.  
"I love you Sami," he whispered staring into her eyes.  
"I love you too very much," she kissed him back feeling overwhelming happiness. They both knew no matter what lay ahead in the coming days or years that their love would survive it. They would be together forever no matter what.

THE END


End file.
